PDJM
by SerminAzerty
Summary: Debout près du corps inconscient de Naruto, Sasuke se demandait comment ils avaient pu en arriver là. Personne n'aurait pu prédire que les choses iraient aussi loin. Surtout pas les auteurs… Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Titre de la fiction : « PDJM »**

**Auteur : Sermina (chapitres impairs) Azerty (chapitres pairs)**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina et Azerty**

**Genre : Drame**

**Disclaimer : Non, on ne se fait pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi.**

Avis aux lecteurs : PDJM est initialement un one-shot que j'ai écrit, qu'Azerty a beaucoup aimé et dont la fin l'a frustrée. Comme elle m'a harcelée et menacée au bazooka pour une suite, j'ai fini par lui proposer d'écrire le chapitre suivant elle-même. C'est comme ça que le jeu a commencé. Azerty écrivait tous les chapitres pairs et moi les autres, et l'histoire s'est construite anarchiquement sans que nous ne nous soyons mises d'accord sur le déroulement des événements. Chaque nouveau chapitre était donc une parfaite surprise pour nous. Evidemment, comme rien n'était prévu à l'avance, il y a tout au long de l'histoire quelques incohérences, que nous avons décidé de laisser. Après tout, elles font parties du jeu. A vous donc, si vous le voulez, de les trouver et de les mettre en avant !

La fic est d'ores et déjà terminée, nous publierons deux chapitres par semaine et nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que vous vous amuserez autant à le lire que nous à l'écrire.

* * *

**Chapitre 1  
**

L'aurore se levait à peine. Quelques rayons matinaux de l'astre solaire jouaient avec les rideaux transparents de la chambre alors que la fenêtre ouverte laissait entrer un doux souffle qui s'amusait à soulever les cheveux d'or d'un jeune homme couché sur le lit. Une brise un peu plus forte fit frissonner un instant le blond allongé les bras derrière la tête dont les pupilles azurs scrutaient avec attention le plafond blanc de l'hôpital. Un oiseau se posa un instant sur le rebord de la fenêtre du deuxième étage, jetant un regard à l'intérieur de la pièce avant de repartir aussi vite dans un piaillement. Le silence dans la pièce était maître, seul le soupir désespéré du jeune homme venait par moment le troubler. Ses deux saphirs se tournèrent alors pour se perdre vers l'extérieur dans un énième soupir agacé.

La phrase résonnait encore en lui comme une absurdité.

« Pourquoi dois-je mourir ? Il est marrant lui, tiens. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris de me demander ça ? »

Sa tête vint se reposer face au plafond alors que ses deux paupières se refermaient afin de mieux se remémorer les derniers évènements.

**Flash back**

_L'équipe 7 avait été convoquée en milieu d'après-midi au bureau de l'Hokage. Après de brèves salutations et un énorme coup de poing envoyé sur Naruto pour son manque de politesse, Tsunade énonça le plus calmement possible :_

_- J'ai pour vous une mission de rang B. Une patrouille d'une demi-douzaine de ninjas d'Oto a été repérée sur nos terres. Votre mission consiste à récupérer les informations concernant les raisons de leur venue en pays hostile. _

_Sans rien ajouter de plus et après que Naruto se soit désencastré du mur où la violente de service l'avait envoyé à leur arrivée, ils sortirent du bureau de l'Hokage._

_- Rendez-vous dans une demi-heure devant la porte est, annonça Kakashi avant de disparaître._

_Une heure plus tard, le groupe partait en direction du pays du son._

_Ils arrivèrent dans une petite clairière où ils établirent leur camp pour la nuit, prenant les tours de garde à tour de rôle sans qu'aucun événement ne soit à relever. Quelques heures de marche plus tard, Kakashi s'arrêta. Les trois jeunes, derrière lui, suivirent son mouvement. Perchée à la cime d'un conifère, l'équipe 7 surplombait une petite prairie où se reposaient tranquillement six ninjas._

_Le premier, assis contre un arbre, commença :_

_- Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais si nous voulons arriver à l'endroit prévu à l'heure, il faudrait quand même re partir._

_- Hum, .inq .inutes, grommela un autre homme couché à un mètre de lui._

_- En japonais compréhensible, espèce de feignant, lui reprocha une jeune fille occupée à faire divers mouvements de Taijutsu au centre de la clairière._

_- Cinq minutes, répéta l'homme couché en soupirant._

_- Pff, d'ailleurs à rester immobile, on risque de se faire repérer, remarqua un autre homme debout appuyé contre un arbre._

_- Surtout que l'on est en pays ennemi ! Je ne donne pas cher de notre peau si le chef apprend que nous avons traîné en route, ajouta un homme d'âge mur aiguisant sa lame._

_Le dernier ninja positionné un peu à l'écart des autres, releva son chapeau et observa un à un chaque membre de l'équipe._

_Kakashi chuchota alors pour ses trois élèves :_

_- Sakura, tu t'occupes de la jeune femme, Sasuke tu prendras ces deux hommes, dit-il en désignant les deux premières personnes à avoir parlé. Naruto, toi tu t'occupes de ces deux autres et moi je me charge de l'homme au chapeau, « qui, d'après son chakra est nettement supérieur aux autres » rajouta-t-il mentalement._

_- C'est pour bientôt, annonça l'homme à l'écart._

_Tous les ninjas d'Oto stoppèrent leurs gestes un instant avant de les reprendre._

_- Combien de temps ? demanda la jeune femme._

_- MAINTENANT, hurla-t-il au moment où l'équipe 7 sauta au centre de la clairière. _

_A peine posèrent-ils leur pied au sol que six ninjas de plus rejoignirent les précédents les encerclant. L'homme au chapeau sourit avant de prononcer :_

_- Tu avais raison Akiko, c'est l'équipe à Kyuubi qui nous a été envoyé._

_Et dans un mouvement simultané les douze ninjas sautèrent sur le groupe qui, à peine touché, partit en fumée._

_- DES CLONES ! hurla un homme._

_- Par là, je les ai vus._

_- Non par ici. _

_Et c'est ainsi que la douzaine se dispersa en quatre groupes vers les différentes directions de la rose des vents._

_Naruto en avait cinq à sa suite._

_« Et en voilà qui en ont encore après ce renard de malheur »._

_Le blond finit par s'arrêter près d'une rivière. Les cinq hommes lui faisaient face. En une seconde, il fit apparaître neuf clones._

_« Deux contre un, allé c'est parti »_

_Les dix Naruto sautèrent d'un bond sur les ninjas mais aucun ne bougea. D'un simple geste de main, l'homme au chapeau, qui devait être leur chef, détruisit les neuf clones et envoya le réceptacle de Kyuubi dans l'eau. Ce dernier se releva difficilement essuyant une trainée de sang qui s'écoulait de sa lèvre._

_« Et ben, cela va être plus difficile que prévu. Bon on se calme et on trouve une idée »._

_- Kyuubi, suis nous et nous préserverons ton hôte._

_-Désolé, il est occupé pour le moment mais je lui dirai que vous le cherchez. Vous n'avez cas revenir plus tard, énonça calment Naruto, un sourire aux lèvres. _

_Le chef de la bande fronça ses paupières et se retrouva derrière le blond sans qu'aucun mouvement ne soit visible._

_- Ecoute-moi bien gamin. Soit tu nous suis bien gentiment et on épargnera ta vie, soit on utilisera la force._

_- Si tu penses que souffrir me fait peur, c'est que tu ne me connais pas. Et puis vous avez besoin de moi vivant, je me trompe ? Si je meurs, Kyuubi meurt avec moi, répondit le jeune homme dont le corps se paraît d'une aura rouge. Et il me fait vous dire qu'il n'est pas du tout d'accord pour vous suivre, désolé. _

_A peine sa phrase finit, Naruto, avec une rapidité époustouflante, envoya l'homme au chapeau quelques mètres plus loin derrière lui avant de foncer vers les quatre hommes restants. Une queue poussa durant l'assaut du jeune homme. Après un combat acharné de quelques minutes où il en avait tué deux, le chef du groupe frappa d'un coup de pied Naruto qui se retrouva à taper un arbre. Le trio se rapprochât de lui, pendant qu'il se relevait et qu'une deuxième queue fit son apparition. _

_- Kyuubi, nous venons en ami. Nous avons besoin de toi comme tu as besoin de nous._

_Alors trois queues de plus apparurent simultanément et dans une voix grave et rageuse : _

_- JE N'AI BESOIN DE PERSONNE ! ! ! grognât-il en se jetant sur les trois hommes._

_Mais le chef du groupe fit trois mouvements faisant apparaître un pendentif qui stoppa net l'assaut de Kyuubi le faisant rugir. Peu à peu, les queues disparurent ne laissant que Naruto à genoux avec une respiration saccadée. L'homme s'approchât alors du blond et s'agenouilla près de lui, lui relevant le visage. Il posa le pendentif sur la poitrine de Naruto qui à son contact hurla sous la douleur. Le pendentif peu à peu rentrait dans la chair du jeune homme qui faisait un effort considérable pour éviter de crier à nouveau face à la douleur. _

_- Allez viens à moi, Kyuubi, viens, murmura l'homme._

_Mais un kunai coupa alors la main de l'homme faisant tomber le bijou à terre. Les trois assaillants se retournèrent vers le lanceur. Un jeune homme aux cheveux couleur jais et aux yeux rouge sang se trouvait face à eux._

_Pendant ce laps de temps de répits, le blond se releva et détruisit d'un rasagen le pendentif._

_- NON ! hurla le chef du groupe._

_Les deux autres hommes se jetèrent sur Sasuke pendant que l'homme au chapeau, dont le visage reflétait la rage et la fureur, se dirigeait vers le réceptacle du démon. Ce dernier arbora un sourire et mis une main derrière sa tête._

_- Désolé ! Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès._

_- JE VAIS TE TUER ! hurla le chef du groupe en se lançant sur Naruto. Ce dernier encaissa les attaques en ripostant d'abord puis sans même se défendre ensuite. Les coups pleuvaient sur le jeune homme qui souriait de plus en plus. Cela attisa la fureur de son adversaire, croyant qu'il se moquait de lui mais cela était tout autre. Oui ! Naruto souriait car enfin, il allait pouvoir être libre. Il souriait car cet homme allait faire ce que lui n'avait jamais eut le courage de faire. Alors il souriait. _

_L'enragé finit par sortir un kunai et souleva par sa crinière blonde le jeune homme. En mettant son arme sur la clavicule du blond, il susurra à son oreille :_

_- Si je ne peux pas t'avoir Kyuubi, personne ne t'aura. _

_Doucement la lame s'enfonça dans la peau tendre du cou de Naruto laissant s'écouler un filet de sang._

_- Rendez-vous en enfer, finit-il en soulevant sa main qui revint sur la clavicule à une vitesse incontestée. _

_Naruto ferma les yeux attendant le verdict mais celui-ci ne vint pas. Alors doucement il ouvrit ses paupières et aperçut l'arme de l'homme en suspend avec une main parsemé d'éclair bleu dans sa poitrine. Le ninja d'Oto s'écroula, laissant apparaître Sasuke._

_- Tu aurais dû le laisser finir, je dois mourir, murmura Naruto pour lui-même en inclinant la tête. _

_Mais le brun, qui s'était baissé pour soigner son coéquipier, entendit la plainte du blond._

_- Pourquoi dois-tu mourir ? demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre._

_Naruto relava son visage et ses yeux d'océan se perdirent quelques instant dans ceux d'encre et si inexpressif de son rival._

_La seconde d'après, Sakura et Kakashi arrivaient en courant vers eux._

**Fin du flash back**

Naruto soupira une nouvelle fois avec lassitude… pourquoi avait-il fallut que ses pensées se concrétisent en parole à ce moment précis? Il n'aurait pas pu se contenter de le penser ? Un énième soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'un grincement lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Devant lui, sur le pas de la porte se tenait un jeune brun. Le regard sombre du nouveau venu s'encrant quelques secondes dans celui azur avant de pénétrer entièrement dans la pièce. Chaque pas qu'il faisait, mettait au supplice le blond. Il connaissait son équipier, s'il était en cet instant présent, ce n'était que pour une seule chose. Il déglutit bruyamment en voyant le brun s'asseoir sur le lit à ses côtés, le regardant avec une intensité non dissimulé.

« Aie ! Sasuke je déteste ce regard. Je sens très mal la suite des choses. »

Le brun planta ses yeux dans ce de son coéquipier et articula d'une voix glaciale :

- Pourquoi dois-tu mourir ?

« Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas remettre ça. S'il te plait. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, toi. Pourquoi dois-je mourir ? Parce que je n'ai rien qui me retient à la vie. Toi, tu as ta vengeance même si tu es seul. Et puis il y a Sakura. Moi, elle me déteste et me rabaisse dès qu'elle le peut. Kakashi n'a de fierté de cette équipe que par toi et Sakura qui est devenu la deuxième meilleure ninja médecin après Tsunade. Lee, te voit toi depuis l'examen comme un rival alors que moi, je ne suis qu'un parasite. Shino, Kiba et les autres m'ignorent presque, du moins dès qu'ils peuvent ils m'évitent. »

- Pourquoi dois-tu mourir ?

« Pourquoi dois-je mourir ? Parce que j'ai un démon en moi, que l'Akatsuki me veut et donc que je mets en danger tous les ninjas de Konoha qui me sont proches. Parce que là encore j'ai mis l'équipe 7 en danger. Je vous ai mis, Sakura, Kakashi et toi, en danger alors que si je n'existais pas cela ne serait pas arrivé. Parce que j'ai encore perdu le contrôle de Kyuubi et un jour arrivera où personne ne pourra rien faire et où il sortira. Et à ce moment-là, tout le village sera en danger à cause de moi. »

- Pourquoi dois-tu mourir ?

« Pourquoi dois-je mourir ? Ton regard est si intense. Puis-je te dire tous ça ? Tu vois Sasuke, c'est pour toutes ses raisons que je dois mourir, que je n'ai pas le choix. Alors arrêtes avec cette question et laisses moi s'il te plait ou je sens que je vais craquer. »

- Pourquoi dois-tu mourir ?

- Parce que tu ne m'aimes pas !

Le blond lui-même surpris de cet aveu qu'il venait de faire, ne put bouger. Il était là, immobile, attendant la réaction qui ne pouvait être que le dégoût de la part de cet être qui avait tant pris de place au fond de lui. Cependant à son grand étonnement, le regard de Sasuke changea d'expression pour devenir plus… doux, non il devait rêver, ce n'était pas possible ? Et comme pour accentuer la surprise du blond, le visage de Sasuke se détendit et un sourire rassurant s'immisça sur son faciès.

- Dans ce cas, tu dois vivre Naruto, lui dit-il en déposant ses lèvres contre celles de son coéquipier.

Ce dernier totalement pris au dépourvu sentit ses yeux s'ouvrir au maximum avant de s'abandonner au baiser. Sasuke lécha de sa langue la lèvre inférieure de celui qu'il aimait pour lui demander l'accès à la totalité de sa bouche. Le blond entrouvrit alors ses lèvres et commença un baiser passionné remplis de sentiment, de tendresse, d'amour, d'envie et de soulagement. Les mains se firent alors plus baladeuses. Celle de droite de Sasuke se perdit dans la crinière blonde de son amant alors que la gauche cherchait frénétiquement un passage sous la chemise blanche de l'hôpital pour arriver à la peau halé de son coéquipier. Pendant que celles de Naruto s'accrochaient, presque désespérément, aux épaules de Sasuke pour le rapprocher de lui.

- Bon, je ne vais rien dire car depuis le temps que cela aurait du être fait, ce n'est pas moi qui vais vous en empêcher mais Sasuke évites de trop fatiguer mon patient, il est encore en convalescence, les interrompit la voix enjouée de Tsunade.

Les deux amoureux se retournèrent, les joues légèrement rosies, les lèvres encore gonflées du baiser qui venait d'être interrompu mais le brun avait repris une impression neutre sur le visage. Au côté de l'Hokage, se trouvaient Sakura et Kakashi dont le sourire sur leurs lèvres en disait long sur leur jubilation. Le brun se leva, laissant la place à Tsunade afin d'ausculter son « patient ».

- Bien tu pourras rentrer chez toi demain matin, je pense. Pour le moment, il faut que tu te reposes donc tout le monde dehors et cela vaut pour toi aussi Sasuke. Vous aurez toute votre vie pour vous aimer, pour le moment il doit se reposer.

Kakashi et Sakura sortirent les premiers suivis de près par Tsunade. Sasuke regarda un instant partir le trio avant de le suivre cependant arrivé au pas de la porte, il se retourna légèrement, laissant entrevoir au blond un regard tendre et amoureux suivi d'un sourire bienveillant. Le blond troublait par temps de bonheur se laissa emporter par la fatigue alors qu'une douce chaleur se propager dans tout son corps.

« Pourquoi dois-je mourir ? Pour rien si tu es toujours avec moi ! »

* * *

**TROP KAWAI ! **

**Je love !**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre de la fiction : « PDJM »**

**Auteur : Sermina (chapitres impairs) Azerty (chapitres pairs)**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina et Azerty**

**Genre : Drame**

**Disclaimer : Non, on ne se fait pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi.**

Avis aux lecteurs : PDJM est initialement un one-shot que j'ai écrit, qu'Azerty a beaucoup aimé et dont la fin l'a frustrée. Comme elle m'a harcelée et menacée au bazooka pour une suite, j'ai fini par lui proposer d'écrire le chapitre suivant elle-même. C'est comme ça que le jeu a commencé. Azerty écrivait tous les chapitres pairs et moi les autres, et l'histoire s'est construite anarchiquement sans que nous ne nous soyons mises d'accord sur le déroulement des événements. Chaque nouveau chapitre était donc une parfaite surprise pour nous. Evidemment, comme rien n'était prévu à l'avance, il y a tout au long de l'histoire quelques incohérences, que nous avons décidé de laisser. Après tout, elles font parties du jeu. A vous donc, si vous le voulez, de les trouver et de les mettre en avant !

La fic est d'ores et déjà terminée, nous publierons deux chapitres par semaine et nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que vous vous amuserez autant à le lire que nous à l'écrire.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

_Sasuke s'exécuta mais avant de sortir, il tourna sa tête vers Naruto lui lançant un regard remplis d'amour et un sourire bienveillant._

_« Pourquoi dois-je mourir ? Pour rien si tu es toujours avec moi ! »_

Alors c'est à ça que ressemblent les rêves du porteur de Kyuubi ?

D'un mouvement brusque, Naruto se retourna vers le côté opposé de la pièce. L'homme au chapeau se tenait là, stoïque, les bras croisés sur le torse, le dos appuyé contre le mur.

- C'est affligeant et incontestablement enfantin, comme souhait. Une jolie déclaration d'amour à ton propre coéquipier qui se révélerait soudain homosexuel et fou amoureux de toi ? Et l'acceptation sans vague de tous les gens autour de toi, comme si ils pouvaient trouver ça _normal _? Tu te crois dans un conte de fées ? Tu fais vraiment un piètre ninja.

Et à ces mots de dégoût, lancés sur un ton méprisant, l'homme disparu. Là où il s'était tenu quelques secondes auparavant, il n'y avait plus rien. Pas même le mur : juste un pan de néant brumeux, un voile noir dans lequel se diluait peu à peu le reste de la cloison, du sol mais aussi du plafond. Le jeune Uzumaki sursauta, toute douleur ou fatigue ayant mystérieusement quitté son corps meurtrit. Il s'arracha violemment au lit et se dirigea vers la porte. Autour de lui, tout s'émiettait peu à peu pour ne laisser que les ténèbres.

- Mais qu'est ce que … ?

Sa voix tremblait légèrement, incontrôlable. D'un geste convulsif, il se retourna, cherchant des yeux un point d'encrage : cherchant Sasuke. Mais se qu'il vit lui arracha un cri d'horreur : son ami était resté là, impassible, les yeux étonnement vides. Sur le mur de droite, le néant continuait sa progression, atteignant bien vite la porte, frôlant la manche sombre de l'Uchiwa. Cette dernière se désintégra sans que son propriétaire ait amorcé un seul geste pour se dégager.

- Sasuke !

D'un élan irréfléchi, Naruto se précipita vers lui. Il l'attrapa aux épaules, le secouant violemment en criant son nom. La tête ballotta d'un côté puis de l'autre, le jeune survolté croisa le regard mort de cette coquille vide, posée devant lui. Et il sentit le vêtement, la peau, la chair se réduire en une poussière fine avant de glisser entre ses doigts. Son coéquipier venait de disparaître entièrement, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Comme si tout ça ne s'était jamais produis. Naruto jeta des regards désespérés autour de lui. Un froid immense le pris alors que sa voix déraillante appelait encore le même nom, résonnant sans fin dans un infini totalement noir.

- Pitoyable, souffla la même voix roque à son oreille.

Et soudain, tout disparu.

* * *

Il se réveille.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'être vacillant qui ouvrait délicatement les paupières. D'un geste doux, il tira légèrement sur ses bras, faisant tinter les chaînes qui entravaient ses mouvements. Il gardait la tête baissée, ses mèches d'or cachant à moitié son beau visage hâlé, ne laissant percevoir que le lent mouvement de ses cils.

- Tu es sûr que c'est lui ? chuchota une voix sourde à quelques mètres de là. Parce qu'il pas l'air très terrifiant là…

- Fais-moi confiance, ce joujou est infaillible. Et d'après ce que j'ai vu dans sa tête, le gosse n'est pas près de faire surface. Pas vrai … ?

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, écartant doucement une mèche du visage baissé.

- ...Kyuubi.

La réaction fut si rapide que l'homme eu à peine le temps de se reculer, retirant à la hâte sa main de la portée de la gueule aiguisée. Un des crocs fins avait entaillé sa peau, ouvrant une petite plaie sur sa paume.

D'un seul mouvement, les huit ninjas se mirent en garde, pointant leurs armes sur le démon, prêts à le transpercer de toutes parts. Mais la main ensanglantée de leur chef levée avec calme les arrêta.

- Ce n'est pas la peine Renard, nous ne voulons pas nous battre. Juste discuter.

Un sourire effrayant découvrit les dents tranchantes du prisonnier, et il releva enfin les yeux, révélant deux pupilles écarlates débordant d'une haine sans nom.

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de parler avec de médiocres humains, et encore moins de supporter des chaînes.

- Tu ne peux rien …

Il ne termina jamais, coupé en un cri par la déferlante rouge sang qui sortit d'un seul coup du corps du démon, balayant tout sur son passage. La violence du choc fut telle que les neuf ennemis se retrouvèrent à terre avant d'avoir pu esquisser un geste. Le chakra s'immisçait à travers leurs pores, déchirant les tissus de muscles comme de millions de fines aiguilles et blessant plus que s'il avait ouvert de grandes plaies. Les neuf corps transi de douleur restaient écroulés là, tremblant imperceptiblement, vidés de toute force. Du coin de l'œil, Akiko aperçu deux minuscules tentacules d'énergies qui se glissaient dans les menottes, déverrouillant les serrures. Il essaya de se relever mais tous ses membres le faisaient atrocement souffrir, et il s'écroula de nouveau sur le sol, en même temps que les chaînes qui s'étalèrent dans la terre craquelée avec un cliquetis sec.

Le souffle court, la vue légèrement brouillée, il aperçut des pieds qui s'approchaient peu à peu. Une ombre se pencha vers lui, incroyablement froide sur son corps meurtri, et il sentit une chaussure qu'on essayait négligemment sur son dos, provoquant une nouvelle décharge de souffrance. Le visage plongé dans la poussière, les dents serrées, impuissant, le fier Akiko sentit une souffle haineux à son oreille, écoulant ces mots sur lui avait le plus profond des mépris :

- Il faut plus que des chaînes pour me retenir, petite vermine prétentieuse. Et quand bien même je serais prisonnier, rien en ce monde ne pourrait me contrôler.

Dans un dernier sursaut de combativité, l'humain tendit une main fébrile vers sa jambe et la sacoche de kunai qui l'ornait. Mais sa volonté fléchit avant même que le bout trop lourd de ses doigts ait touchés le métal froid l'ombre de Kyuubi était déjà loin lorsqu'il se laissa happer par les brumes de l'inconscience.

* * *

Kyuubi courrait. L'air filait sur ses joues, le monde se déroulait autour de lui à une vitesse hallucinante, sans plus aucune entrave. Libre ? Pas vraiment non. En danger surtout !

Même s'il ne comprenait rien, il le sentait bien, et le contraire aurait été inconcevable vu la force de la douleur qui engloutissait son torse. Il s'arrêta sur le rebord d'une falaise, au creux de deux rochers, à l'abri, le souffle court. Oui, il haletait ! Lui, le puissant renard, après quelque kilomètres de couse seulement ! Ce n'était pas la faute de cette enveloppe humaine, il le savait bien : du fond de sa conscience, il avait vu Naruto subir mille fois plus éprouvant que ça. Non, c'était plutôt à cause de cette chose immonde qui collait à sa peau. D'un geste colérique, il déchira l'avant de son T-shirt et noya le petit pendentif bleu dans un regard de haine pure. Le bout d'une de ses griffes vient titiller doucement les contours dorés du bijou, frôlant la peau brûlée par le contact du métal. Puis, n'obtenant aucun résultat, il s'énerva, attrapant cet objet de torture de tous ses doigts aiguisés, évitant tant que possible le contact brûlant avec la peau. Mais il avait beau tirer à s'en arracher les ongles, le pendentif s'était incrusté au torse de son hôte, visiblement peu désireux de s'enlever. Et ça c'était embêtant. Non : terrifiant.

Le renard s'adossa à la pierre froide, derrière lui. Il sentait ses forces diminuer à mesure que cette chose pompait son chakra à une vitesse démentielle. A ce rythme-là, il tiendrait une vingtaine de minutes. Quarante s'il évitait les débordements idiots, comme celui de tout à l'heure. Mais passé ce délai …

Il fallait qu'il retourne à sa place au plus vite, avant que la situation ne dégénère. Tant pis pour la liberté, il réglerait ça plus tard mais par les crocs de Cerbère il NE VOULAIT PAS CREVER COMME CA !

« Gamin ! Et le sale môme, tu m'écoutes ? Mais bordel qu'est ce qui t'arrive à la fin ? »

Silence radio. Naruto avait disparu, cloîtré dans un coin de son subconscient. Une nouvelle fois, Kyuubi tenta de l'y rejoindre mais comme toujours, une barrière bleue le repoussa violemment. Le saphir se mit à luire doucement, comme pour lui signifier sa mort prochaine.

Il fallait faire quelque chose, et vite !

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Naruto releva les yeux. De surprise, il desserra un peu ses bras enlacés sur les genoux. Le vide n'était plus vide. En face de lui, confiante au cœur du néant, se trouvait une gamine. Doucement, elle s'accroupit face à lui, plantant son regard étrangement grave dans le sien.

- Qu'est-ce-que-tu-fait-i-ci ? répéta t'elle en détachant chaque syllabe, sans colère, juste en réaction, semble t'il, aux grands yeux bleus débordants d'incompréhension.

- Je … je suis perdu.

- Non.

Le jeune Uzumaki resta muet sur le coup, ne sachant plus quoi dire.

- Non, répéta l'enfant, tu n'es pas perdu. On n'atterrit pas ici en étant perdu. Juste en se perdant soi-même.

- Qu'est-ce que …

- Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir cette question.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? répéta-t-elle. Tu ferais bien de le découvrir rapidement, puisque c'est pour ça que tu es venu.

- Je ne suis pas ici de mon plein gré !

Son cri résonna dans le vide. La fillette avait disparu.

* * *

L'affaire était grave, ils l'avaient tout de suite compris. Lorsque Tsunade avait vu rentrer dans son bureau un Kakashi essoufflé d'avoir parcouru en quelques heures ce qui aurait dû lui prendre des jours, lui rapportant dans un souffle la disparition du jeune Uzumaki, elle avait tout de suite ordonné le rassemblement d'une dizaine d'ANBU. A la lueur des explications détaillées que donna le chef du groupe (qui avait d'ailleurs revêtu son propre masque d'animal) tous furent parcouru d'un frisson : c'était l'enfant démon, et beaucoup ici ne le portaient pas dans leur cœur, mais imaginer le porteur de Kyuubi entre des mains malintentionnées était tout bonnement terrifiant.

- Ce n'est pas votre faute Hokage-Sama, affirma un homme masqué en voyant le voile de culpabilité qui couvrait les yeux de sa supérieure. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir que …

- J'aurais dû m'en douter si ! Kyuubi est une arme surpuissante, Naruto était donc obligatoirement en danger et je n'en ai pas pris compte !

- Auriez-vous préféré le maintenir enfermer chez lui pour le restant de ses jours ? souffla doucement Kakashi.

La joueuse sembla hésiter un instant. Puis, avec un soupir elle déclara :

- Ce n'est pas la question. Il faut lancer des équipes de recherche et le retrouver au plus vite. Vivant de préférence.

* * *

« De préférence » ? Si Sasuke n'avait pas su que la vielle était énormément attachée à son idiot d'équipier, il l'aurait tué sur place. Enfin, vu le nombre d'ANBU autour d'elle il aurait juste essayé de la tuer. Il n'était pas censé être là, et écouter sous les fenêtres des plus hauts dirigeants du village caché était passible de l'emprisonnement à vie, il le savait. Il savait également que son professeur avait d'ores et déjà repéré sa présence sans pour autant chercher à le dénoncer. Tant mieux.

Ainsi donc il n'y avait pas que son frère qui s'intéresse à ce baka de Naruto …

Son poing se serra sous l'effet de la fureur.

Une fois de plus il n'avait rien pu faire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre de la fiction : « PDJM »**

**Auteur : Sermina (chapitres impairs) Azerty (chapitres pairs)**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina et Azerty**

**Genre : Drame**

**Disclaimer : Non, on ne se fait pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi.**

Avis aux lecteurs : PDJM est initialement un one-shot que j'ai écrit, qu'Azerty a beaucoup aimé et dont la fin l'a frustrée. Comme elle m'a harcelée et menacée au bazooka pour une suite, j'ai fini par lui proposer d'écrire le chapitre suivant elle-même. C'est comme ça que le jeu a commencé. Azerty écrivait tous les chapitres pairs et moi les autres, et l'histoire s'est construite anarchiquement sans que nous ne nous soyons mises d'accord sur le déroulement des événements. Chaque nouveau chapitre était donc une parfaite surprise pour nous. Evidemment, comme rien n'était prévu à l'avance, il y a tout au long de l'histoire quelques incohérences, que nous avons décidé de laisser. Après tout, elles font parties du jeu. A vous donc, si vous le voulez, de les trouver et de les mettre en avant !

La fic est d'ores et déjà terminée, nous publierons deux chapitres par semaine et nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que vous vous amuserez autant à le lire que nous à l'écrire.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Kyuubi peu à peu se calma, sachant que s'énerver lui enlèverai de précieuses minutes. Or il avait besoin de la moindre seconde. Calmement, il reprit l'apparence de son hôte, offrant le moins de chakra possible à ce bijou de malheur. Assis entre les deux rochers, le démon légendaire ferma ses pupilles dorées pour aller chercher ce foutu gamin qui restait introuvable. Il fouilla toutes les parcelles de son réceptacle, de son ancienne cellule aux pensées les plus profondes du môme, mais rien. C'était comme si le gamin avait disparu et cela ne plaisait pas du tout à notre démon, réfutant l'idée même de crever alors qu'il venait de retrouver sa liberté. Rouvrant ses yeux, deux pupilles couleur feu apparurent, il fallait réfléchir, réfléchir vite et trouver une solution. Mais où pouvait-être passé ce satané gamin ? Jamais là quand on a besoin de lui.

* * *

A bien des lieux de là, et loin du problème qui torturait le démon à neuf queues, une escouade de dix ninjas sortaient du village caché de Konoha. Ils se dirigeant vers le lieu où le jeune blond avait été vu pour la dernière fois sans savoir qu'une ombre aux cheveux sombre avait déjà emprunté le chemin depuis bien longtemps déjà.

* * *

Un homme, allongé sur un lit, ouvrit lentement les yeux. Après quelques battements de paupières, son regard tombe sur son chef : l'homme au chapeau.

- Que... que s'est-il passé ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de te le demander, Akiko ! Tu es mon bras droit, j'aimerai avoir des explications sur le massacre dans la cellule de Kyuubi.

Le dénommé Akiko, s'assit difficilement sur le lit sentant son ventre et ses bras le torturer.

- Les… les chaînes n'ont pas tenus. En moins d'une seconde, il s'est libéré et nous a attaqué.

- Pourtant t'es toujours en vie ?

- Je sais plus, j'étais à terre, j'ai voulu tenter quelques choses mais j'ai perdu connaissance…. Je… Je… Je vous présente mes excuses, monsieur, si je peux faire quoi que…

Il fut couper lorsque le chef en question se leva et en une seconde, se trouva debout sur le lit, tenant entre le mur et lui son « bras droit », une main autour de son cou.

- Ecoute-moi bien car je ne vais pas répéter. Tu m'as toujours été fidèle jusqu'à présent et tes talents peuvent encore m'aider alors pour cette fois cela ira mais je t'avertis que si jamais ce genre de chose se reproduit ne serait ce qu'une seule fois, je te tue, jeta-t-il au visage de son « prisonnier » avec un regard assassin.

Puis il lâcha le corps qui retomba lourdement sur le lit avant de plonger son regard émeraude dans celui d'Akiko.

- Ai-je été assez clair ?

- O... Oui !

- Bien ! Dans ce cas en route, nous avons du chemin à faire !

* * *

Un jeune homme aux cheveux et yeux corbeaux arriva sur les lieux de la bataille. Son regard se posa négligemment sur les deux corps en décomposition qui ornait le sol avant de se tourner vers un petit bout de tissu orange retenu par une branche dans l'eau claire de la rivière. Fermant doucement les yeux, il se remémora l'attaque. Il avait été d'abord poursuivi par deux hommes qui au bout de seulement quelques minutes avaient cessé de le pourchasser. Il était alors revenu sur ses pas, humant les odeurs et sentant cinq hommes qui poursuivaient son coéquipier il s'était dirigé vers ce côté, sachant que Kakashi qui avait deux hommes à sa suite et Sakura poursuivit par la seule femme du groupe s'en sortirait aisément sans lui. Mais arrivé devant la rivière, il vit son coéquipier, inerte, sa poitrine étrangement scintillante, dans les bras de l'homme au chapeau lui souriant d'un air vainqueur avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumé avec ses deux autres complices.

Ses paupières se rouvrirent aussitôt à ce souvenir en tête activant presque automatiquement trois virgules noires dans une mare de sang au fond de ses yeux. Il s'en était voulu, en cet instant il s'était senti impuissant. Il avait trouvé un véritable frère et il n'allait pas le laisser tomber sous prétexte qu'il était peut être une menace pour le village avec Kyuubi. NON ! Il le ramènerait vivant et cela quoi qu'il en coûte. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs que lui qui avait le droit de le vaincre. Un sourire satisfait élargit ses lèvres avant de partir en direction de l'odeur des ravisseurs. Il allait le retrouver, le ramener au village et le lui rappeler pendant des années durant leurs prochaines missions.

* * *

Ses genoux au niveau de sa poitrine, ses mains entourant ses jambes, la tête enfouie dans le creux devant lui, le blond pleurait. Non, il n'était pas là de son plein grès il voulait revenir en arrière il voulait revoir Sasuke assit près de lui. Il voulait le voir lui sourire. Il voulait l'entendre redire je t'aime. Il voulait ses bras. Il le voulait tellement que ses larmes tombaient dans un sanglot silencieux sur ses joues, sur ses jambes, sur le sol.

- Ce n'est pas en t'apitoyant sur ton sort que tu t'en sortiras, fit une voix devant lui.

La jeune fille était revenue alors comme pour lui montrer qu'elle avait tord, il répéta presque en colère en se levant d'un bond :

- Je ne suis pas là de mon plein grès !

Elle lui sourit tendrement. Et étrangement Naruto eut un sentiment de déjà vu alors il examina plus attentivement la jeune enfant qui lui faisait face. Ses long cheveux noirs lui descendait au niveau de ses épaules alors que deux mèches blondes entouraient son visage d'enfant. Ses yeux brillaient étrangement d'un bleu presque blanc. Il était sûr de l'avoir déjà vu mais où ? Cependant la jeune fille, le coupa dans ces réflexions.

- Tu voulais tellement que cela arrive que tu t'es perdu, Naruto.

Trop concentré sur l'enfant face à lui, le blond n'avait pas vu la brume grise qui avançait doucement derrière la jeune fille. Ce ne fut que lorsque ce brouillard commença à happer la gamine devant lui qu'il courut vers elle. Mais lorsqu'il arriva là où elle se trouvait tout avait disparu pour faire place à une chambre richement mais sobrement décoré. Le jeune homme ouvrait les yeux et la bouche sous la surprise avant de se retourner entendant le bruit d'une porte.

* * *

L'homme au chapeau et Akiko fonçaient à une allure phénoménale d'arbres en arbres.

- Nous allons où, Monsieur ?

- Retrouver Kyuubi !

- Mais il ne voudra jamais revenir !

Le leader des deux hommes eut un petit sourire mesquin.

- S'il veut vivre, il n'aura pas le choix, Akiko.

* * *

Après vingt minutes de course folle, Sasuke stoppa devant un énorme rocher haut de dix mètres. C'est ici que s'arrêtait leur odeur. Il activa alors son don héréditaire et au bout de quelques minutes il découvrit enfin l'entrée du passage avant d'y pénétrer armes au poing.

Une forte odeur de sang et de chakra chaud embua les narines du jeune ninja qui ne put réprimer une moue de dégoût. Il finit par suivre cette odeur pour arriver dans une cellule où gisaient huit cadavres. Il fit le tour de la prison de ses yeux et découvrit un morceau de mèche blonde coincée entre deux pierres du mur, là où devait se tenir le prisonnier. Mais étrangement, Sasuke ne perçut pas le chakra de son coéquipier et frère. Non, c'était un chakra beaucoup plus fort, plus puissant, plus malsain : Kyuubi. Une sensation d'étouffement le fit alors quitter un instant le lieu avant de revenir à la recherche d'autres indices.

* * *

L'escouade des dix ninjas de Konoha arriva quelques heures plus tard sur le lieu qui fut la lutte entre Naruto et cinq ennemis. Kakashi donna des ordres pour faire disparaître les deux cadavres sur les lieux avant de s'arrêter à l'odeur flottant dans l'air d'une personne qu'il connaissait bien.

- J'aurai peut-être dû le dénoncer, se dit-il pour lui-même en soupirant à la recherche comme son élève quelques heures avant d'indices de la direction empruntée par les ravisseurs.

* * *

Kyuubi toujours assis sentit deux présences arriver, il savait très bien qui c'était mais son réceptacle introuvable il n'avait pas le choix : seuls eux pouvaient le sortir de ce merdier. Et c'est dans ces moments là qu'il regrettait de n'avoir pas sympathiser avec son hôte. Même s'il détestait les races inférieures, Kyuubi avait du respect envers ce blond même s'il ne le montrait pas. Sans savoir pourquoi, vivre vingt ans avec cette énergumène avait changé sa vision de l'être humain… enfin de _cet_ être humain. Et plus d'une fois l'idée de l'entraîner lui était passé par la tête surtout quand il avait appris que beaucoup cherchaient à le récupérer pour l'enfermer ailleurs. Maintenant qu'il s'était habitué à ce gamin, il n'était pas question de sortir de là pour être prisonnier d'un autre. C'était soit la liberté totale, soit le corps du gamin… même s'il avait une nette préférence pour la première option.

Dans un mouvement rapide, précis mais résigné, le démon se plaça devant les deux hommes qui se tenaient à quelques mètres de lui. L'homme au chapeau souriait.

- Tu nous attendais Kyuubi ?

Seul, un regard assassin lui répondit.

- Comme tu t'en es rendu compte, le pendentif aspire ton chakra, ta mort n'est plus qu'une question de minutes sauf…

L'homme laissa sa phrase en suspens, profitant de cette victoire sur le légendaire démon à neuf queues.

- Sauf, reprit-il, si tu nous suis. Je peux suspendre ou réenclencher le processus.

Puis, d'un mouvement, sans un mot de plus, il se retourna et partit dans le sens inverse suivi par Akiko qui commençait à comprendre la tactique de son supérieur.

Kyuubi les regarda quelques secondes s'éloigner. Il détestait ça. Il était en position de faiblesse et dans l'incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit. Pour sa survie, il devait les suivre. Pourtant son égo de démon légendaire, une fois de plus, le refusait. C'est alors qu'une brûlure plus forte se fit sentir au niveau de sa poitrine.

- Satané bijou de merde ! jura-t-il entre ses dents avant de partir à la suite des deux hommes. Mais une fois libéré de ce pendentif, je vous le ferai payer au centuple. On ne s'attaque pas à moi sans en payer les conséquences.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, emportant avec elle deux corps enlacés, s'embrassant à perdre haleine. Naruto se figea face au spectacle qui se tenait devant lui mais un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, malgré les larmes qui noyaient son visage. Oui, c'était mieux comme ça.

Dans un mouvement la jeune fille referma la porte avant que son compagnon ne la jette sur le lit un regard pervers au fond de ses prunelles. Puis il fonça sur sa partenaire, ressoudant leurs lèvres alors que leurs mains parcouraient le corps de l'autre.

Naruto semblait invisible pour les deux personnes présentes. Ses larmes ne cessaient de couler, alors que ses deux coéquipiers qui formaient avec lui l'équipe sept, se prouvaient par ses gestes l'étendue de leur amour.

Mais sans savoir pourquoi le temps s'accéléra, alors que lui restait là, à regarder défiler à grande vitesse le tableau devant ses yeux : Sakura et Sasuke faisant l'amour, s'enlaçant avant de s'endormir, le baiser du matin avant de remettre ça jusqu'au départ de la jeune fille de la chambre. Puis le temps reprit un rythme plus lent au moment où le double du blond entra dans la chambre où Sasuke le dévisageât un instant.

- Sasuke, je t'aime.

- Je t'ai dit de te casser sale pédé, tu me dégoutes !

Son double tomba en larme à genoux.

- Mais je t'aime moi, Sasuke.

Dans un bref mouvement, le brun se mit derrière son coéquipier un kunai sous la gorge, mais une vague rouge déferla alors du corps de son double envoyant le détenteur du Sharigan à l'autre bout de la pièce. Une voix grave et ricaneuse s'éleva alors :

- AH ! AH ! AH ! JE VAIS POUVOIR ENFIN TUER CE MINABLE VILLAGE ET SES INSECTES QUI Y HABITENT !

Naruto regardait ce spectacle, ne pouvant plus bouger. Devant lui se jouait la scène de toutes ses peurs.

* * *

Les deux humains et la bête arrivèrent enfin dans une petite maison en retrait dans une grande clairière où vingt ninjas l'entourèrent armes en main. Le démon dévisageât chacun d'eux de ses yeux effroyables en faisant trembler plus d'un. L'homme au chapeau se plaça alors face à lui avant de passer sa main sur une bague de même couleur que le pendentif encré dans la poitrine de Naruto. Il forma une série de geste et Kyuubi sentit la douleur s'effacer peu à peu alors que son chakra ne cessait d'être aspiré.

- Il suffit d'un geste pour le réactivé et tous les hommes ici le connaissent. Au moindre faux pas, ils ont ordres de le faire.

Le chef de la bande sourit à nouveau sous le mutisme du démon.

- Si tu veux savoir où se trouve ton hôte, je dirais qu'il est actuellement dans une sorte de dimension bien particulière de son cerveau. Comme tu l'as sans doute compris, le fait qu'il revienne anéantirait le pouvoir du bijou mais il est le seul à pouvoir faire marche arrière et personne à ce jour n'a réussi. Il ne reviendra pas.

- Et que doit-il faire ? demanda la voix roque et grave mais pourtant neutre du démon faisant naître un frisson au sein de toutes les personnes l'entourant.

- Il doit surmonter sa plus grande peur !

La plus grande peur du gamin ? C'était quoi justement ? Des peurs, il en avait plein ! Peur de se faire rejeter par son coéquipier, peur que lui attaque le village, peur que ses amis le laissent tomber en apprenant l'existence de Kyuubi en lui,… Mais sa plus grande peur ? Ça le démon l'ignorait et même le môme lui-même ne devait pas vraiment en être conscient…


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre de la fiction : « PDJM »**

**Auteur : Sermina (chapitres impairs) Azerty (chapitres pairs)**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina et Azerty**

**Genre : Drame**

**Disclaimer : Non, on ne se fait pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi.**

Chapitre 4

- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Il n'eut pas besoin de relever les yeux pour savoir qui avait posé cette question. Il aurait reconnu la voix entre mille et, de toute façon, il n'y avait qu'_elle _qui le voyait lorsque tout redevenait néant alentour. Car tout comme la première fois, la pièce autour de lui et ses occupants s'étaient dissous en poussière d'or, glissant entre ses doigts alors qu'il tentait désespérément de s'y raccrocher. Il était finalement tombé à genoux, seul dans un vide glacial où des ténèbres houleuses le frôlaient parfois, comme des fantômes oubliés, lui arrachant un sursaut de terreur. Et puis _elle _était revenue.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

Son ton était plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Mais il était à bout de nerfs, et surtout si profondément terrorisé par tout ce qui lui arrivait sans qu'il ne comprenne rien qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. La haine et le rejet comme dernier rempart à la douleur et à l'impuissance. Un peu comme Sasuke …

- La question, c'est « qu'est ce que tu veux toi ? »

- Je veux renter chez moi !

- Faux. Si c'est ce que tu voulais vraiment, tu serais déjà sorti d'ici.

Voilà qu'elle recommençait à tout contester, mais ne rien expliquer. Cet enfant avait tendance à lui taper sur les nerfs, avec ses grands airs trop sérieux et anormalement calmes pour son âge!

- Et qu'est ce que tu en sais sale gamine ? Tu n'es pas dans ma tête !

La jeune fille eu un sourire indéchiffrable, le visage légèrement penché sur le côté, puis déclara d'une voix douce et pourtant dénue de sentiments :

- Alors c'est que tu n'as vraiment rien compris …

Elle resta immobile quelques instants, comme si elle attendait une réponse, ou bien qu'elle hésitait. Difficile à savoir : à côté d'elle, Sasuke aurait paru émotif ! Sasuke … inlassablement, ses pensées revenaient sans cesse à ce point de départ. La gorge de Naruto se serra soudain. Un soupir lui fit relever la tête. Il chercha la fine silhouette des yeux, mais ne vit rien : elle était déjà partie. Sa voix seule raisonnait encore.

- Très bien. Tu vas rentrer « chez toi », puisque c'est ce que tu crois vouloir. Mais ce n'est pas « vrai ». Et ce n'est pas la solution.

Le néant sous ses pieds prit peu à peu une consistance, une forme, des couleurs … Il se trouvait à genoux au milieu de son minuscule appartement, baigné d'une lumière douce et dorée qui envahissait les quatre murs décrépits de toute la chaleur d'un été. Il sourit. Il était rentré. Tout allait redevenir normal.

* * *

Stressant n'était pas le mot qui convenait à décrire l'ambiance du voyage qui mena Kyuubi et ses maîtres chanteurs à destination. En fait, le stress était à cette petite excursion ce que le démon à neuf queues est au lapin blanc d'Alice au pays des merveilles.

Durant tout le trajet, le chakra du renard avait irradié des promesses de morts et une telle oppression que tous les ninjas présents suaient à grosses goûtes, homme au chapeau compris et ce même s'il faisait son possible pour le cacher. Un mince sourire dévoila les crocs du démon. Il aurait facilement pu contrecarrer cet effet et maintenir son chakra, mais le sentiment de peur qui rôdait tout autour de lui lui plaisait bien trop pour ça. Surtout que son énergie auréolait désormais son corps sans risque de se faire aspirer. Si seulement il pouvait … il chassait cette idée : le pendentif toujours incrusté en lui l'empêchait de faire couler le sang à loisir.

A sa grande surprise, ils finirent par arriver dans un village de taille assez importante qu'il ne connaissait pas, et où ils entrèrent sans plus de cérémonie. Les gens sur leur passage les saluent et dévisageaient Kyuubi avec un mélange de … joie et de soulagement ? Il avait dû louper un épisode quelque part. La foule se réunissait peu à peu, jusqu'à former deux rangées d'ovations tout du long de la rue principale. La population semblait si débordante d'émotions positives que les ninjas se détendirent, devenus insensibles aux ondes de l'énergie démoniaque. Bon, là le renard commençait à penser qu'il n'avait pas raté un épisode, mais toute une saison de sa propre vie. Depuis quand un village tout entier était-il content de le voir ? Car avec toutes les vapeurs immatérielles de chakra orangé qui l'entouraient, aucune de ces personnes ne pouvait ignorer qui il était.

- Pourquoi ? se résolut-il donc à demander lorsque sa curiosité prit le dessus sur le côté dégradant qu'il y avait à demander un renseignement à un humain.

Ainsi ne formula t-il pas sa question en entier, sachant que ce simple mot suffirait à se faire comprendre. L'homme au chapeau (qu'il avait depuis longtemps identifié comme étant le chef) ne lui répondit pas, bien qu'étant le plus près. C'est Akiko qui pressa un peu le pas pour se mettre à son niveau et déclara :

- Nous t'avions dis qu'aucun mal ne te serait fait temps que tu obtempérerais, et nous n'avons pas menti. Nous n'avons aucun désir de nous battre, il y a seulement ici un problème qui nécessite obligatoirement ton aide !

Il allait continuer quand la voix de son supérieur le stoppa, claire et sèche :

- Il saura tout le reste en temps et en lieu.

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre, confus de s'être fait ainsi réprimander, et poursuivit juste dans un souffle :

- Tout devrait très bien se passer. Dans deux jours dans le pire des cas, tu seras libre et nous sauvés.

L'instinct de Kyuubi lui disait que le ninja ne lui mentait pas, mais pour une étrange raison, il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Qu'est ce que tout cela pouvait bien cacher ?

* * *

Il n'y avait rien de mieux en ce bas monde qu'une bonne douche chaude après un vilain cauchemar. Naruto frissonna au contact de l'air frais de la pièce, contrastant vivement avec l'eau bouillante qui, quelques secondes plus tôt, coulait encore sur sa peau. Il enroula négligeant une serviette sur ses hanches avant de se planter devant son miroir, histoire d'être un minimum présentable. D'un geste, il chassa la buée sur la majorité de la petite surface de verre, puis secoua ses doigts pour ôter les gouttes qui s'y étaient logées. Puis il plongea son regard sur son reflet, malmena un peu ses mèches insuffisamment ébouriffées à son goût et se fit à lui-même un grand sourire.

Bien. Même les brumes à moitié dissipées de son cauchemar ne l'empêchaient pas de rayonner comme à son habitude.

« Encore un petit effort, et j'aurais presque l'air crédible ! »

C'est fou ce que ça peut être ironique, un miroir. Stupéfait, Naruto lu à toute vitesse la fine ligne d'encre qui venait d'apparaître sur la surface de verre. Il cligna rapidement les paupières, se frotta les yeux ; devant lui, la phrase calligraphiée avait disparue. Finalement, son rêve avait peut être laissé plus de séquelles qu'il ne l'aurait cru… Il plongea entièrement sa tête sous le robinet d'eau glacée, bien décidé à se réveiller totalement. L'un dans l'autre, sa toilette avait prit plus de temps que d'habitude : il était en retard. Il attrapa son sac en quatrième vitesse et partit en courant, claquant la porte derrière lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de remarquer les mots qui s'était formés sur le battant :

« Ça devient une habitude. Je suis vraiment un boulet. »

* * *

Le centre du village en son entier était occupé par une place pavée circulaire, surélevée par rapport au reste de la chaussée. Une tour droite et régulière s'y dressait, bien moins imposante que la tour des Hokage de Konoha mais qui, de toute évidence, maintenait ici le même rôle. C'était visiblement là qu'ils se rendaient. Tout du long du chemin, les exclamations n'avaient pas cessées, aussi incompréhensibles qu'effrayantes pour le renard. Qu'est ce que ces gens lui voulaient ? Le sacrifier sur la place publique ? Etaler les boyaux du destructeur de villages à l'air libre en criant vengeance ? Il ne se souvenait pourtant pas d'avoir attaqué cet endroit … Et surtout, il ne sentait aucune haine chez ces gens. Tout était si … étrange ! On lui avait promis de ne pas lui faire du mal et, bien évidemment, il n'y croyait pas une seconde. Pourtant il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de remettre ses réflexions à plus tard et d'escalader le long escalier en colimaçon à la suite des ses gardes. Et après plus d'une centaine de marches, alors qu'il était de seul que l'ascension n'ait pas essoufflée, ils arrivèrent au sommet de l'édifice. Le haut de la tour était une grande plateforme découverte, au sol couvert d'arabesques compliquées, et d'où on pouvait voir l'intégralité de l'agglomération. A six cents mettres en contre bas se dressaient les murailles, formants un cercle parfait tout autour d'eux. Mais le plus impressionnant était sans conteste que la disposition des rues, des demeures, des places … la ville elle-même avait été crée pour ne former qu'un gigantesque pentacle.

- Bienvenu à Nokiana, le village des artisans du chakra !

* * *

- Donc, résuma Kyuubi en reposant son bol. Si je comprends bien, cet endroit est le centre de convergence de grands courants d'énergie, et tous les habitants de cette citée sont devenus experts dans l'utilisation du chakra sous toutes ses formes.

- C'est bien cela. Ici, l'énergie n'est pas seulement une arme, mais sert aussi à revitaliser la terre naturellement trop pauvre. Elle élimine également les acides nocifs qui circulent dans l'eau, soigne les maladies et nous protège. Les plus grands artisans peuvent cristalliser leur chakra pour le rendre à la fois plus puissant et plus facile à l'utilisation, tout en lui donnant une utilité propre. C'est le cas du pendentif que nous avons utilisé sur toi. Il est le mélange d'un sort de Genjutsu, autrement dit l'art de l'illusion, et de fragments de la pierre de rune. Cette dernière est ce qui constitue l'intégralité de cette tour et la place où elle est posée, et a la particularité d'attirer à elle tout le chakra. Seule, la roche de cette ville aspirerait toute l'énergie de la région, et c'était d'ailleurs le cas avant que les humains ne s'en mêlent. Mais nos ancêtres ont sculpté le centre du village dans la pierre, et avec ce qu'ils en ont retirés, ils on placé douze roches plus petites pour formé un cercle de plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres d'envergure à l'intérieur duquel le chakra est équitablement répartit, même si cet endroit est un peu privilégié de part sa situation centrale.

Et en disant cela, Akiko avait une telle fierté et un tel amour pour sa cité que le renard en eu un fou rire. Il ressemblait un peu au gamin celui là. Les humains alors !

- Si j'ai bien compris, depuis quelque temps les choses ne vont plus aussi bien, enchaîna le démon.

- Exact, répondit l'Homme au chapeau. Il y a eu une perturbation dans les courants de chakras, et les pierres n'arrivent plus à absorber assez d'énergie. Peu à peu, elles s'en prennent aux habitants, les épuisants lentement jusqu'à plonger les plus faibles dans un dangereux coma. Beaucoup ne se sont pas réveillés.

- Et c'est là que vous avez besoin de moi.

Le renard à neufs queues ne fut pas surpris outre mesure de voir le jeune Akiko se précipiter à genoux devant lui en suppliant :

- Avec une réserve de chakra comme la votre, vous pourriez sans aucun problème redonner assez de pouvoir à chaque pierre et rétablir les choses. Pas pitié Kyuubi-sama, sauvez notre village.

Il était tellement sincère que s'en était presque touchant. Alors … pourquoi le démon avait-il ce fichu mauvais pressentiment ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre de la fiction : « PDJM »**

**Auteur : Sermina (chapitres impairs) Azerty (chapitres pairs)**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina et Azerty**

**Genre : Drame**

**Disclaimer : Non, on ne se fait pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi.**

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Sasuke courrait à perdre haleine. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours ; deux jours qu'il avait quitté le village. Sakura avait déjà dû s'apercevoir de sa disparition et prévenir aussitôt l'Hokage. Sans ralentir sa poursuite endiablée, un petit sourire hautain apparut sur son visage. Est-ce que Tsunade-sama l'avait déjà qualifié de déserteur ou avait-elle caché ce fait aux membres du conseil? Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance : ce qui comptait, c'était son coéquipier ! Il était hors de question que cela finisse comme huit ans plus tôt. Non ! Il ne serait pas juste un spectateur, il sauverait cet idiot, oui il le sauverait ! Ses pas se firent plus rapides alors que ses pupilles rouges fixées avec toujours plus d'assiduité et de concentration le chakra du démon qui se faisait de moins en moins précis.

* * *

Tsunade assise à son bureau, lisait avec attention la missive envoyée par l'escadrille commandée par Kakashi. Elle finit par soupirer doucement alors que son regard se posa sur la porte de son bureau. Sakura était venue quelques heures plus tôt. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sasuke n'était pas aussi insensible que bon nombre de personnes le prétendait! Il venait de risquer sa place au village pour essayer de retrouver son coéquipier. Elle sourit doucement. Elle avait remarqué sa présence quelques jours plus tôt mais n'avait pas trouvé utile de le signaler… elle avait même eu l'idée de voir si la réintégration de Sasuke et sa relation au sein de l'équipe 7 été aussi inexistante que ce que les mauvaises langues laissaient entendre. C'est pourquoi elle avait insisté sur le « _de préférence_ » qui avait suivi le « _vivant_ ». Elle hocha la tête dans un mouvement imperceptible : oui s'il n'avait pas tenu à son coéquipier, il ne serait pas parti, seul, en bafouant les règles strictes qu'il devait suivre depuis son retour. Elle posa alors lentement la missive sur son bureau avant de se lever pour contempler le village. Son visage se durcit un instant… Sur le meuble en bois, les lignes d'encre disparurent formant un petit nuage de fumée avant qu'une flamme finisse par réduire en cendre le morceau de papier. Les paupières de l'Hokage se fermèrent alors que lui revenait en mémoire le souvenir de deux villageois. Ces deux même villageois qui avaient demandé de l'aide à Konoha mais pas n'importe laquelle.

- J'espère que tout ce passe bien…

**Quelques jours plus tôt**

Deux hommes faisaient face à l'Hokage de Konoha ainsi qu'aux membres du conseil. Ils étaient venus avec un somme [très] conséquence en échange de l'aide du village. Tsunade les observa longuement. Le premier était plutôt frêle, ses cheveux courts châtains et ses yeux d'un marron très foncé en faisaient quelqu'un de banal. Pourtant le bandeau autour de son cou montrait clairement son appartenance à un village ninja alors que son aura plus importante que la normale faisait de lui un ninja redoutable à n'en point douter. Les yeux émeraude de Tsunade se tournèrent alors vers le deuxième homme. Celui-ci attisait bien plus la curiosité de la Cinquième. Son grand chapeau de paille assombrissait la totalité de son visage ne laissant visible que les traits flous de son faciès. Il était beaucoup plus grand et plus robuste que son compère et son chakra avait fait frémir un instant toutes les personnes présentes. Tsunade avait l'impression qu'il pouvait communiquer directement avec son chakra faisant de celui-ci une personne à part entière. Puis elle porta son attention sur le bout d'acier attaché sur un ruban bleu qui entourait l'avant bras de cet imposant personnage.

- On pourrait vous faire arrêter sur le champ! s'exclama un membre du conseil.

- Nous ne faisons plus parti d'Oto depuis de longues années, fit la voix aimable du déserteur châtain.

Le silence suivit cette déclaration alors que la lumière de la salle close faisait briller un peu plus la note de musique barré gravé dans le fer de leur bandeau ninja.

Ce fut le plus petit qui rompit en premier le silence, voyant toujours le manque évident d'une possibilité d'aide des personnes face à lui.

- Ichiro est actuellement le bras droit du représentant légal de notre village. Ce dernier vit heureux et en paix depuis plus de trois générations. Notre grand dirigeant est élu à l'unanimité par les habitants tous les cinq ans. Nokiana est un village qui c'est dit neutre dans les diverses guerres qu'à connues notre monde durant des décennies et c'est toujours le cas. Elle recueille en son sein, les déserteurs qui se sont fait bannir de leur village natal leur offrant la possibilité d'apprendre à devenir artisans de chakra en échange de se lier à jamais à ce village avec tout ce que cela implique. Nous sommes arrivés à Nokiana il y a dix ans où les habitants nous ont accepté les bras ouverts, depuis nous faisons partie intégrante de ce village et c'est en représentants de celui-ci que nous sommes devant vous aujourd'hui.

Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part des ninjas de Konoha, le châtain reprit.

- Le problème que connaît le village n'est pour le moment que primaire mais une fois que nous aurons perdu le peu de contrôle que nous possédons encore alors le déséquilibre se répercutera dans les pays alentours. Notre monde connaîtra de graves problèmes qui finiront inexorablement par détruire la totalité de la planète.

Le silence reprit place. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes que l'Hokage finit par se lever.

- Vous nous avez déjà expliqué le problème mais vous ne demandez beaucoup, je suis sure que vous en êtes conscients.

Les deux déserteurs d'Oto hochèrent la tête en silence.

- C'est pourquoi nous allons délibérer entre nous avant de vous donner une quelconque réponse.

Les membres du conseil ainsi que Tsunade s'exilèrent dans une petite pièce annexe. La Quatrième s'assit calmement sur une chaise fermant ses paupières. Ils avaient besoin de Kyuubi… pour sauver leur village… pour sauver le monde. Mais surtout ils avaient besoin que le démon coopère sans cela, rien ne pourrai stopper les évènements catastrophiques qui allait survenir… Tout le monde savait que le démon refuserait, elle la première. Elle avait parlé quatre mois auparavant avec Naruto. Le sujet principal avait été Kyuubi. Il le contrôlait, du moins, il arrivait à le contrer. Cependant le légendaire renard avait refusé toute alliance que lui avait proposée le blond. Il avait fait savoir à son hôte son total désaccords de s'allier un jour à des êtres aussi insignifiants qu'était le monde des humains en lui provoquant durant une semaine entière des douleurs au niveau de son sceau à le faire hurler sans s'arrêter. Tsunade soupira discrètement avant de se joindre au débat que menait les personnes dans la même pièce qu'elle.

Après une discussion entres les membres du conseil et une approbation sans enthousiasme de Tsunade, ils retournèrent dans la salle où les attendaient toujours les deux artisans de chakra. L'Hokage se leva, laissa son regard dériver sur les deux déserteurs avant de prendre la parole.

- Nous acceptons cependant faire plier Kyuubi nous parait chose impossible.

Les lèvres d'Ichiro s'étirèrent doucement dans l'ombre de son chapeau alors qu'il prit la parole pour la première fois:

- Ne vous en faîtes pas pour ça, nous avons un plan.

* * *

_Retour au présent_

Naruto courait à perdre haleine dans les rues du village qui commençaient à s'animer. Les villageois se pressaient devant les boutiques qui s'ouvraient peu à peu. Le monde prenait place et faisait vivre le village. Des rires d'enfants jouant ensemble sur le chemin qui les menaient à l'école ou à l'académie ninjas pour certains, s'élevaient avec joie. Les jeunes amoureux se baladaient, bras dessus, bras dessous, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres. Quant aux personnes plus âgées, elles observaient le village s'habiller aux couleurs du jour, assises sur un banc, un muret ou contre une fontaine. Et Naruto au milieu d'eux souriait. Sur son passage, les regards se faisaient haineux et sombres alors que les passants s'écartaient du jeune porteur de Kyuubi à son passage. Cela lui faisait mal et la colère montait souvent en lui dans ces moments-là, cependant aujourd'hui, il s'en préoccupa moins que d'habitude. Il était de retour. De retour chez lui, dans son village. Il allait revoir Sakura-chan mais surtout il allait revoir Sasuke… son Sasuke. Il ne serait plus perdu dans ce monde de noirceur, de peur, de désespoir, de solitude. Dans sa course un frisson lui parcourra la peau à ce souvenir. Ce cauchemar avait eu l'air si réel… mais à présent tout été fini, tout allait redevenir normal. Il accéléra le rythme alors que son sourire se faisait plus grand. Oui, il allait continuer ses missions avec l'équipe 7 pour devenir de plus en plus fort chaque jour. Puis il monterait en grade, il deviendrait Juunin puis peut-être ANBU et un jour, oui il le savait, un jour il serait Hokage… Derrière lui, chaque pas laissait une trace sur le sol poussiéreux du village. Une trace qui formait un mot. Des empreintes de pas qui n'avaient pas la forme d'une chaussure mais qui regroupées une à une formaient une phrase. Une phrase qui se répétait sans cesse derrière le jeune homme sans qu'il ne le remarque :

_Pourquoi continuer sur cette voix puisque personne ne m'acceptera en tant qu'Hokage ?_

* * *

Kyuubi était accoudé au balcon de la chambre qu'on lui avait prêté. Cela faisait plus de vingt heures qu'il tournait en rond au sein de celle-ci. En cet instant, il regardait de ses yeux rouges orangés le village devant lui. Cela était tellement bizarre… Le regard de ces gens, le soulagement au fond de leur être, la supplication au fond de leurs pupilles. Il poussa un petit cri de rage en tournant les talons pour retourner dans la grande chambre mise à sa disposition.

Tout était trop beau et surtout trop simple. Non, il y avait obligatoirement quelque chose qui clochait. C'était beaucoup trop simple, en commençant par le processus lui-même. Il lui suffisait juste d'encrer de son chakra dans les douze pierres et le tour était joué, non. Cela devait obligatoirement cacher quelques choses de plus gros, cela ne pouvait pas être aussi élémentaire. Il y avait obligatoirement anguille sous roche. Pourtant, il n'avait ressenti que de la sincérité et de l'honnêteté au sein de cet Akiko quand celui-ci lui avait expliqué la chose.

Il poussa un énième rugissement de rage et d'impuissance. Que cela soit vrai ou pas, de toute façon il n'avait pas le choix. On lui avait donné vingt-quatre heures pour réfléchir à sa réponse mais dans le cas où elle serait négative, il savait très bien qu'ils ne le laisseraient pas partir comme si de rien n'était. Il doutait aussi de la finalité. Même s'il acceptait, même s'il rétablissait l'équilibre, deux problèmes se posaient à lui. De un, vu la vitesse à laquelle le pendentif avait absorbé son chakra, il doutait pouvoir rétablir les douze pierres d'un coup sans se ressourcer en chakra, ce qui signifiait un état de faiblesse entre deux recharges, ce qui n'était pas bon du tout. Et de deux, il ne croyait pas mais alors pas du tout à la possibilité qu'on le laisse partir libre juste après… il était bien trop puissant. Ils ne le tueraient peut-être pas mais un autre chantage du genre « tu restes dans notre village ou on laisse le pendentif te bouffer tout ton chakra », lui disait que cela serai tout à fait possible… Après tout ils auraient pu agir différemment. Venir au village, en civil et prendre contact avec le gamin, lui expliquer la situation… le gamin avec sa générosité à toute épreuve aurait accepté et aurait tout essayé pour le convaincre… Après tout avec leur façon de manipuler le chakra à la perfection, cela n'auraient pas dû être dur pour eux de se faire passer pour de simples civils… Mais non, ils avaient préféré la violence, le combat… le chantage. Il n'avait vraiment pas confiance en eux mais avait-il le choix ?

Ses griffes agrippèrent la petite table de chevet qui se retrouva projetée contre le mur avant de tomber brisée en plusieurs endroits sur le carrelage impeccable de la pièce. Il détestait ne pas avoir le choix, il détestait qu'on l'oblige à faire quoi que ce soit, il détestait toute cette histoire et il détestait devoir demander de l'aide… oui il détestait ça pourtant en cet instant, il n'avait pas le choix. Le chef du village et son fidèle Akiko dont il sentait la présence de l'autre côté de la porte attendant sa réponse, le village qui lui mettait la pression avec des regards suppliants qui ne lui donnaient qu'une seule envie : les vider de leur sang, et le gamin qui restait introuvable… il n'avait pas le choix alors doucement, d'un pas étrangement calme il entra dans la salle de bain.

L'eau brûlante coulait dans un bruit de fond régulier alors que de la buée envahissait peu à peu toute la pièce. Le démon se déshabilla sans se presser avant de s'engouffrer dans la petite cabine de douche. Ce n'est qu'une fois certain que personne ne pouvait l'observer que Kyuubi fit quelques choses qu'il ne pensait jamais faire. Il forma plusieurs signes dans le brouillard de la vapeur… Pour la première fois de son existence, il allait demander de l'aide en un humain…mais pas à n'importe lequel, à la seule personne dont le gamin avait une confiance absolu… à la seule personne qui comptait le plus au monde pour son crétin d'hôte.

* * *

A des kilomètres de là, un jeune homme aux cheveux couleurs jais courrait toujours. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas perdre quelques minutes. La patrouille chargée de retrouver Naruto n'était pas loin, il avait déjà trop pris de temps près de ses rochers où l'odeur du démon s'était mélangée à d'autres. Il savait qu'il perdait au fil des minutes l'avance qu'il avait de ce groupe de ninjas. Ils n'étaient pas ANBU pour rien… Ses enjambés se faisaient plus grandes mais la fatigue le guettait. Il suivait depuis déjà quelques heures l'odeur de Kyuubi mais aussi de deux autres chakras qu'ils auraient pu jurer avoir déjà croisé dans le village il y a peu mais il ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail, préférant rester concentré sur ces chakras pour ne pas perdre la piste. Ses jambes se faisaient lourdes mais il refusait de s'arrêter. Pourtant quelques minutes plus tard, il stoppa net sa course. Il s'immobilisa d'un coup atterrissant avec souplesse sur une branche. Une sensation, un picotement, une impression, peu importe mais en cet instant, il savait qu'il n'était pas sur la bonne route… Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait été cette sensation ressentit mais il préféra la mettre sur le compte de l'instinct. Son regard écarlate se tourna un instant vers le soleil couchant. Il hésita quelques secondes mais son instinct ne lui faisait jamais défaut, c'est pourquoi il reprit sa course dans une tout autre direction. Son regard sang fixé avec détermination les rayons de soleil qui commençaient doucement à disparaître derrière le trait d'horizon. Il devait y arriver. Il devait le faire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre de la fiction : « PDJM »**

**Auteur : Sermina (chapitres impairs) Azerty (chapitres pairs)**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina et Azerty**

**Genre : Drame**

**Disclaimer : Non, on ne se fait pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi.**

* * *

Chapitre 6

Plus que l'imperceptible crissement des gonds en actions, c'est le faible courant d'air qui avertit Akiko que la porte s'était ouverte. Mais le temps qu'il se retourne vers elle, par pur réflexe, il ne restait plus devant lui qu'un espace vide s'ouvrant sur le panneau entrebâillé.

- Qu'a t-il fait durant mon absence ? siffla une voix roque derrière lui.

Et comme toujours, le jeune homme brun sursauta et se mit en position de garde le temps d'une fraction de seconde. Pourtant, il aurait dû être habitué : depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, il n'avait jamais pu surprendre l'arrivée de son supérieur dans une pièce, ne se rendant souvent compte de sa présence que lorsqu'il prenait la parole. Avait-il déjà perdu toute la finesse de ses sens ninja? Où était-ce seulement l'autre qui restait trop impitoyablement puissant ?

Il n'avait pas à réfléchir à la question, juste à répondre à celle qu'on lui posait. Alors il se redressa, reprit son allure de soldat sans histoire et déclara, se raclant légèrement la gorge.

- Rien de particulier monsieur. Il semble réfléchir et tourne dans sa chambre comme un renard en cage, si j'ose dire !

Derrière lui, c'est à peine si l'homme au chapeau avait écouté sa réponse, se penchant par lui-même vers là grande surface translucide comme s'il mettait en doute le rapport de son subalterne. Se courbant au dessus des plateaux de commandes, il observa le moindre détail qui lui parvenait de la vitre tintée.

S'il avait été aimable ou capable de la moindre forme de gentillesse, il serait sur le champ parti féliciter les artisans à l'origine de cette merveille ! Il faut dire que cette fine membrane de chakra cristallisée, parfaitement translucide de ce côté, prenait au verseau l'apparence d'un mur tapissé. C'est par ce stratagème que la chambre si gracieusement accordée au démon renard à neufs queues devenait un véritable aquarium pour ses geôliers, trahissant tous les faits et gestes de Kyuubi sans que lui même n'ait conscience de rien. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient tous.

- Je comprends que cette mesure de sécurité soit nécessaire, reprit Akiko. Mais depuis son arrivé, il n'a pas fait mine de vouloir s'échapper, ni manifester la moindre marque d'hostilité envers le village.

- Il est vrai que démolir nos meubles est une preuve de retenue et de calme certaine, observa l'ancien déserteur d'une voix monocorde en remarquant les débris de bois qui jonchaient le sol.

- On ne peut pas vraiment lui en vouloir ! protesta véhément le plus jeune. Après tout, nous l'avons attaqué et retenu de force !

Et, après une courte pose :

- Vous auriez dû voir comment il l'a fracassé d'un seul geste ! En aurait dit que ce n'était pas plus d'une brindille, et encore : une brindille aurait bien plus résisté. Vous aviez raison Ichiro-sama : si quelqu'un peu nous sauver, c'est bien lui.

Il y avait dans son ton comme une admiration sourde, les prémisses d'une adoration sans borne que le jeune ninja ne cessait de développer, et plus encore maintenant qu'il était chargé de surveiller leur « hôte ».

- N'oublie pas ta place Akiko, et n'oublie pas qui il est, le coupa la voix sèche de son supérieur. Rappelle toi bien que c'est de son chakra dont nous avons besoin, et qu'il ne nous le donnera pas par pure bonté d'âme. Quant à sa force, elle n'est pas à notre avantage.

- Pourquoi donc devez vous toujours voir les choses dans ce qu'elles ont de plus sombre ? s'enquit le cadet à mi-voix, n'osant pas plus d'un murmure boudeur face à son imposant interlocuteur. Le village dépérit, et Kyuubi-sama incarne notre seule chance de nous en sortir ! Qu'il grince des dents ou non, il est notre sauveur.

Le courant d'air devant la porte restée entrouverte faisait voleter quelques poussières dans la pièce, asséchant ses yeux. Il cligna des paupières un instant seulement, mais quand son acuité visuelle fut de nouveau maximale, l'immense carrure devant lui avait disparu, le laissant seul dans la pièce. Akiko soupira malgré lui. Ichiro était-il vraiment aussi pessimiste, où était-ce les vestiges de son honneur de ninja déserteur qui l'empêchait de démonter la moindre gratitude, quelque soit la situation?

Sans plus se torturer l'esprit à la compréhension de cet être si énigmatique, le jeune homme reposa toute son attention fascinée sur la créature extraordinaire qui occupait la chambre face à lui.

* * *

Un mince frisson le parcouru lorsqu'il plongea le bout de ses doigts dans l'eau glacée. Mais il n'en tenant pas compte, pas plus qu'il ne semblait avoir conscience de ses muscles et ses articulations enflammés pas l'effort. Aussi endurant et entraîné qu'il fut, il y a un moment où le corps humain s'alourdit en gémissant, réclamant un peu de repos. Voilà deux jours que Sasuke courait sans halte, et la piste continuait à lui échapper, s'effilant entre ses doigts. Depuis plusieurs heures déjà, il avait cessé de suivre le chakra, préférant se fier à une impression fugace, mais étrangement irrésistible. Devant lui, quelques brindilles brisées et une ou deux traces de pas, quasi invisibles, venaient confirmer ce que son instinct lui avait soufflé : la piste principale n'était qu'un piège, et il était désormais sur la bonne route.

Mais lorsqu'il avait aperçu ce ruisseau qui sillonnait joyeusement entre les arbres, il s'était fait violence pour s'arrêter. Quelque soit son désir de retrouver son imbécile de coéquipier au plus vite, il ne parviendrait à rien en se déshydratant, il le savait très bien. Il ouvrit sa gourde depuis longtemps vide et la plongea dans le liquide frais en essayant de ne pas penser que ses maigres réserves de nourritures pour la mission étaient elles achevées depuis la veille. Lorsque le récipient fut assez alourdit d'eau, Sasuke le retira, essuya quelques goûtes qui s'en écoulaient et le referma. Puis, pour ne pas entamer le liquide puisé, il plongea sa main dans le ruisseau et récupéra un peu de breuvage qu'il amena à ses lèvres. Chacun de ses mouvements lui donnait l'impression que son corps épuisé allait se déchirer, que ses os malmenés s'effritaient doucement. Quand il laissa retomber sa main, fermant les yeux sous la douce sensation de l'eau fraiche qui s'écoulait dans sa gorge, toute envie de se relever le quitta soudain. Il laissa ses doigts danser légèrement sous les assauts du courant et, les yeux mi-clos, il se perdit dans la contemplation de la surface mouvante alors qu'une toute autre scène se jouait devant lui.

_-Tricheur !_

Un mince sourire se forma sur ses lèvres bien malgré lui alors que ce souvenir prenait possession de tous ses sens.

_La brise ridait doucement le minuscule lac, à peine visible à l'orée des arbres. Sasuke, les mains en coupe, se rafraichissait légèrement le visage, ôtant de sa peau la sueur mêlée de poussière de l'entraînement. Puis, avec la délicatesse et le calme qui le caractérisaient depuis ses plus jeunes années, il reprit un peu d'eau pour s'abreuver en mettant un point d'honneur à ignorer royalement la boule orange qui s'énervait derrière lui._

_- Si tu n'avais pas utilisé ton sharingan, j'aurai gagné !_

_- Tu peux toujours rêver, dobe, murmura t-il juste assez fort pour être sûr que l'autre l'entende._

_- Quoi ? Répète un peu !_

_- J'ai dis que tu étais trop faible pour m'arriver à la cheville, et que tu te cherches seulement des excuses baka ! articula t-il un ton au dessus._

_S'en était suivit un de leur habituelle échange d'insultes. Toujours les mêmes, sur le même schéma, la même haine fictive, cet entêtement à provoquer l'autre, ce verni de fierté, ne pas avouer même sous la pire torture qu'au fond ..._

_C'est étrange ce que les choses évoluent, muant dans l'ombre sans qu'on s'en aperçoive, et surtout sans qu'on ne veuille l'admettre._

_Ce jour là, le soleil battant n'avait pas tardé à sécher ses doigts et son visage alors que déjà, tout son travail de nettoyage partait en fumée sous les effets d'un nouveau combat. L'air semblait étouffant même à la mi-ombre du bois, et une légère brise faisait danser les taches de lumières sur eux, les confondant presque dans les prises de corps à corps. Comme d'habitude, les mots avaient dégénéré et on en venait aux mains, sans aucune retenue mais sans envie de blesser non plus. Et comme toujours, l'Uchiwa avait sans trop de mal pris le dessus, éjectant son adversaire qui, après un magnifique vol plané, creva la surface du lac à grands renforts d'éclaboussures._

_- Teme ! s'étrangla t-il en émergeant, dégoulinant abondamment._

_Et Sasuke l'avait dévisagé d'un regard amusé, heureux de son effet. Naruto avait l'air vraiment ridicule comme ça, les cheveux trempés collés sur son front et ses joues, ses vêtements moulant les muscles de son torse et ses bras fins, soulignant la grâce de son corps désormais adulte, la carrure attrayante de ses épaules, la finesse de ses hanches et sa silhouette magn..._

* * *

Il fallut que Sasuke s'administre une gifle vive, perlée d'eau, pour se tirer de ses souvenirs. Comme à chaque fois que son esprit s'égarait à des pensées qu'il ne pouvait tolérer, il secoua vivement la tête, serra la mâchoire alors que son regard décidé redevenait froid et dur.

Il ne savait pas exactement quand son esprit avait commencé à lui jouer ce genre de tour au sujet de son coéquipier. Depuis plusieurs mois déjà ... Peut être même depuis que, écroulé sur une dalle de pierre irrégulière, une larme de sang peignant sa joue, il avait regardé le corps inerte de son frère allongé à côté de lui.

Au bord de l'inconscience, vidée de la moindre parcelle de force, il s'était dit qu'il allait mourir là. Après tout, il avait atteint le but de sa vie !

Le but de sa vie ...

Il se sentait si vide soudain.

Si vide ...

Oui, il cru mourir là-bas, tranquillement, pitoyablement.

Par quel jeu du sort avait il fallu que ce soit _lui_ qui, le premier, parvienne sur les lieux du combat ? S'aurait pu être l'Akatsuki, ou tout autre ninja de Konoha, plus sûrement encore un autre membre de l'équipe sept ! Le destin avait-il enfin eu pitié de lui pour permettre que ce soit une main douce et caressante, bien que tremblante d'inquiétude, qui se posa alors sur son front ? Lorsque Sasuke avait ouvert les yeux pour la première fois, il n'avait vu que le soleil. Les rayons de lumières jouaient dans des mèches d'or indisciplinées qui dansaient autour de _son_ visage, tachetait _sa_ peau halée... Et lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, toute peur s'envola des pupilles océan. Le soleil, alors, fit pâle figure à côté de _son_ sourire.

Après, Sasuke ne se souvenait que du noir qui l'engloutissait doucement. Il avait de nouveau perdu connaissance.

* * *

La vie autour de lui se faisait grouillante, alors que des centaines d'habitants s'affairaient à leurs tâches quotidiennes, s'entre croisant comme autant de fourmis. Naruto avait dû ralentir l'allure, le souffle court, les joues rosies par sa course. Bizarrement, la tour de l'Hokage devant lui paraissait toujours aussi loin, aussi inaccessible. Mais il n'y prêta pas plus d'attention qu'aux regards noirs qui continuaient de le suivre, animés de la même haine.

Mais soudain, tous ses sens ninja furent en alerte. Une attaque. Raide. Sur la droite. Un projectile.

En une fraction de seconde, il avait pivoté sur lui-même, les genoux fléchis, stoppant l'arme d'une seule main.

Mais quelle arme ! Grosse, sphérique, d'une couleur bleu claire pas du tout discrète. Naruto soupira, atterré par sa propre bêtise. Une attaque en plein village, non mais à quoi pensait-il ? Il se redressa calmement, cherchant de ses yeux rieurs le propriétaire du petit ballon égaré. Ou plus précisément, la propriétaire. A quelques pas de là, une fille de huit ans tout au plus le dévisageait en oscillant entre la peur et la curiosité. Elle avait les cheveux de ce brun profond si répandu dans le village, maintenus en deux petites tresses qui encadraient ses taches de rousseurs avant de retomber sur ses petites épaules.

Le sourire de l'Uzumaki se fit sincère, tendre, éclairant son visage tendit qu'il s'approcha d'elle en lui tendant sa balle colorée. Toute inquiétude quitta le visage enfantin alors que la gamine se précipitait vers son jouet en riant. Elle était si adorable, si innocente, si frêle, si …

« Appétissante ! »

Le dernier mot s'était inscrit en lettres vermeilles sur le front de l'enfant sans qu'elle ne semble s'en rendre compte, courant toujours vers lui, ne se doutant de rien. Se jetant dans la gueule du loup…

Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent de surprise alors que son champs de vision de se teintait d'une brume rouge orangé. La haine, la fureur joyeuse et cette soif …

Un bon en avant. La robe de coton qui se tord sous sa poigne puissante. Les cheveux qui s'emmêlent dans ses griffes. La veine qui tambourine si vite sur son cou … la peau qui cède si tendrement sous ses crocs… le goût tant aimé du sang encore chaud qui s'écoule dans sa gorge …

- NON !

Le jeune homme se relève en sursaut, couvert de sueur, son crâne douloureux serré entre ses mains.

- Non … non … pas ça, non …

Sa voix se fait murmure implorant alors que des sillons tièdes et salés traversent des joues et qu'il lui semble encore sentir le liquide poisseux dans sa bouche. Un cauchemar. Une illusion. Rien de plus.

- Tu es cruel avec toi-même.

D'un seul coup, il relève les yeux vers la voix devant lui. Une fillette, les cheveux bruns, la peau pâle … un instant il frissonne, se croyant de nouveau plongé dans son cauchemar. Puis il la reconnait. C'est cette fille là. Celle qui semble tout savoir mais qui ne dit rien, mis à part un amas de choses incohérentes qui se perdent dans un paysage de ténèbres.

- Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

- Oh, pas grand-chose. Tu t'obstines toujours à te repasser en boucle tes pires peurs, rien de nouveaux en somme.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui veux ça ! gémit-il, les doigts douloureusement crispés dans ses mèches or.

- Crois-tu ? Si tu le désirais vraiment, tu pourrais voir ce qui dont tu as envie !

Et soudain tout se brouille, se confond … l'infini noirâtre se tinte de couleurs plus chaudes …

_C'était le début de l'été. La brise était douce, le ciel rayonnant, les arbres plus verts que jamais. Tout était beau. Parfait. Il savait très bien que ce n'était que sa propre joie qui débordait sur le monde autour de lui, mais qu'importe ? Il lui semblait que s'était le plus beau jour de sa vie._

_Il avait réussis. Même si tous avaient crus cella impossible, si les semaines, les moins, les années s'étaient succédées avant cela. Malgré le désespoir des autres, et leurs efforts pour le ramener à la raison. Il n'avait pas baissé les bras, fidèle à lui-même, et il l'avait ramené._

_Sasuke …_

_Depuis plusieurs heures déjà, le descendant Uchiwa avait prit ses quartiers dans la prison de Konoha, discutant tranquillement avec Tsunade. Des rumeurs étonnées parcouraient tout le village alors qu'on chuchotait qu'il avait demandé à réintégrer leurs rangs. Plus étonnant encore : on affirmait que l'Hokage avait prit sa défense devant le conseil, déclarant que le jeune déserteur, malgré sa trahison, n'avait jamais rien fait contre le village ni tué un seul de leurs hommes. Il avait simplement demandé vengeance, ce qu'il avait obtenu. Qui d'entre nous, s'était elle écrié, sinon un lâche, n'aurait il pas cherché à rétablir l'honneur de tout son clan assassiné ?_

_La réplique avait fait effet, lançant le débat. Et finalement, à la stupeur générale et en une journée à peine, un compromit fut trouvé : Sasuke Uchiwa serrait emprisonné six mois, le temps de mener une enquête approfondie. Puis, deux années durant, il serait relâché sous la surveillance constante de deux ANBU. Après quoi, on statuerait de nouveau sur son cas._

_Mais tout ça, Naruto s'en fichait. Les coudes appuyés sur les barreaux de la cellule, le menton dans les mains, il ne se lassait pas d'observer celui qu'il avait poursuivit pendant plus de deux ans. Un micro sourire étira les lèvres fines du déserteur alors qu'il soufflait d'une voix acide, cassante :_

_- Qu'est ce que tu regardes comme ça baka ?_

_- Je ne suis pas Baka, baka !_

_Le plus beau de tous ses souvenirs …_

_Pourquoi est-il si difficile de maintenir ce qui nous plait ? Doucement, une nappe de brouillard effaça la scène, l'entraînant vers un autre cauchemar._

* * *

Avis aux lecteurs :

C'est à partir de ces chapitres que nous avons posé pour la première fois le cadre de notre fic par rapport au manga : Dans cette histoire, tout se déroule donc comme dans l'original jusqu'à la mort d'Itachi, après quoi Sasuke rentre à Konoha. Tout ce qui se passe ultérieurement dans le manga est donc à ne pas prendre en compte, d'autant que quand nous avons commencé à l'écrire, il y a quatre ans, c'est à peu près à ce stade qu'en était la traduction du manga. Et oui, c'est un projet qui dure depuis un bail ! Il vous faudra donc faire comme si beaucoup des révélations parues depuis n'existaient pas. Merci de votre compréhension !


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre de la fiction : « PDJM »**

**Auteur : Sermina (chapitres impairs) Azerty (chapitres pairs)**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina et Azerty**

**Genre : Drame**

**Disclaimer : Non, on ne se fait pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi.**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : 

La journée venait de se terminer comme la précédente. Kyuubi n'avait pas bougé des quartiers où on l'avait assigné. Il était assis par terre, les jambes croisées, les mains posées sur ses genoux et les yeux clos. Sa respiration était calme et régulière alors que les bruits du village se taisaient au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait.

Akiko regardait avec admiration le démon sous forme humaine à travers la fine membrane de chakra. Il le fixait depuis le départ de son supérieur avec une telle intensité comme si cette simple observation allait lui ouvrir les portes de l'âme de cet être si particulier. Plus il le détaillait, plus il jubilait. Il allait rétablir l'équilibre, il allait sauver le village, il allait les aider… il allait l'aider ! Un sourire éclaira ses traits quelques secondes avant de disparaitre aussitôt. Le démon n'avait pas encore accepté… même s'il se doutait que ce n'était qu'une question d'heures, il ne pouvait empêcher une boule de frayeur de naître au fond de lui. Kyuubi finirait par répondre positivement à la demande du village, il en était persuadé mais son intuition lui disait de rester sur ses gardes. Cela faisait deux jours que le renard n'avait pas bougé de sa position de méditation et cela le rendait nerveux. Que croyait-il pouvoir faire ? Quelques gardes avaient émis l'hypothèse qu'il ne faisait que réfléchir mais Akiko voyait dans cette attitude autre chose… quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas définir et qui avait tendance à l'agacer. Il se demandait si son supérieur avait remarqué ce détail mais ne voulant en aucun cas manquer de respect envers cet homme si puissant, il s'était bien gardé de lui en faire part lors de sa visite quotidienne en milieu d'après-midi.

Il éprouvait réellement une profonde admiration pour son supérieur mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que beaucoup pensaient. Il le connaissait, au départ, que de vue, lorsqu'ils se croisaient entre deux missions au détour d'un couloir, dans l'angle d'une ruelle, au fond d'un restaurant du village… puis il y avait eu cette mission qu'ils avaient fait ensemble… cette mission qui lui en avait appris beaucoup au sujet de cet homme. Après cela, Ichiro n'avait eu de cesse de le surveiller, redoutant sûrement que son subordonné ne révèle certains détails dont il avait prit connaissance lors de cette semaine de proximité forcée. Mais jamais Akiko n'avait laissé filtrer ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot… non et en ce jour il ne le regrettait vraiment pas ! Il avait tellement vécu, la vie ne leurs avaient pas fait de cadeaux, ils se ressemblaient bien plus qu'Ichiro ne le pensait. Cependant malgré cette admiration sans borne et son profond respect envers son supérieur, autre chose primait, autre chose qui ne pouvait que faire passer avant. C'était peut-être égoïste mais il n'avait pas le choix et surtout il ne voulait pas passer à côté d'une chance pareille. Ce qui des années auparavant semblait totalement désespéré allait prendre dans les jours qui allaient suivre un nouvel essor. Il allait enfin pouvoir retrouver ce qu'il avait perdu…

Le jeune déserteur finit par sortir doucement de ses pensées lorsqu'il aperçu les sourcils du démon s'abaisser. Il en avait la preuve, il se tramait quelque chose et en cet instant Kyuubi semblait contrarié.

* * *

Non, non et non ! Ça allait trop lentement, beaucoup trop lentement… Ces humains n'étaient même pas capables de parcourir une longue distance sans avoir besoin de se reposer. Il était lent, beaucoup trop lent. Plus les minutes passaient, plus se rapprochait l'heure où il devrait donner sa réponse… évidemment il n'avait pas le choix et il était obligé de consentir mais cela ne serai que dans la finalité de gagner du temps… cependant si cet abruti d'Uchiwa ne ramenait pas vite fait son corps et plus particulièrement son don héréditaire dans un laps de temps restreint, ça n'allait pas aller du tout… Il avait besoin du dernier membre restant du clan Uchiwa. Sasuke avait été le seul à parvenir, grâce à ses pupilles, jusque devant ses grilles au fond du gamin… c'était le seul à pouvoir le sortir de là. Il avait réfléchie à la manière d'agir en incluant l'âme sœur de son hôte tout en dirigeant l'Uchiwa vers le village où il se trouvait et une chose était sûre : si le jeune homme dénommé Akiko était d'une sincérité aveuglante et donc le laisserai partir une fois qu'il aurait rétablie l'équilibre, il était persuadé que l'homme au chapeau, lui, avait d'autres projets… Mais cela était encore un autre problème… pour le moment il fallait agir de façon posée et ordonnée, chaque chose en son temps. L'Uchiwa devait se dépêcher d'amener ses satanées fesses près du village sans se faire remarquer et s'infiltrer en tant que ninja de façon à pouvoir communiquer plus facilement. Pour la suite, le renard verrait en temps voulu mais si cet abruti continuait à rêvasser ou autre près de ce lac, cela n'était pas bon… pas bon du tout. Il devait être ici au maximum dans quatre heures… et vu comme c'était parti, ce n'était pas gagné.

« Satané humain ! Ils ne peuvent rien faire tout seul ! » Pensa le démon en formant trois gestes à une telle vitesse que même Akiko, qui le fixait pourtant avec attention ne s'aperçut de rien.

* * *

Sasuke secoua rapidement sa tête ce n'était pas le moment de rêvasser. Il devait repartir dans les plus brefs délais. Il sentait au fond de lui quelque chose qu'il ne cessait de lui murmurer qu'il fallait faire vite, que le temps était compté, qu'il devait se dépêcher. Il soupira alors un bon coup, buvant une dernière gorgée du breuvage à ses pieds avant de se rétablir sur ses jambes. Cependant ces dernières ne furent pas du même avis et le laissèrent tomber lourdement au sol quelques secondes plus tard. Sasuke essaya à nouveau de se lever mais le même manège recommença : son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille, n'avait fait aucune pause depuis son départ du village et en cet instant tous ses muscles le lui faisaient lourdement payer. Voyant qu'il n'y arrivait vraiment plus, ses paupières se crispèrent alors que ses doigts griffés le sol de désespoir. Cette incapacité de bouger, cette étrange sensation de ne pouvoir faire aucun geste, ce sentiment d'inutilité alors que les personnes qu'il appréciait avaient besoin de lui, il les connaissait bien… très bien. Des larmes de rage vinrent lui chatouiller le coin des yeux toujours fermé de l'Uchiwa alors qu'une colère immense le tirailla de tout son être. Une étrange couleur écarlate commençait à se déverser avec lenteur sur le sol au niveau de ses doigts qu'il maltraitait alors que derrière ses paupières closes se rejouaient la scène de tous ces cauchemars…

_Il était là debout, immobile, les yeux embués de larmes devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Ses pupilles noires fixaient avec horreur le tableau qui semblait figé devant lui. Deux corps à terre baignant dans une flaque noire surplombé de reflets rouge sombre que faisait briller la lune. Deux corps immobiles qui semblaient ne rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Il sursauta lorsque les yeux de sa mère se fermèrent pour se rouvrir dans un silence absolu alors que ces lèvres s'ouvrirent dans un cri muet de douleur. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il voulait courir près d'elle mais la peur l'immobilisait. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Il ne pouvait plus faire un geste. Les secondes défilèrent lentement alors qu'il ne pouvait pas quitter les pupilles suppliantes de sa génitrice. Des larmes d'impuissances s'écoulaient le long de ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Ce sentiment de culpabilité lui tiraillait les entrailles. Comment pouvait-il ne pas bouger ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à contrôler son corps ? Il se sentait défaillir. Chaque seconde qu'il passait dans l'immobilité le blessait sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Son cœur, son esprit, son subconscient dessinaient, à l'encre indélébile, ce sentiment d'impuissance au fond de son âme. Et ce fut toujours interdit qu'il assista au dernier acte de ce spectacle lorsqu'un sourire triste orna le visage de sa mère alors que ses lèvres murmurait un « je t'aime » avant de fermer définitivement ses paupières. Ses jambes le lâchèrent en cet instant, reprenant les commandes de son corps, sa mains étouffa avec difficulté le cri de douleur qui déchira sa gorge. Ses larmes perlaient avec rage sur le sol, finissant par rejoindre la marre de sang à un mètre de lui._

Une étrange caresse sur son bras le sorti de ses sombres souvenirs alors que ses paupières s'ouvrirent d'un coup sur deux rubis près à une éventuelle attaque. Cependant ses pupilles ne tombèrent que sur un petit renard de vingt centimètres qui se recula, laissant quelques pas de distance avec le jeune homme. Les deux adversaires se dévisagèrent calmement essayant de prévoir la réaction de l'autre. Ce fut le renard qui amorça le premier mouvement en finissant par s'asseoir, fermant ses paupières sous le regard curieux mais redevenu sombre du jeune Uchiwa. Quelques secondes passèrent encore avant que les pupilles de Sasuke s'écarquillent alors que devant lui l'animal grossissait jusqu'à atteindre les deux mètres de hauteur. Le jeune canidé posa alors ses yeux sur le jeune homme tout en se rapprochant de lui calmement pour ne pas effrayer l'humain à ses pi… pattes. Cependant Sasuke ne sembla pas accorder une quelconque confiance à cet animal et c'est en s'aidant de ses mains maltraitées qu'il se recula doucement, traînant son corps loin du renard. Le jeune humain crut apercevoir une lueur d'agacement dans les pupilles ambre de l'animal qui s'arrêta. L'Uchiwa sentit son ventre se détendre mais son soulagement ne dura que peu lorsqu'il vit le renard sauter à ses côtés et sa gueule plongée sur lui. Il essaya une nouvelle fois, dans un dernier sursaut de survie, de faire bouger ses jambes, mais comme les autres cet essai fut vint. En cet instant, il rageait contre le monde entier alors qu'il sentait les crocs acérés de l'animal marqués sa peau d'albâtre. Cependant c'est avec étonnement qu'il se sentit soulever et balancer vers l'arrière atterrissant sur le pelage roux du renard qui une fois cela fait se contenta de fuir le plus loin possible du petit lac. L'absurdité de cette situation aurait arraché un sourire narquois à Sasuke s'il avait encore été en mesure que s'étonner de quoi que ce soit. Mais déjà, ses paupières alourdies de fatigue se refermaient et il plongea dans l'inconscience, bercé par les enjambées régulières du jeune canidé.

* * *

L'ambiance était rayonnante de joie et de bonheur. Naruto se retrouva assis sur une chaise avec devant lui un nombre de plats impressionnants. Il ne savait pas comment il avait atterrie là mais il s'en fichait… ses pupilles azurs se posèrent alors sur plusieurs verres devant lui dont un encore à moitié plein de sake… l'alcool… oui cela devait être ça… il avait dû se saouler encore une fois pour fêter la précédente mission et il avait finit par reprendre conscience que maintenant. Son sourire s'élargit de plus belle alors qu'il remarqua Sasuke et Sakura à ses côtés, égales à eux même. La jeune kinochi minaudait toujours sur son coéquipier qui s'en foutait complètement, posant son regard sur le bout de la table avant de revenir sur Naruto.

- Ca va ?

Le jeune porteur de Kyuubi sembla un instant interdit devant la question de son coéquipier… il lui demandait s'il allait bien alors peut-être que…

- Oui très bien pourquoi ?

L'Uchiwa fronça les sourcils mais n'argumenta pas plus alors que Kiba apparaissait devant les yeux de l'Uzumaki.

- Tu viens danser ? lança-t-il joyeusement.

- Oui ! hurla un blond surexcité et soulagé que tout soi à présent fini.

Il ne savait ce que l'on fêtait et en cet instant cela n'avait pas d'importance. Après la peur et la souffrance endurées dans son subconscient, il avait bien l'intention de profiter au maximum de l'ambiance joyeuse du moment afin d'oublier ses pires craintes, ses pires cauchemars.

Arrivé sur la piste avec Kiba, il se mit à jouer de sa silhouette, agençant ses mouvements sur les rythmes endiablés de la musique. Les personnes de leur promotion les rejoignirent très vite alors que la fête battait son plein. En cet instant, il était bien. Certes il n'avait toujours pas avoué à son coéquipier ses sentiments et il n'était pas avec lui mais il était là, entouré de ces amis, Kyuubi enfermé à double tour dans sa cage avec aucune envie de « croquer » une jeune fille… oui il était heureux en cet instant. La vie reprenait comme avant… comme avant ou presque… Les voix de ses amis raisonnaient à travers la musique jouée.

- Il fera vraiment un très bon Hokage !

- Oui, Tsunade-Sama a bien choisi son successeur ! Avec lui à la tête du village, nous ne risquons rien !

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que son cœur battait à rompre sa poitrine. La vieille avait enfin décidé de prendre sa retraite et donc de lui laisser la place ! Le jeune homme dansa avec encore plus de joie et de bonheur en son sein. C'était si parfait, si bien, si incroyable que cela paraissait presqu'irréel.

- Oui ce poste ne pouvait revenir qu'à Kakashi-sensei, s'écria sa coéquipière qui dansait à côté de lui.

Naruto s'immobilisa d'un coup. Kakashi ? C'était Kakashi qui avait été choisi ? Doucement les corps en transe sur la piste poussèrent le jeune homme sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive sur le bord de la piste alors qu'il réalisait les paroles de sa coéquipière. Alors ce n'était pas lui ? Il se sentait défaillir à petit feu mais son esprit, qui avait trop souffert lors de ces derniers cauchemars, lui proposa une alternative… une alternative qui le rassurait… une alternative que son subconscient voulait absolument… après tout, ce n'était pas grave… il était juste trop jeune… il serait sans doute le prochain. Son sourire reprit place doucement sur son visage mais au moment de repartir à l'assaut de la piste, une main se posa sur son épaule. Il tourna doucement son visage vers l'homme à ses côtés qui lui souriait tristement.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire semblant d'être heureux !

- Ce n'est pas grave sensei ! Félicitation ! claironna le jeune blond.

Après tout, c'était Kakashi, son professeur, il avait plus d'expérience que lui et Tsunade se faisait vieille, c'était normal. Oui, au moins son professeur lui garderai ce poste bien au chaud pour les prochaines années à venir… C'était certain !

- Je suis désolé vraiment Naruto ! J'espère que tu comprends la décision que nous avons prise, Tsunade et moi.

- Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétais pas, je comprends, c'est normal, renchérit le jeune homme tout sourire.

Cela ne pouvait-être que ça. Pourquoi en serait-il autrement ?

- Je suis heureux que tu comprennes, Naruto ! Tsunade avait peur que tu n'acceptes pas. Tu as vraiment muri, tu es devenu un bon ninja. Je suis encore désolé, je sais que c'était ton rêve mais tu as Kyuubi en toi, cela serai trop risqué que tu deviennes Hokage.

- Hein ?

Naruto avait écarquillé ses yeux. Mais de quoi parlait-il enfin ? Comment ça cela serai trop risqué qu'il accède à ce titre ?

- C'est mieux pour tout le monde que tu ne puisses jamais accéder à ce titre. Sakura et Sasuke sont du même avis mais ne tant fait pas tu feras toujours parti de l'équipe sept ! conclu le nouvel Hokage en ébouriffant la tignasse blonde devant lui avant de partir rejoindre la piste de danse.

Le jeune homme resta figé. Non, cela n'allait pas recommencer… ce n'était pas possible… Il posa ses pupilles ébahis sur la scène devant lui, sur la fête, sur le bonheur parfait qui se lisait sur les visages. Kakashi saluait toutes les personnes qu'il croisait qui en retour le félicitaient. Tsunade riait auprès de Jiraiya, Sakura rayonnait de bonheur en dansait auprès de son amie d'enfance Ino et Sasuke… Sasuke lui souriait légèrement comme pour le narguer. Les rires et la musique raisonnaient avec horreur dans sa tête alors que les paroles de son professeur tournaient en boucle sur le même rythme… Ce n'était pas possible… La vieille ne pouvait pas lui avoir fait ça ? Non, elle savait à quel point c'était important pour lui, de se faire reconnaitre par les villageois, par ses amis, de pouvoir prouver à Sasuke qu'il n'était pas aussi faible que ce qu'il pensait… non elle ne pouvait pas logiquement faire ça… ce n'était pas possible. Les rires raisonnants devinrent plus diaboliques alors que tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Les doigts se levaient en sa direction alors que Tsunade et Kakashi, côte à côte, semblait comploter habilement contre le jeune Uzumaki.

- Tu ne veux pas te voir heureux pourtant cela ne dépend que de toi…

Naruto tourna sa tête vers la personne qui venait de parler et dès que son regard azurs se posa sur la jeune fille devant lui, il fit un bond en arrière, effrayé.

- Toi… mais… mais que… fais-tu là ? bégaya-t-il.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas te voir heureux… soupira l'enfant devant lui avant de disparaitre en confettis comme le paysage autour de lui.

Ses pupilles parcouraient avec frayeur les images partir en lambeaux. Son cœur stoppa lorsque son coéquipier déjà à moitié disparu déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes en lui murmurant juste avant de disparaitre :

- Tu essayes de te punir inconsciemment mais es-tu sûr que cela sera suffisant ?

Le regard du jeune porteur de Kyuubi se sentit une nouvelle fois défaillir… non, cela n'allait pas recommencer…


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre de la fiction : « PDJM »**

**Auteur : Sermina (chapitres impairs) Azerty (chapitres pairs)**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina et Azerty**

**Genre : Drame**

**Disclaimer : Non, on ne se fait pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi.**

**Chapitre 8**

C'était … étrange. Pas vraiment désagréable, non, juste ... vide.

Naruto restait donc là, immobile, sans bouger, et surtout sans penser. Sans donner à son esprit blessé le temps de le replonger dans un autre cauchemar. Au moins, il avait réussi à se convaincre de ça : ce n'était que des mauvais rêves, des choses qui émanaient de sa conscience mais qui n'existaient pas. Qui n'existeraient jamais. Et plus jamais il n'aurait à supporter ces visons cauchemardesques. Il suffisait pour ça de ne pas y réfléchir.

Tout dépendait de lui, hein ? C'est lui qui décidait ? Très bien, alors il décidait qu'il ne souffrirait plus. Que tout ce passerait pour le mieux. Toujours.

Imaginer ce qui lui plaisait, et uniquement cela !

Un claquement de langue contrarié – ou déçu, il ne savait pas trop – résonna à son oreille.

- Ce n'est pas ça non plus, Naruto, déclara la fillette de sa voix sans âge. C'est peut être même pire.

Il ne l'écouta pas il rouvrit les yeux.

* * *

Il rouvrit les yeux. Pendant un instant, il cligna des paupières, cherchant à chasser quelques rayons de soleil qui dansaient entre ses cils. D'un geste lourd, il repoussa une des mèches couleur de ténèbre qui tombaient pêle-mêle sur son visage. « _D'un geste lourd_ » … il y avait un problème.

En une décennie d'entraînement acharné, Sasuke avait réussi à dompter son corps au point d'être à chaque instant en alerte. C'était juste une question de survie.

Depuis quand ses gestes étaient-ils « lourds » au réveil ?

Et depuis quand se trouvait-il incapable de définir avec certitude où il se trouvait, et pourquoi ?

Il tenta de bouger, mais son corps courbaturé le lança avec une telle intensité qu'il y renonça, pour l'instant tout du moins. Il était si fatigué qu'il ne s'étonnait plus d'avoir dormi aussi profondément.

Qu'est ce qui l'avait réveillé au juste ?

Il n'y avait pas un bruit, pas un mouvement …

C'est ça ! Pas un mouvement ! Et dans un éclair de lucidité, tout lui revient en mémoire. Le renard, mais surtout l'épuisement, la poursuite … Naruto !

Tous ses muscles se contractèrent d'un seul coup, ignorant la douleur, et il se redressa brusquement.

Mauvaise idée : entraîné par son élan, il perdit l'équilibre, glissant de la fourrure délicate du renard pour effectuer une chute pour le moins disgracieuse sur le sol de terre meuble.

Quand, pour la dernière fois, s'était-il senti aussi pitoyable ? Foi d'Uchiwa, lorsqu'il aurait retrouvé son fichu coéquipier et qu'il l'aurait ramené au village par la peau du cul, cet incapable à mèches blondes allait passer un sale quart qu'heure !

Il s'apprêtait à passer ses nerfs sur le seul renard actuellement à sa disposition lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose …

Parfaitement immobile, le corps tendu à l'extrême, le canidé semblait attentif. On aurait dit qu'il guettait quelque chose, un danger qui, tant qu'il perdurait, le dissuadait de bouger ne serait ce qu'une seule oreille. Comme s'il venait d'être pris en flagrant délit et qu'il espérait encore passez inaperçu.

Et c'est là que ça se produisit. Si incroyable et inattendu que les pupilles de l'héritier Uchiwa soudain écarlates se dilatèrent.

* * *

Il les avait entendu entrer mais n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Faire comme si il n'avait rien remarqué, ou plus exactement comme s'il s'en fichait. Ne pas se conduire comme un coupable.

Bon, évidement son magnifique air détaché perdit de sa superbe lorsqu'un coup de poing le cueillit à la mâchoire, l'envoyant valser quelques mètres plus loin. Arraché à sa posture de méditation, ses pupilles rouge-orangé pétillant de haine, Kyuubi frotta délicatement son menton douloureux en grinçant des dents. Ce ridicule humain avait osé le toucher ! Prit d'une furieuse envie de mordre, il ne fut arrêté que par un boulet de canon qui se jetait sur lui en hurlant un « Kyuubi-sama ! » inquiet.

- Mais enfin Ichigo-sama, qu'est ce qui vous prend ? s'écria Akiko, une fois qu'il se fut assurer que le renard n'allait pas mourir dans la seconde. Vous entrez d'un seul coup et vous agresser notre invité alors qu'il n'a pas fait le moindre geste depuis ...

- TAIS-TOI DONC, INCAPABLE !

Le jeune subordonné tiqua sous l'insulte mais ne rajouta rien, se refermant sur lui-même.

- Tu pensais pouvoir nous doubler démon ? poursuivit l'ex-déserteur, fusillant leur « invité » du regard sous les rebords de son chapeau. Aurais-tu oublié que nous sommes des artisans du chakra ? Je te félicite tout de même : utiliser aussi peu de ta puissance, une trace à peine, ça prouve que tu as une excellente maîtrise de ton énergie. Nous n'avions rien remarqué. Par contre, lorsque tu as décidé d'en utiliser plus, c'était une très, très grossière erreur ! Alors dis moi sale conspirateur : qu'est ce que tu essais de faire au juste ?

Sa rage émanait de lui en ondes négatives, si bien que la pièce en fut bientôt saturée. Mais ce ne fut rien, rien du tout, face à la vague d'aura démoniaque qui envahit soudain les lieux. Kyuubi s'était redressé. La tête légèrement penchée en avant, les cheveux dorés de son porteur cachant ses pupilles écarlates, il ne laissait paraître de lui qu'un sourire moqueur mais dépourvu de joie. Dangereux.

- Oh, alors je suis découvert ? Dans ce cas là, autant jouer le tout pour le tout !

Et d'un seul coup, le chakra vermeil s'écoula à flot de chacun de ses pores, et ses mains dansèrent, formant à toute vitesse les signes adéquats.

Le temps était compté. Vite.

* * *

Le cœur de Sasuke rata un battement, puis deux …Il devait forcement y avoir un problème, ce que lui montaient ses yeux n'avait tout simplement aucun sens ! Pétrifié, il regardait ce qui avait été un renard. Une silhouette trop élancée pour être canin, une touffe de cheveux en pétard, des muscles délicats, et un corps si finement sculpté qu'on l'aurait cru créé pour tenter le diable en personne.

- Na … Naruto ?

Sur le visage d'ange, tanné par le soleil, un éclair de malice traversa les grands yeux... rouges.

- Ne m'insulte pas Uchiwa : je ne suis pas et ne serrait jamais un vulgaire humain.

- Kyuubi !

- Voila qui est mieux ! Mais trêve de bavardage : si ça continue comme ça, il se pourrait bien que le gamin et moi y laissions notre peau ! 52 degrés Nord, longitude 13. Tâche de te dépêcher cette fois ou je me ferrai un plaisir de te …

Personne ne su jamais ce qu'il se serait fait un plaisir de faire subir à son interlocuteur. Une fraction de seconde. Pas plus. C'est le temps que dura l'expression de surprise et de douleur sans nom qui traversa le visage du renard. L'instant d'après, l'image avait implosé, ne laissant que de fines particules de chakra en suspension dans l'air.

Et Sasuke ne comprenait toujours pas.

Mais au moins, il savait où chercher.

* * *

La déception. C'est ordinairement un sentiment que l'on n'aime pas voir dans les regards posés sur nous, nous accusant de ne pas avoir été à la haute. Kyuubi, lui, s'en fichait. D'ailleurs, quelque soient les sentiments d'Akiko, s'était bien le dernier de ses problèmes !

Il ne dénia d'ailleurs s'apercevoir de sa présence que lorsque le jeune homme posa un linge imbibé de désinfectant sur la plaie qui ouvrait largement sa lèvre inférieure. Irrité, il soupira.

- Un centième de mon pouvoir suffirait à me guérir, fit il remarquer en grinçant des dents.

- Si vous aviez évité de vous conduire aussi stupidement, il n'y aurait rien à soigner, répliqua sèchement son pseudo infirmier personnel en suivant délicatement les contours de la blessure. Et puis, dans votre état actuel, je doute qu'utiliser votre chakra soit une bonne idée. Le pendentif vous en a déjà absorbé plus que de raison.

D'un geste convulsif, le renard agrippa le bijou incrusté dans sa peau, y insérant ses ongles comme s'il tentait de l'arracher.

- Cette horreur …, siffla t-il, haineux.

- Si vous n'aviez pas agit de la sorte, Ichiro-sama n'aurait pas eu besoin de le réactiver. Vous êtes l'unique coupable !

Et, murmurant presque :

- Si vous aviez utilisé un peu plus de chakra, la réaction du collier aurait pu vous tuer.

- Tu penses que je ne le sais pas ? Si je ne m'étais pas limité, cette ville n'existerait plus à l'heure qu'il est !

Une grimace horrifiée tordit le visage du jeune ninja devant lui.

- Vous n'oseriez pas !

J- 'vais me gêner tient !

La main d'Akiko quitta la plaie qu'il pansait doucement et il baissa les yeux, hésitant.

- Je suis sûr que vous ne dites pas ça sérieusement …

- Mais c'est pas vrai ça ! Tu sais vraiment qui je suis ? Parce que là j'ai de quoi en douter ! Kyuubi le démon, ça te dit quelque chose ? J'ai tué plus d'hommes que tu n'en verras jamais dans toute ta vie, et toi tu me regardes avec tes yeux de chien battu comme si j'étais une sorte de héros des veuves et orphelins !

- Dans le monde des ninjas, des villages cachés et du chakra, tout le monde s'entre-tue, c'est dans l'ordre des choses. Et depuis la nuit des temps, les humains se servent des démons comme armes. Vous n'aviez pas le choix, j'en suis persuadé ! Si vous désiriez vraiment faire du mal aux Hommes pour votre simple plaisir, il y a longtemps que toutes les villes du monde seraient à feu et à sang.

Les yeux soudains intéressés du démon centenaire fixaient le jeune homme qui s'enflammait devant lui, accroché à ses convictions. Alors comme ça il existait des humains capables de réfléchir correctement ? Amusant ! Mais ça, ça n'arrangeait pas ses plants. Faire douter quelqu'un, faire vaciller ce qu'il croit savoir, ça avait toujours été la méthode la plus sûre pour pouvoir le manipuler. Ce petit pion voulait absolument le voir comme un saint ? Tant mieux ! Il venait de penser à quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant pour le déstabiliser …

- Tu sembles en savoir long sur moi ! susurra t-il, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

Immédiatement, Akiko s'enorgueillit comme un enfant qu'on félicite, visiblement fier de lui.

- Nous ne sommes pas venus vous chercher au hasard ! s'écria t-il. Les légendes parlent de vous, Kyuubi-sama !

- Tiens tiens ... et que disent-elles ?

- Que vous êtes le meilleur ! Le plus grand et le plus puissant ! Que vous pourriez avoir le monde entre vos griffes si vous le vouliez !

Et il l'admirait. Si sincèrement et si complètement que ça se lisait dans ses yeux pétillants.

- Vraiment ? ricana le démon. Et que disent les mythes de ce qui s'est passé avant ?

- Avant ?

Visiblement, le jeune ninja ne comprenait pas. Heureux de la tournure que prenaient les choses, le prédateur prit un air faussement contrarié et poursuivit :

- Les humains ont oublié l'essentiel ! Que font ils du temps où je n'étais ni puissant, ni célèbre ? Cette époque où je n'étais qu'un démon renard comme les autres, qui tentait seulement de tirer son épingle du jeu ? Chacune de nos queues nous vient pour cent ans d'existence, le savais-tu ? Il y a neuf siècles de cela, je n'avais ni force, ni réputation pour attirer mes proies ! J'avais alors des moyens plus … subtils ! Une belle époque …

Le pendentif sur sa peau avait été à moitié activé, et il ne pouvait désormais plus utiliser la moindre parcelle de chakra. Même pas de quoi se métamorphoser. Tant pis : une silhouette féminine aurait été plus adaptée, mais le corps du gamin ferait largement l'affaire ! Le démon se demandait encore comment son hôte faisait pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'il était devenu aussi beau. Il se redressa légèrement, passant ses bras fins au dessus des épaules de son vis-à-vis, assis juste en face de lui. Stupéfait, ce dernier le regarda sans trouver quoi dire, perdant ses yeux dans deux orbes vermeils qui le contemplaient avec amusement.

- Il y a tant de choses que tu ignores sur moi !

Un fracassant bruit métal retentit lorsque la boîte à pharmacie éclata sur le sol. Kyuubi venait de prendre sa place sur les genoux de sa proie, en ondulant les hanches d'un geste incroyablement sensuel. L'arrête du nez doré caressa délicatement la joue du jeune homme pétrifié, avant de glisser vers l'oreille à moitié cachée par quelques mèches de cheveux. D'un coup de langue sur le lobe, Kyuubi lui arracha un sursaut.

- Veux tu que je comble ton ignorance ?

Et déjà, sa main courait sur la hanche tremblante du ninja, soulevant un coin du haut de résille.

La réaction ne se fit pas plus attendre. La seconde d'après, le renard se retrouvait propulsé sur le sol, au milieu du matériel de soin. Il n'abandonna pourtant pas son sourire, amusé de ne voir sur le visage d'Akiko qu'un air perdu, totalement affolé. Et puis une pointe de rouge, arrivée sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il ne bougea pas plus lorsque sa proie tourna les talons et s'enfuit, claquant violement la porte.

Kyuubi n'était pas mécontent de lui. Pas mécontent du tout. Aussi naïf qu'il soit, cet humain n'aurait jamais fait quoi que ce soit contre son village d'adoption par simple admiration pour un démon comme lui. Mais troublé comme il était, il devenait tout de suite plus malléable. Encore quelques petites surprises de ce genre, et ce petit soldat serait assez déboussolé pour que le kitsune puisse le manipuler à sa guise !

Et puis, … ce n'était vraiment pas désagréable. Avec un petit rire, le renard passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Délicieux.

* * *

- Santé !

Vingt verres s'entrechoquèrent bruyamment, projetant de petites éclaboussures qui s'envolaient sans ordre. Les rires résonnaient entre les murs de la salle de garde d'habitude si stricte, et on ouvrit une troisième bouteille.

- Si Tsunade-sama apprend ça, on est bon pour récurer les chiottes durant les dix prochains mois !

- Soit pas si pessimiste Neji ! Ce n'est pas un truc qu'on peut laisser passer sans marquer le coup !

- Dis surtout que tu ne rates pas une occasion de faire la fête Kiba ! Ça fait plus d'un an que tu attends que ça arrive en te torturant les méninges au sujet des boisons que tu devais acheter !

Nouvel éclat de rire. Tous les jeunes de leur génération étaient réunis, sourire aux lèvres, leur tenue d'ANBU à moitié enlevée seulement. Tous respiraient la joie de vivre, s'envoyant boutade sur boutade entre deux coups de coude et quelques rixes.

- C'est vrai ça, elle ne s'est pas pressée la godaime ! Cette promotion crevait les yeux, et il a fallu qu'elle attende douze mois ! Elle exagère quand même !

- C'est jusqu'elle cherchait un moyen de le propulser directement au rang d'Hokage, histoire de refiler la paperasse à un autre.

- Comment tu sais ça toi ?

- Je te rappelle que même si j'en suis plus son élève, je suis devenue son bras droit !

- Pas étonnant qu'elle ait une surcharge de boulot, avec une idiote au grand front comme assistante et seule aide !

- Tiens Ino, je ne savais pas que tu avais des pulsions suicidaires!

- Galère ! Non mais les filles je vous jute … Bon, vous vous arrêtez de vous battre trente secondes ? Y'a un toast à porter.

Et d'un seul coup, tous se retournèrent vers l'invité d'honneur qui, contrairement à d'habitude, n'avait toujours rien dit. Il se contentait d'afficher un sourire béat, littéralement aux anges, ses yeux pétillants de bonheur.

- A Naruto, le nouveau chef des AMBU !

Vingt verres se levèrent d'un même mouvement sous les hourras assourdissants. Mais dès que les discutions reprirent leur cours, une silhouette se détacha du groupe, s'avançant vers le héros du jour d'une démarche chaloupée.

- Dites moi capitaine, susurra t-elle, ça vous dirait que je vous félicite à ma manière ?

- Ino ! s'écria une voix féminine à côté d'elle. Tu ne vas pas recommencer !?

- Pourquoi grand front ? répliqua l'autre, se collant à moitié à la proie qu'elle convoitait. Tu es jalouse ?

- … Un peu, cracha Sakura, rougissant. Mais ce n'est pas de moi que tu devrais te soucier. Enfin, pas si tu veux survivre !

Et comme pour approuver ses dires, une toux mécontente se fit entendre derrière l'épaule gauche de Naruto.

- Oups ! s'écria la jeune blonde en quittant directement le mode « sangsue en chaleur » pour se rabattre dans un périmètre de sécurité. Salut ! Je … j'avais pas vu que tu étais revenu !

- Si tu es encore dans mon champ de vision dans dix secondes, je te tue, déclara très calmement une voix basse et roque.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Et sans perdre une minute, le nouvelle arrivant se colla au dos de son petit ami, enfouissant son vissage dans le tumulte de mèches blondes.

- Désolé, la mission a duré plus longtemps que prévu, murmura t-il.

- Hum … Tu vas devoir te faire pardonner ça … Sasuke.

Et sans un mot de plus, Naruto se laisse aller dans les bras de son amant, s'enivrant de son odeur. Parfait. Tout était parfait.


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre de la fiction : « PDJM »**

**Auteur : Sermina (chapitres impairs) Azerty (chapitres pairs)**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina et Azerty**

**Genre : Drame**

**Disclaimer : Non, on ne se fait pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi.**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**

Sasuke dut prendre quelques minutes pour se remettre de cette situation. A la vue de son coéquipier devant lui, l'Uchiwa avait oublié la souffrance que son corps mal mené lui faisait subir quelques minutes plus tôt. Naruto était beau. Même si cela le faisait chier, il ne pouvait que l'admettre : Naruto n'était plus ce gamin sans muscle avec quelques bourrelets qui sautiller partout sans que ses mouvements ne soit coordonnés ou agréable à regarder. Non il était actuellement diablement beau et sexy. Et quelques instants plus tôt, Sasuke avait vite vu qu'il aurait pu faire changer de bord n'importe quel hétéro à sa portée. Oui, il était beau et sensuel et Kyuubi semblait en profiter un maximum. Certes, c'était le corps de Naruto et la démarche féline, le déhanchement de son corps, le sourire charmeur et la voix grave et suave était quelques unes des choses qui caractérisaient actuellement son coéquipier- coéquipier qui d'ailleurs semblait avoir développé tout ça sans même s'en rendre compte- mais à ce moment là, il y avait eu dans cet ensemble, quelques chose de plus… quelque chose de beaucoup plus excitant que d'habitude. Déjà qu'en temps normal, Naruto attirait un bon nombre de jeunes demoiselles, si jamais il venait à jouer de ses atouts de façon tout à fait consciente alors il verrait le nombre de prétendants et prétendantes accroitre inexorablement et ce petit intermède où il avait vu Kyuubi accentuer ces particularités, lui montrait à quel point il ne pourrait sans doute pas, lui non plus, résister face à cet être débordant de sensualité.

Il finit par se reprendre, remuant légèrement sa tête pour chasser cette dernière idée. Il devait oublier cela. Enfermer ses pensées impures et non professionnelles au fin fond de son corps pour ne jamais les déloger. Il le devait oui, comme il avait dû le faire avec celles du même genre des années plus tôt. Il devait se concentrer sur sa mission, sur son but : sauver son coéquipier… oui, il devait sauver son baka de partenaire et cela à n'importe quel prix. Un sourire naquit doucement sur ces lèvres… maintenant il savait où chercher, il ne devait plus perdre une minute…

Il se leva rapidement grimaçant sous les assauts de douleur de son corps mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Une fois debout, il ferma un instant ses deux orbes ébène afin d'essayer de faire taire la douleur, de reprendre pleinement possession de ses moyens et ce fut avec un regard rouge sang que le jeune homme s'élançant dans la forêt avec pour seule pensée : « 52 degrés Nord, longitude 13 »

* * *

La pièce était plongée dans la lueur éclatante des derniers rayons de soleil de la journée. Une ombre arborant un sourire diabolique sur son visage, se trouvait assise sur le lit mis à sa disposition. Cela faisait maintenant près de deux heures que Kyuubi avait été découvert mais il savait que ce n'était pas si grave, après tout l'information était passée et l'Uchiwa ne devrait plus tarder à ramener ses satanées fesses dans le coin. Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus alors qu'il se remémorait avec amusement les derniers événements.

La petite entrevue avec le second de son « tortionnaire » avait été un vrai délice, cela l'avait ramené des centaines d'années en arrières. Ces années si simples où il avait dû user de plus d'un stratagème pour survivre et gagner la puissance dont il disposait à présent. Et certes, en cet instant le pendentif l'affaiblissait nettement puisqu'il n'avait plus aucun accès à son chakra mais sa puissance ne tenait pas que par cela et il se rappelait s'être sorti de situations bien pires que celle là… donc pas d'inquiétude. Non, ce n'était pas ces satanés humains qui arriveraient à le faire fléchir. Son sourire se fit plus doux alors que son regard s'allumait d'une nouvelle étincelle de jubilation. Apparemment vu sa performance face à cet être insignifiant, il n'avait rien perdu de ses talents d'antan. La suite s'annonçait très amusante. Vraiment très amusante.

De toute façon il était là encore pour quelque temps donc autant profiter de cette liberté inespérée et de s'amuser au maximum en attendant que le gamin se décide à réapparaitre. Kyuubi se releva doucement. Tout compte fait cette situation avait des atouts non négligeables. Il fit une nouvelle fois le tour de la pièce de ses yeux. En fait, il n'aurait sans doute moins besoin de l'Uchiwa qu'il le pensait. Sortir d'ici n'était pas simple mais faisable. Trouver le gamin et le faire réapparaitre le temps de détruire ce horreur de bijou avec l'aide du sharigan c'était loin d'être si impossible que ça dans l'absolu. Non, le plus dur dans cette histoire était, sans aucun doute, de refaire disparaitre le gamin au fond de sa conscience une fois le pendentif retiré pour qu'il puisse jouir pleinement de sa liberté. Cependant, une fois le bijou détruit, le gamin serai sans doute très affaiblie psychologiquement vu ce qu'il devait affronter pour « revenir »… certes Kyuubi savait la place que détenait l'Uchiwa dans le cœur de son hôte mais une fois que le détenteur du sharigan aurait réussi à trouver le gamin et l'aider à affronter son épreuve, il devrait revenir à la réalité. Ce sera donc en cet instant, alors que l'Uchiwa aura quitté le corps de son hôte et avant que ce dernier ne reprenne pleinement possession de ses membres que tout se jouerai… ça allait être juste mais c'était possible. Un léger rire démoniaque s'éleva de la gorge du blond laissant apparaitre les crocs acérés du démon. Seul, debout au centre de la pièce, le rire raisonnait avec bonheur au creux de ses oreilles. Cette aventure aura été beaucoup moins problématique qu'il ne l'avait pensé au départ. Ces abrutis d'insectes ne semblaient pas disposés à le tuer… du moins pour l'instant et il avait pour la première fois depuis plus de vingt ans, la possibilité de redevenir un démon à part entière. Non, cette situation jouait en sa faveur et il allait en profiter au dépend de tous ces minables.

Maintenant, que tout était clair c'est lui qui allait mener les règles du jeu. Ils avaient besoin de lui, très bien, il ferait ce qu'on lui demande mais en échange ils allaient le payer très cher…

Cependant alors que le démon se réjouissait de la tournure qu'avait prise une simple mission d'assassinat de rang B pour son porteur, une rumeur se fit entendre. Intrigué Kyuubi s'avança vers la porte fenêtre de sa « cellule ». D'un geste rapide, il ouvrit les vitres et passa sur le petit bacon. Ses pupilles s'agrandirent de surprise sous le spectacle qui se dessinait devant lui. A ses pieds, une imposante foule s'était réunie et à la vue du démon sur la balustrade, les villageois s'étaient tus laissant un silence religieux parcourir la place. Kyuubi fronça légèrement les sourcils. Ca c'était mauvais signe, très mauvais signe. Ses pupilles glissèrent doucement sur la peuplade d'insectes à ses pieds avec méfiance. Son instinct lui hurlait que cela ne sentait pas bon et comme pour confirmer cela, une acclamation s'éleva de la foule. Une acclamation des plus intrigantes alors que les têtes des villageois se baissait en signe de soumission.

« A vous, le plus grand, le plus fort, le plus puissant, nous vous louons de tout notre être, que nos maigres prières vous donnent la vigueur et la fermeté vous permettant d'accomplir votre destin ! »

C'était quoi encore cette histoire ?

* * *

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut avant de refermer dans la seconde ses paupières. Il avait entraperçu une légère couleur jaune pale couvrant un mur alors qu'il sentait la présence d'un lit qui l'accueillait mais cette scène ne l'avait pas rassuré pour autant. Son esprit se remémora une situation semblable quelques temps plus tôt d'une pièce partant en lambeaux pour ne laisser que du noir et du vide. Etrangement son estomac se noua alors que sa respiration semblait avoir suspendu ses mouvements. Le dernier souvenir qui imprégnait sa mémoire n'était rien d'autre qu'un doux parfum qu'il aurait pu reconnaitre d'entre mille et de deux bras puissants dans lequel il était bercé. Et en cet instant, un frisson lui parcourut le corps et la peur s'initia au plus profond de son corps. Le jeune homme crispa un peu plus ses paupières sur son visage en priant silencieusement pour que cette dernière « situation » fût tout sauf un rêve. Non, il ne fallait pas que ça recommence. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent comme si sa vie en dépendait aux draps du lit alors que ses dents mordaient avec force sa lèvre inférieure. Une seule phrase raisonnait dans sa tête. Une seule qu'il ne cessait de répéter mentalement comme si cette simple pensée tournant en boucle dans son cerveau avait le pouvoir de tout arranger. Ses yeux restaient désespérément fermés par la peur d'apercevoir encore une fois le vide alors qu'il avait déjà fait abstraction du son pour ne pas entendre la douce voix d'une jeune enfant qui le hantait depuis peu. Son cœur avait pris une cadence effrénée dans cet élan de terreur au fond de lui. Encré dans son monde intérieur et face au dilemme de rester définitivement cloitré dans ce mutisme plutôt que d'affronter la peur de tout perdre, il ne sentit que trop tard deux bras lui entourer la taille. D'un coup ses paupières s'ouvrirent alors que par réflexe, il posa ses mains dont les ongles étaient devenus griffes sur celles de son agresseur près à écorcher la peau blanche à sa portée mais ce fut en cet instant qu'un doux parfum familier lui chatouilla les narines.

- Bien dormi ?

La voix lui caressa doucement son oreille alors qu'un sentiment de bonheur et d'euphorie s'empara de son corps trop crispé quelques secondes auparavant. Cette fois, ce fut pour savourer pleinement cet instant que les pupilles azur se cachèrent derrière les paupières de son propriétaire. Ce n'était pas un rêve ! Ce n'était pas les soubresauts de son subconscient voulant lui jouer des tours ! Non, c'était juste la réalité, sa réalité. Il se tourna alors doucement encrant avec plaisir ses iris dans ceux de son amant avant de capturer les lèvres de l'homme lui faisant face. Cette sensation, ce sentiment de joie au fond de lui, lui donnait l'impression de voler. Son baiser contenait le mélange de la tension accumulée quelques secondes plus tôt et de ce bonheur qu'il ne voulait plus jamais quitter.

- Oui, très bien et toi ? demanda le blond délaissant un instant la bouche de son amant.

Sasuke se contenta d'un petit sourire pour réponse avant de reprendre possession des lèvres de son coéquipier alors que leur corps s'échauffait d'une nouvelle passion.

Trop pris dans cet élan d'amour, Naruto ne perçut pas le léger soupir navré qui raisonnait doucement au plus profond de son âme. Il n'avait fallut qu'une seule seconde pour que la terreur se change en félicité. Le bonheur tient parfois à si peu de chose…

* * *

Après quelques minutes à parcourir la foule de son regard méprisant, Kyuubi avait directement foncé à l'intérieur. Non, sérieux, il se passait quoi là ? Ils le prenaient pour un Dieu maintenant ? Doucement ses doigts se posèrent sur l'arrête de son nez alors qu'il s'asseyait sur son lit. Bon, là ce n'était pas bon du tout. Cela signifiait sans aucun doute que quelque chose allait bouger et son petit doigt lui disait qu'il devait en être l'acteur principal.

Au loin, la même phrase raisonnait passant outre la vitre fermée de la chambre. Le démon poussa un grognement de mécontentement. Si ces abrutis voulaient le louer, soit mais qu'ils cessent leurs jérémiades parce que là il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Les cris redoublèrent, semblant percer le double vitrage. Kyuubi finit par fermer ses yeux, essayant de faire abstraction de tout autour de lui.

Donc il en était où ! Ah oui, la situation allait évoluer et beaucoup trop tôt. Ses yeux avaient fait quatre fois le tour de la foule en délire, mais en aucun moment, il n'avait senti la présence de l'Uchiwa. Il foutait quoi cet humain ? Décidément, il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à cette « race » inférieure. De plus, vu qu'il n'avait en aucun cas accepté officiellement leur proposition, le démon en déduisit facilement que cet Ichiro avait dû précipiter les choses et affirmer aux villageois qu'il avait accepté de les aider… Sérieux, ils savaient au moins qui il était ? Lui, le démon renard à neuf queues aider une petite centaine d'insectes ? Ils avaient fumé quoi pour croire une connerie pareille ? Ok, Akiko avait avancé un bon argument, s'il avait voulu faire du mal à ces êtres insignifiants, il ne resterait à l'heure actuelle plus beaucoup de personne de cette espèce dans les environs mais cela ne voulait pas non plus dire qu'il faisait ami-ami avec eux ! Et puis quoi encore !

Un grincement le fit sortir de son isolement intérieur et c'est avec délectation que ses pupilles s'encrèrent sur un jeune homme se tenant à l'embrasure de la porte. Malgré ce changement de perspective prévue, le démon sourit avec satisfaction en reconnaissant sa victime. Son regard se fit plus chaud alors que l'homme baissait le visage sous le regard brûlant de la personne qu'il était venu chercher.

- Kyuubi-sama, si vous voulez bien me suivre ?

A la joie du kitsune, la voix était légèrement tremblante. Peu importe comment aller évoluer la situation, il n'allait pas changer sa stratégie. Il devait juste gagner du temps, le temps que l'Uchiwa le retrouve et puisse l'approcher sans éveiller le moindre soupçon. C'est pourquoi le démon se releva doucement, s'approchant à pas de félin vers le jeune homme trop gêné pour lever son regard. Une fois plus proche, Kitsune constata avec mécontentement que sa jeune proie n'était pas seule, pourtant, rien ne trahit sa légère contrariété et il poursuivit son chemin. Cependant en passant devant la porte, Kyuubi laissa ses doigts effleurer la hanche d'Akiko alors que dans un murmure, sa voix sensuelle déposa à l'entrée de l'oreille de sa première victime depuis quelques dizaines d'année :

- Je te suivrais n'importe où, le tout accompagné d'un léger souffle chaud dans le cou du jeune homme qui frissonna et rougi sous les paroles entendues.

Kyuubi continua sa route comme si de rien était avant de s'arrêter à quelques mètres de la porte avec un sourire de jubilation pur sur ses lèvres. Oh que ce genre de petit jeu lui avait manqué. Il prenait de plus en plus de plaisir à sa liberté… Si à un moment, il avait voulu que le gamin reprenne le dessus sur lui afin que tout redevienne comme avant, il était maintenant hors de question que son hôte récupère définitivement son corps. Il l'avait et il allait le garder même si pour cela il allait devoir user de quelques manœuvres de manipulation sur le jeune homme dernière lui mais aussi sur l'Uchiwa. Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus. Cela faisait bien une éternité qu'il ne s'était pas autant amusé que depuis qu'il contrôlait ce corps.

Akiko remua légèrement la tête et en reprenant ses esprits, il se retourna et s'avança pour se positionner devant son « fauteur de troubles », son visage fermé malgré la légère rougeur sur ses joues. Les quatre hommes se trouvant dans le couloir vinrent entourer le kitsune avant que la petite troupe ne s'éloigne de la chambre sur une cadence élevée.

Kyuubi de son côté, admirait le jeune homme devant lui avec un sourire en coin qui n'arrive pas à quitter. Tout n'était qu'un jeu. Un jeu où il serait le seul à sortir vainqueur.


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre de la fiction : « PDJM »**

**Auteur : Sermina (chapitres impairs) Azerty (chapitres pairs)**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina et Azerty**

**Genre : Drame**

**Disclaimer : Non, on ne se fait pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi.**

Chapitre 10

Un instant, kyûbi avait regretté que sa proie ne marche pas devant lui dans les interminables couloirs qui les menaient vers une destination inconnue, auquel cas il aurait pu s'amuser comme un fou à lui effleurer le dos d'un geste faussement innocent. Ou mieux : lui souffler discrètement dans le cou. Mais finalement, il s'était rabattu sur la technique non moins efficace : « je tortille du cul avec une démarche lascive et féline pendant que toi tu es bien obliger de regarder : avise toi de détourner le regard et tu ne verras plus où tu mets les pieds et tu te casseras magnifiquement la gueule ! »

C'est fou tout ce qu'on peut faire passer dans une simple démarche. Loué soit le postérieur rebondi de son hôte ! Comment peut-on être aussi bien roulé sans même s'en apercevoir ? Plus Kyûbi passer de temps libre dans ce corps, plus il se disait que lui seul savait le reconnaître à sa juste valeur, et qu'il méritait donc de le garder. Logique non ? Comment ça, « mauvaise excuse » ? Pour la peine, le renard rejeta légèrement la tête en arrière, faisant danser SES mèches or autour de SON visage d'ange.

Le démon et son escorte passèrent devant une fenêtre, et sur la surface de verre, Kyûbi eut la joie d'apercevoir le reflet écarlate de sa proie. Visiblement, son petit manège fonctionnait à merveille !

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en rajouter une couche, bien qu'il en mourraitd'envie : ils étaient arrivés.

A peine eut-il franchis la porte que le démon renard à neuf queues comprit que la pièce n'était pas ordinaire. Les fines marques d'encre tracées en pentacles sur le sol, la disposition des personnes, le chakra si concentré qu'il en devenait étouffant…

Tout ça sentait le jutsu à plein nez ! Et le piège aussi…

- Bienvenu à vous Kyûbi, lança Ichiro sans même lui accorder un regard. Tout d'abord, je voulais vous remercier de vous engager avec autant de bonne volonté dans notre plan de sauvetage de village.

- Et puis quoi encore, salle vers de terre ! Je ne vous ai jamais dit oui !

- Peut-être, mais c'est ce que nous avons officiellement annoncé aux villageois. Merci, donc, de nous aider avec autant de générosité, et de ne pas épargner votre chakra pour nous sauver.

- Qu'est ce que vous raconter espèce de…

Il n'eut jamais le temps de finir ça phrase. Ni même de crier lorsqu'il sentit le jutsu se refermer sur lui avec une extrême violence. Il s'effondra juste, secouer de spasmes de douleur.

* * *

- Dobe

- Teme !

Et les cris raisonnaient, avec tellement d'intensité que les vitres en tremblaient. Enfin, les cris de Naruto raisonnaient ! Sasuke, fidèle à lui-même, s'était adossé au bar de la cuisine américaine pour mieux pouvoir arroser son amant de regards noirs, et si sa voix était d'une froideur à congeler le pôle nord lui-même, son niveau de décibel restait à peu près correct.

On ne pouvait pas en dire autant d'un certain blond qui ôtait rageusement sa cape avant de lancer négligemment son chapeau sur le lit.

- Baka, si je te fais remarquer qu'il serait bien que tu apprennes à ranger tes affaires, c'est pas pour que tu recommences à balancer tes fringues partout en plein milieu de la dispute. Bon sang, c'est quand même tes habits officiels d'Hokage !

- Parfaitement : d'Hokage ! Je suis le chef je fais ce que je veux ! Na !

Et dans une preuve suprême de maturité, l'Uzumaki tira la langue à son petit ami avec un air boudeur. Le jeune chef des ANBU leva les yeux au ciel, avec une petite grimace suffisante si profondément Uchiwa que Naruto sentit son cœur faire un looping. Sasuke restait et resterai à jamais le même : un Sasuke qui se donne des airs pour cacher ses sourires. Un Sasuke perfectionniste. SON Sasuke.

Et comme les disputes faisaient partie de leur monde, de la logique et du naturel de leur petite vie ensemble, Naruto faisait exprès d'en déclencher une de temps en temps, rien que pour le plaisir. Enfin, il n'y avait sûrement que le jeune Uzumaki pour qualifier de « de temps en temps » quelque chose qui arrivait systématiquement au moins deux fois par jour ! Mais lui aussi restait le même : il n'avait jamais appris à faire dans la demi-mesure.

Et puis, c'était tellement facile ! Dans ce monde uniquement réglé par ses simples désirs, il n'avait qu'à commencer à divaguer sur le corps de son amant entre deux insultes pour que les chamailleries se transforment immédiatement en torride partie de jambes en l'air !

Chaque nuit, lové entre les bras rassurants de son premier et seul véritable amour, il offrait un sourire rayonnant à la lune, soufflant avec sincérité que ce n'était pas grave si tout n'était qu'une illusion : il connaissait Sasuke sur le bout des doigts, prévoyait avec une telle précision ses réactions dans leur train-train quotidien qu'il se savait capable d'imaginer leur relation jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

- C'est bien possible oui.

Naruto sursauta, manquant de se casser la figure sur le coup de la surprise. Cette voix…

Non. Pas _elle_. Pas maintenant !

Il referma résolument ses paupières, fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et se resserra entre les bras de son amant. Bras qui semblaient bien immobiles et froids tout à coup… comme toute la pièce d'ailleurs ! Tendu, le jeune ninja attendit que les murs et les meubles partent en poussière, comme chaque fois, se raccrochant désespérément au Sasuke anormalement figé contre lui.

Mais cette fois, les choses ne se désagrégèrent pas : elles se contentèrent de s'arrêter. Comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur le bouton pause et branché un frigo au maximum. Et ce quelqu'un, c'était _elle_.

- Eh bien oui, c'est logique non ? répondit-elle à cette pensée. Tu as un pouvoir absolu sur ces rêves, il est donc normal que j'ai un impact sur eux également, même s'il est moindre !

- Pourquoi tu t'obstines à tout gâcher ? Tout allait très bien avant que tu réapparaisses !

- Non, ça n'allait pas bien du tout, et tu le sais très bien, sinon tu ne m'aurais jamais appelée.

- Je n'ai rien à voir avec toi !

- Oh que si, tout à voir. Et tu sais pourquoi. Tout comme tu sais que ton paradis illusoire ne peut pas durer.

- Et pourquoi ça ? lui crache-t-il à la figure.

Il s'était enfin décidé à se relever. Il avait repoussé violemment les draps et faisait résolument face à la petite peste présomptueuse.

Quoi que… pas si présomptueuse que ça à bien y regarder. Plutôt… morte de peur. Pâle, les lèvres abîmées de se les êtres mordues trop souvent, deux cernes sombres agrandissant ses yeux d'enfant. Elle avait vraiment perdu de sa superbe !

- C'est parce qu'au début, je pouvais faire comme si, soupira-t-elle en réponse à son regard intrigué. C'est à ça que je servais ! Mais maintenant tu ne peux plus nier. Tu sais très bien que la situation est grave, qu'ils sont en train de…

- TAIS TOI !

Il avait littéralement hurlé. Une partie de lui savait ce qu'elle allait dire et il ne voulait pas l'entendre. La fillette écarquilla les yeux mais ferma la bouche, impuissante : c'était lui qui tenait les rênes des rêves.

- Va-t-en maintenant. Je ne veux plus te voir !

Mais il ne faut plus attendre ! gémit la gamine d'une voix plaintive. Si ça continu tu vas…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer : Naruto voulu de toutes ces forces qu'elle disparaisse, son souhait fut exhaussé. Et la seconde d'après, une paire de bras subtilement musclés enserrèrent sa taille, tendis deux lèvres caressèrent son coup doré.

- Déjà levé mon ange ? souffla une voix endormie à son oreille.

Instantanément, Naruto se détendit. Oui, c'est comme ça que les choses devaient être : il allait oublier la petite inconnue et le mauvais pressentiment qui commençait à lui ronger doucement les nerfs, et tout irait bien !

Satisfait, il se laissa glisser à nouveau dans son paradis illusoire.

* * *

Kyûbi était enragé, fou de colère, prêt à mordre jusqu'au sang tout ce qui passerai à sa portée. Pour un peu, il aurait enfoncé la porte de sa chambre à coup de tête ! … s'il en avait eu la force.

Abandonné sur son fauteuil par les ninjas qui l'avaient ramené, le traînant derrière eux comme une loque devenue inutile, il se contentait de saturer sa chambre d'ondes meurtrières et d'une telle aura de haine que la salle en devenait aussi accueillante que la gueule d'un alligator mâle de la forêt amazonienne à la saison des amours.

- Bande de cloportes, charognards, cafards bouseux…

- K… Kyûbi-sama ?

- … moucherons écrasés, tas de larves baveuses cannibales, chiens crevés !

Sans tenir compte du jeune homme affreusement gêné qui hésitait sur le pas de la porte, le démon renard continua à déverser un flot d'insultes plus ou moins colorées d'une voix acide aux accents de folie furieuse. Pourtant, il se tut soudain en sentant le contact frais d'un tissu sur son front, ôtant délicatement les traces de sueur séchée qui le recouvraient.

Kyûbi faillit sursauter. Pour qu'il ne l'ait même pas sentit approcher, il devait être devenu pitoyablement faible, lui, le grand démon à neuf queues! Il écarta la main importune d'un geste qu'il aurait voulu violent, mais qui manqua singulièrement de force. Irrité, il renonça et préféra se laisser faire plutôt que d'étaler encore sa quasi infirmité. Alors, il put remarquer tout ce que sa fureur lui avait masqué. Les mains du jeune humain qui tremblaient de colère par exemple ! Et puis, le sang qui séchait lentement sur sa lèvre fendue.

- Qui t'as frappé ? demanda le démon sans réfléchir.

Il le regretta aussitôt : à la lueur qui s'allumait dans les yeux d'Akiko, il fut clair que le jeune homme prenait ça comme une marque d'inquiétude pour lui, de la sollicitude. Et puis quoi encore ? Comme si un renard quasi millénaire pouvait se soucier d'un humain !

- Il n'avait pas à vous faire ça ! déclara le jeune ninja sans vraiment répondre à la question posée. Il n'avait jamais été question de vous faire du mal, quelque soit votre réponse ! On m'a chargé de votre bien être, et j'en étais très fier. Et puis le général Ichiro a... il a...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, trop tremblant, consumé par la haine impuissante de ceux qui se sentent trahis. Si Kyûbi avait été au meilleur de sa forme, il aurait fait remarqué à sa proie qu'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire pour son « bien être » avant de lui sauter dessus en lui léchant l'oreille, mais là, ce fut bien la dernière pensée qui lui effleura l'esprit.

- J'ai conscience que votre chakra est notre seule chance, mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour en venir à de telles extrémités ! Bien sûr, cette technique ne pouvait pas vous faire trop de mal : vous affaiblir quelques jours tout au plus ! Elle aurait été mortelle pour un humain, mais nous savions très bien qu'elle ne viendrait pas à bout d'une personne aussi merveilleusement puissante que vous Kyûbi-sama. Nous avions même prévu de l'utiliser si vous acceptiez de nous aider. Mais pas en une seule fois, et surtout, pas contre votre volonté ! Je n'étais déjà pas vraiment d'accord que l'on vous menace avec ce pendentif qui vous enchaîne, alors je n'aurais jamais toléré qu'on vous inflige ça si j'avais su Kyûbi-sama, je vous le jure !

Il interrompit son flot de paroles pendant quelques secondes, le temps d'effleurer du bout des doigts sa lèvre ensanglantée qui commençait à gonfler.

- Mais mon supérieur m'a rappelé à sa manière que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire, poursuivit-il d'une voix sombre.

Puis, d'un geste hargneux, il recommença à éponger le front et les joues de son « invité ».

- Quand je pense qu'ils osent vous traiter comme ça alors que nous vous demandons un service !

- Oh, je ne me faisais aucune illusion moi, ricana le renard avec un sourire psychopathe. Je commence à bien connaître les larves qui forment ta race : si je tends la main aux humains, ils finissent toujours par me bouffer le bras !

Après cette tirade dédaigneuse, lorsque le démon replongea ses yeux dans ceux de son jeune interlocuteur, il se dit que non, vraiment, il ne comprenait rien aux réactions de ce type. Ou est ce que cet imbécile était allez chercher ce brusque élan d'espoir qui scintillait dans ces pupilles ? C'est le fait de se faire traiter de larve parasitaire qui le rendait comme ça ?

- Kyûbi-sama... si vous leur... tendez la main, les humains en profitent « toujours »...

Oups ! Kyûbi se mordilla la lèvre d'un air boudeur, rageant de l'erreur qu'il venait de faire. Le petit con n'allait plus le lâcher maintenant ! Et en effet, en face de lui Akiko était devenu rayonnant :

- J'en étais sûr ! Je savais que vous n'étiez pas si mauvais qu'on le raconte Kyûbi-sama ! Vous êtes déjà venu en aide aux Hommes, vous...

- J'étais jeune, naïf, et j'ai bien retenu la leçon ! Vous êtes un peuple de sangsues sans parole et plus jamais aucun de vous ne pourra se venter d'avoir obtenu mon aide !

Sa voix était sifflante, haineuse, et ses orbes écarlates bouillonnaient de fureur lorsqu'il rajouta :

- Quant à ceux qui tenteront de se servir de moi contre ma volonté, je les tuerais tous.

Rage, soif de vengeance, ressentiments... impuissance, regrets et douleur.


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre de la fiction : « PDJM »**

**Auteur : Sermina (chapitres impairs) Azerty (chapitres pairs)**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina et Azerty**

**Genre : Drame**

**Disclaimer : Non, on ne se fait pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi.**

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

Cela faisait déjà trois heures que l'Uchiwa courrait sans s'arrêter vers les coordonnées qui lui avaient été transmises. La fatigue et la douleur ne cessaient de croître en son sein mais, fierté ou orgueil familial, il se refusait de prendre une pause avant d'être arrivé à destination. Chaque enjambée supplémentaire lui était difficile cependant si une autre personne avait effectué cette même course à ses côtés, elle ne se serait aperçue de rien. Il ne voulait rien lâcher. Il le savait, le corps était la faiblesse de l'Homme. L'âme, la force de caractère, l'envie de vivre, la détermination, tout ce qui n'était pas concret pouvait surpasser et faire bien plus qu'un simple corps matériel ne pourrait jamais subir. C'est pourquoi ses yeux se fermèrent un instant sans pour autant arrêter, ni même ralentir sa course. Doucement, avec concentration, il puisa dans ses souvenirs. La première rencontre à huit ans, lui assis sur le ponton, son futur coéquipier passant sur un petit chemin en terre derrière lui. Leur regard qui s'était jaugé avant que le blond finisse par tourner la tête d'un air boudeur. Le lendemain, cela avait été le même manège, jour après jour. Il avait même fini par attendre ce moment de la journée presque avec impatience. C'était un peu ce qui lui tenait la tête hors de l'eau. Certes, il avait comme but de se venger mais cet étrange moment dans la journée lui donnait l'impression d'exister pour autre chose que sa vengeance. C'était là que tout avait commencé. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué ouvertement mais Naruto avait fait beaucoup pour lui sans même le savoir. Si le blond n'avait pas été là, dès cette époque, il ne savait même pas s'il n'aurait pas flanché. A dix ans, on est encore qu'un enfant et Uchiwa ou pas, on a parfois du mal à vivre avec un tel passé.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent toujours tintés d'un sombre rouge mais avec dans son regard une lueur de détermination supplémentaire. Sa volonté, son amitié envers son coéquipier étaient plus forte que les signaux devenus de plus en plus fréquents et douloureux que lui envoyé son corps. Il savait que le temps était compté. C'est alors que, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ses enjambées s'allongèrent et ses pas se firent plus rapides. Il n'arriverait pas trop tard cette fois…

* * *

L'Hokage se tenait droite et fière sur le balcon surplombant le village. Son regard déterminé parcourait les toits des demeures avec une légère pointe de tendresse. Elle aimait ce village, bien plus que sa propre vie. Un léger sourire s'encra sur ses lèvres aux souvenirs de quelques années en arrière. Lorsque Jiraiya avait essayé de lui faire accepter ce poste alors qu'elle n'en voulait pas. Son sourire se fit encore un peu plus tendre. Naruto avait été pour beaucoup dans son changement d'avis. Le hasard lui avait fait rencontrer ce jeune gamin inconscient et niais et pourtant elle avait vu en lui quelque chose de spécial, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait su expliquer mais qui l'avait poussé à accepter, ne serai-ce que pour savoir ce que ce gamin insolent allait devenir. Et pourtant… son sourire disparut. Et pourtant, elle l'avait délibérément « donné » à ces hommes… pour le bien du village, pour le bien du monde ninja. Être Hokage demandait tant de responsabilités. Elle devait penser au village avant tout et à tous ses résidents, pourtant depuis le début un étrange pressentiment s'était initié en elle. Sans savoir pourquoi, ses deux hommes ne lui inspiraient pas confiance. Ils avaient tous les deux une étrange aura qui les encerclait. Le premier qui semblait être le chef, ne semblait intéressé que par la puissance et le pouvoir alors que le second semblait attendre de la part de Kyuubi quelque chose de bien particulier qui n'avait rien à voir avec la raison qu'ils leur avaient donnée. Certes, les preuves du dérèglement du chakra dans le monde qu'ils leurs avaient fournies ne pouvaient pas être remises en cause cependant quelque chose dans leur attitude, leur façon de parler avait attiré son attention.

Elle finit par soupirer doucement en fermant un instant ses yeux. Le vent vint jouer avec sa chevelure alors que son manteau vert claquait lentement contre ses cuisses. Kakashi était rentré avec son équipe une heure plus tôt… bredouille. Ils avaient été envoyés sur une fausse piste apparemment. Une trace de chakra laissée volontairement partant vers l'ouest. Ses paupières se rouvrirent d'un coup. Le point positif, c'est qu'apparemment l'Uchiwa lui ne s'était pas laissé berner et continuait sur une autre piste puisque Kakashi avait affirmé avoir senti son aura allant vers le nord. Cependant quand il était revenu sur leurs pas, l'odeur de Sasuke avait complètement disparu, empêchant toute possibilité de le retrouver. Elle soupira doucement. Elle n'avait pas une totale confiance en lui, mais Naruto avait une foi absolu envers l'Uchiwa, c'est pourquoi elle mettait ses doutes de côtés. Si la tête brûlée qui lui servait de successeur lui faisait confiance alors elle aussi. L'Uchiwa ramènerait Naruto, elle en était sûre. Le lien qui unissait les deux hommes étaient visibles et si elle pouvait remettre en cause au niveau de sa loyauté envers le village, elle savait qu'au sujet de Naruto, elle pouvait la lui accordait légèrement.

Elle soupira une énième fois. Naruto avait intérêt à s'en sortir. C'était à lui qu'elle voulait donner sa place dans quelques années alors il n'était pas question qu'il disparaisse prématurément… Même si les deux hommes leurs avaient affirmé qu'ils ne prendraient pas la totalité de chakra dont ils avaient besoin en une seule fois, ce qui laissait au temps au démon de se régénérer en énergie et donc rester en vie au final après « avoir sauvé » le monde, elle n'en restait pas moins anxieuse. Cette histoire ne tombait vraiment pas au bon moment. Le seul point positif dans l'histoire était que l'Akatsuki du fait de la disparition du porteur de Kyuubi semblait s'être mis en retrait en attendant des nouvelles.

- Hokage-Sama ?

La dénommé ne se retourna pas tout de suite. Elle avait immédiatement reconnu sa voix et de toute façon, elle avait senti sa présence quelques minutes avant qu'il n'arrive jusqu'à elle. Elle poussa un énième soupir silencieux : le membre le plus influent du conseil se tenait derrière elle. Tsunade savait la raison de sa présence et elle appréhendait déjà la discussion. Elle posa une dernière fois son regard sur le village avant de se retourner saluant d'un signe de tête le vieil homme. Puis, sans attendre elle prit le chemin de son bureau suivi silencieusement par le membre du conseil. Une fois dans la pièce, elle s'installa calmement sur son siège, encrant son regard noisette dans celui noir de son interlocuteur.

- Vous désirez ?

Sa voix était neutre mais étrangement dure. Le vieil homme savait que leur décision de « _leurs_ remettre » temporairement le porteur de Kyuubi n'avait pas été très apprécié par leur Hokage mais il savait aussi qu'en tant que membre le plus important du village, elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix. Cependant, il n'ignorait pas qu'elle aurait voulu enquêter un peu plus sur ces deux individus. Mais les preuves étaient là et le monde des ninjas était en danger, il ne fallait plus attendre, cela aurait été trop risqué. Il finit par baisser les yeux devant sa supérieure. Pour le moment le sujet de l'Uzumaki était à éviter et il le savait, c'est pourquoi il partit sur un tout autre sujet.

- Sasuke Uchiwa est introuvable depuis trois jours, j…

- Il est en mission !

Le vieil homme fut légèrement surpris. Il était rare que l'Hokage coupe la parole de ses interlocuteurs de par son respect envers toutes les personnes appartenant au village. Cependant en vu des récents évènements, il pouvait comprendre le comportement défensif que tenait l'Hokage.

- Pourtant je n'ai pas…

- J'ai reçu des informations importantes, il me fallait un ninja de niveau élevé, vu que Kakashi et une partie de l'élite de Konoha n'étaient pas présents, j'ai pensé qu'il serait le plus apte pour cette mission.

- Combien de temps durera son absence?

- Aucune idée, cela dépendra de ce qu'il trouvera.

Un silence de quelques secondes suivit cette remarque avant que le vieil homme ne reprenne.

- Bien, je m'en vais rassurer le conseil dans ce cas. Hokage-sama, fit l'homme en se courbant légèrement avant de sortir du bureau.

Tsunade finit par poser ses coudes sur le meuble en bois devant elle dans un soupir avant de caller son menton sur ses mains. Ses yeux fixèrent avec intensité les portraits face à elle.

« De là où vous êtes, protégez les… tous les deux… »

* * *

Naruto était assis à son bureau, une pile de papiers devant lui. La porte de la pièce était légèrement entrouverte permettant d'apercevoir une jeune fille un peu plus loin également assise face à son bureau. Cette dernière de par sa fonction, côtoyait assez souvent le jeune Hokage. Le bureau où il se trouvait était étrangement tranquille quand on connaissait l'énergumène qui y séjournait, c'est pourquoi, son regard était fixé sur le jeune homme qu'elle apercevait par l'encadrement de la porte. Il était calme, beaucoup trop calme. De loin, elle aurait pu jurer qu'il lisait avec attention et sérieux la paperasse devant lui mais lorsqu'elle était venue lui apporter à diverses reprises des documents à examiner, elle avait remarqué aisément qu'en quatre heures, le jeune homme était resté fixé sur la même feuille du même dossier. Son regard s'était alors attardé sur le visage de son Hokage avant d'avoir un léger mouvement de recul. Le visage d'habitude si souriant, si épanouit faisait place à celui d'un homme anxieux et dont la peur transpirait par tous les pores de sa peau. Et maintenant, elle était là à le fixer à travers la porte entrouverte. Connaissant le jeune homme, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre la raison de son angoisse. Cela faisait trois jours… trois jours qu'_IL _aurait dû rentrer de mission et trois jours que l'on n'avait pas de nouvelles.

Deux coups se firent entendre faisant sursauter le jeune blond qui se leva en courant alors qu'un léger sourire commençait à prendre place sur son visage mais qui s'effaça aussi vite à la vue de la personne qui pénétra dans la pièce.

- Hokage-Sama, un ANBU m'a prévenu que vous auriez une mission pour moi ?

Naruto, qui s'était arrêté au centre de la pièce, se retourna d'un coup pour repartir derrière son bureau, cachant son regard rempli de déception à son interlocuteur durant un instant. Une fois, derrière le meuble en bois, il prit un parchemin se trouvant là avant de reprendre :

- En effet Kakashi-san. C'est une mission de rang B, vous avez toutes les informations détaillées dedans.

Le dénommé prit d'une main le parchemin qu'on lui tendait avant de s'incliner dans un respectueux « Hokage-Sama » et de repartir aussi vite. Naruto resta debout encore quelques minutes, les yeux baissés au sol alors que ses doigts serraient avec force le bord du bureau.

- Il y a un problème, dobe ?

A peine l'insulte avait été lancée que le blond avait relevé la tête ancrant son regard sur la personne qui venait de pénétrer par la fenêtre. Il n'avait qu'une seul envie, se jeter dans ses bras et pourtant il resta là, immobile à le regarder comme s'il avait du mal à le croire.

- Dobe ?

L'Uchiwa n'eut pas le temps d'en demander plus avant de sentir un poids se jeter sur lui. Un sourire tendre mais presque imperceptible vint se loger sur son visage mais qui disparut bien vite lors qu'il sentit sa joue lui faire mal.

- NE ME REFAIS PLUS JAMAIS CA, TEME !

Les yeux de l'Uzumaki lançaient des éclairs faisant revenir le petit sourire de l'Uchiwa.

- Un problème, dobe ?

- Pourquoi tu rentres que maintenant ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas donné de nouvelles avant ? Tu te rends compte que j'étais mort d'inquiétude, tu aurais dû me…

Naruto ne put finir sa phrase, coupé par deux lèvres glacées sur les siennes brûlantes. Les secondes semblèrent se figer pour l'Hokage. Il était là, vivant, contre lui. Plus rien ne comptait à par cette constatation : il était là ! Pourtant alors que ses yeux se fermèrent pour profiter au mieux de cet instant, un pressentiment s'initia en lui suivi par le visage fatigué d'une jeune fille. NON ! D'un geste imaginaire, il fit effacer le visage qui était apparu devant ses yeux tout en resserrant son emprise de ses bras sur celui qu'il aimait. Etrangement, il n'eut de réponse que quelques secondes plus tard quand une des mains de l'Uchiwa vint se poser sur sa nuque. Oui, il était là ! Et comme pour avoir une preuve supplémentaire, il ouvrit d'un geste brusque ses paupières. Devant lui le regard d'ébène de Sasuke s'ancra un instant dans le sien avant de disparaître derrière sa peau laiteuse. Oui, il était là ! En train de le serrer contre lui, en train de l'embrasser… Il était là, non il est là ! Et rassuré, il ferma à son tour ses yeux, se laissant porter par la douce chaleur qui l'entourait.

* * *

Il faisait nuit à présent. La lune se reflétait à travers les vitres transparentes qui éclairaient à peine la pièce. Pourtant à travers cette pénombre, deux perles orange fendues brillaient avec aisance. Malgré ce que lui avait dit Akiko, Kyuubi se sentait toujours aussi faible. Son chakra mettait énormément de temps à se régénérer et le pendentif redevenu actif lui pompait le peu qui réapparaissait. Il détestait ça. Avec les humains, c'était toujours là même chose, ils étaient tous pareils… et dire qu'à force d'être resté enfermé près de vingt ans dans le corps de son hôte, son animosité envers la race humaine avait légèrement diminué… très légèrement. Or là, elle avait carrément centuplé. Son regard était perdu à travers les vitres menant ses prunelles vers l'extérieur alors qu'un sourire maléfique se dessina sur son visage. Ils le payeront… ils le payeront de leur vie. Il ne reviendrait pas là-dessus. D'abord ce ver de terre d'Ichiro, puis plus tard Akiko pour continuer avec ce misérable village … il voyait déjà le visage de ceux qui l'avaient acclamé plus tôt dans la journée baigner de peur et de sang. Un léger rire satisfait se fit entendre dans le silence de la chambre. L'Uchiwa viendrait sans doute après, voulant à tout prix sauver son coéquipier…, il ne devrait pas lui poser trop de problèmes… et peut-être en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec son passé… revenir là où tout à commencer… revenir et tout détruire…

Les gardes postés devant la porte furent parcourus de frissons à l'entente d'un rire démoniaque qui raisonnait de plus en plus fort de la chambre qu'ils étaient en charge de garder.

Ils allaient tous payer de leur vie pour cet affront !

Devant ses yeux se dessinait un mur de verdure qui semblait toucher le ciel. Contrairement à quelques secondes plus tôt, il était à présent immobile face à cette barrière émeraude qu'il scrutait avec méfiance. 52 degrés Nord, longitude 13. La voix de son coéquipier… enfin de Kyuubi raisonnait doucement dans sa tête. Ces coordonnées données exactement derrière ce mur naturel… Il avait essayé de la contourner mais c'était, au final, retrouvé à son point de départ sans parvenir à atteindre les 52 degrés Nord, longitude 13. Aucune entrée, aucune sortie, aucun point faible. De premier abord, cette barrière semblait sculptée par mère nature mais en y regardant de plus près, en s'arrêtant sur les détails, on remarquait aisément la « trop » symétrie des lignes, le manque de hasard dans la forme singulière que l'on distinguait après avoir fait le tour de ce « mur » semblait indiquer sans aucune hésitation « made in humain ». Sasuke avait aisément remarqué la forme en étoile à cinq branches que formait la barrière de verdure : assez répandu pour tous ce qui était jutsu impliquant une grande quantité de chakra. De plus, il avait également distingué le cercle formé de petits arbustes qui entouraient l'étoile de façon parfaite formant ainsi un pentacle. Sa mémoire se mit de suite en marche. A l'académie, on lui avait assez répété. Le pentacle est, à la base, une référence mathématique. Il est lié au chiffre d'or qui est censé donner une puissance phénoménale à son détenteur. Mais il représente également la beauté, la perfection et l'harmonie alors que les cinq branches étaient censées représenter les cinq éléments de base formant toutes les affinités : l'eau, le feu, la terre, l'air et l'esprit. Le pentacle est aussi considéré comme un signe d'invocation, permettant de faire venir un être surpuissant tel que des démons. Après ce bref retour en arrière, il ne faisait plus aucun doute sur la signification de cet étrange mur en ces lieux. Alors sans plus attendre Sasuke se dirigea calmement, pas après pas vers l'obstacle qui lui barrait la route. Une fois arrivé devant le mur, il ne stoppa pas sa marche, se contentant de poser la plante de ses pieds dessus, marchant de façon perpendiculaire au sol. Il comprit très vite que quelque chose clochait. Au fil de sa marche, il se sentait faiblir. A de nombreux instants, il crut même qu'il allait tomber en sentant à chaque seconde son chakra diminuer pour s'engouffrer dans la masse verdoyante. Il n'aimait pas ce que cela signifiait, ce que son intelligence d'Uchiwa s'amusait à lui faire voir et comprendre. Un pentacle, sous entendu une grande quantité d'énergie, donnant à son possesseur une force incroyable, un jeune ninja enlevé mais qui possède en lui un chakra presque inépuisable. Un pentacle, signe d'invocation, un jeune ninja enlevé qui renferme en son sein le plus puissant des démons. Cependant alors qu'il sentait les dernières traces de chakra pas encore épuisé de sa course depuis trois jours, s'enfuir de son corps, ses mains se raccrochèrent à la barrière et redoublant de force, il escalada l'obstacle avec une énergie débordante dont lui-même ignorait où il la puisait.

Le mur semblait sans fin mais il ne désespérait pas pour autant, laissant son esprit piocher dans un autre souvenir : l'annonce des équipes. Etrangement un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres à cette pensée. Il se rappelle aisément avoir été heureux, dans un sens, de se retrouver avec lui sans pour autant le montrer. Son visage était resté indifférent voire même agacé par sa présence et pourtant, savoir que cet étrange gamin qui depuis cinq ans venait lui « rendre visite » chaque jour sur ce ponton sans jamais lui adresser la parole, le calmait légèrement. Certes, à cette époque il était loin d'avoir oublié sa vengeance et elle était actuellement encore au centre de ses préoccupations mais il vivait aussi pour autre chose. Ils étaient déjà liés, avant même de faire partie de la même équipe.

Pris d'un surcroît d'énergie, il accéléra à nouveau le rythme, escaladant avec détermination le dernier obstacle qui lui permettrait de le revoir. Il y était presque. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes, il en était certain...


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre de la fiction : « PDJM »**

**Auteur : Sermina (chapitres impairs) Azerty (chapitres pairs)**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina et Azerty**

**Genre : Drame**

**Disclaimer : Non, on ne se fait pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi.**

Je m'excuse platement pour le retard d'un jour !

**Chapitre 12**

Fatigue... une sensation que Kyuubi n'avait plus éprouvée depuis une éternité ! Enfant, lorsqu'il n'était qu'un démon renard comme les autres, plus animal encore que démon, il se lovait contre la chaude fourrure de sa mère. Quelques décennies plus tard, c'est entre les racines odorantes des sous-bois qu'il se laissait entraîner par le lourd sommeil d'une journée bien remplie...

Mais voilà plusieurs siècles que le sommeil lui était inconnu : un démon à neuf queues fait parti de ces rares créatures qui ne s'épuisent jamais, débordant d'une énergie faramineuse acquise au fil des temps. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour il frôlerait sa limite, qu'on malmènerait ainsi ses ressources. Fichus humains ! Dire qu'ils s'imaginaient pouvoir jouer avec un pouvoir qui les dépassait mille fois ! Tous pareils : tous comme ces fichus Uchiwa. Ils allaient voir, comprendre que toutes ces manigances n'amenaient jamais à rien d'autre qu'au sang. Et ce, même quand lui, Kyuubi, ne le désirait pas. Du sang, encore et toujours...

Le démon renard se redressa vivement, secouant la tête. Voilà qu'il était tellement fatigué qu'il se laissait entraîner par ses souvenirs ! Et puis quoi encore ? Il commençait à peine à récupérer un peu de l'énergie qu'on lui avait arrachée, ce n'était pas le moment de perdre le contrôle sur ses pensées !

Il fallait qu'il dorme, il le savait, même si la simple idée de s'abandonner au sommeil, là, sans défense, lui hérissait le poil. Mais ses paupières étaient lourdes, et en refusant obstinément de les fermer, il s'ôtait une chance de récupérer plus vite pour pouvoir mieux se venger.

Ça serait différent de la dernière fois : il ne connaissait pas ce village, et plus que de l'indifférence, les pourritures humaines qui l'habitaient lui inspiraient la haine d'avoir osé s'en prendre à lui. Ça ne lui poserai donc pas de problème : tuer des inconnus ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Mieux : s'était même dans sa nature. Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres. Il allait se régaler.

Mais alors que les brumes du sommeil allaient l'emporter dans de doux rêves baignés de sang, le grincement infime de la porte le raccrocha à la réalité. Pourtant, malgré toute l'attention qu'il y mit, la fatigue ne permit pas à Kyuubi de suivre aussi attentivement le bruit des pas qu'il l'aurait voulu. Irrité, il rouvrit les yeux pour être sûr de ne pas être pris au dépourvu.

Comme il l'avait imaginé, il ne s'agissait que de son pantin, le si malléable Akiko, qui revenait l'admirer avec ses grands yeux de chien battu. On ne le laisserait donc jamais se reposer en paix ? La tête lourde et d'humeur exécrable, le démon l'accueillit par un grognement méprisant.

- Kyuubi-sama, déclara pourtant l'intrus s'en en tenir compte, vous allez mieux ?

Le renard ne lui répondit pas, détournant son splendide visage bordé de mèches or d'un geste puéril. Le jeune ninja ne s'en découragea pas pour autant, se rapprochant du fauteuil où le démon se tenait avachi sans pour autant le toucher. Et c'est avec un naturel désarmant qu'il était venu se placer là, à genoux à côté de lui, dans une attitude inconsciente de tendre attention et de soumission admirative. Il n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux pour énerver son hôte !

- Kyuubi-sama, il faudrait que vous vous rétablissiez vite. Je n'approuve toujours pas la manière dont on vous a traité la dernière fois, mais ça a au moins eu le mérite de rassembler assez de chakra pour revivifier toutes les pierres qui bordent la région ! Bientôt, on vous mènera au centre du village, sur la place du pentacle, et la même technique sera utilisée – à moindre échelle, j'ai beaucoup insisté là dessus et on m'a certifié qu'on n'aurait plus à prendre autant d'énergie d'un seul coup. Il n'y a besoin que de cela pour rééquilibrer toute la circulation de chakra dans la cité, et à partir de là, dans le monde entier. Alors s'il vous plait Kyuubi-sama... faites le de votre plein gré !

Sur le coup, le démon renard hésita entre lui rire au nez et lui cracher au visage. Cette sale vermine voulait en plus laver sa conscience ?

- Vous ne vous êtes pas beaucoup soucié de mon accord jusqu'à présent, ricana-t-il. Quoi que j'en dise, vous me volerez quand même mon énergie, alors quelle différence pourrait bien faire mon opinion ?

- Vous leur prouverez que vous êtes charitable ! Que vous pouvez sacrifier un peu de vous-même pour les autres ! Il faut monter à la Terre entière que les démons ne sont pas des abominations, il faut absolument que tout le monde sache que...

- Mais par les dieux, dans quelle langue faut-il que je te le dise ? Je ne suis PAS gentil ! Arrête tes illusions écœurantes : nous autres démons, nous ne vivons que pour le plaisir du sang et de la destruction.

- C'EST FAUX !

Et Akiko tremblait de tous ses membres, semblant à deux doigts de le frapper... ou de fondre en larmes.

- C'est faux ! Les démons ne sont pas comme ça. Les gens n'ont pas le droit de les dénigrer alors qu'ils peuvent faire le bien ! Ils n'ont pas le droit de... Ils... ma sœur... Les gents jugent avant même de savoir !

- Ta sœur ? susurra le renard avec un sourire mauvais, conscient de toucher un point faible.

Le jeune ninja se mordit furieusement la lèvre, confus, avant de baisser les yeux. Et, après un silence gêné, d'une voix presque éteinte, il souffla :

- Ma sœur oui : Yugito Nii. Elle était... le Jinchûriki de Nibi, le démon chat.

* * *

Sasuke n'en revenait pas. Debout au sommet de la barrière végétale qui lui avait bloqué la route, il posait son regard incrédule sur le paysage qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Un village. Pas un hameau, non : une véritable agglomération presque aussi importante que l'était Konoha. Une petite ville dont les rues s'étalaient en figures géométriques complexes, le tout entouré d'une muraille d'arbres qui la dissimulait aux yeux de tous.

Et pas seulement aux yeux, réalisa-t-il brusquement. Maintenant que les bâtiments s'élevaient devant lui sans obstacle, il pouvait sentir l'incroyable quantité de chakra que renfermaient ces murs. Or, les végétaux sous ses pieds absorbaient l'énergie, comme s'était d'ailleurs actuellement le cas pour lui-même. La raison pour laquelle il n'avait rien senti de cette implacable énergie avant était donc on ne peut plus logique : ceux qui avaient fait poussé ces arbres avaient tout mis en place pour qu'ils absorbent la moindre parcelle de chakra du village, le rendant ainsi indétectable pourvu qu'on ne franchise pas la muraille.

C'était la première fois de sa vie que l'Uchiwa entendait parler d'une technique comme celle-là. Mais son admiration se mêla de crainte lorsqu'il aperçut, à ses pieds, tout un réseau de racines qui serpentait vers divers bâtiments non loin de là. Les virgules dans ses yeux rouges se mirent à tourner à une vitesse folle quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait été négligeant : un village qui fournissait autant d'efforts pour ne pas être remarqué ne laisserait sûrement pas ses murailles sans surveillance. Et les arbres eux-mêmes_ étaient _la surveillance ! A cet instant même, un groupe de vigiles devaient être en train de constater qu'un chakra inconnu avait été absorbé sur la façade Ouest.

Pestant entre ses dents, Sasuke sauta à terre et se faufila discrètement entre les ruelles. Surtout, ne rien faire de précipité ! Il n'y avait que cet inconscient de Naruto pour foncer tête baissée en territoire inconnu. D'abord, s'acheter un large manteau dans le style de la région pour dissimuler son uniforme de mission et se fondre dans la masse. Puis, récolter des informations.

Son corps endolorie se rappela vivement à lui, lui chuchotant par l'intermédiaire d'une ou deux crampes qu'une auberge serait un excellant lieu pour cela.

* * *

En regardant Akiko qui baissait les yeux, de l'air d'un enfant dont on vient de découvrir le secret, Kyuubi se dit que ce jeune homme n'était décidément pas fait pour la dure vie de ninja. Et au même instant, une pensée énervante qu'il avait eu autrefois lui effleura l'esprit : les humains, au fond, ne sont pas si mauvais.

Mais instantanément, son regard se durcit. Ne pas se laisser prendre au jeu, ne pas s'attendrir ! Oui, certains humains étaient attachants, il le savait trop bien ! Et il avait trop souffert de s'être entiché de certains d'entre eux pour refaire la même erreur. Un démon n'est pas fait pour s'attacher.

Alors non : il ne s'apitoierait pas sur ce jeune humain !

- ... Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Il essaya de se dire que c'était par pure curiosité vis-à-vis d'un de ses confrères qu'il posait cette question ; ce n'était pas totalement faux, mais pas totalement vrai non plus.

- Elle est née au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, chuchota Akiko d'une voix peinée.

Et, d'un geste inconscient, il caressa son bandeau de ninja marqué d'une note de musique, et barré d'une grande rayure comme il se doit pour tout déserteur.

- Oto, comme tous les villages cachés ou presque, a tenté des expériences pour s'approprier les pouvoirs d'un démon au travers d'un Jinchûriki. A l'époque, ma mère n'était qu'une très jeune fille, enceinte d'un garçon qui l'avait abusée puis abandonnée. Elle a été plus qu'heureuse de se débarrasser de l'enfant sous prétexte de « rendre service au village ». Ça lui a permis de refaire sa vie et de se marier trois ans plus tard. Alors moi, enfant légitime et dorloté, je n'ai su que très tard que celle qu'on appelait « monstre » et qu'on fuyait dans la rue, que cette belle fille là était ma grande sœur. Mais quand j'ai surpris cette fameuse conversation entre mes parents, quelques jours avant mon dixième anniversaire, je leur en ai voulu. Et j'ai désobéi à leur ordre de ne jamais approcher « l'aberration », comme l'appelait ma mère.

Il sembla se plonger dans ses pensées quelques secondes, et un doux sourire effleura ses lèvres avant qu'il ne reprenne :

- Avec tout le mal qu'on disait d'elle, j'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à me remettre de ma surprise en réalisant que Yugito Nii était la plus gentille personne qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Effroyablement puissante, certes ; mais gentille. Elle s'est occupée de moi comme si elle avait été une grande sœur comme les autres, et même si mes parents me criaient sans arrêt de ne plus la voir, personne n'osait venir me chercher lorsque j'étais dans ses pattes... Ce petit manège a duré trois ans durant lesquels j'ai été le témoin privilégié de tout ce que les habitants lui faisaient subir. Leurs regards, leurs insultes, leurs mépris et leur peur... Ils n'ont jamais essayé de la connaître : qu'elle soit ninja du son, qu'elle remplisse toutes ses missions avec brio et qu'elle défende à corps perdu le village comptait peu, on ne voyait et ne verrait jamais en elle que l'ombre menaçante de Nibi. Même ce jour-là, durant l'année de mes treize ans, où elle a réussit à maîtrisé le démon sous sa forme originelle. A partir de là, ma sœur a commencé à crier sur tous les toits que Nibi ne leur voulait pas de mal ; qu'il s'était attaché à elle et elle à lui, et qu'ils ne s'en prendraient jamais aux habitants du son. Là, ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase pour les plus extrémistes de ses opposants. Ils avaient crié au scandale, affirmant que le démon avait pris possession de l'esprit d' Yugito Nii et essayait de les amadouer pour mieux les poignarder dans le dos ! Ils ont si bien échauffé les esprits que la moitié du village s'est retrouvée devant chez elle avec des torches et des fourches, scandant qu'il fallait tuer le démon. Cette nuit là, ma sœur a laissé tous ses « concitoyens » la battre jusqu'au sang sans même répliquer. Si elle avait levé ne serait-ce que le petit doigt sur l'un d'en eux, ils ne l'auraient plus jamais cru, et on l'aurait considérée comme un monstre diabolique jusqu'à la fin de ses jours... Je me suis souvent demandé comment elle pouvait aimer autant un village qui la traitait aussi mal, mais ce matin là, lorsqu'ils l'ont enfin laissée en paix, ses bons sentiments pour la nation du riz avaient disparus. Yugito Nii avait seize ans, et deux jours seulement après sa disparition, elle est devenue un des plus jeunes déserteurs de rang S jamais recensé, en concurrence directe avec Uchiwa Itachi. Mais la mise à prix qui planait sur sa tête a vite été annulée par une demande officielle du pays de la foudre. J'ai appris par une lettre qu'elle avait réussi à me faire parvenir discrètement qu'elle s'était placée sous la protection du frère du Raikage_, _lui même Jinchûriki de Hachibi. Là-bas, elle était traitée comme une personne à part entière, et jugée selon son mérite en temps que ninja. Elle a continué à m'envoyer des nouvelles de temps en temps, m'avertissant que tout allait bien, et qu'elle avait été totalement adoptée par son nouveau village. Puis un beau jour... une ses lettres a été interceptées. J'avais dix-huit ans, j'étais un genin de piètre niveau. Alors lorsque mes parents m'ont accusé d'être un traitre en salissant de toutes les insultes connues le nom de ma sœur, je me suis dit que rien ne me retenait au son. Je me suis enfui, avec la ferme intention de rejoindre Yugito Nii, mais...

Sa voix se fit tremblante, mal assurée.

- Lorsque je suis arrivée au pays de la foudre, le Raikage m'a reçu en personne pour me témoigner toutes ses condoléances. Après deux semaines de recherches, ses éclaireurs avaient fini par découvrir que l'Akatsuki avait intercepté ma sœur pendant sa dernière mission. Et ils... elle... Je ne l'ai jamais revue.

Une légère pause, le temps pour lui de calmer un peu les frissons et les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

- Je ne pouvais pas rentrer au son, évidement ! Le Raikage m'a bien proposé de rester, mais je n'avais plus aucun lien avec ce village, et je ne voulais pas vivre dans l'ombre de ma sœur, comparé à une personne si forte alors que mon niveau restait désespérément bas. Alors j'ai erré un moment, et j'ai fini par atterrir ici. Ce village... il est parfait pour moi : pas regardant sur le passé et les anciennes désertions, composé en majorité d'artisans aimant tellement la paix que depuis des générations, ils s'arrangent pour vendre leurs produits sans attirer l'attention sur eux, si bien qu'on ne figure même pas sur les cartes officielles. Tout, dans la région, n'est que calme, et les habitants accueillent à bras ouverts les quelques ninjas errants qui voudraient s'installer avec eux, échangeant gite et couvert contre leur protection contre d'éventuels bandits. Oui, vraiment, c'est un coin de paradis. Mais... Kyuubi-sama, lorsque j'ai entendu parler du plan vous concernant, j'ai été profondément heureux. Pas parce que vous nous donniez un moyen de sauver le village, non : ça c'était secondaire. Je voulais… j'avais enfin un moyen d'honorer la mémoire de ma sœur : en prouvant que ce qu'elle disait était vrai, que les démons ne sont pas aussi mauvais qu'on le dit. Alors Kyuubi-sama je...

Akito s'interrompit, coupé en plein élan par le bâillement retentissant du démon renard.

- Très émouvant tout ça ! marmonna ce dernier d'un ton d'ennuis total. Grâce à toi, je sais désormais que Nibi était un idiot sentimental d'une imbécilité rare ! Maintenant, si tu voulais bien arrêter de me confondre avec lui et me laisser me reposer...

Le jeune ninja resta figé un instant, incrédule. Puis sa mâchoire se contracta sous l'effet de la fureur et il tourna les talons, claquant la porte derrière lui. Épuisé, Kyuubi ne prit même pas la peine de se féliciter de son effet et s'endormit aussitôt qu'il fut seul. Et pour la première fois depuis des siècles, il rêva. Ou plutôt, il se souvient...


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre de la fiction : « PDJM »**

**Auteur : Sermina (chapitres impairs) Azerty (chapitres pairs)**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina et Azerty**

**Genre : Drame**

**Disclaimer : Non, on ne se fait pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi.**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 :  
**

Cela faisait maintenant trois heures qu'il avait franchi la barrière de verdure pour se trouver au centre des coordonnées exactes qu'on lui avait transmises. Si le manteau à la mode du village avait assez simple à trouver d'un coup de technique d'Henge, prenant l'apparence parfaite d'un ninja de ce village, trouver une auberge avait été plus compliqué. Cela faisait plus de deux heures depuis l'achat de quelques vêtements qu'il tournait en rond sans trouver le moindre endroit où se reposer quelques minutes. Et d'un coup, son pas se stoppa. Dans un sens, c'était évident et il se gifla mentalement de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Un village comme celui-là ne devait pas recevoir de nombreuses visites extérieures… il était donc évident que ce genre d'établissements devenait complètement inutile. Pourtant après une énième course dans les ruelles parfaitement dessinées des lieux, Sasuke finit par tomber sur ce qui semblait être un hôtel. Une grande bâtisse de quatre étages à travers les vitres duquel on apercevait un jeune homme adossé à un comptoir. Sans réfléchir plus profondément à la raison de la présence de cette résidence, l'Uchiwa s'engouffra à l'intérieur. A peine avait-il franchi le seuil que le réceptionniste se redressa pour scruter les traits du nouveau venu. Sasuke sentait une légère tension dans son corps taillé pour le combat, prêt à dégainer mais il n'en montra rien, se contentant d'avancer près du comptoir, sûr de lui. Pour ne pas se faire remarquer, il avait prit l'apparence d'une personne quelconque, des yeux marrons, des cheveux châtains longs d'une dizaine de centimètres coiffés en pic sur la tête qui semblaient être à la mode en ces lieux et bien entendu le long manteau pourpre ; couleur dont la symbolique (puissance et autorité) n'avait pas manqué de fait apparaître un rictus moqueur sur le visage de Sasuke. Le jeune brun avait vite compris que les villageois, quelque soit leur rang, leur profession ou leur puissance, se sentaient supérieur aux autres malgré un premier abord de gentillesse inavouée. Il y avait dans chacun de leur geste, de leur pas, un ensemble de choses qui lui rappelait étrangement sa façon d'agir quelques années auparavant… mais en plus souriant. Ce même air hautain face aux personnes qu'ils croisaient, ce rictus moqueur lorsque par malheur un des villageois venait à trébucher. Un vrai village d'hypocrites à qui il ne fallait pas montrer ses faiblesses. Mais cela tombait bien, il était très doué à ce jeu là ! C'est pourquoi il finit par s'arrêter face au jeune réceptionniste, le visage fermé sur un air arrogant qui se reflétait à merveille au fond de ses prunelles. Il se passa quelques minutes interminables où l'Uchiwa s'imaginait les pires scénarios possibles comme le fait que le jeune homme face à lui avait été prévenu de l'intrusion d'un inconnu et allait donc essayer de l'attraper… et s'il devait se battre dans son état actuel, il savait très bien qu'il ne ferait pas le poids. Trop de perte de chakra, trop de douleur sur la totalité de son corps, trop de fatigue et de manque de sommeil accumulés. Cependant, à son grand soulagement, le réceptionniste se détendit doucement avant d'offrir un grand sourire à son hôte. La seconde qui suivit, il commença un long monologue donnant une excuse parfaite à notre jeune intrus. Une histoire de déserteur qu'une certaine villageoise très haut placée, répondant à un nom étrangement connue dans l'esprit de Sasuke, avait contacté pour lui proposer de rejoindre leurs rangs. Le réceptionniste continua sur sa lancée en expliquant que la « recruteuse » serait très heureuse d'apprendre sa venue car elle pensait ne pas avoir réussi à le convaincre. Après un quart d'heure de monologue intensif qui aurait presque put détrôner Naruto, le jeune homme face à l'Uchiwa finit par lui donner les clefs d'une chambre en attendant qu'on lui trouve un logement adéquat. Cependant une dernière réplique stoppa Sasuke qui se dirigeait vers les escaliers.

« - Je préviendrais moi-même votre marraine de votre venue. Elle passera sans doute vers quatorze heures. »

Le mot « marraine » ne plut pas vraiment à l'Uchiwa mais en vue du caractère discret du village, cela semblait presque normal que chaque nouveau venu ait quelqu'un qui puisse le guider et lui expliquer les secrets jusqu'alors connu que par les villageois. Et puis en même temps, cela permettait un contrôle sur la nouvelle recrue afin de vérifier sa réelle volonté d'intégrer ce village si particulier sans avoir une idée derrière la tête.

Une fois arrivé dans la chambre, il s'empressa de filer sous la douche. Ses vêtements s'effeuillaient sur le sol de la pièce sans qu'il ne cherche à les ranger. Il se sentait sale et crispé sur la quasi-totalité de son corps, c'est pourquoi lorsque le jet d'eau tiède vint caresser sa peau pâle par endroit rougie, il se détendit légèrement. Il finit même par fermer les yeux sous l'agréable sensation de bien être qui se répandait dans tout son être. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard, ayant profité un peu trop à son goût de ce moment de détente, qu'il fit le tri des informations qu'il avait entendu lors de sa course au sein du village.

Il n'avait pas tout compris et la plupart des bouts de phrases qu'il avait réussit à entendre ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Cependant, en reliant chaque bride de conversations, un semblant de cohérence s'était fait. Il était donc dans un village dont la singularité première après être inexistante dans les manuels de géographie était de disposé d'une quantité de chakra supérieure à la moyenne. Cette réserve fulgurante était comprimée dans cet endroit si restreint grâce à deux choses essentielles, la première étant la forme en pentacle du village en lui-même avec en plus le même modèle au centre du village mais celui-ci était formé à chaque intersection d'un grand poteau dans lequel voyagé un léger flux de chakra qui venait se perdre au sommet sur une boule qui tournoyait sans s'arrêter. Il avait aperçu ces étranges structures lors de sa course mais n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de s'y attarder. Le deuxième point fondamental était les villageois qui apparemment étaient ceux qui régulaient le flux de chakra au sein du village par divers moyens qu'il n'avait pas encore réussi à identifier. Il avait aussi compris que ce village était plutôt neutre, ne prenant ni partie pris pour les villages cachés en tous genres éparpillés dans le monde, ni pour l'Akatsuki, ni pour les diverses organisations plus ou moins louables qui sévissaient sur le globe. Par contre il n'avait rien appris au sujet de son coéquipier si ce n'est le fait qu'il soit ici en vie puisque la seule chose qu'il avait entendu à ce sujet avait été le fait que : « _maintenant que Kyuubi était là, ils ne risquaient plus rien et que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre_ » et il ne savait plus trop quoi ayant un rapport avec une certaine proportion de masse plus stable et plus volumineuse... Le point positif de tout ça pour le moment était donc que Naruto était en vie… par contre, il allait devoir s'occuper d'une certaine demoiselle qu'il n'avait pas revue depuis quelques années maintenant et les choses s'annonçaient assez compliquées par la suite. Sasuke soupira doucement en fermant les yeux, se laissant glisser dans la baignoire pour s'accorder une nouvelle fois quelques minutes de repos bien mérité.

* * *

Devant lui, se trouvait un immense champ seulement entrecoupé de quelques arbres fleuris. Le soleil encore un peu pâle s'amusait à faire briller le peu de rosée encore présente sur les quelques fleurs parcourant le sol. Un sentiment de paix et de joie parcourait le jeune canidé qui observait avec calme la nature s'éveiller peu à peu. Le chant d'un oiseau raisonnant près de lui, lui fit relever son long museau vers le ciel. On était en plein mois d'août, c'est pourquoi il était venu si tôt ce matin là afin d'éviter les lourdes températures de la journée. Son regard finit par revenir devant lui cherchant dans le champ jaune venant d'être moissonné de quoi grignoter un semblant de petit déjeuner. Accroupi, dissimulé à la vue de tous par ce tapis roux à peine coupé, l'oreille particulièrement à l'écoute, le carnivore restait immobile. Rien ne semblait pouvoir déranger la nature en ce beau matin d'été. Pourtant d'un coup, le jeune canidé s'élança en l'air et d'un bond prodigieux, il retomba exactement sur sa proie qu'il immobilisa de ses pattes avant. Une fois le mulot au sol, immobile, le renard récupéra sa proie dans sa gueule avant de s'en aller tranquillement sur son territoire, heureux, calme et épanouis. Tout était parfait, trop parfait…

D'un geste brusque, le jeune homme couché sur le lit se réveilla en sursaut. Il mit quelques minutes à se repérer et ce n'est qu'une fois les derniers évènements en tête que le jeune blond soupira doucement. Se remettre à penser à cette époque n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. Cependant à l'entende du verrou repoussé posé sur la porte de chambre, le jeune homme reprit son regard haineux et démoniaque qui lui allait si bien. Il vit alors deux hommes qu'il connaissait très bien pénétrer dans son antre. Si le regard de cet Ichiro était toujours aussi hautain et calme, celui de sa « proie », lui était devenu froid et étrangement dur. S'il voulait se servir de cet avorton, il allait falloir qu'il le remette de son côté. Certes, il avait manqué de tact à la fin du récit « si émouvant » de cet humain mais bon, on était démon ou on ne l'était pas et le fait que Nibi ait si facilement montrée cette facette de sa personnalité à son hôte ne lui avait pas plu du tout. Ils avaient une image à tenir, un mythe à préserver. Lui-même se souvenait en avoir fait baver —dans les deux sens du terme d'ailleurs — plus d'un avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Ce qui n'avait apparemment pas été le cas de ce stupide chat.

- Qui est-ce ?

La voix dure de celui que Kyuubi avait vite repéré comme étant le chef avait raisonné de façon froide et claire dans la pièce. Ne voulant pas leur donner le plaisir de répondre de suite, il se contenta de se recoucher calmement sur le lit, les mains derrière la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres. _Il_ en avait mis du temps mais _il_ était là, c'était déjà ça.

- Qui est-ce ? Je ne me répèterai pas une troisième fois !

Les pupilles orangées du jeune homme se tourna légèrement vers les deux intrus, laissant apparaitre sur son visage un air des plus innocents.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler.

Le regard d'Ichiro se fit plus dur cependant ce fut son ancienne proie qui reprit la parole avec dans la voix une haine sans nom.

- Ne jouez pas à ça avec nous !

Kyuubi fronça légèrement les sourcils. Si le début de la phrase avait été craché, la fin ressemblait plus à du désespoir qu'à autre chose. C'est pourquoi notre cher renard se demanda si l'intitulé premier du texte n'était pas un « Pourquoi jouez-vous à ça avec moi ? » ce qui accentua le sourire sur le visage halé du jeune homme. De plus, Kyuubi avait remarqué le vouvoiement toujours présent quand son ancienne proie s'adressait à lui comme quoi tout n'était pas perdu.

- Je suis navré mais je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous voulez parler !

Personne se trouvant dans la pièce n'était assez bête pour ne pas comprendre que le démon se foutait ouvertement d'eux. Le ton un peu trop doux et innocent, la tournure de respect au sein même de la phrase et pour finir la formule d'excuse de départ. Tout était totalement différent des insultes hurlées à tout va depuis son arrivé. Ajoutez à ça un magnifique sourire et des yeux rieurs et vous obtiendrez la fureur de vos acolytes. Akiko semblait à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus alors qu'étrangement Ichiro semblait impassible. Ce dernier finit par se retourner, voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de lui, sous le regard interrogateur de son subordonné.

- Mais…, tenta Akiko.

- Cela ne sert à rien, de toute façon, c'est un petit village tout le monde se connait. Si cet intrus tente quoi que ce soit, il sera découvert en quelques secondes, conclu le chef en franchissant la porte, suivi de près de son interlocuteur.

Kyuubi resta encore quelques instants, immobile et ce n'est qu'une fois le verrou à nouveau fermé et les bruits de pas éloignés qu'il consentit à perdre son petit air innocent avant de se recoucher sur le dos.

Deux nouvelles choses rentraient en compte à présent. L'Uchiwa était là et il lui faisait confiance pour passer incognito dans le village. Contrairement à ce que ces abrutis pensaient, il ne se le laisserait pas avoir si facilement. La deuxième et pas des moindres était qu'il avait remarqué que le petit somme d'une heure qu'il avait fait avant l'arrivée des deux insectes, lui avait fait récupérer bien plus de chakra que ces douze dernières heures, c'est pourquoi doucement, il ferma les yeux, repartant dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

Un jeune homme brun était couché sur le lit. Ses yeux étaient fermés, sa respiration régulière, tout indiquait qu'il dormait, pourtant à l'entente d'un grincement provenant de la porte sur sa droite, ses paupières s'ouvrirent d'un coup. La seconde d'après, il était debout derrière la porte en position de combat alors que le battant de bois continuait sa progression. L'intrus s'arrêta sur le seuil laissant son regard sillonner la chambre à la recherche de la personne devant se trouver là. Il finit par lâcher la poignée et pénétra entièrement dans la pièce d'un pas sûr. Mais d'un geste brusque, l'Uchiwa referma la porte dans un claquement sec, se collant au dos de sa victime un kunai sous la gorge. Sasuke reconnut de suite que son intrus était une jeune femme qu'il connaissait très bien mais il ne lâcha pas sa prise pour autant. Il avait déjà prévu toute la scène suivante, il devait s'en tenir à son plan. Il ferma un instant ses paupières et respira la chevelure rouge coupée en dégradé qu'il avait sous son nez, discrètement mais assez fort pour que la jeune femme l'entende. Cependant, la jeune villageoise ne se laissa pas faire et une fois la surprise passée, elle se dégagea assez facilement de la poigne de son ennemi. D'un geste rapide, elle se retourna, encrant ses pupilles noires dans celles de la personne face à elle.

- Tu n'es pas Ulrick !

Le ton avec lequel elle venait de parler était dur et rempli de menace. Sasuke fronça légèrement un sourcil. Dans ses souvenirs, elle n'avait jamais employé une intonation aussi exécrable mais après tout cela faisait bien trois ans qu'il ne l'avait plus revue… et en trois ans on change beaucoup, il était le premier à le savoir. Cependant il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur un certain souvenir que la jeune demoiselle fonçait déjà sur lui deux shurikens en main. Il n'était pas au plus haut de sa forme, mais cette petite pause lui avait permis de retrouver un semblant de chakra et de réflexion. De plus, connaissant à la perfection la demoiselle face à lui, il ne lui fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour la coller au mur, les poignets au dessus de sa tête tenus par ses mains et son corps contre le sien pour l'empêcher de bouger. Elle tenta de se détacher de son emprise sans y parvenir et ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard qu'elle s'avoua vaincu en s'immobilisant. Cependant son regard noir s'encra dans les prunelles de son adversaire, lui montrant toute son aversion à son égard. Paradoxalement, le regard de l'homme qui la tenait, lui semblait transmettre une pointe de tendresse qui la troubla un instant. La seconde d'après, l'Uchiwa se dégagea violemment, lui tournant le dos.

- Cela faisait longtemps…

Malgré le fait que la poigne sur son corps disparaissait, la jeune demoiselle n'avait pas bougé, intriguée par cet étrange personnage. Ce dernier se retourna doucement, encra son regard châtain dans celui de la jeune femme. Il ramena doucement ses mains l'une contre l'autre sous le regard de plus en plus intrigué de son ancienne connaissance. La seconde d'après, le jeune homme quelconque devant elle se changeât en une personne qu'elle connaissait très bien.

- Sa… Sasuke ?

Son murmure raisonna doucement dans la chambre alors que le jeune homme se rapprochait d'elle. Le regard noir et sans équivoque de l'Uchiwa était revenu se fixer au sein de ses pupilles.

- Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- C'est compliqué, répondit le brun agacé.

Le silence reprit ses droits alors que les deux personnes ne faisaient que se fixer. La jeune femme ne semblait pas vraiment réaliser la personne qu'elle avait devant elle. Cela faisait un peu plus de trois ans maintenant qu'il avait disparu, qu'il s'était enfui, qu'il les avait trahi. Une sourde colère s'imprégna en elle au souvenir de tout cela.

- Calme-toi, commença l'Uchiwa.

- Que je me calme après ce que tu nous as fait ? Non, mais tu crois quoi ? Que venir me voir maintenant pour t'excuser changera quelque chose ?

Sasuke sourit intérieurement. Elle croyait qu'il était venu pour elle.

- Tu sais ce qui c'est passé après que tu sois parti ? Le partenaire de ton frère est venu nous trouver avec une autre équipe de l'Akatsuki pour nous demander où tu étais et quand on leur a dit qu'on ne se savait pas, ils ont attaqués. Suigetsu et Juugo sont morts durant le combat, moi je ne sais même pas comment je m'en suis sortie. Tu nous as trahi Sasuke, je ne pourrais jamais te le pardonner.

- Tu ne les aimais pas de toute façon.

La voix de l'Uchiwa était neutre, dénuée de sentiments, c'est pourquoi il vit avec joie la jeune demoiselle face à lui fermer les yeux et serrer les poings pour ne pas se laisser envahir par la colère… toutefois elle n'y arriva pas.

- Espèce de Bâtard sans cœur ! C'était des personnes que j'avais côtoyées, à qui j'avais appris à faire confiance ! Tu n'es qu'un enfoi…

Cependant elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle se retrouva à nouveau contre le mur de la chambre mais cette fois, deux lèvres glacées se trouvaient également collées sur les siennes. Sous le coup de la surprise, elle écarquilla les yeux à son maximum avant de se reprendre et de repousser son ancien coéquipier.

- Non mais ça ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Le dénommé se contenta de baisser son visage, laissant deux mèches corbeaux lui cacher les yeux.

- J'ai… commença le brun d'une voix emprunte d'hésitation.

Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir que son ton mal assuré annoncé une grande révélation, c'est pourquoi elle le laissa terminer. Pourtant au lieu de finir sa phrase, l'Uchiwa releva son regard toujours aussi neutre pour le fixer au sein de celui de la personne face à lui. Ils s'affrontèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant que la jeune fille se reprenne et posant ses mains sur son torse, le repousse avec force.

- Tu es vraiment qu'un enfoiré ! Sale con égois…

Et comme la fois précédente ce fut deux lèvres qui l'empêchèrent de finir sa phrase mais cette fois lorsque le brun libéra la bouche de son ancienne coéquipière, il se colla un peu plus à elle, glissant dans un murmure au creux de son oreille.

- J'ai fait tout ça pour toi, Karin… pour toi…

* * *

Azerty : NON MAIS QUEL SALOP ! ORDURE ! MANIPULATEUR ! TU ES … magnifique ! Trop fan ^^ un sadique de premier ordre, superbe ! Non mais sérieux quand même : la pauvre !


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre de la fiction : « PDJM »**

**Auteur : Sermina (chapitres impairs) Azerty (chapitres pairs)**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina et Azerty**

**Genre : Drame**

**Disclaimer : Non, on ne se fait pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi.**

Chapitre 14

L'enfance… est une bulle de savon. Légère et insouciante, sphère protégée qui reflète le monde dans des couleurs merveilleuses et éclatantes, rêve d'eau et d'oxygène… Ephémère.

La fine membrane translucide, souvent, devient anarchique et imprévisible lorsque l'adolescence l'entraîne dans son furieux tourbillonnement, puis tout se calme, et elle retombe doucement. Les êtres s'assagissent et la bulle descend, délicatement, puis se pose au sol et s'étale, se dilue, recouvrant le monde d'un voile aux reflets féeriques, quasiment invisibles mais qui ne disparaît jamais réellement. Tout le monde reste pour toujours un grand enfant, ignorant simplement ce film d'innocence qui nous protège encore.

Pourtant, pour certain, le vol de la sphère aérienne à une chute plus brutale. Il suffit qu'un coup de vent de la cruelle réalité frappe un peu trop fort, et l'enfance éclate en milles gouttelettes brisées, aussi froides et scintillantes que des larmes.

Pour un petit renard encore bien trop jeune, cette bourrasque portait le nom de Yuki.

La première fois qu'il l'avait vue, il l'avait prise pour une de ces gracieuses dames des neiges qui peuplent les contrées nordiques, loin, bien loin des luxuriantes forêts du pays du feu. Délicate et immaculée. Pâle fantôme, qui se détachait parfaitement dans le décor sylvestre verdoyant. Et puis d'un mouvement farouche, elle avait tourné ses yeux d'un or en fusion vers lui.

Le futur Kyuubi avait légèrement penché la tête sur le côté, incrédule et fasciné, alors que ses deux queues s'abaissaient – par méfiance, par respect ? Qui pourrait savoir ? – balayant le sol, soulevant lentement une brume poussiéreuse qui scintillait au soleil comme les splendides pupilles de l'inconnue.

Entamant tout juste son deuxième siècle d'existence et les prémices de son adolescence, le renardeau était trop jeune encore pour comprendre qu'il était tombé amoureux, et trop passionné pour ne pas en être marqué à vie.

Elle était merveilleuse. Si douée, si agile, si vive de corps et d'esprit, si resplendissante… que cela l'exaspérait au plus haut point. L'envie, quel vilain défaut ! Le jeune démon avait été si longtemps maître de son petit univers qu'il s'était laissé envahir par cet orgueil enfantin, puéril, qui convenait à tant de jeunes mâles de son espèce ! Dominateurs nés, chaque individu masculin d'une portée partait à l'aventure dès que ses petites pattes pouvaient le soutenir, et s'élançait à la recherche d'un territoire et d'une femelle à gouverner. Notre petit renard avait trouvé son terrain de chasse, avait rencontré la belle demoiselle… Et ne dominait rien du tout !

Sanbi. Cette salle prétentieuse était une sanbi ! Ses trois élégantes queues dansaient à chacune de ses foulées, narguant le jeune Nibi du haut de trois cents ans d'expériences.

Ni Yuki, ni lui n'étaient officiellement maître de ce territoire, mais elle l'avait suffisamment envoyé au tapis pour que le plus jeune fasse semblant de ne plus penser à ce qu'il appelait « son droit fondamental et naturel de mâle ». Diplomate, elle ne revendiquait rien non plus, lui jetant des coups d'œil malicieux pas tout à fait matures, mais déjà consciente que le pouvoir se gagne plus dans le silence et les compromis que dans le combat et la fanfare. Elle regardait son petit compagnon jouer au plus fort avec un sourire condescendant, sans pouvoir cependant s'empêcher de retomber régulièrement dans ces chamailleries d'enfants que le futur Kyuubi lançait à longueur de temps.

Et invariablement, la jeune femelle remportait toutes leurs disputes, que ce soit par la force de sa langue acérée, ou celle de ses muscles véloces. Puissante, malgré son adolescence qui touchait à peine à sa fin, l'esprit aussi vif et caressant qu'un serpent. Fascinante. Elle aurait pu sans problème prendre le contrôle de cette petite région où seule une boule de poil rousse et teigneuse lui tenait lieu d'adversaire. Prometteuse, elle aurait aussi pu prétendre à un territoire plus vaste, plus foisonnant mais l'intrépide gamin qu'elle avait rencontré en ces lieux leur donnait un charme unique, et elle avait préféré cette forêt exiguë à la solitude des grandes vallées.

Pourtant, rien ici n'était à son avantage, et surtout pas la luxuriante verdure dont les nuances éclatantes rendaient sa fourrure immaculée bien trop visible, la contraignant à ruser pour attraper ses proies.

Elle n'était pas née pour les forêts et les vallons, et chaque fibre de sa peau se souvenait encore d'étendues verglacées saupoudrées d'une neige dont elle portait le nom. Bien plus au nord, à la frontière du royaume des esprits hivernaux, il existe d'immenses steppes qu'un blizzard dévorant avait soustraites à la convoitise humaine et où les siens vivent en maîtres. Elle aurait dû y vivre, en milieu de ses frères et sœurs. Fille de la dernière reine, une respectée Hachibi, elle avait de naissance droit à une parcelle de territoire. Stupide et téméraire, elle s'était crue capable de réclamer beaucoup plus, à la mort de sa mère, tentant de se proclamer reine à la place d'une de ses aînées. De deux cents ans plus expérimentée, cette dernière avait très mal pris l'affront, chassant sa cadette des territoires glacés sans espoir de retour.

Retour qu'elle ne souhaitait d'ailleurs plus désormais, tant son nouveau compagnon lui plaisait ! Et douze années s'écoulèrent ainsi, simple battement de paupières dans la vie de ces êtres centenaire. Ou un battement de cœur…

L'été, ce jour là, dardait furieusement ses rayons en tous sens, rendant d'autant plus flamboyantes les tintes de la nature. Jamais la petite boule de fourrure neigeuse n'avait parue aussi peu à sa place. Et jamais le rouquin ne l'avait trouvé aussi belle, conscient, enfin, de ses sentiments pour elle quoi que réticent à les admettre. Et il passait tellement de temps à l'admirer à la dérobée qu'il ne pouvait décidément pas passer à côté de cette étrange inquiétude qui marquait les traits de sa compagne.

- Que se passe-t-il ? finit-il par lui demander, enhardi par l'idée de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour elle.

- Les humains, lui souffla-t-elle en réponse. Ces énervants bipèdes m'ont remarquée. Il faut dire que je ne suis pas des plus discrètes…

Elle jeta un regard de reproche à sa blanche fourrure, mais détourna bien vite les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit un grognement sourd. Les poils hérissés, son jeune ami découvrait rageusement les crocs.

- Ils t'ont prise en chasse ?

- Bien sûr que non idiot ! Ils seraient déjà morts à l'heure qu'il est ! Non, ils m'ont juste proposé un pacte.

- Un pacte ? Qu'est ce que des hommes pourraient bien avoir à offrir à une Kitsune ?

- Il y a, un bord de la vallée, un vaste territoire hanté par des esprits sylvestres. Les habitants des villages voisins en ont peur, et ils m'ont demandé de les chasser, en compensation de quoi ils me cèderaient tout ce vallon.

- Mais… c'est génial ! s'enthousiasma le plus jeune, rayonnant. Tu auras ton propre territoire, juste à côté d'ici !

- Je ne suis pas sûre…, chuchota vaguement la renarde, soucieuse. Je veux dire… pourquoi auraient-ils moins peur de moi que des autres esprits ? Pourquoi accepter un démon renard dans un voisinage qu'ils interdisent à d'autres ?

Les humains s'imaginent sûrement faire de toi leur alliée ! Ils sont si pitoyables… mais c'est une occasion rêvée !

Et il la poussa tant et si bien qu'elle finit par céder, bientôt gagnée par son énergie communicative. On aurait pu croire que le démon tentait d'éloigner une rival pour garder le monopole sur son propre territoire, mais le jeune renard avait tout autre chose en tête… un nouveau siècle touchait à sa fin, et bientôt une troisième queue viendrait rejoindre les deux qu'il arborait déjà. A ce moment là, oui, dans quelques jours à peine… il se sentirait en droit de commencer une cour dans les règles. Qu'elle gagne un nouveau territoire d'ici là était une véritable aubaine !

C'est dont avec joie et impatience qu'il la regarda partir aux premiers rayons de l'aube.

C'est avec rage et désespoir qu'il ravagea un village entier au couché du soleil, avec une sauvagerie à la hauteur de sa souffrance.

Il avait retrouvé le corps de sa compagne.

Le souffle éteint, baignant dans une mare sanglante, ses beaux poils blancs à jamais souillés.

Et pourtant belle même dans la mort.

Subtile plan, vraiment, que d'envoyer un monstre en tuer d'autres avant de profiter de sa fatigue pour l'éliminer à son tour.

Ces pourritures humaines… qu'il les haïssait ! Autant qu'il se haïssait lui-même. Il l'avait persuadée… il lui avait dit de partir. Et le frêle corps devant lui n'était plus qu'un tas de chair sans vie, sans elle…

Morte.

Ce jour là, l'enfance du futur Kyuubi vola en éclats.

Il connut la haine, la culpabilité étouffante et, plus que tout, la solitude.

Plus jamais il ne tomba amoureux.

* * *

Le même corps, la même dimension : celle du rêve.

Pourtant c'est une toute autre scène qui se jouait dans l'inconscient d'Uzumaki Naruto.

Une caresse subtile effleura ses hanches, trop fugitive pour être remarquée par d'autres qu'eux. Et l'instant d'après, un contact bien moins délicat : un boulet de canon atterrissait violemment dans ses bras, brisant l'intimité discrète. Le jeune Hogake éclata de rire, avant d'ébouriffer la tignasse du garnement.

- Nato ! bafouilla le bout de chou, encore approximatif dans son articulation. Que maman elle est pas là ?

- Ce gosse à une mémoire de poison rouge ! siffla Sasuke à ses côtés, tentant de paraître irrité malgré le petit sourire attendri qui menaçait de faire tomber sa couverture.

Naruto plaça ses mains de chaque côté de la petite bouille ronde avant de chuchoter avec une douceur et une affection sans borne :

- On en avait parlé hier, quand ta maman nous a invités à manger, tu te rappelles ? Sakura-chan est en mission, elle nous a demandé de venir te chercher à la sortir du jardin d'enfant.

- Ze pourrais dormir avec tontons Nato et Suke ?

Et parce que le regard de son amant était devenu meurtrier et clamait « aucune chance, ce soir tu es à moi ! » Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire et répondit, avec une pointe de sadisme :

- Évidement mon grand !

Une aura terrifiante s'écroula sur lui et le jeune Uzumaki éclata d'un rire cristallin.

* * *

Puissance. Ce mot suintait par tous les pores de sa peau, et sa fourrure frissonnait d'énergie démoniaque alors qu'il jetait un regard dédaigneux aux pitoyables humains à ses pieds. Un groupe d'une vingtaine d'amuse-gueules s'était spécialement déplacé pour lui permettre de se mettre quelque chose sous la dent. Que c'était aimable à eux !

Il s'étira paresseusement du haut de ses douze mètres de muscles, rendu infiniment confiant, indestructible, par la neuvième queue qui depuis peu se mêlait au ballet voluptueux de ses jumelles. A voir l'air terrifié de nombre des intrus, contre ces moustiques-là le combat ne serait même pas nécessaire. Alors le monstrueux canidé se contenta de grogner d'une voix caverneuse, dont le simple souffle faisait frissonner la ramure des hauts chênes :

- Vous êtes sur mon territoire, humain. Les vers de terre n'y ont pas de droit de passage.

- Ravis de l'apprendre. Si j'en croise, je ne manquerai pas de le leur signaler ! répondit un des ninjas d'un ton tout à fait dégagé.

Moins impressionnable que ses compagnons d'armes, il se tenait sans crainte au devant d'eux, si proche que le démon aurait pu le happer d'un simple coup de gueule. « Intéressant », ne put s'empêcher de penser Kyuubi, avec une lueur d'amusement.

Il venait de rencontrer Hashimira Senju, celui-là qui serait le premier Hokage de Konoha.

* * *

L'immense renard mastiqua tranquillement le cerf qu'il venait d'abattre puis l'engloutit en une seule bouchée. Il s'étira avec délice, ses longues griffes si acérées qu'elles creusaient des sillons dans la terre brunâtre. Soudain, il tourna la tête vers l'ouest, son ouïe d'une finesse contre nature ayant perçu un éclat de voix. Même à des kilomètres du village il surprenait souvent ainsi des marques de la présence humaine, présence à laquelle il ne parvenait toujours pas à s'habituer.

Ils ne le gênaient pas vraiment : il aurait pu tous les tuer sur un caprice, du moins en théorie. C'est juste qu'en neuf cents ans d'existence, son territoire n'avait auparavant abrité que des vies animales. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à juger si ce changement était un mieux ou un inconvénient… qu'importe : le pacte était scellé désormais !

Il se souvenait encore du jour, une décennie plus tôt, où un groupe de soldats empestant le sang et la guerre, éreintés et usés par les conflits sans fin, était arrivé dans sa forêt, et que l'intelligence vive de leur chef, soutenue par un courage sans faille, l'avait incité, lui le démon sanguinaire qui méprisait tant cette race, à supporter leur présence le temps que l'intrépide jeune homme lui propose un marcher.

En réalité, Kyuubi n'y avait pas grand-chose à gagner, mais rien à y perdre. Il avait été pris d'une curiosité malsaine qui lui disait de tester, de voir combien de temps ces êtres et lui pourraient coexister sans conflit… Il s'ennuyait tellement maintenant que ces neuf queues lui procuraient un pouvoir au-delà de l'entendement ! Il en regrettait même le temps où, Yonbi, il usait à outrance de ses pouvoirs de métamorphose pour séduire les hommes et les tuer.

Il avait donc cédé une parcelle peu exploitée de son territoire à ces fourmis visiblement avides de s'établir quelque part et de panser leurs plaies. Les ninjas, d'abord effrayés par l'idée de partager leurs terres avec un monstre si impressionnant, suivirent cependant à contre cœur leur maître lorsque son second proposa une mesure de sécurité efficace. Infaillible même ! C'est ainsi que Madara Uchiwa, deuxième homme le plus puissant de cette armée vagabonde, lia à jamais son clan au démon Kyuubi.

Cela, c'était ce qui avait le plus gêné le renard, et lorsque les Sharingans du ninja s'étaient fixés dans ses pupilles fendues, il avait réalisé qu'il donnait à cet homme et sa famille un ascendant sur lui, qu'il limitait lui-même son pouvoir face à ces yeux couleur sang. Mais qu'importe après tout : il n'en restait pas moins surpuissant, et les guerriers se rassuraient en se disant que si la bête rompait leur contrat, les Uchiwa pourraient la stopper d'un regard.

Mais les humains n'avaient pas été les seuls à demander des sécurités, et la contrepartie qu'exigea le démon était non négligeable :

Il s'appelait Yoake, et le premier Hokage avait juré de veiller sur lui. Elle s'appelait Kouketsu, et il serait mort cent fois pour elle. Durant six mois chaque année le jeune frère du dirigeant serait l'otage du démon, garant de la paix. Le reste du temps, c'est la jeune épouse de Senju qui le remplacerait. Jamais, non, jamais le premier Hokage n'aurait toléré qu'on s'attaque à Kyuubi, qu'on condamne ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde.

La griffe du renard traça un arque quasi invisible, éventrant un autre cerf. Il n'avait plus faim, mais l'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit que Kouketsu aurait peut-être envie de viande fraîche en plus de ses provisions apporté du village… Après tout, l'enfant qui grandissait en elle méritait plus que de la viande séchée !

Yuki… cette jeune humaine ne réalisait sûrement pas les conséquences du choix qu'elle avait fait, quand au prénom de sa fille à naître. Et le démon, lui, n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un simple souvenir pouvait avoir autant de pouvoir sur lui. Mais lorsque, quelques jours plus tôt, la future mère avait laissé ses yeux dériver sur la forêt tapissée de givre, et que ce nom avait franchit ses lèvres, le Kyuubi s'était sentit frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

* * *

Il haïssait les humains. De tout son être. Chaque fibre de son corps n'était plus que rage. Rage et désespoir.

Les récents événements lui revenaient pas vagues, si atrocement douloureux qu'il crut plusieurs fois devenir fou.

La petite… plus si petite que ça. Sa précieuse Yuki. Ce petit bout d'adulte restée, au fond, une vrai gamine, et que ressemblait par tant de points à celle qui avait porté ce nom avant elle. Oui, si sa belle femelle avait eu une fille, elle aurait ressemblé comme deux goûtes d'eau à cette humaine.

… en un peu plus poilue.

Comme il avait du mal à la cacher, cette tendresse paternelle qui n'avait cessé de grandir au fil des années ! Cette petite n'était plus son otage : plus personne, d'ailleurs, ne semblait se souvenir qu'un marché avait un jour été fait dans ce sens. Les premières années, Kouketsu était venue avec son bébé pour accoutumer sa fille à la présence du démon et au rôle qu'elle devrait plus tard assumer. Enfin, officiellement. La vérité était que cette jeune mère ne voulait tout simplement pas être séparée de son premier enfant. Mais Kyuubi développa une telle affection pour la gamine que, lorsque l'épouse du premier Hokage tomba de nouveau enceinte, on laissa Yuki seule avec le démon, la mère ayant certifié qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Et le monstre centenaire avait pris soin de ce petit bout d'humain avec une tendresse qu'il ne se connaissait pas, ne se connaissait plus…

La petite avait grandi. Elle était si peu traumatisée par cette vie en forêt, avec un renard immense comme tuteur, qu'elle rejoignait souvent son oncle lorsque c'était à lui de jouer aux otages. Alors lorsque Yoake était mort, Yuki, du haut de ses vingt-cinq ans, avait catégoriquement refusé que sa sœur cadette, toute juste mariée et enceinte de deux mois, soit arrachée à son époux. Enfin, officiellement. En vérité, elle se délectait de l'idée de passer sa vie entière avec « sa grosse peluche », comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler pour le faire grogner.

Et le temps avait passé, les gents les avaient oubliés, les yeux de sa presque-fille s'était constellés de légères rides alors qu'elle parlait avec ferveur de sa sœur et de sa nièce, la fameuse Tsunade, qui paraît-il devenait déjà une vrai femme.

Alors ce jour là, lorsqu'il avait entendu des pas à l'entrée de leur grotte, il ne s'était même donné la peine de rouvrir les yeux, persuadé que c'était sa petite qui revenait après être parti puiser de l'eau.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur deux yeux rouge.

Rouge sang.

La suite n'était qu'un long cauchemar.

Pourquoi Madara avait souhaité décimer tout son clan ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, et ne cherchait pas à le savoir. Tout ce qu'il lui importait, c'est que cette pourriture avait osé se servir de son pouvoir sur lui. Jamais. Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

C'était humiliant de voir avec quelle facilité l'Uchiwa avait pénétré ses défenses et, grâce à ce pacte qui liait le démon à son clan, ses yeux, il était parvenu a enfermé l'esprit et la volonté de Kyuubi pour en faire un jouet uniquement diriger par cet ordre : « tuer ». Il espérait que le démon ravage toute la région, ne laissant pas un seul membre de sa famille en vie. Et il était reparti, laissant le démon accomplir son ouvrage.

Pourquoi avait il fallut qu'elle rentre à cet instant ?

Pas elle. Tout sauf elle.

Yuki avait franchi l'entrée de la grotte avec un sourire rayonnant, illuminant de sa présence leur petit « chez nous ». Elle n'avait pas remarqué le grognement roque qui roulait dans la gorge du monstre, se contentant de plonger ses yeux débordant d'affection et de confiance dans ceux du renard.

Pas pitié non. Le monde entier s'il le fallait, mais pas elle. Pas elle.

Yuki…

Sa toute petite Yuki…

Pitié non !

Enfermé au fond de lui-même, spectateur impuissant, Kyuubi sentit tous les muscles se contracter pour bondir.

Rien ne lui fut épargné. Pas même le sourire étonnée de sa petite humaine, son absence totale de frayeur ou de mouvement de recul. Elle lui faisait confiance.

Le bruit des mâchoires qui claquent, des os qui se brisent.

Toute la conscience de Kyuuki fut ébranlée d'un effroyable gémissement. Cri de rage, de désespoir, de douleur. Déchirant.

Lorsque, mué par un instinct meurtrier qui n'était pas le sien, Kyuubi attaqua le village de Konoha… il pleurait.

Sa petite.

Sa toute petite…


	15. Chapter 15

**Titre de la fiction : « PDJM »**

**Auteur : Sermina (chapitres impairs) Azerty (chapitres pairs)**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina et Azerty**

**Genre : Drame**

**Disclaimer : Non, on ne se fait pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi.**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 :**

Ce fut d'un bond, suant de toute part qu'un jeune blond se réveilla en sursaut. Encore encré dans les derniers souvenirs de son rêv… cauchemars, le jeune homme dut prendre quelques minutes avant de rassembler ses idées et de comprendre où il se trouvait. En moins de deux secondes son expression était redevenue aussi neutre et fermée qu'avant sa petite sieste qui s'était éternisée. Cependant un bon observateur pouvait quand même apercevoir au fond de ses prunelles, une lueur agacée et légèrement tremblante. D'un mouvement un peu trop brusque, il fit voler une de ses mèches qui était venue se coller sur son front en sueur. Son regard couleur feu fendu fixait la vitre face à lui. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures déjà apparemment…

Il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Pourquoi ces souvenirs revenaient faire surface maintenant ? Pourquoi juste après les révélations de sa victime sur sa sœur ? Simple coïncidence ? Non. Cela faisait un moment que Kyuubi n'y croyait plus. Il avait vécu trop de choses pour ne pas savoir que chaque mouvement, chaque décision, chaque mot engendrait toujours des conséquences plus ou moins importantes. Les souvenirs tragiques d'Akiko avaient fait, en quelque sorte, ressurgir ses propres démons. Il finit par s'insulter mentalement tout en grommelant dans sa barbe et en repoussant d'un geste brusque sa couverture. Ses jambes tremblèrent légèrement lorsqu'il posa ses pieds au sol alors que la dernière image d'une jeune fille au visage pale souillée par une sombre couleur écarlate se dessina dans un flash devant ses yeux. D'un geste rageur, il secoua sa tête. Contrairement à ce que pensaient ces insignifiantes fourmis, même les démons avaient un cœur et il se détestait, après ce qu'il avait vécu, de ne pouvoir toujours pas avoir un total contrôle sur ce dernier. C'était du passé. Un passé révolu et qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais changer. La seule leçon à retenir de ces évènements était de ne jamais faire confiance en la race humaine. Plus jamais. Son regard se para d'une lueur de jubilation et de fureur alors que son imagination se plaisait à tourner une dizaine de scénarios différents où sous ses crocs, il entendait avec ravissement le craquement aigu des os broyés dans sa gueule. Il ne ferait pas la même erreur une troisième fois. Un sourire démoniaque se forma sur son visage alors qu'il reprenait avec délectation son expression favorite. Ils allaient tous mourir !

* * *

La lune s'immisçait doucement par la fenêtre d'une chambre au premier étage. La pénombre de la pièce laissait à peine apercevoir deux corps couchés l'un contre l'autre. Le silence régnait en maître laissant à penser que les deux jeunes gens dormaient à poing fermé. Pourtant dans le noir impénétrable au fond de la pièce, deux yeux rouge sang fixaient avec calme la fenêtre. Nu avec juste un drap recouvrant le bas de son corps, couché sur le dos, sa tête reposant sur l'oreiller, un visage posé contre sa poitrine, un bras derrière sa tête et l'autre entourant le corps frêle mais encore chaud de leur dernière étreinte, Sasuke repensait à la fin de journée qui avait suivi son entrevue avec son ancienne partenaire.

L'arrivée de Karin dans cette histoire avait été une aubaine en fin de compte, il ne lui avait fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'elle serait un atout de plus pour le reste des évènements, c'est pourquoi il avait sauté sur l'occasion, exploitant la plus grande faiblesse de son ancienne coéquipière : l'attirance et l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. Une légère moue se dessina sur ses lèvres au souvenir du premier baiser. Il avait pris cela comme une mission rien de plus et puis il fallait avouer qu'elle était plutôt mignonne la jeune demoiselle. Pourtant juste avant de se lancer, il y avait eu cette petite hésitation ou plutôt un certain visage qui s'était doucement superposé à celui de la jeune demoiselle qu'il avait face à lui pour disparaitre aussitôt. Il ferma les yeux d'un brusque mouvement alors que sous la tension de son esprit ses muscles se tendirent faisant légèrement bouger le jeune corps dénudé à ses côtés dans un petit gémissement plaintif. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que le jeune homme ne rouvre à nouveau ses yeux. Son regard se perdit un instant sur le plafond blanc de la chambre d'hôtel avant de glisser sur le visage de la jeune femme qui partageait son lit. Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Sans ses petites lunettes ovales et noires, le visage paisible et souriant, elle était très belle. Vraiment très belle. Physiquement elle lui ressemblait. Même couleur d'yeux, même peau pale, même souffrance au fond du regard, même masque sur son visage masquant les blessures du passé. Le jeune homme soupira doucement. Durant un instant un sentiment de culpabilité s'initia en lui pour disparaître aussitôt que l'image de son coéquipier vint se dessiner devant ses yeux. Il devait penser à lui. Il devait le sauver. Il devait y arriver… cette fois. Ses paupières se refermèrent alors qu'il se força à plonger dans un sommeil léger mais réparateur. Il allait avoir une longue journée demain, il devait reprendre des forces. Ses muscles se détendirent doucement alors que peu à peu son esprit se vidait de toutes pensées.

* * *

Le soleil se leva doucement au sein de ce petit village caché aux yeux de tous. De l'intérieur, rien ne semblait le différencier des autres, les quelques boutiques ouvraient avec calme leurs devantures alors que les premiers enfants courraient déjà dans les ruelles. Les oiseaux chantaient à tut tête en ce début de printemps sur la cime des nombreux arbres éparpillés au quatre coin du lieu. Oui, rien si ce n'était l'étrange monument qui se trouvait sur la grande place ou encore les murs ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un amas de verdure infranchissable. Cependant tout semblait baigner dans la joie et le calme. Les jeunes riaient, les adultes souriaient alors que les plus âgés se contentaient de poser leurs yeux remplis de bonheur autour d'eux. Pourtant au sein du plus grand bâtiment du village, trois personnes étaient réunis dans une petite pièce sombre d'où émanait une aura de colère et d'agacement certain. La première de ces personnes portait un étrange accoutrement que l'on voyait de temps en temps porté par diverses personnes au sein de Nokiana. Son visage était baissé et son corps figé semblant attendre le terrible châtiment qui allait choir sur lui d'ici quelques secondes…

- Je suis navré, nous avons… commença-t-il.

- Je me fous de vos excuses, hurla d'un coup en le coupant la deuxième personne présente.

Ichiro, posa doucement le troisième individu en ces lieux.

Cependant au lieu d'apaiser le dénommé, le nom calmement prononcé eut l'effet inverse.

- NON ! hurla-t-il à nouveau en plantant ces pupilles haineuses sur le simple soldat du village devant lui. Il est seul, étranger, ne connaissant rien de ce village et vous allez me dire quand l'ayant cherché toute la nuit, vous n'avez pas trouvé la moindre piste à son sujet ?

- Monsieur, je suis vraiment désolé. Mes hommes continuent les recherches dans tout le village mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Si vous ne le retrouvez pas avant midi, je vous jure qu'en plus de vous dégrader, je vous enferme pour mise en danger de la vie du village ! Ai-je été assez clair ?

- Oui, monsieur ! répliqua de façon militaire l'homme avant de quitter la pièce.

Ichiro le suivit du regard sans que la lueur de haine ne s'éteigne dans le fond de ses prunelles. Il n'avait pas été assez prudent. Il avait cru tenir toute la situation en main mais ce satané démon avait su le berner durant un instant. C'était peu, ça il le savait, Kyuubi n'avait pas pu faire grand-chose mais apparemment cela avait suffit puisqu'une personne était parvenue jusqu'à eux. Il aurait dû être plus prudent. La réputation du démon renard n'était plus à faire pour lui, il avait lu tout les parchemins, inscriptions, livres que le monde possédait sur lui, il aurait dû comprendre que même sous control, Kyuubi était un maître pour trouver des solutions aux problèmes qui se posaient sur sa route. Oui mais voilà, il avait été trop confiant. Persuadé de tout savoir, ayant calculé tout ce plan de A à Z, en prenant soin de ne rien laisser au hasard, il avait été persuadé que son stratagème n'avait aucune faille. D'un mouvement rageur, son poing vin s'écraser contre le mur de la pièce ouvrant une minuscule égratignure sur sa peau qui laissa échapper quelques gouttes de sang.

- Que ferons nous de cet intrus une fois capturé ? demanda alors d'une voix douce Akiko.

Le regard de son supérieur se posa sur son subalterne qu'il fixa quelques minutes en silence.

- Je le tuerais de mes propres mains ! Tout étranger au village pénétrant dans l'enceinte de Nokiana se verra condamner à la peine de mort.

La rage dans sa voix avait laissé place à une profonde haine alors que chaque mot avait était prononcé avec calme mais gravité.

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase qu'un léger frisson vint parcourir l'échine du jeune Akiko alors qu'un étrange pressentiment s'initiait en lui le figeant un instant. Son instinct sur le qui vive semblait vouloir le prévenir de quelque chose sans qu'il ne sache quoi. Après tout, il était tout à fait d'accord avec son supérieur. Pour la sécurité du village tout intrus devait être exécuté. C'était une des règles d'or de Nokiana. Cette ville ne pouvait prospérée que dans la seule condition de ne jamais être dévoilée au reste du monde. Les rumeurs pouvaient circuler sur l'existence ou pas d'une telle cité, mais personne ne devait connaître les coordonnées exactes de cette dernière. Au départ, il avait été contre cette règle. La guerre faisait déjà assez de mort comme ça mais il avait fini par se faire une raison. Pour la survie de leur village et au final du monde entier, il se devait de rester caché. Qui sait ce qui se passerait si des personnes mal intentionnées s'amusaient à se servir de leur connaissance sur le chakra pour leur seul profit… Pourtant cette étrange impression de malaise persistait au fond de lui. Il finit par se décoller du mur sur lequel il était appuyé, faisant quelques gestes comme pour faire disparaître ces quelques doutes.

Nokiana n'est pas très grande et tout le monde se connait. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, il ne pourra pas rester encore longtemps dans l'anonymat, fit-il d'une voix posée avant de sortir à son tour.

Ichiro le regarda partir et ce n'est que lorsqu'il eut disparu qu'il poussa un petit soupir de soulagement. Il avait senti le malaise occasionné par sa phrase et avait de suite fait le rapprochement avec l'ambigüité de ces mots mais son jeune bras droit semblait ne pas avoir compris. Si cela avait été le cas, le connaissant il l'aurait questionné sur ce sujet. Doucement il ferma ses paupières. Tout serait bientôt fini. Il avait passé trop d'années sur ce « projet » pour qu'un simple intrus ou les doutes d'un de ses subalternes ne viennent faire capoter ces plans. D'un coup ses yeux se rouvrirent ne laissant place qu'à la détermination. Tout fonctionnerait à merveille. C'est avec calme et confiance qu'il sortit à son tour de la pièce.

* * *

Plus loin dans le village, une jeune couple se réveillait baigné par le flot des premiers rayons de soleil. La jeune fille vint doucement se serrer contre le corps chaud de son amant dans un soupir de bien être qui empli toute la pièce. Contrairement à son habitude, le jeune homme resserra son étreinte sur le corps frêle de la jeune femme rapprochant ainsi un peu plus leur deux corps nus. Malgré ce moment d'intimité qui de loin semblait apprécié par les deux personnes présentes, un étrange silence lourd s'installa dans la pièce. Sasuke savait que le moment des explications était venu mais il ne s'en préoccupa plus que ça, il savait déjà ce qu'il allait dire.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes que la jeune femme brisa la calme de la pièce.

- Pourquoi ?

La question était simple mais la réponse qu'elle attendait elle, était plus complexe. Un profond soupir s'échappa de la commissure des lèvres de l'Uchiwa avant qu'il ne repousse légèrement le corps collé contre lui pour s'asseoir sur le lit. Karin regardait avec appréhension le dos nu laissant une peau pale criblée de cicatrices à sa vue. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il n'était pas du genre à se livrer aussi facilement. Elle n'attendait pas de lui une réelle explication de ce qui venait de se passer et encore moins un « je t'aime » mais elle devait savoir autre chose. Elle savait que son amant avait compris à quoi faisait référence sa question. Elle voulait juste une réponse sur ce point, le reste… ce qui c'était passé cette nuit était bien plus parlant que tous les mots qu'il pourrait prononcer. Combien d'aventures avait-il eu avec diverses femmes rencontrées au hasard des villages qu'ils avaient traversés alors qu'ils faisaient parti de la même équipe ? Cela se comptait en plusieurs dizaines, ça c'était certain mais la douceur, la tendresse dont il avait fait preuve la nuit précédente enlevait le doute de n'être qu'une de plus dans l'esprit de Karin. Sans parler de cet élan d'affection quelques minutes auparavant alors que leur « joute » corporelle était finie depuis longtemps. Elle avait déjà obtenu bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais espéré mais au jour d'aujourd'hui elle appartenait à Nokiana qui lui avait offert une autre vie, un espoir, un futur. C'est pourquoi malgré ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière, elle voulait une réponse et elle espérait profondément que celle-ci puisse être en accord avec les lois qui régissaient ce village.

Le jeune homme toujours dos à sa « compagne » avait laissé passer quelques minutes de silence. Ce n'est pas exactement par quoi il pensait commencer mais après tout, ce n'était pas plus mal.

- Je suis venu chercher le porteur de Kyuubi.

Sa voix était posée et neutre. Karin poussa un soupir agacé et déçu que l'Uchiwa remarquât aisément mais elle continua ses questions sans en demander plus à ce sujet pour le moment.

- Comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici ?

- Après l'enlèvement de Naruto, je suis parti à sa poursuite… commença-t-il. Kyuubi a fini par se montrer devant moi en me donnant les coordonnées exactes de là où il se trouvait, continua-t-il en se levant laissant une vue imprenable de sa nudité à sa compagne de chambre.

Il récupéra alors ses affaires qui jonçaient au sol, se rhabillant calmement.

- Quelqu'un d'autres est au courant ?

Là ce n'était plus une simple conversation mais un véritable interrogatoire… elle devait être vraiment beaucoup attaché à ce village pensa l'Uchiwa mais il ne releva pas sa constatation à voix haute et se contenta de répondre.

- Non.

Un nouveau silence emplit la pièce alors que le jeune homme se retourna vers son ancienne coéquipière toujours couché sur le lit, sa nudité à peine cachée sous un drap blanc. Voyant le regard inquisiteur de la jeune femme, Sasuke soupira bruyamment.

- Je dois ramener cet idiot au village de Konoha.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tiens-tu tant que ça à le ramener ? Toi qui disais ne jamais agir que pour toi ! Où est passé le Sasuke qui ne se souciait jamais des autres ! s'exclama-t-elle un peu trop vivement.

L'Uchiwa jubila intérieurement. Ça c'était bon pour lui. Phase deux.

Après quelques secondes, le jeune homme lâcha le regard énervé de Karin pour se diriger vers la fenêtre de la chambre, ce qui intrigua la demoiselle.

Alors que son regard se perdait toujours à travers la vitre de la chambre la voix de Sasuke raisonna calmement.

- Toi. Je me soucis de toi.

A ces mots, la jeune femme sursauta.

- Hein ?

Un soupir agacé sortit à nouveau de la commissure des lèvres de l'Uchiwa. Tout était calme en cet instant pourtant l'atmosphère qui régnait en ces lieux, semblait attendre l'élément déclencheur pour exploser sous la pression de l'air.

- Quelques jours avant que je ne quitte Hebi, j'ai reçu la visite d'un membre de l'Akatsuki. J'étais seul. On s'est battu mais lui n'était pas sérieux. Je ne sais plus exactement ce qui s'est passé mais il a fini par disparaitre en laissant derrière lui un rouleau que j'ai lu.

Sasuke se tut un instant alors que sa compagne ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

- A l'intérieur de celui-ci, il y avait une lettre qui m'était destinée.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau mais cette fois-ci le jeune homme semblait ne pas vouloir le rompre.

- Et ? se surprit à demander Karin.

Sasuke claqua d'un mouvement agacé sa langue dans sa bouche.

- Tu te rappelles les voleurs qui nous ont attaqués un mois avant que je parte ?

- Oui.

- Tu as eu à un moment une étrange sensation qui t'a fait perdre l'équilibre, n'est-ce pas ?

Karin acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle s'en souvenait très bien pour la simple raison que cela avait été la première fois que Sasuke avait montré son inquiétude à son égard en accourant vers elle pour voir si elle allait bien.

- C'était en fait la mise en place d'un sceau donnant vie et mort à son porteur selon les désirs de celui qui l'avaient posé.

La jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul.

- N'importe quoi ! s'entendit-elle prononcer.

Sasuke se retourna alors vers elle avant de s'asseoir sur le lit à ses côtés. D'un geste calme il caressa l'épaule gauche dénudé de la jeune fille en formant deux gestes de sa main libre. La seconde d'après apparut un étrange tatouage que Karin reconnu aussitôt la laissant pâle de frayeur.

- Lorsque j'ai lu cela, j'ai voulu vérifié et avec les instructions données j'ai pu en effet confirmer la présence de ce sceau sur toi.

La jeune femme resta interdite alors que tous les détails de la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir lui revenait en mémoire. Son cœur s'emballa légèrement alors qu'une étrange idée naissait en elle. Se pourrait-il qu'il… ? Mais à ce moment précis la phrase qu'il avait prononcée la veille se répercuta dans ses oreilles.

« — J'ai fait tout ça pour toi, Karin… pour toi… »

Son regard se perdit un instant dans celui de son homologue. Pour elle ! C'était pour elle qu'il avait fui ? Cela paraissait tellement impensable. Pas Sasuke ! Pas le mec le plus froid que la terre n'est connu !

- Ils veulent Kyuubi. C'est le dernier démon qu'il leur manque. Je devais le surveiller pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils en aient terminé avec les autres démons, ce qui aujourd'hui est fait.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus pour que Karin reconnecte toutes les pièces du puzzle. Elle savait qu'avouer tout ça avait déjà été difficile pour le jeune homme alors lui entendre dire directement qu'il avait rejoint Konoha pour surveiller Kyuubi afin qu'elle ne se fasse pas tuer car il l'aimait était simplement impossible. Elle passa doucement sa main sur le tatouage rencontrant au même moment les doigts du brun.

Sasuke encra un long moment ses pupilles dans celles de la jeune femme sans pour autant laisser paraitre quoi que ce soit. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour là. Ce tatouage, c'était lui qui lui avait mis. A cette époque de nombreux doutes subsistaient sur ce qu'il allait faire maintenant qu'il avait tué Orochimaru depuis déjà quelques mois et que le combat face à son frère ne devait plus tarder alors cela avait été une sureté en plus. Si jamais, ces trois équipiers de l'époque avaient été une entrave à ses plans, il n'aurait eu qu'à faire un geste pour les supprimer…

Les minutes s'écoulèrent doucement alors que leurs regards ne se quittaient plus. En cet instant, Karin était sur un petit nuage. Peu importe tout le reste, seul Sasuke comptait en cet instant.

- Je t'aiderais…

* * *

Un jeune homme aux cheveux blond se tenait appuyé contre la commissure de la porte. Son regard rempli de tendresse posé sur le lit devant lui. Lit qui en cet instant portait un jeune homme brun du même âge que lui couché sur le côté tenant avec douceur un jeune enfant dans ses bras. Ils étaient tellement mignons… il était tellement heureux. Un sourire attendri vint doucement se former sur son visage alors que le petit bonhomme d'à peine quelques années venait de se serrer encore plus contre le corps chaud à ses côtés. En cet instant, rien ne semblait pouvoir détériorer le bonheur et l'épanouissement au sein du jeune blond.

A contre cœur, il finit par quitter la scène des yeux. Il était à peine six heures du matin mais il avait beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui, la venue du Kazekage au sein du village y était pour quelque chose. C'est pourquoi il retourna avec calme jusque dans la cuisine où il termina de préparer un petit déjeuner de roi pour les deux marmottes qui dormaient encore. Cependant alors qu'il sautait un peu partout essayant tant bien que mal de ne rien faire brûler, il sentit deux bras puissants lui entourer la taille et un torse chaud se coller contre son dos.

- Tu es matinal aujourd'hui, fit remarquer une voix grave. Gaara arrive ce matin ?

- Cet après-midi, rectifia le jeune blond profitant de cette chaleur et de ce moment d'intimité qu'il savait ne plus retrouver avant la fin de la journée qui venait à peine de commencer.

Le jeune brun déposa un furtif baiser sur la nuque de son amant avant d'être interrompu par trois tocs à la porte d'entrée.

- Je te préviens c'est la dernière fois que ce bambin dort avec nous, prononça-t-il d'une voix grave en se décollant de l'Uzumaki.

- Va ouvrir à Sai, au lieu de sortir des menaces totalement désuètes de réalité. Je vais réveiller le « bambin » moi, répondit-il amusé un grand sourire aux lèvres faisant lever les yeux de son amant au ciel.

Le regard du blond suivit le jeune brun jusqu'à ce qu'il est disparu à travers la porte. Un sentiment de bien être s'initia au fond de lui avant qu'il ne soupire de bonheur tout en finissant de déposer la totalité des plats confectionnés par ses soins sur la table. Cette fois, ce serait avec Sai qu'ils partageront ce petit déjeuner. Mais après tout, cela se comprenait : Sakura était sur bouquée. Elle était maintenant la directrice en chef de l'hôpital de Konoha. Alors que son regard se perdit sur la table fraichement dressée, un sourire heureux se sculpta un peu plus profondément sur son visage. A présent rien ne pouvait entraver son bonheur.

Cependant alors qu'il allait quitter la pièce pour se rendre dans la chambre où dormait encore « le bambin », un vent glacial parcouru la cuisine le faisant tressaillir un instant.

- Tu n'as toujours pas compris… fit une petite voix triste.

L'Uzumaki se figea.

Elle était revenue.


	16. Chapter 16

**Titre de la fiction : « PDJM »**

**Auteur : Sermina (chapitres impairs) Azerty (chapitres pairs)**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina et Azerty**

**Genre : Drame**

**Disclaimer : Non, on ne se fait pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi.**

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

Le vent frais du début de matinée soulevait paresseusement les rideaux, dévoilant le village qui s'éveillait en contrebat. Appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, en haut de la tour, les yeux alourdis des cernes d'une nuit blanche passée à vociférer des ordres, Ichiro tentait de faire baisser la tension nerveuse qui crispait chacun de ses membres, déclenchant même de petits tics sur le coin de sa bouche. Mais son tempérament explosif ne lui permettait pas de se calmer facilement, et la vision des paisibles ruelles qui s'animaient, loin de le rasséréner, réveillait de sourdes inquiétudes en lui.

Quelque part au milieu de cette population enjouée d'une tranquille inconscience, un intrus courait en liberté, détruisant ce paradis terrestre par sa seule présence. C'était inacceptable ! Une nouvelle bouffée de rage s'engouffra dans sa gorge, et, mécaniquement, il l'expulsa par un violent coup de poing qui fit s'effriter le plâtre là où il avait percuté le mur. Un simple petit rat, perdu dans une ville remplie de soldats à ses ordres, en territoire inconnu, seul face à toutes les forces armées de Nokiana, et ses hommes n'étaient pas capable de mettre la main dessus ou même de déterminer son identité ?

Dire que le village avait su garder le secret sur sa propre existence des siècles durant, échappant à toutes les guerres, tous les conflits, et qu'alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques jours à peine de leur but, un stupide intrus venait tout mettre en péril !

Le rire éclatant d'une enfant attira soudain son attention, et ses yeux distraits suivirent un instant un groupe d'adolescents qui couraient en tous sens aux pieds de la tour. Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, un léger sourire, un peu trop doux pour son éternel visage sévère, étira les lèvres du commandant en chef des ninjas de Nokiana. Ce village… Voilà plus de vingt ans maintenant qu'un des émissaires du grand conseil était venu les chercher, lui et sa troupe de mercenaires déserteurs, pour leur demander s'ils désiraient rejoindre les forces du village caché. N'ayant rien à perdre, ils avaient tous accepté. Vingt ans… Depuis deux décennies il avait empoigné à pleines mains la deuxième chance qu'on avait bien voulu lui accorder, et il avait gravi peu à peu les échelons, d'abord par soif de pouvoir – on ne se défait pas facilement des mauvaises habitudes. Mais avec le temps, les nouvelles rencontres étaient devenues des collègues, puis des compagnons d'armes, des amis… et petit à petit, les liens qu'il s'y était créé l'avaient amené à considérer ce village comme sa patrie. Son désir de le protéger grandissait au fur et à mesure que le temps y passait dans une atmosphère paisible qu'il avait appris à chérir. Oui, il aimait Nokiana, il l'aimait profondément. C'est pour ça qu'il avait monté le plan. C'est son attachement à sa nouvelle nation qui l'avait poussé à comploter dans l'ombre pour faire changer les choses, pour que son village reçoive enfin ce qui lui était dû.

Il était pertinemment conscient que la majorité des habitants ainsi que beaucoup de membres du conseil le désapprouveraient s'il les mettait au courant de ses projets. Mais ce n'était là qu'une bande de vieux frileux allergiques au changement, et qui auraient préféré laisser un bateau couler en se bouchant les yeux et les oreilles plutôt que de lui faire changer de cap alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire la connaissance rapprochée d'un iceberg.

Alors il avait réunis les plus fidèles de ces hommes pour mettre en place tous les préparatifs nécessaires sans attirer l'attention. Il n'attendait plus que le moment propice. Cela ne pouvait tout simplement pas échouer : Nokiana avait grandi durant sa longue prospérité. Grande, belle, riche et puissante ville, aux infranchissables murailles défendues par plus de deux cents ninjas expérimentés. Et tout cela restait invisible aux yeux du monde, qui ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence de ce qu'il aurait dû admirer ! Oui, c'était décidé : bientôt, il ferait éclater la vérité aux yeux de tous, et apporterait à son village bien aimé la place qui lui revenait parmi les grandes nations auréolées de respect et de pouvoir.

Le temps où Nokiana, simple bourgade d'artisans, devait se cacher pour survivre était révolu depuis longtemps. Ne leur faisait-on donc pas confiance, à lui et à ses hommes, pour protéger la ville sans l'aide de ce secret paranoïaque qui les tenaient éloignés du monde entier ? Ils étaient largement capables de défendre leur village, et de plus, si tout se passait comme il l'avait prévu, le plan se déroulerait sans que personne ne fasse couler la moindre goutte de sang : ils allaient simplement étaler leur puissance à la vue des autres nations, et exiger qu'on leur accorde la place qui leur était due dans les considérations géopolitiques et militaires. N'était ce pas la moindre des choses ? Après tout, n'étaient ils pas, en plus d'un groupe armé non négligeable, les gardiens ancestraux des pierres de chakra ? Nokiana n'était il pas, depuis la nuit des temps, le centre des énergies du monde entier, et le garant de leur équilibre ?

Mais ce point qui avait toujours été perçu par Ichiro comme un argument de taille était devenu, depuis une poignée de jours, leur plus flagrant point faible, manquant de faire s'effondrer d'un seul souffle des années de travail pour le commandant. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que ça arrive maintenant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait enfin à mettre son plan à exécution ? Moins de deux semaines auparavant, il était persuadé de pouvoir dévoiler l'existence de son village dans un magnifique coup d'éclat et ce à chaque instant, pour le plus grand bonheur de tous ses habitants. Il ne s'attendait évidemment pas à ce que la nouvelle soit bien prise sur le moment, mais était certain qu'en très peu de temps, ses concitoyens se rendraient compte que ce changement était non seulement positif, mais essentiel pour la prospérité de Nokiana.

Mais voilà : depuis dix jours maintenant, le puissant flux de chakra qui leur était si précieux s'était tari, entraînant des conséquences catastrophiques non seulement pour ses plans, mais pour toute la ville et, si le problème persistait, peut-être également pour le monde entier… Comment espérer être bien reçu par les autres pays maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'une ville au fonctionnement entièrement chamboulée, peinant à reprendre ses marques sans un chakra qui avait toujours représenté la base de leur mode de vie ? Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, se révéler à tous avant que le problème soit réglé, c'était se présenter à eux comme les porteurs de la mauvaise nouvelle d'une probable pénurie de chakra au niveau planétaire.

Un juron sec traversa les dents serrées d'Ichiro lorsqu'il réalisa une fois de plus qu'il était pris au piège. Au moins avait il réussit à gardé un minimum le contrôle de la situation : Kyuubi était en son pouvoir et seul lui et les membres du grand conseil étaient au courant du réel degré de gravité des évènements. Tant que certaines choses restaient secrètes, il était encore possible que tout s'arrange sans trop de problèmes…

C'est bien pour ça que la présence de cette vermine inopportune qui narguait impunément ses soldats était inacceptable : qu'il découvre quoi que ce soit, et la position de Nokiana vis-à-vis des autres nations serait compromise à jamais ! Hors de question ! Déterminé, le fidèle commandant se jura d'accomplir sa mission sans le moindre accrochage, pour que ce déshonneur tombe à jamais dans l'oubli. Son village retrouverai son opulente paix, inconscient à jamais du crime dont il avait, sans le savoir, été le complice et duquel lui, Ichiro, était prêt à prendre l'entière responsabilité. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution…

Soupirant, il se résolut à céder au chantage, à l'insu de tous, avec le seul consentement silencieux des quelques dirigeants du village qui avaient été mis au courant du véritable problème.

Demain, il se servirait des techniques ancestrales de Nokiana sous prétexte de régler un déséquilibre que tous croyaient naturel, en extirpant le chakra de Kyuubi. Il dirait à tous que la mort de l'ôte résultait d'un malencontreux accident.

Demain, il livrerait le démon renard à neuf queues à l'Akatski en les suppliant de mettre un terme au jutsu qui perturbait intentionnellement le chakra de Nokiana. Et personne ne le saurait jamais.

* * *

Plus que la foule grouillante qui engloutissait sa silhouette dans une masse anonyme, et plus que ses nouveaux vêtements en tous points semblables à ceux des autres habitants, Sasuke était totalement conscient que c'est la présence à ses côtés de Karin qui faisait qu'on ne le remarquait pas, et que personne ne voyait en lui le dangereux intrus activement recherché. La jeune femme le guidait sans hésiter une seule seconde dans le dédale de ruelles, si bien que l'Uchiwa, qui la suivait à la trace, semblait aussi sûr et détendu qu'elle, comme s'il connaissait le village par cœur et savait pertinemment où il allait – ce qui était bien évidemment loin d'être le cas. Cette fille était réellement efficace finalement… Il faudrait qu'il pense à la tuer avant qu'elle ne s'aperçoive qu'il se servait d'elle, car elle pourrait bien se réveiller peu compréhensive.

Un coin lointain du cerveau de Sasuke lui fit impassiblement la remarque que son comportement allait à l'encontre de toute considération de moral ou de justice, et que Karin n'avait rien fait pour mériter d'être traitée de la sorte. Mais la situation n'était elle pas cocasse au fond ? Il se servait des sentiments de cette pauvre fille en l'étouffant sous une vraie avalanche de faux espoirs et en lui demandant de choisir entre la vie saine et prometteuse qu'elle avait réussit à se reconstruire et un amour qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de lui donner. Cette cruche allait sans hésiter trahir son nouveau village et se jeter à corps perdu dans un combat contre ceux-là même qui l'avaient recueillie, le tout pour délivrer celui à qui appartenait en réalité la place qu'elle convoitait dans son cœur. C'était réellement ce qu'on pouvait nommer l'ironie du sort pensa l'Uchiwa avec un détachement glacial, et sans l'ombre d'un remord. Briser Karin, la tuer, cela n'avait pour lui pas la moindre sorte d'importance. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui comptait, sa seule et unique préoccupation depuis que ce fameux jour il l'avait retrouvé allongé près du corps déjà froid de son frère. Sa nouvelle raison de vivre…

Naruto

Sasuke sentit tous les muscles de son dos se contracter infimement sous la brusque résolution qu'il venait de prendre. Imperceptiblement, il accéléra le pas. Il sauverait Naruto. Coûte que coûte.

* * *

Fin du chapitre. La balle est dans ton camp ! )

1500 mots rien que pour rattraper cette fameuse phrase du chapitre précédant : « Il avait passé trop d'années sur ce « projet » pour qu'un simple intrus ou les doutes d'un de ses subalternes ne viennent caboter ces plans » et qui désignait Ichiro comme le grand méchant, alors que pour moi ce n'est qu'un pion dans le jeu de l'Akatsuki, ni bon ni mauvais, juste militaire et donc près à tout pour défendre les siens. Il m'a donc fallut inventer un « projet » comme tu dis qui ait un lien avec le fait que Sasuke soit gênant sans rentrer directement en lien avec le kidnapping de Kyuubi, le tout en exposant enfin mon idée sur l'Akatsuki histoire que tu ne me détruises pas une fois de plus tous mes beaux plans pour la fin !

A toi de te débrouiller avec ça maintenant ! XD


	17. Chapter 17

**Titre de la fiction : « PDJM »**

**Auteur : Sermina (chapitres impairs) Azerty (chapitres pairs)**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina et Azerty**

**Genre : Drame**

**Disclaimer : Non, on ne se fait pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi.**

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Le soleil venait d'atteindre depuis peu son zénith. Pourtant malgré la luminosité ambiante qui régnait, un homme debout appuyé contre l'écorce d'un arbre restait caché dans l'ombre de deux grands chênes. Seul, immobile, s'il n'y avait pas eu la légère respiration qui se perdait avec le bruissement des feuilles au vent, on aurait pu le croire mort. Son masque en forme de spirale cachant son visage ouvrant au final sur un seul de ses yeux, l'imposante cape noire et rouge recouvrant tout son corps et remontant haut dans sa nuque et ses doigts gantés de noir, dénotait beaucoup avec le lieu encore désert de vie humaine. Malgré la chaleur qui commençait à se faire sentir en ce milieu de journée, il ne semblait pas en souffrir. Il resta ainsi des minutes durant sans faire un mouvement trahissant sa présence au sein de cette immense forêt.

Ce n'est qu'au bruit à peine audible d'un léger craquement qu'il releva la tête vers une branche plus en hauteur devant lui. Sa seule pupille rouge sang et noire se posa sur l'étrange créature qui sortait la tête de l'écorce. Les deux hommes se fixèrent du regard un instant. L'homme présent en ces lieux ne parut pas étonné par l'arrivée de cet étrange être. Pourtant tout dans son apparence avait de quoi surprendre. Son visage se divisait en deux, d'un côté blanc et de l'autre noir alors que sa tête se trouvait entourée par deux excroissances évoquant les mâchoires d'une plante carnivore.

— Les choses se compliques un peu… commença le visage bicolore.

— _Moi, je trouve au contraire qu'elles deviennent plus attrayantes_, renchérit la même personne mais d'une voix différente.

Le silence reprit un instant ses droits avant que l'homme toujours debout appuyé contre l'arbre ne se mette à se relever dénouant ses muscles laissaient jusqu'alors en léthargie. Il releva sa pupille vers le visage coupé au cou par une branche, demandant par ce simple mouvement des détails.

— Sasuke Uchiwa a réussi à pénétrer à l'intérieur de Nokiana, expliqua calmement l'homme/plante.

— _Il s'est même fait une allier qui semble l'aider avec succès pour le moment_, rajouta une voix joyeuse provenant du même homme.

Cette révélation ne semblait au premier abord avoir réussi à déstabiliser l'homme à l'unique prunelle pourtant sous son masque, ses sourcils se froncèrent alors que sa bouche forma une grimace agacé. Néanmoins il se reprit très vite :

— Cela n'a pas d'importance. Ils nous livreront quand même Kyuubi, le reste ne nous intéresse pas, expliqua-t-il calmement.

Pourtant l'étrange créature perchée sur sa branche ne se laissa pas berner. Il savait ce qui s'était passé des années plus tôt. La rancœur que possédait son supérieur à l'égard du cadet Uchiwa était grande depuis que Sasuke avait osé le trahir en retournant à Konoha alors qu'il lui offrait une place de choix au sein de son organisation. Toujours perché sur sa branche, juste après que le jeune homme ne se soit évanouit sur le corps sans vie de son frère, il avait vu Tobi s'approcher pour récupérer le corps le corps du cadet Uchiwa mais un certain jeune homme à la chevelure blonde était arrivé le premier devant Sasuke. Cependant Tobi était patient, il avait attendu alors quelques mois avant de trouver le bon moment, où loin de son équipe le jeune homme qu'il convoitait fut enfin seul pour l'approcher. Caché dans un coin sombre de la caverne que son supérieur avait choisi, il avait écouté toute la discussion… ou plutôt le monologue de Tobi sur Itachi face à un jeune Sasuke prit de doutes. Cela avait été très instructif et à la place de l'Uchiwa, il aurait accepté la proposition de son supérieur mais Sasuke ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait préféré retourner dans le village qui avait condamné son frère ainé et commandité le meurtre de tout son clan. Cependant si l'étrange créature n'avait pas compris les raisons de la décision du cadet Uchiwa, il avait été témoin de la colère et la haine de Tobi de voir son plan tomber à l'eau. C'est pourquoi malgré l'attitude stoïque de son chef, il n'en pensa pas moins.

— Je retourne voir comment vont évoluer les choses…

— … _qui j'espère amèneront plein de complications_, renchérit la même personne sur une voix différente.

Et sans un mot de plus, comme il était arrivé, il disparut dans l'écorce de la branche. L'homme au masque resté sur place, ne bougeait plus. Les minutes passèrent doucement avant que dans un éclat de rage son poing vint frapper avec force l'écorce de l'arbre à ses côtés sans écorcher ne serai-ce qu'un peu le gant à sa main mais qui entama assez fortement le tronc du chêne centenaire. Puis dans un écran de fumée, l'homme disparut.

* * *

Cela faisait deux heures que le nouveau couple circulait dans les ruelles plus ou moins grouillantes de monde du village. Sasuke avait très vite comprit la stratégie de la jeune femme et s'était pris au jeu. Leurs pas étaient calmes, anodins mais jamais ils ne s'arrêtèrent une seule fois. Karin prenait avec un sérieux déconcertant la visite du village. Passant d'un bout à l'autre des cinq sommets du pentacle que formaient Nokiana en développant son Histoire en passant par l'explication et l'utilité de chaque monument de la ville. Même si cela ne faisait que partie du plan pour le faire intégrer le village plus facilement et donc avoir accès illimités au quatre coins de la ville, Sasuke, sous l'apparence du jeune châtain arrivé la veille, écoutait avec attention toutes les explications de la jeune femme à ses côtés. Il encra avec minutie le plan de Nokiana dans sa mémoire, repérant les gardes du village, leurs rondes et les visages de cette vingtaine d'hommes et de femmes dont l'aura puissante et pesante montrait la force non négligeable de ces ninjas d'élite. Puis elle partit sur l'utilité du village, sa position centrale au sein du monde ninja et les raisons non négligeables de garder ce village caché aux yeux de tous.

Pourtant malgré cet accoutrement et la présence de la jeune femme, ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Trois gardes atterrirent dans un souffle devant eux, alors que celui se trouvant au centre se tenait droit, les deux autres hommes, un pas légèrement en arrière, avaient posé leurs mains à leur ceinture prêt à attaquer. Sasuke se mit, par réflexe, aussitôt sur la défensive alors que le cœur de Karin s'accéléra un instant avant de reprendre un battement normal. C'était l'élite, jamais elle n'avait vu des ninjas aussi forts, elle savait que la moindre petite parcelle de changement dans son corps serait tout de suite détecté par ces hommes, alors elle se calma le plus rapidement possible.

—Karin ! prononça le chef du groupe.

— Messieurs, salua de façon impassible la jeune femme.

Le soldat le plus en avant encra son regard sur l'homme au côté de Karin avant de demander sans lâcher du regard Sasuke.

— Qui est-il ?

Le son de sa voix était dure et autoritaire… si différente du ton employé quelques heures auparavant face à son supérieur : Ichiro.

— C'est Ulrich Mitria, le déserteur du pays de la foudre dont je vous avais parlé.

— Tu avais pourtant dit que tu ne pensais pas qu'il rejoindrait nos rangs ?

Un nouveau silence suspicieux s'installa un instant.

— J'ai juste dit qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir…

Les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas lâchés du regard depuis le début de l'interrogatoire. Après de longues minutes qui semblèrent interminables à la jeune femme, le chef du groupe posa simplement :

— J'espère que tu te plairas parmi nous, Ulrich.

— Je l'espère aussi… finit par répondre Sasuke les yeux toujours encrés dans ceux de son homologue face à lui.

Puis aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparu les trois gardes disparurent pour réapparaitre quelques mètres plus loin. Du haut d'un arbre, un visage bicolore caché par les branchages avait assisté à toute la scène et avant de disparaitre, il eut le temps d'entendre :

— Je veux trois hommes qui le surveillent non stop…

— Vous doutez de Karin, patron ?

— Pas spécialement mais c'est demain que tout se joue et je ne veux pas qu'il y ait le moindre problème, c'est clair ?

Les deux autres hommes acquiescèrent avant de disparaitre à nouveau, laissant leur chef seul.

* * *

Dans une chambre dont la fenêtre se trouvait face à la grande place du village, un jeune homme blond faisait les cent pas. Le soleil était déjà levé depuis quelques heures et depuis son réveil agité, le démon tournait en rond. Il tournait en rond et il détestait ça. Même privé de chakra, il avait gardé la totalité de ses sens et il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir que le moment M devenait très proche. Il avait senti déjà légèrement lors de la visite de sa proie Akiko la veille, ainsi que sur les quatre gardes qui étaient, ce matin même, venus le voir pour vérifier qu'il était toujours là et lui apporter à manger et maintenant cela se sentait dans le cœur remplis de soulagement de tous ces hypocrites d'insectes qui peuplaient ce village. Bon, certes il devait l'avouer le monde était dans la merde. Si ce problème de chakra ne se résolvait pas, c'est la planète entière qui en pâtirait mais étrangement cette constatation l'avait fait sourire. Cela serait plutôt marrant un monde d'anarchie où lui pourrait aisément s'amuser à droite et à gauche avec ces abrutis de microbes tout en jouissant d'une liberté totale. Un monde où seuls les plus forts parviendraient à survivre en récoltant les rares denrées d'eau et de nourriture qu'ils resteraient dans certains lieux encore légèrement traversés par du chakra viable et stable. Cet aspect là lui plaisait beaucoup, et l'idée de faire échouer le merveilleux plan « remplis de guimauve et de bonheur avec pour but de préserver la planète telle qu'on la connaissait », l'enchantait énormément… mais le problème restait le gamin. Parce que bon, si l'Uchiwa arrivait à faire revenir le môme à la réalité juste le temps d'enlever ce bijou de malheur, il savait très bien que même s'il reprenait le contrôle du corps de l'Uzumaki, cet idiot serait cette fois pleinement conscient de ce qui se passait dehors… un peu comme lui depuis maintenant vingt ans et connaissant le bougre, il allait le faire chier pas mal à ce niveau là.

Il s'arrêta alors au centre de la chambre, revenant à son problème de départ… enfin ses deux problèmes de départ alors qu'il se demandait s'il allait avoir assez de temps. Il avait pensé voir débarquer Akiko comme chaque matin mais plus les minutes passaient plus les chances que cet abruti apparaisse se réduisaient. Or, il avait besoin de s'amuser encore un peu avec lui avant toute chose. Après tout, et malgré ce qui s'était passé, il savait qu'une seule autre confrontation devrait mettre Akiko de son côté. Il avait déjà son plan en tête, il ne manquait que cet insecte qui n'était toujours pas là.

D'un geste brusque, il reprit sa marche d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Le deuxième souci était que l'Uchiwa n'était toujours pas devant lui et lui aussi avait intérêt à ramener ses sales petites fesses blanches ici très vite parce que sinon il allait tout faire foirer. Cependant ce point l'inquiétait moins… Après tout il avait depuis longtemps comprit ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit de cet humain. Il se demandait souvent comment personne ne le voyait : c'était tellement évident… quoi que en vue de certains regards sur Sasuke de l'Hokage avant que le gamin se fasse enlever, il était tout-à-fait possible que Tsunade en sache plus que ce qu'elle en disait. D'ailleurs, Kyuubi était certain que la fuite de l'Uchiwa pour retrouver son coéquipier avait été faite avec l'aval de la Cinquième.

Mais d'un coup, il s'immobilisa alors qu'un étrange sourire apparaissait sur son visage.

Karin respira plus librement une fois que les trois hommes eurent disparu avant de soupirer en se tournant vers son amant.

— Bon, on a passé le plus dur. Apparemment on a été assez convainquant, expliqua-t-elle tout sourire face à un Sasuke stoïque.

Un couple passa alors à côté d'eux les saluant d'un signe de tête que la jeune femme rendit.

— Et maintenant, je vais te faire visiter le lieu sacré auquel on doit notre vie sur cette planète, continua-t-elle en reprenant sa marche vers l'imposant bâtiment au centre du village.

Sasuke la suivit sans un mot mais alors qu'il passait sur la place du village, il sentit un regard lourd peser sur ses épaules. C'est pourquoi sans arrêter son pas, il tourna la tête légèrement, scrutant les alentours. Ne voyant personne, il fronça les sourcils avant de lever un instant son regard et là il se figea une seconde. Des prunelles rouge-orangés le fixaient avec force. Sous l'intensité du regard, il fut parcouru d'un frisson avant de reprendre sa marche délaissant les yeux qui l'observaient. Le tout avait duré moins d'une seconde mais un homme légèrement en retrait n'avait rien loupé de la scène et le sourire un peu trop satisfait sur le visage de Kyuubi n'annonçait rien de bon, c'est pourquoi calmement, il laissa quelques directives aux deux espions avec lui avant de disparaitre.


	18. Chapter 18

**Titre de la fiction : « PDJM »**

**Auteur : Sermina (chapitres impairs) Azerty (chapitres pairs)**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina et Azerty**

**Genre : Drame**

**Disclaimer : Non, on ne se fait pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi.**

**Chapitre 18**

L'arrondi d'une dent qui mordille doucement le sommet de la lèvre : c'est tout ce que Sasuke se permit avant de reprendre implacablement le contrôle de son corps. Un autre aurait mis quelques secondes de plus, de sorte que sa mâchoire aurait attaqué nerveusement la peau tendre et charnue de sa propre bouche, mais en bon Uchiwa, Sasuke se devait d'être en toute occasion encore moins démonstratif qu'un koala atrophié soufrant de somnolence chroniques.

Pourtant, aussi maigre soit-il, le tic qui avait un instant déformé ses lèvres était déjà bien au delà de ce qu'il pouvait se permettre, surtout en temps que ninja d'élite en mission d'infiltration et sur le point de se faire démasquer. Sincèrement, ses ennemis imaginaient ils un seul instant qu'il ne les avait pas remarqués ? Il trouvait presque insultant que les trois silhouettes qui le filaient « discrètement » continues de se dissimuler dans les ombres en partant du principe qu'il ne les avait pas vus.

Certes, cette idiote en puissance de Karin, elle, n'avait rien remarqué et continuait de s'extasier avec soulagement sur la réussite de leur plan, mais Sasuke ne l'avait jamais vraiment considérée comme un modèle de perspicacité. Et puis, il devait bien concéder avoir lui-même fait un faux pas : trop préoccupé, l'esprit tout entier tourné vers sa destination qui lui paraissait désormais si proche qu'il aurait pu l'effleurer des doigts, il avait négligé ses poursuivants à l'instant même où il avait senti un regard d'une profondeur vertigineuse se poser sur lui. Il avait entendu la foule des désespérés qui murmurait le nom d'un démon, une lueur fanatique au fond des prunelles, les yeux braqués vers le haut, et il comprit qu'_il _étaittout prêt, et qu'il n'aurait qu'à suivre les pupilles de la foule pour le voir.

Le simple fait de le savoir aurait dû lui suffire : en tant que ninja, ça lui donnait déjà toutes les informations nécessaires. La raison, la prudence, le bon sens même lui criaient de s'en contenter et de passer son chemin sans_ lui_ accorder le moindre intérêt. Cependant il y avait une chose pour laquelle Sasuke n'était ni raisonnable, ni prudent, et au sujet de laquelle il perdait impeccablement sa parfaite maîtrise. Il n'aurait pas dû. Mais il le fit quand même : il leva les yeux.

Il s'était attendu à une vague de soulagement, à une déferlante de désir, à une joie paisible à retrouver, l'espace d'une seconde, le regard de son imbécile de coéquipier : mais c'est un frisson de fascination inquiète et de peur viscérale, instinctive, qui le secoua de la tête aux pieds lorsqu'il croisa les yeux écarlates d'un être qui n'avait rien d'humain.

Déstabilisé, il se détourna brusquement alors que de tous les pores de sa peau s'échappaient une palette de sentiments hésitants. Quasi instantanément, tous les muscles se contractèrent et il recomposa son expression, le maintien de son corps, et tout ce qui émanait de lui. Mais il était trop tard, et il le savait : les ninjas chargés de sa surveillance n'avaient décemment pas pu laisser passer une aussi grosse erreur de sa part. C'est pourquoi il agit rapidement, abattant le plus puissant de ses atouts sans prêter attention au fait qu'à la moindre faille, cette action aurait été sa plus stupide et surtout sa dernière. Entre ses paupières de porcelaine, ses pupilles étaient rouge sang. Son mouvement imperceptible pour se retourner fut d'une rapidité et d'un naturel déconcertant. Ses ennemis ignoraient encore qui il était, et il avait une chance de les piéger avant qu'il ne le comprenne. Il effleura à peine leur regard, plongeant dans les pupilles de chacun trop peu longtemps pour retenir ne serait-ce que leur couleur, mais c'était suffisant : l'illusion était jetée.

Il se rendait bien compte des risques qu'il avait pris : si un seul garde avait échappé à sa vigilance, si le moindre civil avait pris son geste pour autre chose que le regard circulaire qu'un touriste pose sur un lieu inconnu, alors il aurait gaspillé en vain la dernière et la plus puissante de ses armes. Pour ne rien arranger, ses adversaires auraient alors étés informés de son identité : on ne peut pas manquer de reconnaître le dernier des Uchiwa lorsqu'on croise son sharingan.

Mais ses sens surdéveloppés ne l'avaient pas trahi, et aucun de ses poursuivants ne lui avaient échappé : emprisonnés dans une illusion quasi indéjouable, ils allaient désormais le laisser tranquille quelques précieuses heures avant que quelqu'un ne remarque enfin l'infime décalage entre leur comportement et la réalité. Le temps restait cependant compté...

Il fut un instant tenté d'être irrité et de traiter intérieurement son imbécile de coéquipier de tous les noms, mais ce vieux réflexe n'avait aucune utilité : cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait cessé de se jouer la comédie à lui-même, et il aurait tout le temps de jouer les exaspérés lorsqu'il aurait sauvé son compagnon. Il reprendrait alors son air froid et peu concerné, comme si cette situation avait été une mission comme une autre, et en aucun cas une initiative désespérée de sa part. Il se montrerait un peu trop froid et cassant, comme pour cacher une légère gêne, et tout le monde échangerai un sourire entendu en murmurant qu'il était allé chercher son meilleur ami, mais ne voulait pas admettre qu'il tenait à son « imbécile ».

Sasuke savait que personne n'était dupe et que tenter de dissimuler toute son affection pour Naruto était voué à l'échec, et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il continuait à le faire. Cette réflexion aurait pu paraître absurde à toute personne non initiée à l'étrange tournure froide et calculatrice que prenaient les réflexions d'un Uchiwa, pourtant...

Le jeune ninja savait que, quelque soit la maîtrise de lui-même et l'attention toute particulière qu'il prêtait à la moindre de ses émotions, lorsque Naruto était dans les parages un geste, un regard, quelque chose lui échapperait un jour où l'autre. Son entourage sachant depuis des années qu'il cachait toujours ses sentiments, ces écarts ne leur échapperaient pas et quelqu'un remarquerait forcement la seule chose qu'il refusait catégoriquement d'admettre.

Il n'avait plus eu alors qu'une seule solution : leur donner ce qu'ils voulaient : il s'était forcé à jouer les ami/rival avec des réactions un peu trop vives et une froideur un peu trop boudeuse bref : à clamer si haut et fort que Naruto était le dernier de ses soucis que l'effet procuré était exactement l'inverse : tous les spectateurs de ces échanges puérils poussaient des soupirs condescendants en chuchotant qu'ils étaient amis mais trop têtus pour l'avouer, et ne cherchaient pas plus loin, fiers d'avoir percé à jour l'orgueilleux Uchiwa. Ils s'étaient si habitués à cette mascarade qu'ils ne se seraient pas douté un instant qu'elle leur était servie exprès pour détourner leur attention, leur faire croire qu'ils avaient découvert quelque chose alors que l'inavouable réalité restait cachée, à l'abri sous des idées reçues maintenant bien enracinées. En faisant semblant de vouloir nier leur amitié, Sasuke avait désigné ce sentiment comme le plus fort qu'il éprouvait pour Naruto et la seule chose à cacher.

Désormais, personne ne prêterai plus attention à un regard un peu trop chaud, à un tremblement imperceptible, nul ne penserai à interprété l'éclat de ses yeux comme autre chose qu'une rivalité amicale.

Comme il aurait aimé que ce soit le cas et qu'il n'y ait rien de plus ! Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte, ou plutôt, lorsqu'il avait cessé de se mentir sur la vraie nature de ses sentiments, il s'était senti sali. Une sensation écœurante, révulsante, une passion contre-nature ! Jamais personne ne devait être au courant, et surtout pas l'objet de ses désirs. Naruto lui était trop précieux pour tout gâcher au nom d'une poussée d'hormones malvenue, d'un égarement passager.

C'est ce qu'il avait pensé au début, et même si tout dans son éducation et sa façon d'être continuait à revendiquer cette morale intolérante, il avait dû admettre avec le temps que ses nouveaux sentiments n'étaient pas momentanés et, pire, qu'il parvenait de moins en moins à les trouver repoussants. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à les trouver normaux ni acceptables, que ce soit pour lui ou aux yeux de la société, mais la rancœur qu'il essayait de garder contre eux fondait comme neige au soleil lorsqu'il se trouvait en présence de Naruto. Dans ses moments là, sa conscience, sa morale et son esprit cessaient tout simplement de fonctionner.

Lorsque ses yeux rencontraient ceux de son meilleur ami, son contrôle de lui-même flanchait, et ses propres pensées perdaient toute notion de bien et de mal. Comment pouvait-il être anormal d'aimer ces pupilles là ? Le monde entier risquait de tomber amoureux de lui par un seul regard, et dans un sursaut de jalousie, il arrivait au jeune Uchiwa de vouloir plaquer la main sur les yeux de son coéquipier, pour cacher cette merveille et la garder amoureusement pour lui seul. Possessif, il aurait voulu être le seul capable de provoquer et d'entendre le son carillonnant de son rire, le seul à faire défiler sur son visage décidément trop expressif la joie, la surprise, la paie douçâtre et même la fureur, toutes ces expressions qui faisaient plisser sa bouche en de ravissantes ridules bordées de fossettes boudeuses.

Il savait que ses pensées là n'étaient pas très saines, qu'il y avait dans les envies qu'il tentait d'enfouir au fond de lui une sorte de violence, un petit quelque chose de dangereux et de désespéré.

Il voulait Naruto, et le voulait pour lui seul. Ces deux faits étaient aussi inacceptables l'un que l'autre, mais prenaient racine dans une blessure trop profondément encrée en lui pour qu'il s'en débarrasse un jour. C'était peut-être le prix à payer, la punition pour ses erreurs : plus jeune, il s'était si complètement plongé dans la vengeance et avait si radicalement renié tout ce qui ne l'aidait pas à vaincre Itachi que, une fois sa vengeance accomplie, la totalité de son univers s'était retrouvé vide, achevée, terminée. Toutes les personnes qu'il avait côtoyées avaient été des outils pour atteindre son but, et se retrouvaient désormais relayées au rang d'objets vide de sens et d'utilité. Pire : lui-même, son propre corps, et jusqu'à son esprit n'avaient pas plus de cohérence que le reste du monde. Allongé sur la pierre glaciale qui happait avidement ce qui restait de chaleur à son corps, il avait senti le sang coaguler autour de ses blessures et sur sa joue, et la mort lui était apparue comme une évidence apaisante et inéluctable.

C'est là qu'_il_ était arrivé.

Resplendissant, débordant d'énergie, de joie, de chaleur, de soulagement, véritable soleil qui rayonnait de tout ce qui manquait à l'Uchiwa. Et beau à se damner.

Dans un dernier sursaut d'instinct de survie, Sasuke s'était raccroché à lui, se gorgeant de ce que dégageait son ancien ami. Il s'était agrippé de toutes ses forces à un lien qu'il croyait disparu, mais qui redonnait tout un coup un sens et des nuances à tout ce qui un instant plus tôt était terne et dépouillé de vie.

Ce qu'il éprouvait désormais pour le jeune Uzumaki n'avait rien de raisonnable ni de raisonné, et ce n'était pas un amour sain et équilibré. Ça allait d'ailleurs bien au delà de ce qu'on entend traditionnellement par « amour ». C'était une dépendance exclusive, une fascination dangereuse et reconstructrice à la fois. Une envie compulsive de vivre, de rebâtir son être, d'échapper à l'effroyable sensation de solitude, de vide et de destruction qu'il avait ressentie lorsque, libéré de son devoir de vengeance, il avait enfin ouvert les yeux sur ce qu'il était devenu.

Et par dessus ce méli-mélo inextricable de sentiments égoïstes, protecteurs, constructeurs, de jalousie, et d'une centaine d'autres encore, au dessus de tout cela, il l'aimait. Passionnément.

Cette émotion là était d'ailleurs peut-être la plus naturelle, la plus vraie qu'il possédait encore. Si les épreuves destructrices de sa vie avaient fait de lui un être à la fois fort et fragile, inflexible et manipulable, d'une intelligence froide bordée d'une folie douce et irraisonnable, il restait encore ce sentiment là qui ne venait que de lui, sans influence, né sous la forme d'une amitié, un jour sur le bord d'un ponton, galvanisée par la rivalité, épargnée par les aléas de la vie et qui, de fil en aiguille, avait fini par muter en quelque chose d'inattendu mais d'inévitable. C'est cette partie de lui qui se réveillait lorsque, perlé de sueur, Naruto se laissait tomber sur l'herbe du terrain d'entraînement avec un sourire ravi, le soleil faisant étinceler sa peau comme une fine couche d'or couverte de gouttes de miel. C'est cette partie de lui qui se rappelait vaguement de ce qu'était la tendresse lorsque son incorrigible idiot le taquinait pour tenter de le faire sourire, et qu'il était saisi d'une fulgurante envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Et si la morale rigide, l'égoïsme, la jalousie, et surtout la peur viscéral de le perdre et de se retrouver de nouveau seul face à un monde vide de sens, si tout cela n'avait pas existé alors peut-être aurait il permis à cette partie de son cœur de s'exprimer.

Mais Sasuke était un être déchiré, un esprit brillant écartelé dans tous les sens par des émotions contradictoires. Alors, pour échapper un tant soit peu à son propre chaos, il s'était rendu sourd et aveugle à ses propres sentiments, et avait tenté de donner à son apparence la stabilité que son esprit n'avait pas : il était redevenu celui qu'on attendait de lui, avait repris le froid orgueil, les répliques sarcastiques et le silence vaniteux que tout le monde connaissait, en tentant de toutes se forces de rétablir l'équilibre d'avant.

Alors tant pis pour la sensation de chaleur, le désir naissant qu'il muselait au fond de lui. Tant pis pour le pan entier de son cœur qu'il condamnait, et qui pourtant semblait se réveiller malgré lui à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard pétillant de son coéquipier. Il aurait tout sacrifié pour retrouver l'équipe sept dans toute sa solidité, son soutien mutuel, et pour être sûr que Naruto ne le détesterait plus jamais.

Naruto...

A l'instant où il avait vu son précieux renard se faire enlever, il avait senti les bases de son existence s'écrouler sous ses pieds. Le monde autour de lui semblait terni, comme s'il le menaçait de redevenir aussi vide et futile qu'à la mort de son frère. C'est pour ça que cette fille devant lui, qui roulait des hanches en suintant par tous les pores de sa peau la satisfaction de l'amour partagé, cette fille qu'il manipulait et qu'il allait faire souffrir, elle ne comptait pas, et ne compterai jamais vraiment. Elle était un outil pour attendre sa raison de vivre, aujourd'hui, comme à l'époque de l'équipe Hébi.

Oui mais voilà : cette personne qu'il venait de voir à la fenêtre, cet être à la silhouette parfaite et à la peau rayonnante, ce monstre n'était pas Naruto. Si libérer Kyuubi semblait être le premier objectif à atteindre, ce n'était pas le plus important, et de loin.

Il avait retrouvé le corps de Naruto, mais pas son esprit.

Anxieux, il perdit le fil des bavardages inutiles que Karin rependait sur la ville.

* * *

Le pouvoir. Voilà quelque chose que Kyuubi aimait ! Les yeux fixés son visiteur, il devait faire des efforts monstrueux pour ne pas jubiler : ça n'aurait pas été bon pour le rôle qu'il était en train d'interpréter.

Affalé dans son fauteuil moelleux, les épaules basses, la mine fatiguée, le puissant démon renard jouait les malades sous le regard affolé d'Akiko. A genoux près du siège, le jeune humain s'était saisit de sa main et demandait d'une voix vibrante de respect mais rendue mal assurée par l'inquiétude s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour lui.

- Va-t-en ! Siffla le pseudo-convalescent en retirant brusquement sa main. Laisse-moi seul ! Je ne veux pas qu'on ne voit comme ça.

- Mais, kyuubi-sama... tenta de rétorquer l'autre.

- Ça ne vous suffit de me tenir enfermé comme un animal en cage ? s'énerva le captif dans un subit éclat de colère. De vampiriser mon énergie ? De bafouer mon amour propre en me privant et de ma liberté, et de mes pouvoirs ? Non, visiblement, il faut aussi que vous m'arrachiez jusqu'à la capacité de me tenir seul debout, et que tu viennes tous les jours contempler mon humiliation ! J'ai l'impression d'être une larve qui...

Il s'interrompit en plein milieu de sa phrase et détourna la tête d'un mouvement las, comme pris de vertiges.

- Kyuubi-sama ! hoqueta le ninja, horrifié.

Un léger murmure s'éleva entre les lèvres du démon, à peine audible, comme qu'il n'avait parlé que pour lui-même :

- Qu'ai-je donc fait à la race humaine pour qu'elle s'acharne ainsi sur moi ?

Intérieurement, sa propre réflexion lui procura une incroyable envie d'éclater de rire. Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait ? Il avait tué des centaines de ces insectes par pur sadisme, il avait joué avec délectation à mastiquer ses petits êtres insignifiants en prenant garde de les faire souffrir le plus possible et il s'était vautré dans un véritable bain de sang durant sa jeunesse, après la mort de sa femelle. En vérité, il avait plus de mille fois mérité ce qui lui arrivait, mais ça, Akiko ne le savait pas et, convaincu comme il était que les démons étaient tous comme celui de sa sœur, doux et aimant, ce jeune idiot sautait à pieds joints dans le piège que lui tendait le renard.

- Je croyais que vous deviez aller de mieux en mieux, ils avaient dit que, puissant comme vous êtes, vous reconstitueriez très vite votre réserve de chakra et que ce serait comme si on ne vous avait rien fait !

- Eh bien visiblement, ils avaient tords, ricana faiblement son interlocuteur, désabusé.

- Il faut prévenir mes supérieurs, les avertir que la technique n'est pas aussi au point qu'ils le croyaient et que vous...

- Parce que tu crois qu'ils ne le savent pas ? rétorqua le démon d'un ton dédaigneux. Ouvre les yeux : ils n'en on rien à faire. Et je peux les comprendre : c'est la vie de leur village, de tous leurs concitoyens qui est en jeux. Alors même si je dois y rester, ils considèreront que c'est un prix raisonnable.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, comme terrassé par la fatigue. Puis il poursuivit dans un souffle :

- Je vais mourir demain, et c'est la dernière de leurs préoccupations.

L'effet espéré ne se fit pas attendre : Akiko tressaillit, choqué à cette seule idée, et s'écria d'une voix offusquée :

- Cela ne peut pas ce passer comme ça ! Vous êtes notre sauveur, notre dernier espoir ! Il doit forcément y avoir une autre solution, une technique moins brutale qui aboutisse aux mêmes résultats sans vous faire de mal ! Il y a forcement...

- Oh oui, je n'en doute pas ! l'interrompit son malade. Sauf que les dirigeants de Nokiana ne perdront pas de temps à la chercher.

Le visage de son jouet se décomposa lentement, prenant une teinte beaucoup trop pâle alors qu'il se rendait compte que c'était vrai, et qu'au besoin Ichiro et les autres n'hésiteraient pas une seule seconde à sacrifier leur « invité ». L'injustice de la situation le frappa de plein fouet, et il eu un violent haut le cœur. Perdu, affolé de se rendre compte que le village qu'il aimait tant avait aussi ses torts, et qu'il était sans le vouloir devenu le complice d'un sacrifice barbare et égoïste, Akiko leva vers le renard un regard égaré, presque suppliant. Ce qu'il vit alors, c'est toute la beauté rayonnante, toute la douceur des traits d'Uzumaki Naruto, encadrés par des mèches dorées qui caressaient subtilement sa peau, le tout rehaussé par le charme sauvage des pupilles écarlates. Et il fut pris d'une irrésistible envie de protéger cet être exceptionnel, normalement invincible mais dont la vie reposait à cet instant entre ses mains, fragile et sans défense.

- Je suis désolé, souffla l'humain, plus troublé que jamais. Je ne savais pas. Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Je sais, murmura le démon avec ce qui paressait être un brin de tendresse. Toi, tu es différent.

Et lorsque Kyuubi vit les joues de son vis-à-vis rougir délicatement, lorsqu'il sentit son souffle se faire rapide et vit ses paupières se fermer à demi sur ses yeux brillants de fascination, alors il su qu'il avait gagné la partie, et qu'Akiko lui appartenait corps et âme.

D'un doigt à la peau caramel, il caressa la ligne de menton de son nouveau pion, rapprochant encore leur visage et, avec jubilation, déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

A quelques centaines de mètres de là, au milieu du tourbillon de la foule, Sasuke fut secoué d'un léger frisson alors qu'il sentait une vague de souvenirs s'immiscer en lui. Le clone qu'il avait posté sous la fenêtre du démon venait d'atteindre la limite de son temps de survie, et tout ce qu'il avait appris lui revenait désormais. Mais dans le flot d'images, une attira particulièrement son attention, se plaçant au premier plan de ses pensées, monopolisant tout son esprit. Avec un sursaut de haine, il vit un inconnu penché sur des lèvres qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.


	19. Chapter 19

**Titre de la fiction : « PDJM »**

**Auteur : Sermina (chapitres impairs) Azerty (chapitres pairs)**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina et Azerty**

**Genre : Drame**

**Disclaimer : Non, on ne se fait pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi.**

* * *

Chapitre 19 :

Cela faisait un peu moins d'une semaine. Juste quatre petit jours et pourtant elle avait l'impression que cela faisait plus d'un mois. Elle était debout, face à la vitre comme chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait seule dans son bureau. Son regard émeraude parcourait avec aisance le village à ses pieds qu'elle chérissait tant alors qu'une brise passant par la légère ouverture vint jouer quelques secondes avec sa longue chevelure blonde. Depuis le début, elle n'aimait pas du tout cette histoire, pourtant tout avait semblé parfaitement clair… peut-être trop clair. Ses paupières se fermèrent doucement laissant les caresses du soleil se faire plus intense sur son visage blanc. Durant un instant, elle fit le vide dans son esprit… juste un instant, tout oublier. Malheureusement ses yeux se rouvrirent trop vite laissant à nouveau tous les tracas de sa fonction revenir en quelques secondes. Certes, l'histoire du chakra perturbé et « l'enlèvement » officiel de Naruto était une de ses principales préoccupations, cependant de là où elle se trouvait, elle ne pouvait rien faire… de plus il y avait un autre problème qui était venu s'ajouter à la liste déjà longue des tâches qu'elle devait effectuer en tant que chef du village : l'Akatsuki. Cela faisait presqu'un an qu'il ne s'était plus manifesté… depuis qu'il avait réussi à extraire Hachibi du corps de son hôte, hôte qui avait d'ailleurs mené une folle poursuite dans le monde avec l'Akatsuki à ses trousses, profitant de cette excuse pour fausser compagnie à son frère. Cependant après des mois d'un jeu du chat à la souris plutôt amusant du point de vue du jinchuriki, ce dernier se résigna à faire face seul à ses adversaires et après un combat des plus grandioses rapporté par diverses personnes plus ou moins fiables, il avait fini par… perdre. Tsunade poussa un profond soupir. Oui, l'organisation n'était plus apparu sur le devant de la scène depuis presque un an et voilà que moins de deux jours après le faux enlèvement de l'Uzumaki, un rapport était venu annoncer que deux des membres de l'organisation avaient été aperçus près de là où l'équipe d'ANBU avait perdu la trace de l'Uchiwa avant d'être suivis par de nombreux témoignages renforçant l'idée que l'Akatsuki se remettait en « chasse ». A pas lents, l'Hokage retourna s'asseoir face à son bureau déposant avec lassitude ses avant-bras devant elle, plongeant son visage entre ses mains. Il ne leur manquait que Kyuubi. Il est vrai que depuis la nouvelle de la capture du huitième démon, le conseil avait fait pression sur elle pour envoyer le moins possible le jeune Uzumaki en mission et lorsque c'était le cas, il y avait toujours une équipe supplémentaire dans les parages au cas où, cependant personne ne comprenait ce silence de la part de l'Akatsuki. Certains parlaient de repos afin de récupérer le chakra et les forces perdus lors de la bataille contre Hachibi et son hôte et de la cérémonie d'extraction, d'autres sous-entendait qu'en vue de la mort de plusieurs de leur membres, l'organisation avait recruté dans l'ombre tel un fantôme alors que d'autres la pensaient simplement dissoute… mais cette dernière hypothèse était dès lors réfuté. Le seul point positif dans cette histoire qui, au premier abord n'en semblait pas un, était sans doute que c'était le démon qui contrôlait le corps de Naruto. Il était évident que le Kyuubi n'accepterait jamais la prison en pierre que l'Akatsuki voulait lui offrir et d'après les dires d'Akiko et d'Ichiro, une fois le démon en possession du corps de son hôte, il pouvait utiliser la pratique totalité de sa puissance, soit la force d'un village entier de ninjas. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois avant de se relever. La seconde suivante une bouteille de sake avait atterri sur son bureau avec un verre à moitié plein qu'elle but d'une traite. A ce rythme là, ils allaient la tuer avant l'heure. Pourtant, une fois son breuvage avalé, toute sa détermination se trouvait à nouveau au fond de ses prunelles. Ce n'était pas tout, mais elle avait des points à vérifier et le plus urgent étant d'envoyer une équipe de reconnaissance là où deux membres de l'organisation criminelle venaient d'être aperçus. Elle se servit un deuxième verre avant de ranger son précieux nectar au fond d'un tiroir et de se remettre à l'ordre de mission qu'elle était en train de rédiger quelques minutes plus tôt.

* * *

Debout, elle faisait face à trois troncs d'entraînements au milieu d'une grande clairière. Ses grands yeux verts étaient fixés sur le trio de morceaux de bois la ramenant des années en arrière. Le vent vint doucement s'engouffrer dans sa chevelure rose qui lui descendait maintenant au niveau de ses épaules. Elle n'était plus la gamine de treize ans qui hurlait des « Sasuke-kun » à pleins poumons, non, loin de là. Elle n'était plus non plus le boulet qui ne comprenait rien. Doucement un sourire attendri apparut sur son visage alors qu'elle se remémora des années auparavant la véritable première mission qui leur avait été confiée. Face à un adversaire d'une force inouïe, ses deux coéquipiers avaient su en quelques minutes et juste en se regardant agencer une attaque contre celui qui détenait leur professeur en otage. Son sourire se fit plus triste alors qu'en s'avançant au centre de la clairière ses doigts effleurèrent les trois troncs d'arbres. A cette époque, elle aurait été incapable de les comprendre d'un regard… ce qui n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui. Cela faisait déjà quelques années qu'elle avait compris que ses deux équipiers étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre, et si Naruto semblait l'avoir accepté et en souffrir un peu plus chaque jour, Sasuke lui, paraissait vouloir refouler ce désir au plus profond de son être comme si l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour son coéquipier était le fruit du diable en personne. Elle ne voulait pas s'initier entre eux et même si la lueur de douleur qu'elle apercevait de plus en plus souvent dans les prunelles azurs de son coéquipier la faisait souffrir, tant que Sasuke n'était pas prêt à accepter ne serait ce qu'un peu l'idée d'une attirance envers le blond, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. Doucement elle vint s'asseoir, en appuyant son dos contre l'écorce du tronc se trouvant au centre alors que son regard se perdait vers l'immensité bleuté au-dessus d'elle. Le visage de Naruto vint s'initier devant son regard, accentuant la lueur de tristesse au fond de ses iris. Elle ne savait pas vraiment tout ce qui se tramait mais quelques jours auparavant, juste après la disparition de Naruto, Sasuke était venu la trouver. Elle frémit un instant en revoyant le regard noir et perçant qu'il arborait au fond de ses prunelles à ce moment là. Il n'était resté que quelques minutes mais durant ce laps de temps, il avait fait bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Oui, en seulement quelques centaines de secondes, il lui avait demandé de lui fournir une trousse de premier soin avant de lui tendre une petite bague. Elle se rappelle l'avoir regardé avec surprise, ne comprenant pas ce « cadeau » avant qu'il n'ajoute qu'il s'agissait d'un lien qui lui permettrait de l'invoquer à tout moment auprès de lui. Il n'avait rien ajouté et elle n'avait rien demandé de plus. Elle avait de suite compris qu'il allait partir à _sa_ recherche… seul — puisque l'Hokage avait interdit à d'autres personnes que l'équipe d'ANBU qu'elle allait envoyer de partir. Elle avait aussi compris que sa présence ne ferait que le retarder mais néanmoins par ce simple geste il lui avait montré qu'elle était, elle aussi, un membre important au sein de leur équipe. Son regard se posa alors sur le bijou qu'elle portait à son doigt. Elle savait que même si elle n'était pas avec lui physiquement, s'il avait besoin d'elle, il n'hésiterait pas. Si jamais lui ou Naruto venaient à être blessés, elle serait immédiatement invoquée auprès d'eux en tant que membres à part entière dans l'équipe.

Elle resta là un bon quart d'heure alors que son visage se releva vers le soleil, les yeux fermés. Elle savait que les personnes qui avaient enlevé Naruto n'étaient pas de simples ninjas de bas étage et que malgré toute la force et la puissance de Sasuke, il y avait de fortes chances qu'ils se fassent blesser. C'est pourquoi lorsque l'horloge sonna la demie, elle se releva reprenant le chemin menant au village avec une flamme brillante de détermination au fond de son regard émeraude. Elle connaissait bien sa supérieure et les sentiments pour Naruto qu'elle chérissait, de ce fait, la réaction de l'Hokage avait été bien trop faible face à la disparition de l'Uzumaki. Certes, sa réaction, pour quiconque la connaissait sans plus, avait été aussi forte qu'un ouragan rasant la totalité du monde mais pour elle, il était certain que Tsunade savait quelque chose, qu'elle cachait quelque chose… il ne restait plus qu'à découvrir quoi, et foi d'Haruno, avant que l'équipe 7 se retrouve à nouveau réunit, elle aurait découvert ce qui se tramait dans l'ombre. D'un pas élancé, elle s'éleva sur les toits des demeures fonçant avec discrétion vers la tour des Hokages. A cette heure-ci, sa supérieure devait être descendue dans la salle principale de la tour afin de distribuer les missions… il ne devait donc avoir personne dans le bureau de Tsunade. Un étrange sourire diabolique s'arqua sur son visage. Non, elle n'était décidément plus la jeune gamine de ses treize ans.

* * *

Cela n'avait duré qu'une seule seconde… une seule avant que la cuisine ne retrouve la chaleur qu'elle avait perdue, une seconde où _sa_ voix l'avait complètement figé, une seconde pour sentir la jeune fille derrière lui… une seule seconde avant que tout redevienne comme avant. Durant les minutes qui suivirent, il se demanda s'il n'avait tout simplement pas rêvé puisque lorsqu'il se retourna rien ne semblait avoir bougé. Avait-il à ce point peur de _la_ revoir qu'il se mettait à l'imaginer apparaître au moment où il est le plus heureux du monde ? Il finit par secouer sa tête avant que son sourire ne trône à nouveau sur son visage. Il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Tout allait pour le mieux, ce n'était pas le souvenir de cette sale peste qui allait lui gâcher sa vie… non, sa vie était parfaite comme ça… oui parfaite… mais alors pourquoi sentait-il un étrange sentiment de doute peser sur son cœur ? Ses pas se dirigeant vers leur chambre se firent moins précis alors que ce doute voulu prendre un peu plus de place au fond de lui pourtant dans un mouvement brusque, il accéléra, obligeant son esprit à se concentrer sur le petit bambin qu'il devait réveiller et qui avait dormi avec Sasuke et lui cette nuit. Oui, ce petit être qui, étrangement, ressemblait peut-être un peu trop à celui imaginé tant de fois dans son esprit comme étant le fils qu'il n'aurait jamais… mais il ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça, après tout cela n'était qu'une simple coïncidence, rien de plus. Oui, une simple coïncidence comme la chambre dans laquelle il pénétra, comme l'agencement des lieux, comme les rideaux couleurs du jour et de la nuit que jeune enfant il s'était imaginé aménager une fois qu'il aurait atteint l'âge adulte…

* * *

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il visitait l'immense bâtisse d'où tout avait été créé. En temps normal, il aurait trouvé cela intéressant et aurait même prêté une oreille attentive aux explications données par la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait, mais en cet instant, savoir que cette étrange sphère bleu et jaune miroitante d'où s'échappait du chakra de couleur vert était la source même qui permettait de soigner les maladies et les dégénérescences de la verdure étaient le cadet de ses soucis… même si durant une seconde l'image de sa coéquipière lui tapant sur le crâne d'un poing rageur pour n'avoir pas bien écouté les explications de Karin et donc de ne pas pouvoir lui développer le fonctionnement de cette sphère de manière détaillée ensuite, le fit grimacer. Il finit par soupirer discrètement alors que la jeune femme qui avait partagé son lit la nuit dernière repartait avec un ton d'expert sur l'utilité d'un autre objet bizarre. Se rappelant que le temps était compté, il agença un mouvement en direction de Karin afin de lui faire comprendre que le temps pressait mais avant qu'il ait le temps de finir de poser sa main sur l'épaule de celle qui l'accompagnait, des doigts s'enroulèrent autour de son poignet et sans lui laisser l'occasion de faire un mouvement, une étrange boule de chakra l'entoura. Une demi-seconde plus tard, d'un geste, il retira son bras prisonnier et se retourna une arme en main faisant face à celui qui avait osé le toucher. Ses prunelles noires s'enflammèrent d'une lueur bien plus haineuse alors qu'il reconnaissait la personne qui lui faisait face, laissant sa rage peu à peu embraser tout son corps.

- Rangez-ça, expliqua la voix calme et posée du jeune homme lui faisant face. C'est Kyuubi-Sama qui m'envoie vous chercher.

L'Uchiwa ne bougea pas d'un iota si ce n'est un de ses sourcils qui se fronça, ne faisant en rien redescendre la haine que Sasuke sentait envahir tout son être. Pourtant, la lueur de rage dans son regard disparut très vite. Si c'était le démon qui l'envoyait, cela voulait dire qu'il pouvait le mener là où se trouver Naruto sans éveiller les soupçons, c'est pourquoi après quelques minutes de réflexions, le détenteur du Sharigan, abaissa son arme avant de la ranger. L'envie de meurtre envers la personne face à lui pouvait bien attendre d'avoir récupérer son coéquipier.

- Où se trouve-t-il ? demanda-t-il d'une voix autoritaire faisant sourire la personne face à lui.

A peine avait-il posé la question que le voile de chakra se dissipa laissant une voix aigue mais inquiète, raisonner.

- Akiko ! s'exclama Karin les yeux grands ouverts.

Le dénommé détourna son regard de l'Uchiwa le posant sur la demoiselle qui l'avait interpellé tout en lui souriant.

- Bonjour Karin, je suis désolé mais je vais devoir te voler ce jeune homme pour quelques heures.

Un vent de panique passa un instant devant le regard de la jeune femme :

- Mais…

- C'est bon, la coupa Sasuke en se retournant vers son amante.

Le regard de l'Uchiwa se fit plus tendre la faisant se détendre légèrement.

- C'est encore tôt pour le détecteur de mensonge, non ? rajouta-t-elle tout de même.

- Oui, répondit Akiko, mais avec les perturbations de chakra, il ne nous reste plus qu'une machine qui marche, on ne peut pas attendre plus longtemps au risque de ne plus en avoir du tout.

- Je vois, se contenta de dire la jeune femme en tournant son regard vers son amant. Tu verras, ce n'est pas grand-chose, se sentit-elle obligée d'ajouter alors qu'un semblant de peur s'initia en elle.

Elle ne l'avait pas encore briffé sur cette étape importante avant son intégration dans le village… qui, s'il n'était pas positif, amené obligatoirement à la mort la personne interrogée. Cependant le regard sans faille de l'Uchiwa sembla la rassurer légèrement et d'un signe de tête, elle montra son accord. La seconde d'après les deux hommes disparurent au détour d'un couloir laissant Karin seule.


	20. Chapter 20

**Titre de la fiction : « PDJM »**

**Auteur : Sermina (chapitres impairs) Azerty (chapitres pairs)**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina et Azerty**

**Genre : Drame**

**Disclaimer : Non, on ne se fait pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi.**

* * *

Chapitre 20

Le silence résonnait à ses oreilles, au son des battements affolés de son cœur. C'était tout un art, un art Uchiwa, que de marcher calmement derrière son guide alors que tout son être le poussait vers l'avant, et que la moindre parcelle de son corps aurait voulu courir à perdre allène vers sa raison de vivre, son obsession… son Naruto. Mais non : Sasuke avait était trop bien formé à l'indifférence hautaine pour tout gâcher aussi bêtement. Aussi marchait-il d'un pas égal le long de l'étroit couloir qui semblait ne jamais vouloir finir, dans un silence et un calme qui étaient tout le contraire de son lui intérieur.

Il ne devait rien laisser paraître. Pas quand encore tant de choses restaient incertaines ! Et pas en présence d'un éventuel ennemi. A cette pensée, son regard dévia imperceptiblement vers la fine silhouette qui le précédait. « Akiko » avait dit Karin… Qui était-il ? Aucune animosité ne se dégageait de lui, cependant quelque chose clochait. Il avait déclaré à la jeune kunoichi qu'il l'amenait à un interrogatoire, pourtant, lorsqu'ils étaient à l'abri de la barrière insonorisée, il avait dit venir de la part de Kyuubi… Etait-ce un piège ? Testait-il ses réactions, en vu de découvrir s'il n'était pas le fameux intrus ? Si c'était le cas, l'Uchiwa ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de se dévoiler aussi facilement ! Et puis, le baiser entraperçu… il en frissonnait de fureur.

Malheureusement pour lui, quelque chose de tout à fait allait faire vaciller la froide assurance de Sasuke : lorsque la seule personne qu'ils avaient croisé dans cette aile du bâtiment eut disparu au coin du couloir, le jeune ninja de Nokiana s'arrêta brusquement, l'oreille tendue. Intrigué, son « invité » l'imita mais n'entendit rien. Ils étaient seuls. Akiko dut aboutir à la même conclusion car il se retourna brusquement vers lui, un soudain sourire pendu aux lèvres.

- Désolé de cette interception forcée, mais je ne devais pas attirer l'attention en vous abordant de façon trop aimable ! déclara-t-il d'un ton enjoué et aimable. Heureusement que cette Karin m'a fourni un aussi bon prétexte avec son « détecteur de mensonge » ! Ravis de vous rencontrer Sasuke-sama !

C'est à peine si l'Uchiwa ne tomba pas à la renverse sous le choc ! Comment ? Comment cet énergumène savait-il qui il était ? Le visage toujours aussi impassible mais les muscles tendus au maximum, il approcha discrètement sa main de sa réserve de kunai… Mais pas une once d'agressivité ne lui parvenait de son adversaire, qui se rapprocha de lui en toute confiance pour lui chuchoter, sur le ton de confidence :

- Kyuubi-sama m'a tout expliqué. Nous devons faire vite !

Kyuubi ? Qu'est-ce que cette touffe de poil à crocs avait bien pu inventer ? Et s'il savait qui il était, pourquoi cet Akiko acceptait de le mener à lui ? Il avait vraiment dû manquer un épisode ! Mais en apercevant la lueur de dévotion aveugle qui brillait dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis à l'énoncé de ce nom, Sasuke fut pris d'un étrange pressentiment. Il n'eut de toute façon pas le temps de pousser plus loin ses questions silencieuses : le jeune ninja tournait déjà les talons, lui exposant son dos sans la moindre méfiance. C'est sans hésitation qu'il le mena à la chambre de Kyuubi.

* * *

La « suite des invités protégés» n'était en définitive rien d'autre qu'une très confortable cellule. Quelque que soit la beauté des meubles, il n'en restait pas moins que les murs étaient conçus pour capter la moindre émission de chakra, que les portes et les fenêtres pouvaient être verrouillées de façon imperméable et instantanée et que tout un pan de cloison n'était en fait qu'une vitre sans tain, qui semblait recouverte d'un élégant papier peint d'un côté mais qui laissait voir tout ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de l'autre. Une salle de contrôle avait d'ailleurs été aménagée derrière ce point d'observation imprenable et depuis lequel deux gardes surveillaient en permanence les moindres faits et gestes du démon.

Lorsqu'Akiko et son tout nouveau compagnon y firent intrusion, deux gardes de moindre grade y baillaient aux corneilles en essayant désespérément de se concentrer à nouveau sur le spectacle ô combien passionnant qu'offraient les séances de méditation de Kyuubi. Le claquement sec de la porte eut au moins l'avantage de les réveiller, et ils jetèrent sur leur supérieur un regard vaguement interrogateur.

- Repos messieurs. On prend la relève !

Si un des surveillants s'étonna de finir son tour de garde si vite, il ne le fit pas remarquer ! Après tout, Akiko était connu dans tout le village pour son patriotisme exacerbé et son zelle : c'était une personne de confiance qui avait la bonne idée de faire des heures sups à leur place ! Professionnels, ils vérifièrent tout de même une dernière fois les protocoles de sécurité avant de passer le relais. Mais au final et en l'espace de deux minutes, l'équipe de sauvetage improvisée se trouva donc maître des lieux. Dès qu'ils furent seuls, Akiko pris la parole en prenant bien soin, cependant, de ne pas regarder Sasuke.

- Ne me répondez pas, ne me fixez pas : la salle est sous surveillance vidéo constante. Mon visage est dans l'angle mort de la caméra. Si vous faites comme si de rien était, personne ne pourra savoir que je vous parle.

Le jeune Uchiwa ne fit pas la bêtise d'acquiescer, et un silence approbateur s'installa autour de lui alors qu'il tournait les yeux vers l'élégante cellule. Très vite, il n'eut plus besoin de faire semblant d'être absorbé par ce qu'il voyait : son regard venait de se poser sur la fine silhouette de Naruto.

Un élan incontrôlable, compulsif, faillit le prendre de court et le faire se précipiter contre la vitre froide, pour se rapprocher un peu de lui. Il se sentait si soulagé que son cœur aurait pu s'arrêter à l'instant. Naruto ! Enfin ! Assit en tailleur au milieu de la salle, les yeux fermés, auréolé de mèches blondes et de la chaude lueur de l'après-midi, il avait vraiment tout de l'ange dont il était tombé amoureux. Mais près de lui, la voix haïssablement banale de son complice inattendu s'acharnait à l'arracher à cette vision céleste pour le ramener à la terne réalité des informations tactiques.

- Kyuubi-sama m'a dit qu'il vous avait appelé, et lorsqu'il vous a vu dans la rue, un peu plus tôt, il m'a immédiatement décrit votre apparence d'emprunt et m'a demandé de vous amener à lui. Je ne peux pas vous faire pénétrer dans sa chambre : toutes les entrées sont enregistrées par un détecteur de chakra, et j'aurais du mal à expliquer pourquoi j'ai introduit un étranger au près de notre plus précieux « invité ». Et puis, ça attirerait l'attention sur vous. Mais Kyuubi-sama dit que vous pouvez entrer dans son esprit d'un simple regard, et que vous pourrez communiquer avec lui comme ça.

Le poing de Sasuke se serra imperceptiblement. Intérieurement, sa rage bouillait avec une intensité infernale. Qu'est ce qui le mettait le plus hors de lui ? Qu'on ait ainsi dévoilé tant d'informations sur lui à un parfait inconnu ou que cet idiot, avec ses « Kyuubi-sama ci, Kyuubi-sama ça » lui rappelait douloureusement que le jeune homme devant lui n'était pas son Naruto ?

- Je n'ai donc plus qu'à désactiver l'image de synthèse qui recouvre le mur du côté de Kyuubi-sama, et lui aussi pourra nous voir ! Les caméras de surveillance ne devraient rien captées puisque dans cette salle, rien n'aura changé. Et puis, je rétablirais l'opacité du mur presque aussitôt après. La seule différence, c'est que vous regards pourront se croiser.

Voila qui s'annonçait à merveille ! Un croisement de regard ? Depuis quand un Uchiwa aurait eut besoin de plus ? Sharingan activé, il pouvait tenir un débat intellectuel de trois jours en un clignement d'œil !

- Prêt ? Vous avez quatre secondes !

Et sans perdre un instant, le jeune ninja appuya discrètement sur un bouton, lançant le processus.

* * *

A la seconde même où il sentit la perturbation dans le courant de chakra, les yeux de Kyuubi étaient ouverts. Les paupières s'étaient levées brutalement, révélant des pupilles dont la couleur était non moins violente, et qui à elles seules métamorphosaient le visage angélique de son hôte.

Mais personne ne prit la peine de s'arrêter sur ces détails bassement physiques : tout se jouait déjà autre part. Ailleurs, dans une salle immense et froide, humide, deux silhouettes se faisaient face devant une grille grande ouverte.

Si, dans le monde réelle, la confusion entre Naruto et le démon était possible, ici, il aurait fallu être fondamentalement aveugle (et accessoirement dénué de tout instinct de survie). Sasuke s'était crispé en découvrant l'énorme tas de poils et de crocs en liberté dans la salle, et d'instinct, il s'était préparé au combat. Mais le majestueux canidé avait émis un rire moqueur devant sa position de défense.

- Tu as pris ton temps, Uchiwa ! lança-t-il de sa voix grave et monumentale, aussi susurrante qu'ironique.

Sasuke aurait pu répondre à cette provocation gratuite, au lieu de quoi il… l'ignora complètement ! Tournant littéralement le dos au démon renard, il se précipita vers un élément bien plus intéressant qu'il venait à peine d'apercevoir. Là, prostré contre un mur comme une poupée de chiffon, se trouvait Naruto. Le vrai Naruto.

En un éclair il fut à ses côtés, un faible « dobe » bien plus inquiet qu'il ne l'aurait voulu sur les lèvres. Une secousse sur son épaule ne provoqua rien d'autre chez le blond que de faire ballotter mollement sa tête baissée. Délicatement, Sasuke attrapa son menton et le releva vers lui.

Un vison d'horreur parcourut sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu'il se rendit compte que, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, son coéquipier n'était pas inconscient. Bien au contraire : ses yeux bleus étaient grands ouverts. Ouverts, mais vides. Les irrésistibles lagons étaient devenus aussi ternes que deux morceaux de verre bleuté, sans vie, sans volonté… Un sourire béa entrouvrait ses lèvres pâlies, figées semble-t-il depuis des heures déjà.

Ce n'était plus, au final, qu'une poupée de cire amorphe. Mais une poupée de cire avec un pouls ! C'est du moins l'information que lui transmit son poignet, à son grand soulagement.

Naruto était donc bien vivant. Son esprit n'était juste plus connecté à la réalité. Et ça, c'était dans ses cordes ! Fermement décidé, l'Uchiwa réactiva ses sharingans.

- Inutile, lança le démon dans son dos.

Mais Sasuke ne pouvait déjà plus l'entendre.

* * *

Une brise tiède gonfla le ciel turquoise de Konoha et se faufila par l'ouverture, entraînant dans son sillage quelques mèches de cheveux blonds. Accoudé à la fenêtre, Naruto soupira de satisfaction. C'était si bon de pouvoir se reposer de temps en temps ! A l'abri des murs de son confortable appartement, il pouvait enfin échapper à ses devoirs envahissants d'Hokage et au train-train interminable de la politique, sans oublier à une Sakura aussi hystérique que dans leurs jeunes années, qui ne manquait jamais de lui envoyer quelques coups de poings bien sentis lorsqu'il ne faisait pas correctement son travail.

Alors oui, un peu de calme ne lui faisait pas de mal ! Même si l'appartement soudain semblait un peu trop grand… Avec un soupir résigné, il calcula pour la vingtième fois le temps qui le séparait encore du retour de son amant.

Comme pour répondre à son vœu silencieux, un doux bruit de pas se fit entendre derrière lui. Instantanément, son cœur s'accéléra : il connaissait la cadence de cette démarche, la saveur de ce chakra, l'intensité de cette présence et, surtout, ce délicat parfum qui tintait subtilement l'air. Son rythme cardiaque explosa alors qu'il se retournait, incrédule et ravis.

- Sasuke !

L'instant d'après, il était dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui avec autant de force que celle avec laquelle il avait ressentit son absence. Il se dégagea pourtant bien vite pour fixer son regard dans le sien en demandant :

- Tu n'es pas en mission ? Tu n'étais pas sensé revenir avant…

Mais la suite de sa phrase se perdit dans le tumulte de ses pensées alors qu'il dévisageait l'homme de sa vie d'un air inquiet. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait à cet idiot de glaçon ? Il le regardait comme s'il venait de lui annoncer son mariage avec Orochimaru ! Qu'avait il donc dit pour déstabiliser comme ça un Uchiwa ? Les bras ballants, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux perdus, Sasuke ne semblait plus savoir ce qui lui arrivait.

C'est là que Naruto réalisa quelque chose : la pièce était froide. Glaciale même. Le souffle chaud qui animait l'air quelques minutes auparavant s'était figé, tout comme l'intégralité de la scène. Les couleurs s'étaient ternies et, tout autour de la silhouette de son amant, les contours de son « rêve » semblait se déformer, se distendre…

D'un bon en arrières, Naruto s'écarta en fixant un regard haineux sur l'intrus qui osait perturber son paradis imaginaire.

- Dégage sale gamine, je t'ai déjà dit de disparaître !

Si son adversaire eu une moue franchement dubitative à l'appellation « gamine », il n'en réagit pas moins d'instinct à la vague de haine qui s'était répandu dans la pièce : ses sharingans s'activèrent par réflexe, le postant près au combat.

Les pupilles Uchiwa sont vraiment des atouts au pouvoir gigantesque et inimitable. Alors, à l'instant même où il fit l'erreur de se plonger dans ces orbes couleur sang, Naruto sut qu'il s'était trompé. Cette fois, ce n'était pas la petite pimbêche empêcheuse de rêver en rond qui était venu tout gâcher. Non, cette fois s'était Sasuke en personne. Le vrai Sasuke. Pas celui dont il rêvait, amant tendre et affectueux, mais l'autre, le coéquipier droit, froid et fier pour le respect duquel il aurait donné jusqu'à sa vie. Et c'est dans les bras de cet homme qu'il venait de se jeter !

Il était beau être devenu un excellant ami depuis son retour à Konoha, Naruto savait pertinemment qu'il n'était et ne serait jamais plus que cela. Et c'était déjà mille fois plus que ce qu'il avait été en droit d'espérer du temps d'Orochimaru ! Alors non, il n'allait pas se permettre de tout gâcher à cause de ses sentiments. Parce que le Sasuke de la vie réelle ne l'aimerait jamais comme il l'aimait.

Et ça, c'était insupportable.

Pas maintenant qu'il avait pu goûter ses lèvres dans ses rêves, et se créer une vie où son aimé resterai à jamais à ses côtés, maintenant qu'il s'était tissé le plus parfait des bonheurs illusoires !

Et soudain, une vague d'horreur saisit l'Uzumaki à la gorge : Sasuke ne menaçait pas juste son rêve d'extinction, mais il était DANS son rêve ! Et s'il y restait, il ne manquerait pas de voir, de comprendre… Un spasme douloureux contracta son estomac et sa gorge lorsque Naruto imagina le dégoût noyé en une fraction de seconde le si précieux lien qu'il avait si cruellement peiné à établir entre eux.

Non.

Non, il ne voulait pas les perdre ! Ni le Sasuke du rêve, ni le vrai !

Il fallait qu'il parte ! Qu'il s'en aille ! Il ne devait surtout pas comprendre !

Et avec toute la force de son affolement, Naruto souhaita que l'intrus disparaisse. Ce monde était celui de son imagination et n'obéissait qu'à ses règles : violement expulser de son esprit, Sasuke tomba à la renverse dans son propre corps, ses yeux hagards fixés sur la salle froide et humide où il était revenu.

- Je te l'avais dit ! susurra le démon, moqueur. Crois tu que je t'aurais fait revenir si tu avais pu le ramener et lui redonner toute autorité sur moi en un seul regard ? Non, la seule chose que tu es en mesure de sauver pour l'instant… c'est nos vies à tous les trois.


	21. Chapter 21

**Titre de la fiction : « PDJM »**

**Auteur : Sermina (chapitres impairs) Azerty (chapitres pairs)**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina et Azerty**

**Genre : Drame**

**Disclaimer : Non, on ne se fait pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi.**

* * *

Chapitre 21 :

Il n'avait fallu que quelques dixièmes de secondes pour que le jeune homme blond sente à nouveau la douceur du vent chaud s'engouffrer par la fenêtre, le chant des oiseaux s'élever à travers les vitres, le rêve reprendre son cheminement. Cependant ses paupières qu'il avait fermées quelques secondes plus tôt dans l'espoir de renvoyer l'intrus hors d'ici, s'ouvrirent avec prudence et inquiétude. Un soupir soulagé s'échappa alors de ses lèvres : tout était revenu comme avant, la pièce avait retrouvé sa chaleur et ses couleurs si vives, si vraies. Tout ? Non, quelque chose au fond de lui avait changé. Une étrange impression qui semblait alourdir son cœur, qui n'apparaissait jusqu'à présent que lorsque la « sale petite peste » venait lui rendre visite… pourtant elle n'était pas là. Mais il ne s'attarda pas plus sur cela et alors qu'il remuait la tête vivement pour faire disparaître ses derniers doutes, il sortit de chez lui et prit avec détermination le chemin le menant à son bureau.

Sasuke, le vrai Sasuke était revenu. Il avait passé la barrière qui définissait son rêve et la réalité et cela, ne devait plus arriver. Il était hors de question que la réalité qu'il s'était créé ne lui échappe. Il avait sous-estimé son rival de toujours, il devait rendre le passage d'un monde à l'autre infranchissable pour le bien de tous, pour le bien de Sasuke… et surtout pour son propre bien.

* * *

Cela faisait à peine trois minutes que le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène qui se trouvait à ses côtés se tenait immobile, le regard presque vide où dansait cependant de temps en temps une lueur particulière.

Il avait souvent entendu parler du sharigan : pupille héréditaire en voie de disparition depuis le massacre du clan Uchiwa un peu plus de dix ans plus tôt. D'après ses sources, et depuis la mort du génie responsable de la mort de toute sa famille, il ne restait plus que trois personnes à le posséder : un membre de l'Akatsuki répondant au nom de Tobi qu'Akiko soupçonnait d'être un ancêtre de la famille Uchiwa, Danzo chef de la section Racine et membre du conseil de Konoha et enfin le seul survivant du massacre Sasuke Uchiwa qui se trouvait juste devant lui. Mais cela comme tout ce qu'il avait pu lire sur cette étrange pupille n'était que théorique et loin d'être aussi impressionnante que de la voir en action juste devant lui. Cela avait duré moins d'une seconde et pourtant ça avait suffi. Actuellement, le regard couleur sang avait donné place à deux iris aussi noirs que la nuit, laissant la couleur aveline de côté. Cependant même si l'étrange jeune homme à ses côtés attisait sa curiosité, son regard dévia sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte vers une seule et même personne qui l'hypnotisait et l'attirait bien plus qu'il ne l'imaginait. La peau légèrement halée qu'il voulait toucher, ces yeux orange et rouges qui dérivaient par moment sur le violine actuellement cachés par deux paupières, ces lèvres dont la douceur le faisait vibrer de tout son être mais surtout cet aura, cette puissance devant laquelle il ne pouvait que plier. Ce ne fut que grâce à ses talents de ninja très expérimenté qu'il parvint à garder son immobilité parfaite tellement son corps tremblait d'être si loin de cet être.

Cependant son regard se para d'une lueur de jalousie alors qu'il réalisa que l'étranger à ses côtés arrivait à être si proche de son « Dieu » alors qu'il se trouvait à la même distance que lui. Ses iris se tournèrent doucement vers l'Uchiwa alors qu'un étrange sourire naissait sur ses lèvres. Kyuubi- sama avait dit qu'il avait besoin de cet insignifiant gamin pour réussir à s'en sortir vivant : très bien, mais une fois que sa présence deviendrait inutile alors il le tuerait, oui il le tuerait et prendrait ses magnifiques pupilles qu'il se grefferait pour être encore plus proche de son _obsession_. Son sourire maléfique finit par disparaître alors que son regard retourna contempler le jeune homme qui semblait en pleine méditation et pour qui il aurait tout accepté.

* * *

Au milieu de ce qui ressemblait à une grotte, Sasuke se trouvait toujours debout le regard perdu sous le ricanement étrangement moqueur du démon renard qu'il entendait à peine. Pour la première fois de sa vie, l'Uchiwa semblait ne pas vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Le souvenir encore chaud de ce qui s'était arrivé une fois dans l'esprit de son coéquipier semblait tout sauf cohérent. Il avait commencé par apparaître dans un grand appartement qu'il ne connaissait pas mais où il avait senti avec force le chakra de Naruto. Il avait alors filé vers la personne qu'il recherchait traversant quelques pièces, où d'un regard par la fenêtre il avait reconnu le paysage de son village natal pour enfin _le_ voir. Avant toute chose, et même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à personne, un sentiment de soulagement avait traversé son corps et son esprit lorsqu'il avait aperçu en pleine santé entouré d'une aura aussi bienveillante que chaleureuse. La seconde d'après comme dans un rêve aussi tabou que désiré, celui qui hantait son esprit depuis déjà quelques années, s'était précipité sur lui, le serrant avec force. Durant une seconde, il oublia tout : Konoha, le massacre de son clan, sa présence en ce lieu,… pour se concentrer uniquement sur cette chaleur qui réchauffait la totalité de son corps restait trop souvent froid. Cependant il s'était repris juste à temps, avant de commettre l'irréparable, ne répondant pas à cette étreinte. La suite l'avait alors encore plus choqué. D'un bond, son idiot de coéquipier s'était éloigné de lui pour plonger un regard haineux sur lui. Il tiqua autant sur le surnom que lui donna le jeune homme face à lui que sur le ton aussi froid qu'agressif avec lequel il lui parlait. D'instinct il s'était mis en position de combat, après tout il ne savait pas où il se trouvait autant prendre ses précautions. Pourtant lui n'avait pas bougé scrutant avec attention le moindre changement d'humeur de son abruti de blond. Ce fut d'ailleurs une réunion de sentiments contradictoires et variés qu'il découvrit dans les prunelles azurs face à lui : la surprise, la peur et la crainte, la honte et surtout le dénie. La seconde d'après sans vraiment comprendre comment, il s'était retrouvé face au démon renard : à son point de départ.

- Quand tu auras fini de te remémorer vos retrouvailles pour le moins rapide, se moqua avec ironie le démon, tu pourras enfin te concentrer sur le plus urgent.

Le regard redevenu noir et indéchiffrable de l'Uchiwa se posa sur l'énorme boule de poil face à lui. Se reconcentrant sur le but de la visite en ces lieux, il comprit très vite de quoi voulait parler le démon. La priorité était de les faire sortir de là avant que l'un des chefs du village ne revienne avec dans l'idée d'aspirer le reste de chakra de Kyuubi tuant les deux habitants du corps de l'Uzumaki par la même occasion. Cependant il n'était pas assez idiot pour croire qu'une fois sorti d'affaire le démon laisserait à nouveau le total contrôle à son hôte. Karin lui avait fait un rapide topo sur le problème que rencontrait le village et qui allait finir par toucher la totalité du monde. Toutefois, si le seul chakra du démon avait pu régler ce problème sans qu'il n'y ait d'incident, les habitants du village se seraient contentés de venir demander de l'aide à Konoha de façon tout à fait officielle sans passer par l'enlèvement… surtout avec un moyen aussi persuasif pour faire plier Kyuubi, qu'était le bijou trônant sur le torse de son coéquipier. Donc la première chose à faire était de sortir d'ici.

- Désolé de te couper dans tes réflexions mais même si le temps passe moins rapidement ici, l'heure tourne, commença sérieusement à s'énerver le démon renard.

Un regard rouge et noir se posa alors sur lui le faisant vibrer d'excitation. Oh ce qu'il pouvait rêver d'empaler ce gringalet insolent et asocial sur ses crocs pointus…

- Très bien, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? raisonna avec calme une voix neutre

Un sourire diabolique vint mettre à jour la magnifique dentition de Kyuubi. Parfait maintenant, on allait pouvoir avancer. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne recouvre sa liberté…

* * *

A peine avait-elle franchi le seuil de son bureau, que l'Hokage s'était arrêtée sur le pas de la porte laissant son assistante se cogner à elle. Son regard émeraude fit alors avec attention le tour de la pièce. Rien n'avait changé, pas un objet n'avait était déplacé ne serai-ce que d'un millimètre pourtant elle avait de suite senti quelque chose de différent en entrant dans la pièce.

- Tsunade-Sama, il y a un problème ?

La voix légèrement inquiète de Shizune raisonna dans le bureau de l'Hokage sans que cette dernière ne s'en préoccupe. La femme aux cheveux blonds ferma un instant les yeux, se concentrant sur la légère marque de chakra presqu'imperceptible qui flottait au sein de son bureau. Lorsqu'enfin elle rouvrit ses paupières, elle avait parfaitement reconnu la personne qui était venue fouiner son antre, pourtant c'est un sourire satisfait et rayonnant qui illumina son visage qui se tourna vers sa secrétaire :

- Non, aucun, au contraire, expliqua-t-elle sur un ton mystérieux en pénétrant totalement dans son bureau alors que ses prunelles glissèrent vers un tiroir précis de son secrétaire. Au contraire, tout va aller pour mieux.

Shizune ne se formalisa pas plus de n'avoir qu'une réponse confuse, elle en avait l'habitude, c'est pourquoi elle se contenta de déposer la pile de dossiers qu'elle tenait entre ses mains sur le bureau avant de quitter la pièce.

« Oui, maintenant que je suis sure qu'ils forment une équipe liée, tout ira pour le mieux. » pensa-t-elle avec fierté.

L'équipe 7 était beaucoup plus unie que la plupart des personnes pouvaient le penser et rien que par ce fait, elle savait que seul eux pouvaient réussir à gérer cela. Elle avait confiance en eux. Une confiance aveugle : l'équipe 7 allait terminer avec succès cette mission de rang S donnée de façon détournée, elle en était certaine. Elle avait tout prémédité depuis le début, dès l'instant où ces deux intrus étaient venus demander la permission d'enlever Naruto pour faire sortir Kyuubi, elle avait su qu'il y avait autre chose derrière tout ça. C'est pourquoi elle s'était arrangée pour que l'équipe 7 arrive à se réunir pour contrer cette menace. Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus lorsqu'elle se remémora quelques jours plus tôt la scène sur laquelle elle était tombée par hasard : Sasuke offrant une relique d'invocation Uchiwa à sa jeune élève. Oui, ils étaient bien plus unis que n'importe quelle autre équipe de Konoha. C'est pourquoi, elle décida de laisser ce problème de côté avant de perdre son sourire et de soupirer avec lassitude lorsque ses prunelles se posèrent sur l'amas de dossiers sur son bureau. Le regard plein de colère de Shizune auquel elle aurait droit si elle ne faisait pas baisser la pile de paperasse face à elle, vint se dessiner devant ses yeux, alors sans plus attendre, vaincue, elle récupéra le premier rapport sur le haut du tas. Son travail d'Hokage n'avait absolument rien de reposant.

Non loin de là, une jeune fille lisait avec concentration un rouleau qui n'annonçait absolument rien de bon…

* * *

Cela faisait bien cinq heures que leur Hokage était fourré dans la salle des archives en grommelant des paroles aussi incompréhensibles que colériques, envoyant par moment les documents de l'autre côté de la salle avec violence. Derrière les portes de la pièce, les ANBU n'osaient pas bouger de peur que le courroux de leur supérieur ne se rabatte sur eux. Pourtant un jeune ninja rentrant tout juste de mission ne semblait pas perturber plus que ça et pénétra avec calme dans la petite pièce. Il resta un instant immobile, les yeux rivés sur l'énergumène devant lui avant de finir par demander.

- Tu cherches quoi ?

Les trois mots eurent l'effet recherchés puisque la tempête qui avait fait de la pièce des archives une vraie chambre de garçon de dix-huit ans célibataire, venait de stopper tous ses gestes. Cependant contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, le jeune ANBU ne reçut pas un énorme boulet blond dans ses bras.

Naruto, les yeux rivés sur le parchemin qu'il tenait entre ses mains avait senti son cœur s'arrêter et sa respiration se stopper à l'entente de cette voix. En cet instant précis, plus rien ne comptait. Son flot de pensées s'était d'un coup focalisé sur la présence du nouveau venu. Un étrange frisson vint remonter sa colonne vertébrale alors que sa gorge s'était asséchée depuis déjà bien longtemps…. Pour la première fois, alors qu'il se trouvait dans son rêve, dans son illusion,… dans son monde… Naruto Uzumaki, réceptacle du sublimissime démon Kyuubi et accessoirement Hokage de Konoha avait peur...

Avec appréhension, il pivota lentement laissant son corps trembler légèrement alors que ses pupilles azurs se perdirent dans celles d'ébène de son équipier. Ce dernier toujours en tenu d'ANBU mais tenant son masque négligemment entre ses doigts, arqua un sourcil face à la réaction de son amant.

- Sasuke ?

La question avait été murmuré avec une crainte nettement visible ce qui accentua l'incompréhension du nouveau venu.

- Evidemment qui d'autre ! énonça l'Uchiwa avec calme.

Pourtant, malgré le ton totalement détaché de Sasuke, le jeune Hokage resta un instant immobile, laissant son regard balayer la pièce : les couleurs étaient là, la chaleur aussi et aucune interférence ne semblait abimer les contours de la pièce.

Ne supportant pas d'être ainsi délaissé par sa moitié, ce fut l'ANBU qui fonça sur son supérieur le faisant frapper le mur avec violence avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Naruto n'en demanda pas plus et se laissa entraîner dans un baiser passionné. Oui, seul le Sasuke de son rêve pouvait l'embrasser de cette manière et lorsque le jeune ANBU détacha leurs lèvres, ce fut un grognement de frustration qui s'échappa de sa bouche.

- Je vais te faire regretter d'avoir douté, susurra la voix grave de son amant au creux de l'oreille de l'Hokage.

Oui, il n'y avait plus de doutes possible, c'est pourquoi il se laissa entraîner dans la danse enchanteresse que lui promettait son amour sans même entendre la porte de la pièce se refermer par deux ANBU dont les masques cachaient avec efficacité leurs joues rougies.


	22. Chapter 22

**Titre de la fiction : « PDJM »**

**Auteur : Sermina (chapitres impairs) Azerty (chapitres pairs)**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina et Azerty**

**Genre : Drame**

**Disclaimer : Non, on ne se fait pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi.**

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

L'amour est une drôle de sensation. C'est une chose gigantesque et d'une intensité qui la rend palpable, quelque chose qui apparaît comme une évidence à tel point qu'aucun être au monde ne peut ignorer son nom.

Alors pourquoi est-il si dur à définir ? Rien que dans ces deux pièces, il y avait trois humains amoureux, trio littéralement assujetti à ce sentiment insaisissable. L'un d'eux aimait avec une intensité hors de toute mesure, une rage vitale et obsessionnelle si fondamentale qu'elle suffisait à remplir toute sa vie, toutes ses pensées, et le poussait à continuer de respirer. Sasuke aimait à en mourir.

Le second avait un amour frileux, qui s'était développé tout doucement, mais avec une régularité et une solidité à toute épreuve et qui avait transfiguré une amitié pourtant si importante en quelque chose d'autre, de plus profond. Un amour qui était arrivé à si petits pas qu'il avait eu du mal à admettre que les choses avaient changé, et qu'il ne concevait pas que la relation entre eux puisse être autre chose que ce qu'elle avait toujours été. Du moins dans la réalité ! Dans ses rêves, et depuis des années, le jeune blond se laissait enivrer de caresses et d'étreintes d'une telle sensualité qu'il se réveillait en sueur, les joues cramoisies. Oui, dans ses rêves, Naruto aimait passionnément.

La dernière personne éprouvait un amour au mieux aussi exclusif et absolu que ses deux prédécesseurs, mais d'une certaine façon beaucoup plus complexe. Akiko aimait Kyuubi. Il l'idolâtrait, le vénérait même depuis quelques années : parce qu'il était le plus puissant des bijû, et qu'il était pour lui forcement aussi bon et grandiose que celui de sa sœur, et aussi parce que depuis qu'il avait appris que son chackra pourrait redonner vie à Nokiana, il avait transposé son amour pour son village vers cet inespéré sauveur. Le démon renard était donc une sorte de demi dieu qui ne pouvait être que fondamentalement bon et d'une puissance à couper le souffre, si bien qu'avant même de le connaître il lui vouait déjà une admiration sans borne et une passion purement platonique mais tout de même dévorante.

Or, voila que depuis quelques jours, cette divinité tant adorée avait quitté le domaine de l'abstrait et se tenait là, devant lui, l'inondant de ses ondes de puissance sourde et de son charisme à couper le souffle. Là s'était imposé à lui deux évidences auxquelles il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde : Kyuubi était plus qu'un dieu, il était une personne. Personne ayant sa fierté, sa prestance, son caractère, si bien que toutes ses réactions et chaque instant passé en sa présence en devenaient tout bonnement fascinants ! Deuxième constatation : Kyuubi avait un corps. Et si la première révélation avait été un choc, la seconde l'avait ébranlé jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme. Le démon avait une enveloppe à sa mesure : une silhouette si finement dessinée qu'elle relevait de l'œuvre d'art, et où son regard ne cessait de glisser. Une peau pour la recouvrir, qui arrêtait les rayons de soleil en brillant d'un subtil éclat halé, et qui répandait en continu une douce chaleur corporelle et une odeur de cannelle qui réveillait les sens du jeune ninja, et déclanchait une sensation chaude et duveteuse, qui naissait dans ses entrailles et envahissait tout son corps jusqu'à remplir sa tête de coton et faisait suffoquer son cœur. Puis des yeux, des pupilles qu'un rouge d'une telle intensité qu'il n'en avait jamais vu de semblables de toute sa vie.

Et voilà que sa vie était menacée injustement !

Au final, Kyuubi était son idéal de puissance et de noblesse, son dieu vivant, son sauveur, une personne que son caractère rendait fascinante, l'être qu'il se voulait protéger de tout son cœur et qu'il désirait le plus au monde. Akiko aimait donc de la plus absolue des façons.

Alors oui, il était bien décidé à tout mettre en œuvre pour libérer Kyuubi ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il trahissait qui que ce soit : il sauverait également Nokiana, il n'acceptait juste pas qu'on s'y prenne de cette façon. Le bijû était leur seul espoir, et au lieu de le traiter avec égard voila que ces supérieurs le vidaient sans ménagement de son énergie au risque de le tuer, avec autant de considération que s'il avait été une vache laitière. C'était inacceptable !

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil au jeune homme qui se tenait près de lui, droit comme un « i », avec une beauté glaciale et une sociabilité de pilier en marbre. Uchiwa… sa mâchoire se contracta brusquement, alors qu'il essayait en vain de garder son calme. Ce type était un ninja de Konoha, ceux-là même qui avaient enfermé Kyûbi près de vingt ans plus tôt. S'il était ici, s'était uniquement pour l'autre, pour le Jinchūriki. Dès que tout cela serait terminé, il n'hésiterait pas à utiliser son pouvoir héréditaire pour retrancher le démon renard au fin fond de la conscience de son hôte. Sans compter que cet étranger connaissait désormais l'emplacement de Nokiana !

Alors oui, Akiko comprenait qu'ils aient besoin de lui, et il savait aussi confusément que sa haine venait en grande partie d'une jalousie dévorante, mais ça ne changeait rien aux faits : dès que Kyuubi serai libéré, Sasuke Uchiwa deviendrait la plus grande menace qui pèserai sur eux. Et en temps que ninja, non, en temps qu'homme, il ne pouvait pas permettre qu'une aussi grande menasse existe pour Kyuubi. C'était décidé : à l'instant même où l'évasion réussirait, Sasuke mourrait. Et son jeune meurtrier prendrait ses précieux yeux.

Toutes ces réflexions étaient justes et sonnaient bien : c'est au nom de tout cela qu'il justifiait sa préméditation de meurtre. Et puis, il était ninja après tout ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait jamais tué !

Pourtant, quand son regard passa à nouveau sur le désagréable intrus, ses belles réflexions s'envolèrent pour ne plus laisser place qu'à une avalanche de jalousie et de haine.

Car il aimait un peu, beaucoup, à la folie…

* * *

Cela faisait des années désormais que même les pires missions de rang S pouvaient être qualifiées de jeux d'enfants lorsqu'elles étaient accomplies par Sasuke Uchiwa. Alors survivre à un interrogatoire relevé pour lui de la promenade de santé. Au sens propre ! Un petit coup de sharingan en entrant dans la pièce et le jeune Uchiwa n'avait plus eu qu'à se balader tranquillement dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que celui qui était sensé vérifier sa sincérité sorte de son illusion, près à jurer sur sa vie de la loyauté de cette nouvelle recrue.

Il n'avait évidement pas rejoint Akiko dès la fin de cette « formalité ». Après tout, il n'était même pas sensé le connaître, et d'ici peu il pourrait bien se retrouver à nouveau sous surveillance, alors autant ne pas crier sur tous les toits son alliance suspecte avec un ninja de ce village. Par chance, on lui avait laissé Karin comme « tuteur d'intégration ». Elle lui serait d'une aide indéniable pour communiquer avec son nouvel allié.

Un sourire sarcastique étira ses lèvres pâles à cette pensée. « Allié » ! Voilà un mot qui, dans le vocabulaire des ANBU signifiait « pas encore en train d'essayer de vous tuer mais c'est pour bientôt ». Le mot « Allié » désignait juste une personne qui travaillait dans le même sens que vous par intérêt, dans le monde où les survivants seraient ceux qui poignarderaient les autres dans le dos en premier. Seul « camarade », « équipe » et « village » étaient des notions un peu plus sûres. Alors non, il ne faisait ABSOLUMENT PAS confiance à Akiko. Surtout que ce dernier s'apprêtait justement à trahir son propre village.

Il y avait justement quelque chose qui dérangeait profondément Sasuke là dedans. Pourquoi ? Quel but recherchait cet ancien ennemi en changeant aussi brutalement de camps ? Qu'avait bien pu lui promettre Kyuubi ?

Heureusement pour lui, Sasuke avait été trop occupé à dévorer Naruto des yeux pour se rendre compte de la lueur de même nature qui brillait dans ceux de son nouvel acolyte. Ça lui aurait permis de comprendre bien des choses quand à ses motivations, mais le possessif Uchiwa lui aurait sûrement tranché la gorge à l'instant même où il aurait compris, ce qui aurait été potentiellement suicidaire de sa part en plein territoire ennemi. Non, pour l'instant Sasuke ne savait pas, et c'était bien mieux comme ça !

* * *

Les derniers rayons du soleil diffusaient une lumière rougeâtre dans le bureau, tintant les murs d'une couleur sang plus vraie que nature. La nuit n'était pas encore tombée, mais cette luminosité traîtresse cachait bien plus qu'elle ne dévoilait, rendant presque invisible la silhouette encapuchonnée qui se tenait là.

- Je vous répète que nous maîtrisons la situation ! s'énerva Ichiro, la gorge nouée d'un savant mélange de colère et de peur.

- Je l'espère pour vous, répondit l'ombre d'un ton neutre. Vous savez ce que signifierait un échec n'est-ce pas ?

Un léger mouvement de sa main fit onduler le tissu de sa cape qui accrocha un rayon de lumière, révélant un sinistre nuage rouge brodé sur l'étoffe noire.

- Ce n'est même pas une éventualité. Tout ce passera comme prévu. Demain, Kyuubi sera à vous !


	23. Chapter 23

**Titre de la fiction : « PDJM »**

**Auteur : Sermina (chapitres impairs) Azerty (chapitres pairs)**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina et Azerty**

**Genre : Drame**

**Disclaimer : Non, on ne se fait pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi.**

* * *

**Chapitre 23 :**

Une heure. Une heure qu'ils étaient immobiles. Malgré ses années d'entrainement, un regard aiguisé aurait facilement détecté le léger tremblement d'impatience qui traversait par moment le corps figé du premier jeune homme. Il avait beau être en parfait accord avec ce qui se jouait devant lui, il ne pouvait pourtant pas s'empêcher de jalouser l'individu se trouvant si proche de la personne qu'il adulait. C'était plus fort que lui. Les minutes continuèrent à s'écouler lentement dans un silence absolu. S'il n'y avait eu le léger bruit en fond d'une caméra allumée, n'importe quel spectateur aurait pu jurer que le temps s'était littéralement figé.

L'atmosphère autour de lui était lourde, dénonçant son attitude agressive en faveur de son vis-à-vis, c'est pourquoi il ferma un instant les yeux. Il agirait le moment venu, pour l'instant, il devait se calmer de façon à ne pas compromettre la première partie du plan. Il savait que le sublimissime démon renard se servait de cet imbécile pour arriver à ses fins, il ne devait pas se faire de souci : le jeune démon était à lui. Peu à peu, l'état de la pièce se vida de l'atmosphère pesante de départ pour ne laisser place qu'à la froideur naturelle de la salle.

Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard, que le second jeune homme finit par revenir à lui. Pourtant rien ne semblait avoir changé mais Akiko su lire très rapidement la lueur de colère au fond des prunelles de l'Uchiwa. Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive un rictus à peine visible vint s'installer sur ses lèvres alors qu'il imaginait très facilement ce que son cher protégé avait dû dire à la personne à côté de lui. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent encore avant qu'Akiko ne prenne la parole, tournant toujours le dos à la caméra.

- Je vois que Kyuubi-sama t'a tout expliqué, raisonna la douce voix pleine d'ironie et de provocation.

Malgré son apparence rigide, Akiko put aisément apercevoir la légère contraction du muscle de la mâchoire de l'Uchiwa ce qui accentua le rictus qui étirait toujours ses lèvres. Le plan, il l'avait mis en place lui-même sur la demande de Kyuubi. Cet abruti de possesseur du Sharigan était juste une étape importante des événements.

- Donc ce soir à…, entama Akiko avant de brusquement se taire en entendant la porte du local où il se trouvait s'ouvrir avec lenteur.

Les deux occupants de la pièce se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu qui à la vue d'un jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, fronça les sourcils avec colère.

- Qui êtes-vous ? raisonna la voix suspicieuse d'Ichiro.

- C'est Ulrick, la nouvelle recrue de Karin, expliqua calmement Akiko tout en plongeant son regard sincère dans celui de son supérieur.

Il avait eu beaucoup de respect pour lui et même maintenant après ce qu'il savait, cette considération était toujours présente. Akiko devait beaucoup à cet homme. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient enfuis de leur village, c'est grâce à lui qu'ils avaient pu survivre, qu'ils en étaient là aujourd'hui… pourtant lorsque les paroles implicites de Kyuubi-sama lui revinrent en mémoire, tout le respect qu'il avait pour Ichiro s'évapora. Ils venaient du même village, il savait ce qu'avait subi sa sœur et aujourd'hui, celui qu'il pensait être son ami, voulait sacrifier le démon-sauveur. Cela faisait tellement mal de se sentir ainsi trahi par une personne aussi proche que l'était Ichiro pour lui mais extérieurement, il ne montra rien de cette douleur qui détruisait peu à peu toute raison logique, ne laissant place qu'aux paroles enchanteresses du démon renard.

- En parallèle de la visite que lui fait Karin, je lui expliquais le problème de chakra auquel nous sommes confrontés et en quoi Kyuubi-sama est d'une aide précieuse pour régler cela, continua le plus naturellement possible le jeune Akiko sans pour autant faire décrisper le visage de son supérieur d'où bouillait une colère non contenu.

C'était un test, le dernier. Akiko le savait. Avant d'expliquer calmement à son supérieur ce qu'il faisait ici, il avait pris quelques secondes de manière à utiliser les bons termes. Il avait fait attention à chaque mot employé espérant encore noté une quelconque expression qui prouvait qu'il avait tort de douter de son ami.

- Je vais vous laisser, intervient alors la voix de Sasuke comprenant qu'il était de trop avant d'amorcer un pas vers la sortie.

Cependant lorsque le brun passa à côté du chef militaire, une décharge électrique passa entre eux. Il n'y avait pas besoin de plus pour comprendre qu'aucun des deux n'était dupe, pourtant personne ne parla. La seconde d'après, Sasuke se retrouva dehors, se dirigeant en direction de la demeure de Karin.

Dans la pièce de surveillance, les deux amis se tenaient face à face. Le silence pesant qui s'était installé n'avait pas l'air de gêner les deux protagonistes. Tout allait se jouer maintenant. Malgré lui, Akiko trembla légèrement ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de son supérieur. Il y avait eu tant de choses entre eux, tant de moments partagés, tant de doutes qu'ensemble ils avaient balayé, tant de détermination qui les avait fait tout dépasser… pour aujourd'hui en être là. Le dilemme qui se jouait dans l'esprit torturé d'Akiko ne cessait de le faire douter. Pourtant, il savait une seule et unique chose, jamais il ne laisserait tomber le démon. Oui, il n'avait à l'époque pas pu sauver sa sœur mais en ce jour, il avait une seconde chance et il comptait bien la saisir à pleines dents. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à savoir si son supérieur, son ami, son frère d'arme, le suivrait ou s'il était déjà trop tard. Au fond de lui, malgré la position qu'occupait Ichiro au sein de village, le jeune homme voulait se persuader qu'il n'était pas véritablement au courant du sort de Kyuubi… et quand bien même il le serait, il ne cessait de se persuader que son ami n'avait pas le choix. Oui, il connaissait bien Ichiro, il était sans doute le seul à le connaître réellement, il savait que derrière son apparence froide et austère, se cachait quelqu'un de généreux et de bon. Toutes les actions de l'aîné depuis qu'il le connaissait n'avaient été faites que pour le bien des autres… s'oubliant souvent lui-même. Alors oui, soit il n'était pas au courant, soit le sacrifice de Kyuubi cachait autre chose.

- Le dernier transfert et le plus important aura lieu demain à midi tapante au centre du village.

La voix d'Ichiro était lente et autoritaire.

- Kyuubi-sama en ressortira vivant, n'est-ce pas ?

La question était posée. Le dirigeant du village fronça un sourcil. Il était loin d'être idiot, depuis la veille il avait remarqué que le comportement d'Akiko s'était modifié. Certes, pour quelqu'un d'autre ce minime changement n'aurait même pas été visible, mais pour lui qui le connaissait depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, cela en devenait évident. Le rapprochement entre Kyuubi et le jeune homme était prévisible lorsque l'on connaissait le passé d'Akiko mais depuis la veille, il y avait quelque chose de plus, quelque chose qu'Ichiro ne voulait pas voir. Ce dernier aimait particulièrement son jeune ami. L'amitié qu'il lui portait était sans équivoque. Pourtant lorsque le chef de l'Akatsuki était venu le voir lui annonçant que le problème de chakra de leur village n'était pas naturel et que s'il voulait que tout redevienne comme avant, il devait les aider à récupérer le démon renard, Ichiro savait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'avouer à son ami. Ils avaient vécu au sein du même village, il avait vu la souffrance se dessiner dans le regard d'Akiko lorsque les villageois s'en prenaient à sa sœur… c'était d'ailleurs vers lui qu'il s'était réfugié lorsqu'elle s'était enfuie du village. Et des années plus tard, lorsqu'il fut traité de traître et qu'il avait dû partir, c'est avec plaisir et sans une once d'hésitation qu'il avait filé avec lui. Ensemble. Une lueur de tendresse apparue un instant dans le regard d'Ichiro avant de disparaître aussitôt. Ce que le plus jeune ne savait pas et ne serait sans doute jamais, c'était que cette amitié si franche, si sincère avait peu à peu évolué… évolué vers un sentiment qu'Ichiro se refusait de montrer. Alors oui, lorsqu'il avait compris ce que voulait l'Akatsuki, il ne pouvait décemment pas le dire à Akiko. Il devait protéger le village, il devait le protéger lui, alors il n'avait pas le choix : il devait livrer Kyuubi à la « lune rouge ». Cependant, là, Akiko attendait une réponse et malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'il avait, il ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Lui dire le moins de chose possible pour ne pas tomber dans le mensonge.

- Oui, il sera toujours vivant après le transfert, faible mais vivant et quelques minutes après, on devrait voir le chakra circuler à nouveau normalement, rétorqua de façon neutre le dirigeant du village.

Pourtant, un frisson parcourut le corps du plus jeune. Sans savoir pourquoi, il n'arrive pas à le croire. Il avait vu ce qu'avaient fait les premiers prélèvements sur le démon renard or cette ultime ponction, était cent fois plus important et plus lourd que la précédente. Non, il le savait. Kyuubi-Sama lui avait dit : _il_ ne pouvait pas survivre à ça.

- J'en suis heureux, répondit pourtant Akiko en élargissant un petit sourire.

- Tu le prépareras pour demain. Il doit être au meilleur de sa forme, compléta l'aîné.

Le plus jeune acquiesça alors que leur regard se perdait l'un dans l'autre. Cela dura quelques minutes avant que le dirigeant du village ne finisse par tourner le dos et sortir sans un mot de plus.

* * *

A peine avait-il mis un pas sur le seuil de la demeure qu'il reçut dans ses bras un énorme boulet de canon aux cheveux d'ébène.

- Sasuke ! J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais pas ! Akiko ne t'a rien fait ? Tu as réussi le test ?

Le nouveau venu se força à rendre l'étreinte de la jeune femme avant de répondre :

- En quelque sorte.

Karin se détacha un peu de son amant pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres avant de sombrer dans un baiser langoureux. Les deux visages se séparèrent un instant laissant les poumons des deux membres du couple se remplir d'oxygène. L'Uchiwa détacha une de ses mains de la hanche de sa compagne pour remettre une mèche de la jeune demoiselle derrière l'oreille avant de l'embrasser à nouveau tout en la poussant sans douceur sur le lit. Cela faisait des heures qu'il retenait toute sa frustration, toute sa colère contre cet Akiko qui avait osé toucher son ange, contre Kyuubi qui lui dictait ce qu'il devait faire, contre son impuissance face à l'empêtrement dans lequel s'était jeté son coéquipier alors en cet instant, il avait besoin d'évacuer… et là de suite, Karin faisait largement l'affaire.

* * *

Le soleil était à présent couché depuis bien longtemps. Le petit réveil posé sur la table de chevet face à lui indiquait minuit trente. Doucement, il soupira. Karin lui avait fait un léger topo sur le fonctionnement du village et donc sur la « prison dorée » où séjournait Kyuubi. Après quelques heures, c'était lui qui avait fini par exposer la situation notamment au sujet d'Akiko. Il ne put empêcher un léger sourire sur ses lèvres devant le visage complètement déboussolé de la jeune femme à cette annonce. Il fallait avouer qu'en entendant parler Karin au sujet d'Akiko, c'était bien la dernière personne à qui l'on pourrait penser qui trahirait le village… et pourtant…

Son regard s'arqua à nouveau sur le réveil : minuit trente-cinq. Karin devait déjà être en place. De son côté, il récupéra ses affaires avant de filer doucement vers le centre du village. Tout était calme et silencieux. Il évita avec finesse les quelques rondes de gardes dans les rues de la ville avant d'arriver à destination. Sans aucun problème, il repéra une ombre légèrement en retrait vers qui il se dirigea.

- Les caméras sont coupées ?

- Pas encore, elle ne peut les stopper qu'à moins le quart, répondit calmement le jeune Uchiwa.

Le fonctionnement du village était assez particulier. Chaque ninja le composant avait une place définit, « régnant » sur un point précis qu'aucun autre ninja ne connaissait et qui ne prenait pas du tout en compte le grade du villageois. Le meilleur exemple, les caméras de surveillance de la bâtisse centrale. En effet, la disposition, le lieu où tout était enregistré, le fonctionnement de ces caméras étaient connues de Karin alors que le jeune homme à ses côtés, bien plus ancien que la demoiselle, ne connaissait absolument rien du fonctionnement qui était mis en place. De la même manière, Karin n'était pas autorisé à toucher tout ce qui était protection de chakra des murs de la ville.

Doucement l'horloge sonna minuit quarante-cinq. Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes, que les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans le grand bâtiment. Sans une once d'hésitation Akiko se dirigea avec agilité dans les couloirs du bâtiment suivi de près par Sasuke. D'après Karin, plusieurs groupes de trois ninjas faisaient des rondes de façon très organisée. Le couloir où se trouvait la chambre du démon renard était visité toutes les cinq minutes : leur timing était parfait. Apparemment Akiko était au courant du chemin emprunté par les ninjas de gardes puisqu'à aucun moment, ils n'en rencontrèrent un. Arrivé à destination, le futur traître de Nokiana s'arrêta, laissant l'Uchiwa pénétrer dans la pièce de surveillance de la chambre de Kyuubi. A peine à l'intérieur de la pièce, son sharigan activé au fond de ses prunelles, Sasuke arqua son regard vermeil dans ceux des deux gardes qui s'étaient retournés avant que ces derniers ne s'écroulent par terre. De son côté, Akiko en avait profité pour se faufiler dans la salle où se trouvait le démon. Caché derrière le plexiglas, l'Uchiwa voyait avec aisance le démon se tenant debout, un gigantesque sourire aux lèvres qui ne disait pas grand-chose qui vaille. Comme prévu, les trois personnes restèrent à leur place sans bouger, attentif au moindre bruit. Une minute plus tard, quelques brides de conversations filtrèrent jusqu'à leurs oreilles avant de disparaître rapidement. Sans plus attendre, les trois hommes se retrouvèrent dans le couloir. Comme pour l'aller, ce fut Akiko qui s'aventura dans les couloirs le premier suivit de ses deux autres compagnons de fortune. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois du côté ouest du village contre la grande forteresse de végétation qui l'entourait. Depuis le début, le silence était de mise, personne n'avait voulu rompre ce calme.

- Je suis là.

Ces trois mots avaient été chuchotés et malgré l'arrivée en silence de la deuxième traître du village, aucune des personnes présentes ne sembla étonnées.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Akiko forma divers signes avant de poser ses mains sur le mur de végétations face à lui. Cinq minutes passèrent sans que le jeune homme n'ait bougé d'un millimètre avant qu'il finisse par se positionner face au reste du groupe.

- C'est bon, nous pouvons partir.

La seconde d'après, un escalier s'enfonçant dans le sol avait pris forme à leur côté. Malgré la curiosité de l'Uchiwa sur l'apparition de ce nouveau passage, il garda le silence et suivit Karin qui passa la première. Ils marchèrent ainsi une demi-heure avant de réapparaître à l'air libre. La nuit était noire, la lune ne semblait pas vouloir se montrer et les nuages gris foncés au-dessus d'eux laissaient présager une averse. Cependant aucun des membres du groupe ne s'en préoccupa et c'est d'un saut simultané qu'ils partirent à l'opposé du village.

La course folle ne dura pas plus d'une dizaine de minutes avant que le groupe ne s'arrête dans une petite grotte. Tous savaient que cela ne servait à rien de partir loin d'ici : s'il ne déconnectait pas le bijou sur la poitrine de l'hôte du démon, on les retrouverait sans problème. C'est pourquoi, Kyuubi se tourna tout naturellement vers un jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène ayant déjà enclenché son Sharigan.

- C'est à toi de jouer maintenant, Uchiwa.


	24. Chapter 24

**Auteur : Sermina (chapitres impairs) Azerty (chapitres pairs)**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina et Azerty**

**Genre : Drame**

**Disclaimer : Non, on ne se fait pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi.**

* * *

**Chapitre 24**

Il y a des choses restées improbables pendant si longtemps qu'on a inventé pour elles le mot « impossible ». Trouver le village caché de Nokiana sans y être invité en faisait partie. S'en échapper également. Quelque soit l'angle sous lequel on regardait, ces deux choses étaient bel et bien infaisables, quelque soit vos talents de ninja et vos pouvoirs.

Sauf qu'il n'y a pas besoin de talents cachés ni de pouvoir pour décider de ce qui est impossible ou non, car la seule variable que les stratèges ne prennent pas en compte quand ils bâtissent des murailles, c'est la capacité extraordinaire que les Hommes ont pour tomber bêtement amoureux. Aussi « impossible » que soit la tâche, avec trois humains sentimentaux sous ses ordres, Kyuubi savait qu'il pouvait y arriver. Quoi de plus facile que de manipuler un être qui aime aveuglement ? L'Uchiwa lui-même s'en sortait très bien avec sa groupie binoclarde, et berner Akiko avait été d'une essence navrante. Restait Sasuke. Certes, le porteur du sharingan n'était pas directement amoureux de lui, mais ça ne changeait pas grand-chose au fond : comme pour le ninja de Nokiana, il suffisait juste de placer la vie de la personne la plus chère à son cœur entre ses mains et de distiller les informations pour qu'il fasse uniquement le nécessaire. Dans le cas présent, cela voulait dire lui parler du pendentif dévoreur de chakra, lui expliquer ses capacités, le danger qu'il représentait pour lui et, par la même occasion, pour Uzumaki Naruto.

A partir de ce moment là, l'objectif principal de Sasuke avait été de lui retirer cette horreur, ce qui convenait très bien au démon. Il lui avait donc expliqué comment procéder.

Le bijou puisait sa puissance dans l'illusion où il enfermait son porteur. Briser le rêve et ramener Naruto à la surface suffirait donc pour désactiver l'artéfact. Lorsque l'Uchiwa lui avait demandé d'un air soupçonneux pourquoi il acceptait aussi facilement que Naruto reprenne le pouvoir, Kyuubi avait haussé les épaules et prétendu qu'il préférait cela à la mort.

Il lui avait ensuite expliqué que Naruto alimentait lui-même le rêve, et qu'il serait donc très dur de le convaincre de ressortir. Il faudrait pour ça qu'il se fasse passer pour le Sasuke dont l'Uzumaki rêvait. Là se trouvait toute la subtilité du plan de Kyuubi, car c'est exactement ici qu'il arrêta ses explications. Il ne parla pas de sentiments indésirables, il ne révéla rien de la relation qu'entretenait son porteur avec son coéquipier dans ses rêves. Non, s'il avait révélé cela, alors Naruto aurait été réellement sauvé.

En vérité, Naruto ne se réveillerait pas. L'Uchiwa non plus d'ailleurs…

* * *

Parfois, il se demandait s'il pouvait y avoir une limite au bonheur… A force, il finissait par se dire que non, et surtout pas lors des après midi d'été, alors que ses pieds baignaient doucement dans les eaux cristallines du lac. Sur ses genoux, une petite frimousse endormie exposait son visage poupin aux rayons du soleil alors que ses cheveux d'ébène s'épanouissaient en auréole sur la tunique d'Hokage. D'un geste d'une infinie tendresse, Naruto écarta une des mèches folles égarées sur la joue de son filleul. Oui, décidément, son bonheur était total.

Une ombre se profila sur les lattes du petit ponton de bois, dessinant une silhouette que l'Uzumaki aimait si profondément qu'il la reconnut sans même avoir à se retourner. Un sourire se profila fugitivement sur ses lèvres, mais il se força bien vite à avoir l'air contrarié et soupira.

- Pourquoi faut-il que tu me connaisses aussi bien Sasuke ? Je ne peux pas faire semblant de disparaître du bureau une seule fois sans que tu ne me retrouves aussitôt.

Il y eu un léger silence, comme une hésitation, puis la voix grave et suave qui le faisait toujours tant frissonner répondit dans un murmure.

- Cet endroit…

Cette fois, le jeune Hokage ne put s'empêcher de sourire franchement.

- C'est vrai que je n'ai pas choisi la meilleure cachette !

Aucun des deux adultes n'avaient encore bougé, et Naruto perdait toujours son regard sur la surface scintillante de l'eau, l'enfant endormi sur ses genoux, l'ombre de son aimé s'imprimant à sa droite. Aucune oreille n'aurait pu relever de bruit, aucun œil n'aurait surpris de mouvement, pourtant l'instant d'après Sasuke était assis à ses côtés, laissant ses sandales frôler le liquide azuré. Il y eu un silence profond et noble comme seuls savent en faire les Uchiwa. Un instant de paix, tout simplement. Puis les pupilles noirs se posèrent sur le bambin endormi et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Visiblement, il avait été trop occupé à détailler Naruto pour remarquer ce minuscule intrus. Le porteur de Kyuubi répondit à son regard stupéfait par un haussement d'épaule avant de déclarer.

- Sakura a eu une mission surprise et me l'a confié pour la journée. Ça ne te dérange pas au moins ?

Il plongea son regard dans celui d'un Uchiwa qui devait faire appel à tout son self control pour ne pas paraître trop stupéfait. Surtout ne rien faire de suspect : il ignorait comment aurait réagit le Sasuke de ses rêves, mais sûrement pas en hurlant une question sur l'identité de ce gosse. Deux choses étaient sûres : d'une, cet enfant était le fils de Sakura. De deux, un panneau clignotant intitulé « attention Uchiwa » n'aurait pas pu être plus révélateur que ses trais fins, sa peau de porcelaine et sa chevelure corbeau. Pour couronner le tout, Naruto lui demandait à lui la permission de garder le petit diable pendant la journée. Le Sasuke de cette illusion serait donc non seulement marié à leur coéquipière mais serait aussi le père de ses rejetons ? Au fond de sa poitrine, le cœur de l'Uchiwa se contracta violement, tordant un instant la commissure de ses lèvres. Il dut prendre quelques secondes pour museler sa douleur et tenta au mieux d'ignorer l'enfant. Cette violente douche froide émotionnelle avait au moins eu le mérite de lui remettre les idées en place : pendant un instant, il avait été submergé par le soulagement de revoir son soleil sain et sauf, et le découvrir dans cet endroit si plein de significations pour eux deux avait fini de balayer de son esprit la raison de sa présence ici. Revenu à la réalité, il prit une grande inspiration et déclara d'une voix neutre :

- Naruto, il faut qu'on parte d'ici.

- Oh tu ne vas pas commencer ! bouda le blond avec une moue enfantine. Ça fait six mois que je n'ai pas pris un seul jour de congé, le village ne va pas s'effondrer parce que je m'absente une ou deux heures !

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Naruto, reprit son coéquipier d'un ton étonnamment grave. Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici. Tu es en danger, et nous avons très peu de temps.

- Que… qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Le front du jeune Hokage s'était soudainement plissé et le paysage alentour avait perdu de sa luminosité. Pourtant, le blond ne sembla rien remarquer…

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire Naruto.

Le regard de Sasuke avait toujours été d'une profondeur peu commune, et quand il le fixait ainsi sur quelqu'un, il semblait tout voir, tout comprendre. Comme son vis-à-vis ne semblait toujours pas se décider à répondre, il poursuivit :

- Si j'étais capable d'utiliser mes propres sharingan contre moi, crois moi, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde. Je m'enfermerai dans une illusion où ma famille serait vivante, mon frère m'y enverrait promener d'une pichenette, et j'y resterais toute ma vie, sans un regard en arrière.

L'air profondément peiné pour lui, l'Uzumaki semblait chercher pourquoi son amant ramenait de si douloureux souvenirs à la surface.

- Mais toi, tu n'es pas comme ça Naruto.

Il y eu un nouveau silence, plus lourd que les précédents.

- Tu n'es pas du genre à céder à la facilité, pas vrai teme ? … Tu es bien trop fort pour ça. Alors il y a obligatoirement une partie de toi qui sait ce qui se passe, un bout de ta conscience qui veut continuer à se battre. Alors oui, tu sais pertinemment de quoi je parle.

Naruto écarta l'enfant de ses genoux et se releva d'un bond, en position de combat, un kunai à la main.

- Qui es-tu ? siffla-t-il dans une rage sourde.

Par reflexe, tous les muscles de Sasuke se contractèrent, et il fronça les sourcils. Kyuubi l'avait pourtant prévenu de ne pas aller trop vite… Mais au diable la prudence. Ils avaient trop peu de temps, et il faisait confiance à Naruto : il accepterait de se réveiller.

- Reviens Naruto.

Un éclair d'incertitude passa sur le visage du blond. Le décor autour d'eux s'était brouillé, comme si on avait renversé un verre d'eau sur une page de papier. Le ponton et l'enfant avaient totalement disparu, et les éternels rivaux se tenaient désormais débout au-dessus d'une eau incroyablement trouble. Brusquement, Naruto agrippa ses oreilles comme s'il voulait à tout prix se les boucher, et il ferma violement ses yeux.

- Tais-toi ! hurla-t-il.

Il n'y avait pourtant aucun bruit aux alentours. Soudain, le regard de l'Uchiwa accrocha une silhouette menue, celle d'une fillette, qui apparue une seconde avant de se volatiliser l'instant d'après. Seul l'éco d'une voix subsistait, à peine audible.

« Vite, par pitié dépêche-toi ! »

- Je t'ai dis de disparaître, sale mome ! cria de nouveau le blond.

Sasuke, lui, ne comprenait plus rien. La seule chose qu'il savait, non, qu'il sentait plus exactement, c'est que l'apparition n'était pas une ennemie. Pour une raison qu'il n'aurait su s'expliquer, il sentait qu'il avait une profonde affection pour elle.

« Il faut que Sasuke parte, vite ! »

Les contours de la jeune fille apparurent une fois de plus, à peine plus claires, et elle resta visible une poignée de secondes. Elle semblait horrifiée, et hurlait quelque chose avec l'énergie du désespoir.

« C'est trop dangereux ! _Il_ est là, et _il _est libre ».

Le décor avait complètement disparu, Naruto était tombé à genoux au dessus d'un immense abîme noir. Il se tenait toujours fermement les oreilles et semblait littéralement déchiré entre deux frayeurs aussi grandes l'une que l'autre.

« Nous ne sommes plus protégés ici ! Remonte à la surface ou replonge dans le rêve, mais par pitié, ne reste pas entre deux ! Nous n'avons aucun pouvoir ici, et _il_ rode ! _Il_ veut… »

La fillette n'eut jamais le temps de finir cette phrase : un grognement sourd venait d'envahir tout le vide de cet espace. Un de ces grognements que poussent les bêtes sauvages en attaquant. L'instant d'après, Kyuubi était sur eux.

Sasuke sentit avec une horrible clarté l'haleine de la bête alors qu'elle se précipitait sur lui, gueule béante. Il eut même conscience de l'ivoire froide de ses crocs qui entamaient ses vêtements, atteignant sa peau… Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. La mâchoire claqua. Dans un craquement immonde, la chair et les os cédèrent, accompagner d'un hurlement déchirant. Avachit sur le sol, Sasuke dévisagea de ses yeux exorbités le petit corps déchiqueté qui s'était placé sur la trajectoire de la bête pour l'en sauver. Le cadavre de la petite fille retomba mollement sur le sol, ses yeux sans vie fixant le vide sans plus rien voir. A quelques mètres de là, Naruto s'effondra en se tordant de douleur, hurlant comme si l'on venait de lui couper un membre. Un juron de fureur échappa au démon et, l'instant d'après, tout devint noir.

Sasuke venait d'être expulsé de leur esprit.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre du choc que déjà de nouvelles images agressaient sa rétine : Kyuubi, dans le corps de son hôte, fusillait Karin du regard en tentant de stopper le saignement d'une plaie apparue sur son visage Akiko, fou de rage, la maintenait violement en arrière pour l'éloigner de son seigneur à une centaine de mètres, un éclaireur de Nokiana avait malencontreusement écrasé une brindille en tentant de s'éclipser discrètement pour alerter des renforts. Tout, partout, n'était que chaos.

En une fraction de seconde, l'Uchiwa réagit. Attrapant le poignet de Karin, il l'arracha à l'emprise de son adversaire et, désignant d'un signe de tête les ennemis qui approchaient, il se plaça de lui-même entre l'enveloppe de son Naruto et le danger à venir. La voix de sa compagne à son oreille lui hoqueta de ne pas tourner le dos à ce monstre, puis identifia les nouveaux venus comme l'unité spéciale de Nokiana. Il entendit quelques inepties sur le fait de fuir puis, dans une violente douleur, le monde disparut. Il venait de perdre connaissance.

* * *

Kyuubi fulminait. Non, en fait, il n'avait jamais était aussi enragé de sa vie. Comment ? Comment est-ce que tout avait pu tourner comme ça ? Tout s'était pourtant déroulé parfaitement ! Sasuke avait juste assez troublé Naruto pour qu'ils se retrouvent dans un lieu entre le rêve et la réalité où le démon avait enfin une emprise sur eux. Il lui aurait alors suffit de tuer l'Uchiwa pour que Naruto soit brutalement ramener à la réalité. Le bijou aurait été désactivé, et ce pauvre humain amoureux aurait été si dévasté par la perte de son bien aimé qu'il aurait écrasé sa conscience plus facilement qu'un insecte sous sa botte !

Et il avait fallu que la partie lucide de Naruto, incarnée sous la forme d'une enfant, se jette littéralement sous ses crocs. Non seulement l'Uchiwa avait survécu, mais le démon avait accidentellement grièvement blessé l'esprit de son porteur et, comble de malchance ! Les talents de cette sale de Karin pour le chakra lui avaient permis de comprendre son manège et elle s'était jetée sur lui, le blessant au visage. Une humaine ! Le blesser au visage !

Et pour parfaire le tableau, les forces spéciales avaient déboulées grâce au signal du pendentif, les métrisant sans difficultés lui et son adorateur alors que l'énervante femelle s'échappait en trainant derrière elle un Sasuke préalablement assommé.

Non, décidément, les choses n'auraient pas pu tourner plus mal !

* * *

- COMMENT AS-TU PU OSER ?

La main posée sur un hématome bleuté sur le coin de son front, Sasuke foudroyait son ancienne coéquipière avec une fureur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

- Tu n'as aucune idée de la puissance des unités spéciales. C'était perdu d'avance ! Sans compter que nous ne pouvions pas faire confiance à tes soit disant alliés. Ils ont essayé de te tuer Sasuke !

L'Uchiwa ne lui répondit pas, aveuglé par une rage qui transpirait l'impuissance.

- Sasuke, je sais que capturer le Kyuubi est le seul moyen de me sauver, mais si tu dois mourir pour ça, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. On trouvera une autre solution ! Tu as beau faire tout ça pour moi, je ne…

- FERME-LA !

Quelque chose gênait Karin. Une sorte de pressentiment, une sensation confuse qu'elle avait depuis un moment déjà. Et soudain, un froid atroce contracta ses entrailles. Sa voix était sourde et hésitante lorsqu'elle demanda :

- Tu as fais tout ça pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Le regard que lui rendit Sasuke était aussi glacial et dur que la lame de son sabre. Se désintéressant complètement d'elle, il se détourna et disparu dans la nuit.


	25. Chapter 25

**Titre de la fiction : « PDJM »**

**Auteur : Sermina (chapitres impairs) Azerty (chapitres pairs)**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina et Azerty**

**Genre : Drame**

**Disclaimer : Non, on ne se fait pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi.**

* * *

Chapitre 25 : 

Naruto se réveilla avec un énorme mal de tête. Enfin « mal de tête » est peu dire face aux loopings que semblaient faire son adorable petit cerveau sous son crâne. Les yeux toujours fermés, le jeune homme ramena ses mains vers son visage avant de masser ses tempes pour essayer de calmer la douleur intense qu'il ressentait, sans vraiment y parvenir. Pourtant, alors que les secondes s'écoulaient, son corps semblait s'habituer à ce remue-ménage au fond de son esprit. Peu à peu, il put essayer de se concentrer sur autre chose que la douleur bien présente qu'il ressentait. Laissant ses mains se reposer à terre, il prit une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Un instant aveuglé par la lumière, il se repéra assez rapidement comme étant dans une chambre d'hôpital. Son regard fit le tour de la pièce : un lit, une table de chevet, un placard, une chaise et deux portes… pas grand-chose en somme. Pourtant par sa position d'Hokage, n'aurait-il pas dû avoir une chambre digne de ce nom ? Il secoua un instant la tête. Il devait y avoir une explication.

C'est pourquoi doucement, il referma les yeux essayant de se souvenir de ce qui avait pu le conduire jusqu'ici.

* * *

Les deux hommes se faisaient face. Dans le regard de l'un, se lisait une détermination sans égale qui ne semblait en rien regretter son geste, dans celui de l'autre une colère aussi impressionnante et effrayante en vue du silence qui régnait dans la pièce.

- Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?

La voix grave d'Ichiro avait raisonné avec calme remplissant un peu plus la pièce d'électricité qui semblait prête à exploser à tout moment. Le regard d'Akiko n'avait pas bougé mais c'était mis à briller d'une nouvelle lueur gorgée de colère. Comment osait-il le questionner à ce sujet !

- Comment as-tu pu trahir le village qui t'a recueilli ?

Malgré la voix toujours plus menaçante, le jeune homme questionné ne semblait en rien effrayé contrairement aux deux élites du village positionnées de chaque côté de la porte. Voir Ichiro en colère était un mythe à Nokiana. Les légendes qui circulaient à ce propos étaient si terrifiantes que nul n'avait jamais voulu titiller le chef des armées du village pour vérifier si les rumeurs étaient fondées ou pas. Et cela, Ichiro en était totalement conscient. Ce dont il était également conscient était que la personne qui se trouvait en cet instant face à lui enchaînée à une chaise clouée au sol par du chakra n'était pas n'importe qui. Devant lui se tenait la personne qui le connaissait le plus et donc qui savait les limites qu'il s'imposait. Pour tous les ninjas habitants le village, Ichiro était le pire homme que la terre ait portée : un tortionnaire sans pareil s'alimentant avec plaisir de la peur de ses victimes. Oui, sauf que tout était faux… et cela Akiko le savait très bien.

Un rire démoniaque se fit doucement entendre pour peu à peu envahir tout l'espace sonore de la pièce. Le regard brillant d'une nouvelle folie, le prisonnier ancra un peu plus ses prunelles dans celles de son supérieur.

- C'est moi qui ai trahi le village ou c'est le village qui _nous_ a trahis ?

La seconde d'après un claquement sec se fit entendre. La gifle était partie toute seule, même l'auteur de cet acte semblait surpris de son geste.

- Sortez ! ordonna d'une voix trop calme Ichiro aux gardes près de la porte.

Les deux hommes ne se firent pas prier et quittèrent la pièce dans la seconde qui suivit l'ordre. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il se retrouva seul avec celui qu'il aimait qu'Ichiro se permit de baisser le regard et de soupirer lacement faisant retomber toute la tension et l'électricité de la pièce.

Akiko arqua un sourcil ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Et lorsque le regard de celui qu'il croyait son ami se leva à nouveau vers lui, il eut un mouvement de recul. Les prunelles de son supérieur ne reflétaient plus que de la peine et du désespoir. Les secondes s'écoulèrent lentement avant qu'Ichiro ne reprenne la parole.

- Tu me crois vraiment capable de le sacrifier sachant ce que tu as vécu ?

Cette fois-ci, la voix semblait presque suppliante, si différente de d'habitude… elle ressemblait étrangement à celle entendue des années plus tôt alors qu'ils n'avaient pas encore déserté leur village d'origine.

N'attendant pas de réponses, le dirigeant des armées du village se contenta de soupirer à nouveau avant de quitter à son tour la pièce, laissant un jeune traître en proie à l'incompréhension et aux doutes.

* * *

L'ombre sautait d'arbre en arbre en direction du village de Nokiana. Il ne fallait pas être un grand observateur pour constater que la colère était le sentiment qui irradiait le plus la personne qui courait. Cette conne de Karin avait été trop loin. Bon, d'accord, il lui devait sans doute la vie parce que même si la jeune enfant qui s'était jetée entre lui et les crocs de Kyuubi lui avait fait gagner du temps, si Karin ne les avait pas fait revenir à la réalité, il aurait sans aucun doute été déchiqueté durant les secondes qui auraient suivies. Cependant de quel droit cette traînée l'avait-elle touché sans son accord et pour l'assommer en plus ! Sa colère redoubla et même s'il était tout à fait conscient de se faire repérer plus facilement ainsi, il ne fit rien pour essayer de calmer ses nerfs. Non, le plan était parfait. Oui, simplement parfait alors pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il échoue ? D'un saut moins précis que les autres, il atterrit sur la branche d'un arbre tout en donnant un brusque coup d'épaule au tronc. La douleur irradia tout son corps alors qu'il sentait déjà un liquide chaud couler sur sa peau, pourtant il ne dévia pas sa course. Il devait retrouver Naruto et le faire « _revenir_ ». Il n'avait pas toutes les données mais il avait entendu les paroles de l'Uzumaki et il avait vu le bambin dans les bras de son coéquipier. Oui, il allait le faire revenir à la réalité, même si pour cela il devait mentir. Oui, lui mentir en lui montrant que son rêve n'avait pas lieu d'être puisque Tsunade-sama l'avait officiellement nommé contre l'avis du conseil comme son futur successeur. Oui, lui mentir en lui disant qu'il aimait Sakura plus que tout. A cette simple pensée, son cœur se serra mais son poing également. Ce qui comptait c'était qu'il revienne, le reste n'avait pas d'importance.

* * *

Se faufilant avec agilité au sein des petites ruelles du village, l'ombre semblait savoir exactement où elle se dirigeait. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'elle s'était fait connaître. Sa ruse de se faire passer pour un simple marchand d'ours en peluche voulant s'installer dans le quartier commerçant de Konoha avait marché à merveille. Car, il faut le savoir, PERSONNE ne soupçonne un pauvre vieillard vendeur de nounours comme étant un jeune, grand et majestueux ninja venu là en mission spéciale. Caché derrière une capuche rouge sombre, un sourire psychopathe étirant ses lèvres, l'ombre continuait avec détermination sa course en direction de la demeure de sa victime. L'image de cette dernière apparue alors de suite en son esprit. Il l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois un an auparavant alors qu'elle se trouvait en mission avec les autres membres de son équipe non loin de son village natal. Dès qu'il l'avait posé ses yeux sur elle, il s'était figé. Il y avait tant de grâce, tant de goût dans ses choix, tant de perfection en elle qu'il n'arrivait même pas à la lâcher des yeux. Cependant, il avait tellement été subjugué par elle, qu'il n'avait même pas pu agencer un pas vers elle avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Il avait passé des jours et des nuits entières sans manger, ni dormir tant son image était ancrée en lui. Entamant alors des recherches poussées, il avait fini par trouver quelque chose du côté du pays du feu. La suite par contre n'avait pas été facile. Comment expliquer à son supérieur qu'il voulait l'accord pour une mission spéciale d'infiltration du village de la feuille pour _ça_ ? Mais c'est avec détermination et des arguments percutants – c'est-à-dire à grand coups de regards suppliants et de pleurs – qu'il avait obtenu l'acte de mission par son supérieur qui fut bien heureux de se débarrasser de la sangsue qui l'avait suivi comme un chien, nuits et jours, durant deux semaines non stop.

Le sourire de l'intrus s'élargit un peu plus alors que la vision de la demeure de son obsession se dessinait sous ses yeux. A quelques pas du lieu de toutes les tentations, l'ombre s'arrêta une minute avant de sauter au balcon du premier étage sans un bruit. Ses prunelles se posèrent un instant sur le petit corps endormi à quelques mètres de lui. Il effectua ensuite quelques signes avant que la porte fenêtre s'ouvre dans un léger grincement faisant bouger sur le dos le petit être endormi. L'ombre s'approcha avec douceur vers la demoiselle au pays des merveilles _(ce n'est pas Alice mais c'est tout comme)_ avant de se jeter de tout son poids sur le lit. La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse appeler à l'aide sous l'odeur soporifique de la main de l'agresseur sur son visage, elle se rendormit aussi vite. Une fois certain que sa victime ne se réveillerait pas de si tôt, l'ombre finit par lâcher le visage de la jeune fille avant de se relever complètement. La seconde d'après, il avait allumé les lumières de la chambre avant de laisser choir la capuche qu'il portait. Ainsi découvert, on pouvait distinguer un grand jeune homme aux cheveux châtains coiffés en pic avec un regard aveline d'où brillait une lueur de vie et de joie non contenue. Le cœur du ninja en mission se serra alors qu'il sentait sa mission sur le point de réussir. Il touchait enfin son but.

- Mon petit Ulrich, maintenant c'est ton jour de gloire ! se dit-il à lui-même.

D'un pas qui se voulait calme mais qui ne l'était pas, il s'approcha de l'objet tant désiré. Une fois devant, il posa ses mains dessus alors qu'un frisson lui parcourait le dos. Il ferma un instant ses yeux tout en prenant une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir le placard face à lui. A peine ses paupières se levèrent qu'une lueur de pure extase se peignit sur son visage. Devant lui, un… immense dressing se tenait là rempli de toutes tenues aussi roses les unes que les autres. Il avait enfin trouvé sa caverne d'Ali Baba. Il prit le temps de tout détailler. Des jeans, des chemises, des pantacourts, des tee-shirts, des shorts, des chaussettes, des chapeaux, des baskets,… le tout uni dans une même et seule couleur : le rose. Bon ok, il y avait aussi des jupes, des robes, des sacs à mains et des talons-aiguilles mais bon, il ne fallait pas pousser non plus. Il avait beau être gay, il n'était pas un travesti non plus. Secouant la tête sur cette dernière pensée, il prit un élan d'un mètre avant de plonger – et accessoirement de mettre un beau bordel – dans la penderie de ses rêves où seule la couleur rose subsistait. Il avait su rien qu'en regardant celle qui se nommait Sakura Haruno qu'elle était sa moitié féminine : ses cheveux, sa tenue, son maquillage,… tout dans sa personne ne reflétait qu'un seul et même emblème : le ROSE. Et en cet instant, il était dans son antre, son milieu, oui, en ce monde il existait quelqu'un ayant une penderie complètement identique à la sienne. Il passa les heures qui suivirent à essayer toutes les tenues (qui par un hasard vraiment hasardeux, lui allaient à la perfection) avec un plaisir non feint. Les pantalons, les pulls, les chaussettes,… tout y passa. Ce n'est que lorsque le soleil pointa le bout de son premier rayon, que le cambrioleur du dimanrose s'évapora comme il était entré : sans un bruit.

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard que la jeune fille aux cheveux rose se réveilla avec l'étrange souvenir d'une visite nocturne particulière avec dans la tête un étrange prénom qui raisonnait en elle : Ulrich. Pourtant alors qu'elle alla chercher ses affaires pour s'habiller tout semblait parfaitement en ordre. La jeune femme finit pat hausser les épaules avant de se diriger vers sa salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche. Après tout, Naruto et Sasuke n'avaient toujours pas donné de nouvelles alors cette soi-disant visite nocturne n'avait pas vraiment d'importance face à ce qui allait sans aucun doute se jouer dans les prochains jours.

* * *

Lorsqu'Ichiro arriva dans son appartement, l'horloge du village sonna quatre heures. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Il ne lui restait plus que huit heures pour trouver une solution avant que l'Akatsuki ne s'aperçoive qu'il ne leur livrerait jamais le jinchuuriki. Depuis le début, il était décidé à ne pas leurs obéir mais devant eux et le reste du village, il avait fallu jouer le jeu. Pour la première fois de sa vie, pour ne pas impliquer d'autres personnes, il avait décidé de mentir aux dirigeants et aux habitants de Nokiana. Son explication face à la perturbation de chakra dû à un sceau mis en place par l'Akatsuki était tellement grosse qu'elle avait été acceptée par tous. Il savait que son nom et sa position dans le village avaient aussi étés favorables dans la non remise en cause de ses propos mais quand même. Par moment, il se demandait encore comment les villageois avaient pu avaler ça. Il avait simplement expliqué qu'il n'y avait pas matière à s'inquiéter, que ce déséquilibre de chakra se déroulait tous les dix milles ans et qu'il suffisait juste de réalimenter en énergie la pièce maitresse de l'édifice d'où se propageait tout le chakra de la planète. Pour cela, il suffisait juste de trouver une source en chakra quasi-illimité : Kyuubi, pour que tout redevienne comme avant. S'il n'y avait pas eu toute cette histoire, il aurait même été fier de sa trouvaille. Le plan avait été ensuite simple, faire semblant d'obéir aux ordres de l'Akatsuki pour au final les attirer dans un piège et tous les tuer. Oui, car il connaissait assez cette organisation pour savoir que même ayant rempli la part de son contrat en leur livrant Kyuubi, ils s'en prendraient au village ne serai-ce que pour avoir une main mise sur les capacités non négligeables que pouvait fournir Nokiana. Il ne se rappelait même plus le nombre d'heures passées à étudier l'Akatsuki, les recherches incessantes sur chaque membres de la « lune rouge », à se rendre sur place à chaque planque découverte pour apprendre à les connaître, pour pouvoir se rapprocher d'eux,… pour enfin venger la sœur de celui qu'il aimait. Un sourire psychopathe se dessina sur son visage alors qu'une lueur de haine dansait dans ses prunelles. Il avait de suite compris que tous les membres seraient là, c'est pourquoi il avait doucement préparé son piège pour au final tous les exterminer… Son plan était parfait, oui parfait mais il en avait été tellement persuadé qu'il en avait oublié la possibilité d'intervention d' « objets extérieurs » au sein de son schéma. Son visage retrouva sa neutralité première alors que ses yeux perdaient leur lueur précédente… Oui, son plan était parfait mais il avait fallu que son ami tombe en adoration devant le démon et qu'un étranger sans mêle.

Un courant d'air traversa la pièce pourtant Ichiro ne bougea pas.

- Maintenant on suit mon plan !

La voix du chef des armées de Nokiana avait raisonnée avec fermeté.

- Tant qu'il porte le bijou que l'Akatsuki t'a donné pour savoir où se trouve exactement Kyuubi, on ne pourra pas faire grand-chose, répondit une voix neutre à quelques pas de lui.

- Que proposes-tu ?

Tapi dans l'ombre, le nouveau venu esquissa un sourire.

- On suit ton plan mais avant j'ai besoin de me retrouver seul avec Kyuubi.

Le silence s'installa alors que le vent continuait de s'engouffrer dans la salle à manger de l'appartement d'Ichiro.

- Dans une heure, tu auras trente minutes.

L'horloge de la ville sonna quatre heures et demi emportant avec elle le courant d'air que l'invité avait provoqué en quittant la pièce. De son côté, Ichiro se contenta de fixer le mur face à lui avec une détermination sans pareille. _Il_ n'avait pas tort. Avec l'arrestation d'Akiko, son plan était parfait à l'exception de ce point-là… qui pouvait tout faire échouer. C'est pourquoi, à son tour, il s'élança par la fenêtre en direction de la plus haute tour du village. Il avait fabriqué grâce au chakra prélevé deux jours auparavant sur le démon, un leurre qui aurait donné la position du jinchuukiri là où devait le récupérer l'Akatsuki le jour J, mais pour qu'ils ne se doutent de rien et que le plan puisse fonctionner sans le moindre problème, le véritable bijou permettant le repérage du démon par l'organisation devait être désactivé. Et pour cela, il semblerait que son nouvel allier avait la solution.

* * *

La jeune fille n'avait pas bougé. Cela faisait bien une heure qu'elle était restée là, immobile, les yeux fixés sur la direction qu'avait empruntée son amant. Son regard jusqu'alors désespéré se changea doucement pour devenir complètement neutre.

La seconde qui suivit quatre personnes capuchonnées atterrirent à ses côtés.

- Il est retourné au village, fit-elle à l'encontre des nouveaux venus.

- Tu ne le suis pas ? interrogea l'une des personnes.

Pas de suite, il croit que je viens de comprendre qu'il m'a menti, expliqua-t-elle avec calme avant de se détourner de l'endroit où Sasuke avait disparu. Il aura besoin de moi quand il s'apercevra qu'il ne peut rien faire pour sauver son coéquipier. J'irais l'attendre aux abords du village aux premières lueurs du jour.

- Le silence s'installa quelques secondes, laissant le vent soulever avec douceur la chevelure rouges de la jeune femme à lunettes.

- A midi, Kyuubi sera à vous et Sasuke entièrement à moi, termina-t-elle alors qu'un sourire démentiel s'installait sur ses lèvres.

- Que comptes-tu en faire ? demanda curieux un des hommes.

Karin arqua un sourcil.

- Ce ne sont pas vos oignons. Le marché était que je vous aide à vous mettre en contact avec un des dirigeants du village et qu'aucun « objet » externe ne vienne foirer votre plan. L'Uchiwa repéré est devenu inoffensif, maintenant c'est à vous de jouer : vous récupérez Kyuubi, moi je récupère Sasuke et nos chemins se séparent ici !

Caché derrière sa capuche noire et rouge, un des hommes souriait. C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps que quelqu'un n'avait pas eu peur d'eux. Cette Karin avait tellement été « perdue » depuis que le cadet Uchiwa les avait abandonnés puis que les autres membres de son équipe avaient été tués par leur soin, qu'elle s'était construite une sorte de carapace ne laissant transparaître aucun sentiment. Au départ, elle les avait aidés en échange d'un beau petit paquet argent. S'infiltrer au sein de Nokiana, obtenir la confiance de tous les habitants et en particulier des dirigeants,... avait été très facile pour elle, sa belle petite gueule d'ange lui permettait d'obtenir la confiance bien plus facilement et plus rapidement que d'autres. Ainsi, il ne lui avait fallu que quatre ans pour être totalement intégrée au village. L'argent, elle adorait l'argent comme toutes les femmes se plaisaient à dire les autres membres du groupe mais lui savait très bien que ce n'était qu'un moyen de continuer à s'accrocher à la vie… la meilleure des preuves, l'arrivée de l'Uchiwa avait changé la donne : elle avait trouvé un autre but. Elle les avait contactés dans les minutes qui avaient suivies la vision de l'Uchiwa rodant aux alentours du village, pour demander à négocier la « récupération » de son ancien équipier contre tous les services qu'elle leur rendait et, face à ce marché ils n'avaient pas pu refuser. L'argent se faisait rare ces temps-ci alors s'ils pouvaient garder celui-là en lui laissant le dernier descendant Uchiwa lui, personnellement, cela ne dérangeait pas plus que ça. Surtout qu'une fois en possession de Kyuubi et quelques heures plus tard de Nokiana, ils n'auraient aucun mal à récupérer s'il le souhaite dans un futur plus ou moins proche Sasuke et cette petite peste qui se croyait plus forte que les autres.

- Bien ! se contenta de dire une voix avant que les quatre ombres disparaissent aussi vite qu'elles étaient arrivées laissant à nouveau une jeune femme dans la nuit noire.

* * *

**Petite note explicative A LIRE :**  
Le passage au milieu du chapitre sur Ulrich et la couleur rose est dû à un gage. En effet, ayant écrit mon chapitre précédent avec du retard, Azerty m'a donné un gage qui était «_ d'habiller Ulrich en rose_ ». Ulrich pour ceux qui ont lus quelques-unes de mes fan fictions, l'ont peut-être reconnu comme un personnage de mon invention que j'ai utilisé à deux ou trois reprises comme étant un amant de Naruto. Du coup, Azerty n'aime pas ce personnage et n'aimant pas non plus (même pas du tout) la couleur rose, le gage est né.  
Je me suis posée la question de l'enlever du chapitre ou pas mais lui ayant rendu ainsi (le chapitre), je me suis dit que (comme les incohérences) cela faisant parti du jeu. Donc je vous l'ai laissé. Désolée pour ce passage totalement hors propos...


	26. Chapter 26

**Titre de la fiction : « PDJM »**

**Auteur : Sermina (chapitres impairs) Azerty (chapitres pairs)**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina et Azerty**

**Genre : Drame**

**Disclaimer : Non, on ne se fait pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi.**

* * *

**Chapitre 26**** : **

Lorsque Naruto rouvrit les yeux, ce ne fut pas la lumière crue de la chambre d'hôpital, mais bel et bien le noir profond du néant qui l'accueilli. Un instant, il se sentit nauséeux, et un frisson le parcouru. D'un geste, il tenta de resserrer sa cape de Hokage sur lui, pour se protéger de la morsure du froid anormale qui transperçait tout son être, mais sa main ne se referma sur aucun tissu. « Bien sûr, puisque tout ceci est un rêve ! » Se dit-il vaguement. Il tenta un ultime effort pour dissiper la brume qui alourdissait son cerveau et parvient à se demander où il était. Aussitôt, le paysage se modela autour de lui, sans qu'il ne semble rien y trouver d'anormal. Il était sur le toit de la tour des Hokages, voilà qui expliquait le vent mordant !

L'horrible sensation de froid qui liquéfiait ses membres et la lourde fatigue qui ralentissait ses pensées lui firent regretter de ne pas plutôt se trouver dans son lit, enfoncé jusqu'à la racine des cheveux sous une couette orange garnie de plumes chaudes. Répondant à l'appel instable de son imagination, le décor sembla fondre comme neige au soleil pour se réadapter à cette nouvelle envie, ce qu'il trouva, une fois de plus, tout à fait normal. Le froid mortel qui n'avait pourtant pas cessé de le dévorer malgré l'épaisse couverture, voilà par contre qui le contraria assez pour tenter de remettre en marche son cerveau douloureux.

Il se donnait l'impression de sauter d'une idée futile à une autre, et de marcher dans une mer de coton, les yeux bandés, frôlant des sujets vitaux et urgents sans pour autant pouvoir les identifier. Il n'en ressortait, au final, qu'avec le goût âpre de l'appréhension et des neurones toujours aussi endormis.

Peut-être qu'un bon chocolat chaud aiderait, ou mieux ! Un bol bouillant de ramen ! Autant en profiter puisque tant que la petite peste n'était pas là pour lui gâcher son plaisir !

Malgré l'effort incommensurable que cela semblait lui demander, il fronça les sourcils, perplexe. A quelle petite peste faisait-il allusion ? Il ne se souvenait plus. Il y avait bien le petit de Sakura, mais ce n'était pas une fille, et il l'adorait trop pour vraiment se plaindre de partager ses ramens avec lui. Bizarrement, il avait l'impression d'oublier quelque chose… un sentiment de mal être lui tordait les boyaux tandis que penser à la jeune enfant inconnue réveillait en lui un épouvantable mal de crâne.

Mais quel froid ! Allait-on donc le laisser mourir congelé ? Avec un gémissement plaintif, il se retourna sur le matelas moelleux et espéra de tout son être sentir près de lui la chaleur ardente du corps nu de son amant. Qui avait un jour osé prétendre que les Uchiwa étaient des glaçons ? Sasuke lui…

_Sasuke !_

Naruto tressaillit de tout son être alors que, d'un seul coup, le douillet paysage redevenait un néant insondable. Sasuke était en danger, et cette seule pensée avait réussi à réveiller ses sens bien plus efficacement que toutes ses tentatives précédentes réunies. Pas assez, pourtant, pour qu'il arrive à se souvenir d'où lui venait cet inquiétante certitude. Il lui semblait toujours nager dans un épais brouillard. Cependant, commençait à se réveiller en lui une irrésistible envie d'aller de l'avant, une implacable volonté qui, toujours, l'avait maintenu en vie envers et contre tout.

La douleur et le froid, pourtant, restaient toujours aussi vifs.

Et le brouillard n'en finissait pas d'envahir son esprit blessé.

* * *

Accroupit entres les ombres d'un bosquet, ridiculement petit au pied de l'immensité de la muraille, Sasuke réfléchissait. Sa course folle avait au moins eu le mérite de lui rafraîchir les idées et, malgré la haine féroce qui lui enflammait les entrailles, c'est avec beaucoup plus de sang froid qu'il abordait à nouveau le problème. Il avait même pris le temps de bander sommairement la plaie à son épaule qui, loin d'être hémorragique, n'en restait pas moins gênante et toute poisseuse d'un liquide vermeil semi coagulé.

Mais ça, s'était bien le dernier souci de l'Uchiwa ! Il porta de nouveau son regard sur l'impressionnant mur d'enceinte végétal. Il ne pouvait se permettre de la traverser aussi négligemment que la première fois : on le savait dans les parages et toute la ville devait être en alerte si bien qu'il s'y ferait cueillir avant même d'avoir commencé à se fondre dans la masse. Non, décidément, les soldats de la cité savaient qu'il reviendrait !

Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire, c'était faire en sorte que cela devienne le moindre de leurs soucis…

* * *

Ichiro HAISSAIT l'intrus. Mieux, il le maudissait sur douze générations ! Pourquoi les Dieux semblaient-ils tous lui en vouloir personnellement aujourd'hui ? Qu'avait-il donc fait pour que s'ajoute à tous les problèmes existants une stratégie ennemie aussi catastrophiquement ingénieuse ? Agrippé aux rebords de sa fenêtre, il détailla avec un cri de rage les quatre foyers de flammes noirs monstrueusement hautes qui incendiaient la muraille de toutes parts. Il se devait d'envoyer ses soldats contenir au mieux l'incendie, sous peine de voir Nokiana partir en cendres avant la fin de l'heure. Ne restait plus à l'incendiaire qu'à profiter d'une des percés causée par les flammes sans que son chakra soit détecté ou, au choix, à escalader le mur intact sur le versant le plus éloigné des foyers, là où, même repéré par les capteurs de chakras, il pourrait largement s'éclipser au sein de la ville avant qu'aucun soldat n'est eu le temps de le rejoindre.

Mais foi de ninja, ça ne se passerait pas comme ça ! Aboyant littéralement ses ordres, le chef militaire promis triple solde a qui reconnaitrait l'intrus sur les lieux des incendies et envoya une pleine patrouille surveiller les pans de murs étrangement épargnés par les flammes. Il aurait sa tête, décapitée et les yeux béants, posée sur table avant la fin de la journée, ça, il se le jurait !

* * *

D'un geste souple, Sasuke se propulsa quelques mètres plus haut et ses pieds se posèrent enfin sur le sommet de la haute muraille. Un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours lui révéla à cent mètres une troupe de ninjas affolés qui tentait désespérément de contenir le feu d'Amaterasu, dont les flammes noires étaient désormais si hautes qu'elles semblaient lécher le ciel. Plus loin vers l'ouest, une patrouille qui se croyait visiblement discrète inspectait méticuleusement les remparts épargnés pas l'incendie. Exactement comme il l'avait prévu !

Sasuke savait pertinemment qu'il ne s'attaquait pas à des idiots et qu'ils auraient flairé la diversion à plein nez. C'est spécifiquement pour ça qu'il était rentré dans leur jeu et qu'il avait réparti ses attaques de sorte que l'on distingue clairement trois larges zones intentionnellement laissées intactes. Et pendant que tous ceux qui n'étaient pas occupés à éteindre le feu surveillaient attentivement ces pans de murs, lui escaladait tranquillement les murailles à moins de cent mètres de l'un des foyers. Trop loin pour que les apprentis pompiers le voient, pas assez pour entrer dans une zone surveillée.

Avec une moue hautaine, il se laissa retomber de l'autre coté du mur, glissa ses mains dans ses poches et s'aventura tranquillement dans les rues désertées.

* * *

La discrétion avait toujours été le fort de Sasuke Uchiwa, et si Kakashi s'en était voulu d'avoir été si bon professeur lorsque, devenu déserteur, on l'avait poursuivit des mois durant sans en trouver aucune trace, maintenant il s'en arrachait littéralement les cheveux. Voilà des jours qu'il épuisait tout son chakra à invoquer non plus une meute mais carrément une pleine armée de chiens renifleurs, et pourtant il ne semblait pas subsister une seule parcelle odorante de son ancien élève dans toute la région. Il avait bien suivit une piste pendant un long moment, mais elle s'était soudainement arrêtée et, tout ce que ses compagnons canins avaient pu lui en dire était que « ça sentait le renard ». Mais de l'Uchiwa, plus une trace.

Enfin, ça s'était avant que, une heure plus tôt, une parcelle d'odeur de Sasuke ait enfin attiré l'attention d'une de ses invocations. L'odeur du sang de Sasuke, pour être exact. Après vérification, il était apparu qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi paniquer : il n'y avait là qu'une minuscule tache rougeâtre, sur l'écorce rugueuse d'un arbre. Il allait demander à sa troupe d'élite de renifler toute autre trace quand soudain, leur aide était devenue tout à fait obsolète. La lourde odeur de cendres qui, en quelques secondes, avait envahit l'air nocturne était si forte que même lui n'aurait pu la louper.

Une poignée de minutes après, il se tenait, médusé, tapis dans un coin sombre en observant la vision spectaculaire qu'offrait les gigantesques flammes noirs dévorant un rempart végétale.

La discrétion, finalement, n'était peut être pas tant le fort de Sasuke.

* * *

Réfléchir était si difficile !

C'est vrai qu'en règle générale il n'avait jamais été doué pour ça, et que son intelligence n'était pas vraiment la première chose qu'on remarquait chez lui. Mais jamais encore il n'avait autant peiné à aligner deux pensées cohérentes.

Seule l'image de Sasuke parvenait à l'encrer un peu, comme une bouée ballottée en pleine tempête et à laquelle il se serait accroché avec la force du désespoir.

Sasuke…

Il croyait se souvenir maintenant : il était venu sur le ponton. Le _vrai _Sasuke. Un instant il tenta de se rappeler pourquoi il avait pris la peine de préciser qu'il était vrai, mais la seconde d'après lui revenait à l'esprit le visage surpris de son coéquipier lorsqu'il avait aperçu le petit.

_Sasuke avait vu l'enfant !_

Ses yeux bleus s'écarquilleraient d'effroi. Il avait vu le garçonnet si indéniablement Uchiwa qui était la preuve en chair et en os de son désir désespéré de fonder une famille avec lui. De son amour pour lui.

Les boyaux contractés par la terreur, il sentit tout ce qui l'entourait lui échapper et, d'un seul coup, il retomba dans les cauchemars.


	27. Chapter 27

**Titre de la fiction : « PDJM »**

**Auteur : Sermina (chapitres impairs) Azerty (chapitres pairs)**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina et Azerty**

**Genre : Drame**

**Disclaimer : Non, on ne se fait pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi.**

* * *

Chapitre 27 : 

Debout dans une petite salle, Kyuubi ne cessait de faire les cent pas tout en maudissant dans un murmure inaudible les humains et leur instinct de survie à la con. Lorsqu'il avait vu quelques heures auparavant la petite scène au bord du lac où s'étaient retrouvés les deux humains, Kyuubi avait de suite compris. Le regard de Sasuke face à l'enfant dormant sur les genoux de Naruto lui avait appris que l'Uchiwa avait enfin accepté l'attirance qu'il avait pour son coéquipier… ce qui en soit n'était pas bon pour lui. Durant les minutes qui avaient suivi, il avait aussi appris quelque chose d'important : il connaissait enfin la plus grande peur de son hôte, peur que s'il venait à surpasser lui permettrait de revenir dans leur monde réduisant à néant le pouvoir du pendentif. Cependant, le démon avait trouvé une autre solution, une alternative moins dangereuse qui pouvait faire apparaitre l'esprit de l'Uzumaki une seule seconde avant de disparaître… à jamais. Bon, d'accord c'était radical et il n'avait rien de particulier contre le gosse contrairement à tous ces abrutis d'humanoïdes qui le mettaient vraiment hors de lui mais bon, ne dit-on pas que la raison du plus fort est toujours la meilleure ? Et il se trouvait qu'il était le plus fort, de ce fait une seule possibilité semblait pouvoir être accepter : Naruto devait disparaitre.

Le faire plonger, le faire abandonner avait semblé si facile au départ. Ensuite, il lui suffisait juste de le faire revenir quelques dixièmes de secondes pour désactiver le bijou avant de laisser Naruto définitivement abandonné. Mais il fallait que le gamin s'inquiète à cause de cet insecte d'Uchiwa. Pour la énième fois, Kyuubi se tourna pour prendre la direction opposée… et en plus, il était revenu au point de départ, enfermé dans une espèce de chambre cinq fois plus sécurisé que la précédente et sans allier cette fois. Ce qu'il pouvait détester ces abrutis d'humains par moment. C'est vrai, s'il n'y avait eu que des démons dans cette histoire, il n'en serait pas là… bien au contraire.

Cependant alors qu'il allait tourner à nouveau tout en relançant cauchemars sur cauchemars dans l'esprit déjà bien abîmé de l'Uzumaki, Kyuubi s'immobilisa. Une étrange odeur de souffre et de fumée venaient de s'initier dans l'odorat surdéveloppé du renard, le faisant froncer un instant les sourcils avant qu'un sourire ne vienne prendre place sur son faciès. L'important pour que Naruto se laisse aller était que l'Uchiwa ne revienne pas traîner dans les environs. L'odeur s'intensifiait de secondes en secondes faisant relever un peu plus le rictus sur les lèvres du renard… les humains étaient vraiment des incapables… il venait de faire une grossière erreur qu'ils allaient payer au prix fort.

* * *

Ses pupilles émeraude avaient les yeux fixés sur le spectacle devant elle.

Cela faisait près de trois jours maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de Sasuke et plus de vingt quatre heures seulement qu'elle était tombée sur un étrange rouleau en fouillant dans le bureau de l'Hokage. La veille, accoudée à sa fenêtre, la jeune femme avait posé un instant son regard sur le parchemin à ses côtés avant de soupirer et de retourner regarder la foule de passants qui se baladait sur la place du village. Elle avait beau lire et relire les cent cinquante lignes de ce pacte, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser ce qui y était écrit. L'Hokage de Konoha, Tsunade-Sama, son maître, la femme qui, elle l'aurait juré, aurait tout donné pour Naruto, avait accepté de leur « prêter » son coéquipier afin de régler un problème de chakra d'un village qui sortait dont ne sait où sans rien demander en échange… C'était du grand n'importe quoi ! Elle avait alors posé doucement deux doigts sur l'arrête de son nez tout en laissant échapper un bruyant soupir. Après sa lecture officieuse de ce document, Sakura ne savait plus quoi penser. Malgré elle, un certain soulagement s'était initié au fond de son esprit. Oui après tout, si l'Hokage était au courant et avait donné son accord, cela signifiait que Naruto n'était pas directement en danger, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à chasser l'étrange pressentiment qui persistait au sein de ses entrailles? Sa main avait fini par tomber sur le rebord de la fenêtre, laissant à nouveau ses iris émeraude parcourir la place du village. Dans la foule croissante qui traversait Konoha en ce milieu d'après-midi, la jeune fille avait reconnu une silhouette familière. Si en temps normal, Sakura aurait laissé son regard s'égarer ailleurs après avoir souri légèrement une fois l'identité de ladite silhouette reconnue, le comportement de cette dernière avait attiré définitivement toute son attention. Son ancien professeur s'était figé quelques secondes au milieu des passants avant qu'il ne range trop rapidement sa lecture favorite au fond d'une poche tout en accélérant le pas vers la tour de l'Hokage. D'abord dubitative, Sakura avait fini par sauter par suivre son ancien professeur mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide puisque lorsqu'elle était arrivée enfin à la grande tour du village, Kakashi en ressortait. Pourtant, elle ne s'était pas laissée démonter pour si peu et cachant un peu plus son chakra, elle s'était mise à le suivre. C'est ainsi, qu'après cinq heures de courses effrénées dans les bois, elle s'était retrouvée accroupie derrière un arbre à espionner l'Hatake qui semblait trouver l'écorce d'un arbre très intéressante. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de se pencher d'avantage sur ce point que son attention fut attirée par l'étrange fumée noire qui s'élevait à quelques kilomètres de là où elle se trouvait Le pressentiment qui ne l'avait pas quittait s'intensifia un peu plus alors que sa main vint faire tourner la bague à son doigt.

Kakashi de son côté avait également aperçu la fumée et sans attendre avait foncé en direction de l'incendie qui illuminait le ciel si sombre. Sakura ne resta pas en arrière et arriva quelques secondes après lui devant l'immense mur de végétation en feu.

La bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, l'esprit de la jeune femme marchait à cent à l'heure. La forêt avait beau être un nid pour tout ce qui était incendie, pour que le feu atteigne l'ampleur qu'il avait actuellement, cela devait faire des heures qu'il avait commencé. Or, ce n'était que quelques minutes plus tôt qu'elle avait senti puis vu les flammes. Là c'était clair, ce feu n'était pas naturel et elle ne connaissait qu'une seule personne capable d'allumer en quelques secondes un incendie aussi impressionnant : Sasuke.

* * *

Il avait toujours les paupières fermées, pourtant il avait senti l'immobilité de tout se qui l'entourait depuis déjà quelques minutes. Cependant, il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, car actuellement il ne savait pas ce qu'il verrait et cela le terrifiait. Néanmoins, ses autres sens s'étaient mis en action, de ce fait, une étrange odeur d'humidité et de pierre était arrivée jusqu'à lui sans qu'il ne le veuille. Son ouïe ne pouvait pas non plus ignorer le léger clapotis d'une goutte tombant lourdement à terre dans un son mat. Les secondes continuèrent à s'échapper lentement, très lentement, trop lentement. Les paupières toujours closes, Naruto resserra ses bras autour de lui alors qu'une respiration lente et lourde venait doucement filtrer jusqu'à son oreille, le faisant frissonner une seconde.

En cet instant, il voulait tout oublier, il ne voulait plus réfléchir, il ne voulait plus se retrouver face à son coéquipier… il voulait que tout disparaisse, oui il voulait disparaître.

- Tu n'as que deux mots à dire pour cela…

La voix grave et presque douce le fit se figer un peu plus alors que par réflexe ses paupières s'ouvrèrent. Ses prunelles furent de suite attirées par le petit renard qui se trouvait assis devant lui.

- Si tu veux que tout s'arrête, tu peux le faire Naruto, reprit le canidé sur un ton un peu trop doux, pensa le blond sans comprendre d'où venait cette pensée.

Il avait envie d'écouter cette voix et de suivre ce que lui demandait ce petit animal, pourtant une étrange sensation l'empêchait de bouger.

- Je ne peux pas… murmura-t-il à peine.

- En es-tu sûr ? questionna le renard tout en disparaissant.

Naruto resta un instant perdu face à la disparition de l'animal et c'est en le cherchant du regard qu'il se rendit compte de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il était assis par terre au milieu d'une petite grotte, face à lui l'extérieur se devinait à peine dans la noirceur de la nuit alors que son ombre sur la paroi rocheuse oscillait au rythme du flambeau sur sa gauche. Malgré la froideur du lieu, Naruto ne se sentit pas en danger, c'est pourquoi au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par se lever. Ses gestes étaient lents et difficiles à effectuer comme s'il avait dormi des jours entiers et que la totalité de ses membres était engourdie. Pourtant, il réussi à se mettre debout et finit par se tourner vers le fond de la grotte avant de se figer instantanément.

Devant lui se trouvait ce qu'il ne voulait pas voir, ce qu'il refusait, ce qu'il rejetait : Sasuke. La question de savoir si c'était le vrai ou pas s'initia en lui sans qu'il ne puisse la retenir mais elle tomba aussitôt aux oubliettes lorsque son regard croisa les iris rouge et noir de son coéquipier. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots, ni de gestes, le regard remplit de haine et de dégout donnaient déjà toutes les réponses aux questions qu'auraient pu se poser le jeune homme. Face aux yeux qui semblaient devenir toujours plus noir de colère, Naruto ne put retenir un pas en arrière alors qu'un léger « non » à peine audible raisonna dans la petite grotte.

Aussitôt, l'image se dissipa laissant à nouveau le petit renard apparaître devant lui.

- Deux petits mots… murmura à nouveau le canidé sur une voix toujours aussi douce et apaisante.

Naruto avait le regard bloqué devant lui avant qu'il ne s'écroule genoux à terre. Deux mots, juste deux petit mots : j'abandonne. Cependant alors qu'il ouvrit les lèvres pour qu'enfin tout se termine, laissant un instant une lueur de satisfaction apparaître au sein des iris du canidé, un souvenir refit surface dans sa mémoire : des crocs fonçant sur Sasuke suivis par du sang… une marre de sang. Son regard se tinta d'une lueur d'inquiétude sans fin alors que le renard disparaissait à nouveau lançant un regard haineux sur le jeune homme à nouveau seul au milieu de ses cauchemars.

* * *

Cinq minutes, c'était le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour rejoindre la bâtisse. Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus quand il remarqua que l'on avait ramené le démon dans sa chambre. Cela en était presque trop facile. Les secondes suivantes, il arpentait les couloirs de la tour à la recherche du renard. Foi d'Uchiwa, cette fois Kyuubi pouvait aller se faire voir, Naruto reviendrait à lui avant le levé du soleil.

* * *

- Stop !

Le cri avait été poussé avec toute la fatigue, la peur et le désespoir de la personne qui venait d'hurler. Non, c'était trop dur, il fallait trop réfléchir et cela faisait si mal. Il savait que toutes les scènes qui se succédaient étaient fausses, il le savait mais inconsciemment une petite voix ne cessait de lui répéter que cela pourrait devenir la réalité.

- Non !

Définitivement, non. Ça ne devait pas, ça ne pouvait pas. Les genoux à terre, recroquevillé sur lui-même, les yeux fermés comme si sa vie en dépendait et les mains sur ses oreilles étouffant ainsi la dureté et la douleur que lui infligeaient ces images. Il fallait que cela cesse, oui, il le fallait. Il n'en pouvait plus.

* * *

Le sourire sur le visage halé du corps de l'Uzumaki n'avait pas baissé d'intensité. Pourtant Kyuubi, accroupi les yeux clos, semblait méditer. De par la fenêtre de la chambre, on pouvait aisément voir les flammes, étrangement plus intenses, étrangement plus rapides, jouer avec le rempart végétal à quelques mètres de là. Depuis qu'il avait eu cette idée, il avait de suite fait un topo sur la sécurité de sa chambre : il n'y avait plus aucun ninja de Nokiana derrière la vitre sans teint et la barrière de protection entourant la pièce décroissait à chaque seconde un peu plus. Il savait très bien qu'elle ne faiblirait pas complètement, cet enfoiré d'Ichiro avait sans aucun doute dû installer une sécurité supplémentaire. Cependant, le ravage que le feu faisait subir au village, incitait les habitants à se servir des réserves de Nokiana pour ralentir la progression de l'incendie… permettant donc une baisse de chakra toujours plus grande suivant la progression de l'incendie sur le reste du village et donc de sa « prison ». Encore un peu, juste un peu et il n'y aurait plus de barrière de chakra sur la porte de la pièce.

C'était presque trop facile. Les souterrains d'énergie parcouraient ses pieds depuis le début mais il n'avait jamais réussi à les atteindre car il lui fallait tout de même utiliser une partie de son chakra qui aurait été détecté par les sbires du chef des armées de Nokiana mais à présent personne ne l'inquiétait. De ce fait, c'était tout naturellement qu'il avait laissé son chakra partir à la découverte de celui du village et de la nature. Avec une facilité déconcertante, il était arrivé à la base de plusieurs foyers de feu qu'il avait amplifiés avec son propre chakra. L'affinité Katon avait son maître par excellence en lui alors il n'allait pas se priver.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un léger clic se fit entendre suivit d'un grincement. Kyuubi se contenta alors d'ouvrir les yeux, de se lever tout en passant une main sur son vêtement enlevant un semblant de poussière avant de se diriger d'un pas satisfait vers la porte de sa chambre déjà entrouverte.

Oui, vraiment trop facile.

* * *

Son pas s'accéléra un peu, Ichiro ne lui avait donné qu'une demi-heure. Il finit par arriver au dernier détour de couloir avant la pièce où se trouvait Kyuubi mais au moment d'entrer dans le corridor, il se figea. Devant lui, les sourcils froncés, le regard fendu rouge de haine, Naruto Uzumaki de son enveloppe et actuellement possédé par le célébrissime démon Kyuubi se tenait devant lui. Pourtant, rien ne paraissait sur le visage de l'homme qui venait d'arriver. Leurs regards s'affrontèrent quelques secondes. Ils le savaient tous les deux, aucun d'eux ne laisseraient l'autre gagner.


	28. Chapter 28

**Auteur : Sermina (chapitres impairs) Azerty (chapitres pairs)**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina et Azerty**

**Genre : Drame**

**Disclaimer : Non, on ne se fait pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi.**

* * *

**Chapitre 28**

L'air lui-même semblait trembler, saturé qu'il l'était de tensions sourdes. Debout là, face à face, les deux silhouettes paraissaient encombrer de leur seule présence toute l'étendu du couloir. Les yeux réduits à de simples fentes rougeâtres, Kyuubi dévisageait ce nouveau contre temps avec une irritation non dissimulée. Devant lui se tenait un ninja de Nokiana qui, à en juger par la cape lourde qui dissimulait son identité, devait être d'un corps spécial. Un genre d'équivalant des ANBU de Konoha peut-être… L'aura de puissance contenue qui le nimbait ne contredisait pas cette théorie. Le renard émit un feulement frustré en pensant qu'en temps normal, une simple pichenette l'aurait débarrassé de ce gêneur. Privé de chakra, l'affaire s'annonçait un brin plus compliquée. Mais loin de se laisser émouvoir pour si peu, le démon repositionna discrètement son poids sur ses jambes, jaugea son équilibre et tendit imperceptiblement ses membres : avec ou sans sa puissance habituelle, il restait un combattant à main nue hors normes, et le corps tout de muscles et de nerfs de son porteur était loin de lui déplaire.

Face à lui, le manteau sur pattes réagit instantanément aux minuscules mouvements de son adversaire. Sauf qu'il ne se mit pas en position de combat. Il ne s'enfuit pas non plus, n'eut aucun mouvement de recul, ne donna pas l'alerte, ne tenta pas d'engager le dialogue, ne dansa pas le frensh-cancan (si si, Kyuubi s'était même attendu à ça : il avait un jour rencontré un ninja qui avait tenté cette méthode pour le déstabiliser. Le démon renard avait eu un morceau de jupon bleu coincé entre les dents pendant deux jours). Loin de tout cela, l'inconnu se contenta de lever ses mains à sa capuche avec toute la lenteur et le calme du monde, et de la rabattre sur sa nuque. Le mouvement du tissu révéla ses traits fins, et libéra ses yeux du voile d'obscurité qui les avait dissimulés.

- TOI !

Le beau visage de Naruto venait de se tordre dans une expression de stupeur et de rage intense, babines retroussées.

- TOI !

Et alors que les mots lui manquaient, étouffés par la colère et l'incompréhension, Kyuubi tentait de toutes ses forces d'attiser encore plus sa rage, afin de ne pas se laisser submerger par une autre émotion, beaucoup moins plaisante, qui grignotait dangereusement les frontières de sa conscience. Car oui, Kyuubi avait _peur _!

Sans prendre plus la peine de réfléchir, sous peine de se retrouver honteusement pétrifié d'une absurde et indigne terreur, il se jeta sur son ennemi, grognant et claquant des crocs, les yeux brûlants comme jamais. Il n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'il s'arrêta. Qu'il s'effondra.

Il resta à demi conscient juste assez longtemps pour sentir des bras recueillir précieusement son corps alanguie, et pour croiser une dernière fois un regard qu'il haïssait plus que tout au monde.

* * *

Lentement, Ichiro s'acharnait à masser ses tempes lancinantes, se heurtant à chaque mouvement aux trop nombreuses rides de contrariété qui se creusaient sur son front. Vu la tournure que prenaient les évènements, il commençait à douter de conserver l'intégralité de ses facultés mentales jusqu'à la fin de cette affaire. C'est à peine s'il ne se cognait pas déjà la tête contre les murs.

La situation du village, les mensonges à répétitions, les menaces constantes de l'Akatsuki, l'évasion évitée de justesse, ses histoires personnelles qui resurgissaient de nul part, la trahison inattendue d'Akito…

Et voilà qu'on lui retirait son ultime moyen de se calmer les nerfs ! Son précieux allier avait clairement spécifié que d'empailler la tête de Sasuke Uchiwa pour l'exposer au dessus de sa commode reviendrait à mettre une fin radicale à leur fructueuse collaboration. Avec un soupir résigné, le jeune commandant admis qu'il aurait pu s'en douter.

Il lui fallut cependant un effort surhumain pour se redresser et relever les épaules, las mais conscient de l'importance de la tâche qui lui restait à accomplir. La situation avait beau être de plus en plus complexe, elle se présentait tout de même bien mieux que deux jours auparavant. Au moins maintenant pouvait-il contrattaquer. Songeur, il laissa ses pensées dérivées sur le souvenir du moment où ses cartes avaient brusquement changées…

* * *

Délicatement, il resserra sa prise sur le corps endormi entre ses bras. _Ses_ bras. Comme c'était étrange ! Lui qui avait été persuadé de ne plus jamais pouvoir en avoir. Les artisans de chakra de Nokiana, décidément, faisaient des merveilles. Avec toute la douceur du monde, il souleva Naruto, le calant contre sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait pas permettre à Kyuubi de s'enfuir, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Le jeune Uzumaki risquait de ne jamais refaire surface dans ce cas, et ça, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Et puis, le contrat qu'il avait conclu avec le chef militaire de la région exigeait la présence du démon entre ces murs pour un temps encore.

Aussi différents que soient leurs objectifs, ils avaient tout de suite compris l'incroyable potentiel d'une alliance. Songeur, il envisagea un instant ce qui se serait passé sans cette rencontre providentielle et se rendit bien compte que tout se déroulait désormais mille fois mieux que ce qu'il avait osé espérer.

Le jeune homme inconscient toujours précieusement calé au creux de ses bras, il tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans les méandres de la tour.

_Flash back_

Le corps arqué à l'extrême, les yeux révulsés et blancs dans leur orbite, Kyuubi semblait toujours réussir l'exploit de rester à semi conscient alors qu'on venait de lui retirer assez de chakra pour faire exploser les réserves de la ville. D'un geste, Ichiro ordonna l'interruption du processus : l'Akatsuki voulait le démon affaibli, pas mort. Malgré lui, il sentit ses dents grincer : céder à l'immonde chantage de la lune rouge était de loin la chose la plus humiliante qu'il n'ait jamais faite, et il n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction de son jeune subordonné lorsqu'il comprendrait que son précieux bijuu avait été tout bonnement sacrifié.

Sacrifice qui risquait de survenir plus vite que prévu… Il jeta un coup d'œil indécis au corps d'empreint du démon qui reposait désormais avachi sur une chaise, la tête renversée en avant, sans plus donner aucun signe de vie. Une sourde angoisse contracta les entrailles du ninja alors que l'hypothèse de la mort du renard et de toutes ses conséquences désastreuses pour le village effleuraient son esprit. D'un pas rapide, il traversa la salle dans sa direction et empoigna sans ménagement quelques mèches blondes qu'il tira violemment vers le haut, dévoilant son visage. Il n'eu pas le temps d'être soulagé d'y trouver deux yeux grands ouverts qu'il plongea son regard dans ses pupilles. Et là, le monde bascula.

Il sut instantanément qu'il était dans un genjutsu, que tout ce qui l'entourait émanait de son seul esprit, mélangé au chakra de son agresseur. Il n'empêche que la désintégration minutieuse de son corps était si réaliste qu'il ne put réprimer un mouvement de reflexe pour rattraper son petit doigt gauche, désagréablement indépendantiste. Focalisé sur son angoissant quoi qu'indolore démembrement, il ne se rendit pas compte que le décor avait changé.

Lorsque tous les fragments de son anatomie réintégrèrent miraculeusement leur place, il eut la surprise de se retrouver cerné par une lourde nappe de brouillard, qu'il assimila d'instinct à celle que le temps laisse sur les souvenirs. Au centre se trouvait une silhouette, simple tache grisâtre dans un nuage blanc. Il dégaina précautionneusement un kunai et la contourna, d'un pas plus léger qu'une caresse. La forme bougeait, mais ne paraissait pas le remarquer ou même réagir à sa présence. Le voile dense et flou se dissipa assez pour laisser apparaître un visage, mais au lieu de frapper, l'arme s'écoula entre ses doigts pour venir rebondir sur le sol avec un vacarme assourdissant. Pétrifié, Ichiro contemplait, la bouche ouverte, la réincarnation de son premier amour.

Un adolescent lui faisait face, illuminant la brume de son sourire franc et espiègle.

- « Même pas cap d'aller cracher dans les chaussures du Kage et de revenir sans te faire voir ! »

Et il l'avait fait. A treize ans tout juste sonné, il avait escaladé la face nord de la tour du village, avait déjoué la vigilance toute relative d'un garde somnolant, et avait déposé deux magnifiques molars dans les souliers de leur dirigeant. Il trouvait ça absurde, dégoutant et totalement gratuit, mais voila : Akiko lui avait demandé. Il avait donc fait semblant que son orgueil l'empêchait de refuser le défi, alors qu'en vérité, il était simplement ravi que quelqu'un lui accorde autant d'importance.

Il n'avait jamais été très sociable. Du moins, plus depuis le jour où, à cinq ans à peine, il tentait de comprendre cet adulte en uniforme qui lui expliquait pourquoi ses parents disparus en mission ne rentreraient plus à la maison. Après, il avait arrêté de jouer, de rire, et les tentatives répétées des autres enfants pour l'attirer dans leurs gamineries ne lui aveint tirer que d'incroyables crises de colères. Alors, à huit ans, il faisait déjà peur à tout le monde. Ou presque…

- « Peur de toi ? Tu plaisantes ! Ma sœur, quand elle se met en colère, elle, elle fait peur ! Même qu'elle a les yeux qui deviennent tout rouges, et même qu'elle peut me priver de dessert pendant plus d'une semaine ! »

Hypnotisé par la scène qui se rejouait sous ses yeux, Ichiro goûtait sans y croire à une innocence depuis longtemps oubliée et le visage éblouissant de son ami d'enfance réveillait un sentiment plus profond qui, lui, n'avait pas changé.

- Intéressant.

Dans un sursaut, le ninja dégaina et se retourna vers la source de cette voix, paré à se défendre. Devant lui, tranquillement assis sur un siège invisible, un intrus profitait du spectacle des souvenirs épars. C'était le lanceur du genjutsu, Ichiro en aurait mis sa main au feu.

- Qui êtes-vous ? siffla-t-il, entre les muscles de sa mâchoire contractés au maximum.

L'homme face à lui s'était relevé d'un geste serein, et avait tourné vers lui un regard d'une puissance et d'une profondeur effrayante.

- Savoir qui je suis ne vous aidera pas, s'amusa-t-il. Me dire pourquoi vous avez tenté de faire du mal à Uzumaki Naruto, ça par contre, ça pourrait être une bonne idée : si la raison est bonne, je serais peut-être tenté de vous épargner.

- Et si vous me dites ce que vous voulez au Kyuubi, je serais peut-être tenté, moi, de vous répondre.

- Qui a parlé du renard ? Si c'est lui qui vous intéresse, il y a sûrement moyen de s'arranger, parce que tout ce qui m'importe, à moi, c'est le garçon que vous venez quasiment de tuer.

Ichiro réfléchissait à pleine vitesse, tentant d'évaluer tous les aspects de la situation. Qui que soit cette personne, elle représentait une puissance avec laquelle il fallait compter. Indécis, il baissa un peu sa garde et gaugea l'individu d'un œil soupçonneux.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de marchander avec quelqu'un qui se présente dans une illusion et dissimule son identité.

Un minuscule plissement releva un coin des lèvres de son adversaire, dans ce qui devait être un sourire amusé.

- Je suis Itachi Uchiwa, pour vous servir.

* * *

Lorsqu'il l'avait plongé dans une illusion des années auparavant, pendant leur dernière rencontre avant sa mort, Itachi avait fait ce « cadeau » à Naruto. Cependant il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que tout cela aille aussi loin. Il savait que ce garçon tenait sincèrement à son frère, et que la pureté de ses idéaux et la force inhabituelle de sa volonté pourraient peut-être réussir là où lui avait échoué : protéger Sasuke et le rendre heureux. Il savait qu'il allait mourir : il l'avait lui-même programmé. Il avait donc tout mis en place pour que le jeune Uzumaki, lui, survive à tout prix. C'est pour ça qu'il lui avait donné le reflet.

Si le clan Uchiwa existait toujours, on l'aurait exécuté pour avoir utilisé cette technique interdite. Ils tenaient tous trop à leur exclusivité sur le sharingan pour ne pas condamner à mort qui offrait le reflet de ses yeux à un étranger. Car c'est-ce qu'il avait fait : quelque par au fond des pupilles de Naruto, il avait gravé son mezoku, accompagné d'assez de chakra Uchiwa pour le déclencher en cas de danger de mort imminent.

Il ne savait pas, par contre, que cela reviendrait à encrer une partie de sa propre âme et de sa conscience dans l'esprit du garçon. Il avait été plus surpris encore en se retrouvant colocataire de deux autres fragments de chakra piégés dans cette tête blonde depuis près de seize ans. Ainsi avait-il put discuter en tête à tête avec le quatrième Hokage et s'amuser du caractère explosif de sa femme qui, une fois renseignés sur la raison de sa présence dans ces lieux, l'avaient accueilli à bras ouverts. C'était presque surréaliste, toutes ces âmes que ce petit abritait dans son cerveau sans même s'en rendre compte…

Tous trois savaient pertinemment que tout retour dans la conscience de Naruto épuiserait le chakra qui les retenait dans ce monde. Ils attendaient juste leur tour de pouvoir soutenir le garçon, et disparaître ensuite sans laisser de trace.

Sauf qu'Itachi s'était vu offrir un nouveau sursis : lorsqu'il avait rencontré Ichiro, au fond de son esprit, et que ce dernier avait expliqué la situation, Itachi avait clairement reconnu un des plans en construction lorsqu'il était encore membre de l'Akatsuki. Bien qu'il soit mort avant l'achèvement des préparatifs, il en connaissait assez sur les intentions de ses anciens camarades pour faire radicalement pencher la balance du côté de Nokiana, en échange de quoi Ichiro s'engageait à protéger Naruto des attaques de la lune rouge et de le ramener saint et sauf sous la protection de Konoha. C'est alors que son nouvel associé lui avait proposé un autre accord. Alléché par la perspective de disposer d'un détenteur du sharingan le temps des combats, Ichiro avait proposé de le présenter à un artisan de chakra qui synthétisait des corps humains. Biologiquement parlant, ils fonctionnaient parfaitement, mais leur créateur n'était jamais parvenu à insuffler la vie ils restaient pour l'instant de simples poupées de chairs inutilisables. Il serait certainement ravi de disposer d'un esprit capable de se projeter de lui-même dans un corps pour pousser plus loin ses expériences, en échange de quoi, en cas de réussite, le corps serait gracieusement offert à son nouveau propriétaire : Itachi. Une heure plus tard, l'expérience se solda par un franc succès, au plus grand plaisir de l'artisan qui faisait avancer ses recherches, du chef militaire qui se découvrait un nouvel allier en capacité de combattre et de l'Uchiwa, qui retrouvait contre tout espoir une existence propre. L'artiste avait même réussi, au prix de quelques heures de travail supplémentaire, à lui rendre ses traits d'origine !

La seule incertitude était de la durée de vie du corps synthétique : ce petit jeu d'apprenti sorcier pouvait s'interrompre d'une seconde à l'autre tant l'expérience était bancale et réalisée dans l'urgence. Mais toujours est-il que pour l'instant elle fonctionnait, et c'était bien plus que ce qu'Itachi avait osé espérer.

Songeur, il jeta un nouveau regard au jeune homme endormi dans ses bras. Rien n'était encore gagné, et il restait beaucoup à faire s'il voulait protéger le bien aimé de son frère.

Et encore : s'il parvenait à tenir jusque là.


	29. Chapter 29

**Titre de la fiction : « PDJM »**

**Auteur : Sermina (chapitres impairs) Azerty (chapitres pairs)**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina et Azerty**

**Genre : Drame**

**Disclaimer : Non, on ne se fait pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi.**

* * *

Chapitre 29 :

Un sourire de satisfaction déformait avec aisance le visage pourtant réputé parfaitement neutre de Sasuke. Cela avait été tellement facile. Juste quelques petits foyers de feu allumés de ci de là qui avaient d'ailleurs pris des proportions bien plus impressionnantes qu'il le pensait mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Pour le moment, son attention était tournée vers un seul but : retrouver Naruto. Il le savait Kyuubi avait dû être ramené à la tour – endroit le plus sécurisé du village –, c'est pourquoi ce fut une lueur de plaisir qui éclaira son regard lorsqu'une fois ayant passé la porte du bâtiment, il ressentit la présence de son coéquipier. D'un pas léger mais rapide, il se dirigea à travers les couloirs qu'il commençait à bien connaître suivant la douce odeur de chakra de Kyuubi. Son sourire ne périssait pas sur son visage. Il savait très bien qu'une fois en présence du corps de son rival, il lui suffirait de moins d'une seconde pour pénétrer dans son esprit… et cette fois-ci, il savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire.

Depuis qu'il avait quitté Karin, peu à peu le souvenir de sa dernière visite dans les rêves de son ami l'avait fait réfléchir. Naruto au bord de l'eau, l'enfant dans ses bras, la colère de l'Uzumaki lorsqu'il avait compris que c'était le véritable Sasuke qui était devant lui… mais aussi le monde dans lequel ils s'étaient retrouvés juste après, cette jeune fille qui s'était sacrifiée pour lui, le désarroi et le doute qu'il avait pu lire dans les prunelles azurs de Naruto qui ne semblait pas savoir quel comportement adopter. Oui, il s'était remémoré le tout et maintenant il savait comment le sortir de là. Il avait aussi compris pourquoi Kyuubi l'avait laissé aussi facilement entrer dans l'esprit de son hôte. Le démon voulait se débarrasser du bijou tout en gardant le contrôle du corps de Naruto, c'est pourquoi il ne lui avait rien dit au sujet du rêve de son rival. Il le savait, Kyuubi était plus ou moins au courant de ce qui se passait au sein du « fantasme » dans lequel Naruto s'était réfugié. Le renard s'était servi de lui pour faire douter légèrement le blond afin qu'il sorte du rêve où le démon n'avait aucun pouvoir sur son hôte. Cependant, grâce à cette gamine qui s'était sacrifiée, il avait toutes les informations nécessaires pour le faire revenir définitivement à la réalité.

Son pas s'accéléra un peu plus avant de s'arrêter au centre d'un couloir. Une étrange présence de chakra flottait au côté de celle de son coéquipier. Une présence de chakra qui lui était totalement inconnue mais qui pourtant lui semblait si familière. Cependant, il se focalisa très vite sur autre chose. A sa droite la porte de l'ancienne « chambre » où était détenu Kyuubi était entrouverte. Si le démon avait été ramené là, c'est que les ninjas de Nokiana avait prévu un système de sécurité complexe afin qu'une deuxième évasion ne soit pas possible…, pourtant la porte était légèrement entrouverte et la « cellule » vide d'une quelconque présence.

Il se concentra alors sur l'émanation de chakra qui flottait autour de lui alors que ses sourcils se froncèrent. Cela allait être plus difficile que prévu si Kyuubi se faisait la malle mais il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin et enduré tout ça pour que ce stupide démon lui passe sous le nez. C'est pourquoi doucement, il ferma ses paupières, laissant ses autres sens entrer en action. Apparemment, le reste de chakra qui s'élevait dans le couloir était encore très « fort », donc Kyuubi n'avait pas dû aller bien loin. Cependant, quelque chose le contraria. Il semblait qu'il ne soit pas parti seul, l'étrange chakra qu'il avait également senti quelques minutes plus tôt semblait suivre la même route que le démon. Mais cela n'était pas son souci prioritaire, c'est pourquoi il ouvra ses paupières, avant d'accélérer son pas suivant la piste du renard.

* * *

Karin ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des flammes qui s'élevaient au-dessus des pans de mur de verdure. Un sourire crispé se dessina sur son visage. Apparemment, Sasuke avait réussi à passer les frontières du village sans elle. Cependant, ce fut les dégâts causés par le feu et la présence d'intrus non loin qui la contrariaient le plus. Sasuke avait vraiment compliqué les choses… mais ce n'était pas le moment de commencer à douter : la situation était déjà tendue comme ça.

Elle finit par passer outre la barrière de verdure et se faufila avec agilité dans le village en pleine agitation dans une seule direction. Elle devait savoir ce qu'elle devait faire maintenant.

* * *

Les deux hommes regardaient le jeune garçon étendu à leurs pieds. Le premier homme arqua ses prunelles sur ce dernier. Les cheveux blonds, la peau halée et malgré le fait qu'il soit inconscient l'impressionnante sensation d'attractivité qui émanait de lui. Il ne s'étonnait plus de la raison pour laquelle son ami l'avait trahi pour rejoindre sa cause. Son cœur se serra un peu plus. Il savait très bien qu'il n'aurait jamais aucune chance avec Akiko, il l'avait d'ailleurs toujours su. Pourtant, vu son comportement durant ces quelques vingt-quatre heures, il semblerait qu'il avait malgré lui gardé l'espoir que son ami éprouve les mêmes sentiments que lui. Il soupira silencieusement avant que son attention ne finisse par s'attarder sur la troisième personne en ces lieux. Le regard que son étrange allié posait sur l'endormi était à la fois tendre et triste. Il y décela également une lueur d'amour fraternel qui semblait éclairer à elle seule la petite pièce noire où il se trouvait. Pourtant la pâle lumière qui irradiait de la bougie posée à côté du corps à terre était la seule et unique source de clarté.

- J'avais dit une demi-heure.

La voix avait raisonné avec détermination et autorité. Itachi ne pouvait pas le nier, Ichiro avait une prestance assez impressionnante. Il lui était d'ailleurs arrivé de se demander pourquoi il n'était que chef des armées et non le dirigeant pur et simple de Nokiana.

- En même temps si la pièce avait été plus sécurisée, je n'aurais pas eu à parcourir tout le bâtiment à la recherche d'un endroit adéquat.

Le visage d'Ichiro se ferma un peu plus. Il y avait vraiment des jours où il ne devrait pas sortir de son lit. Depuis la veille, rien ne se passait comme prévu. Et dire que tout devait se terminer à midi… Il soupira à nouveau, cette fois bruyamment, faisant détourner l'Uchiwa vers lui.

- De toute façon, c'est ici que l'Akatsuki est censée le récupérer. Donc, tu as encore un peu de temps devant toi, expliqua-t-il avec calme. Cependant, il faut que le pendentif ne soit plus lié à ce corps avant neuf heures ce matin.

- La réplique est terminée ?

Itachi Uchiwa ! Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il aurait à faire équipe avec un tel personnage, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Malgré sa « situation », le possesseur du Sharigan avait très bien négocié le contrat qui les liait désormais. Toutefois, il fallait bien avouer que les informations qu'il lui avait rapportées lui seraient d'une grande utilité en temps voulu. Alors oui, il avait fini par accepter de mettre cartes sur table avec cet étrange personnage qu'il croyait mort comme la totalité du monde ninja.

- Oui, le leurre a été achevé il y a une heure.

Le chakra récupéré lors de la première prise de Kyuubi et par la suite celle effectuée au village avait suffi. Le faux était prêt et n'attendait que la petite pierre au centre du vrai bijou pour devenir actif.

- Dans ce cas si mon corps tient, j'ai jusqu'à mid…

- Non ! l'interrompit-il d'une voix autoritaire. C'est ici que je capturerais les deux premiers membres de l'Akatsuki qui viendront chercher Kyuubi et j'aurai besoin de quelques heures pour mettre le piège en place.

Le silence revint dans la pièce seulement entrecoupé par le doux souffle presque trop paisible du jeune homme à terre.

- Je vais t'envoyer celui qui a confectionné ton corps, il a trouvé de quoi te faire tenir un peu plus.

Le chef des armées finit par se retourner en direction de la sortie.

- Le village est en pleine effervescence, le feu risque d'amener quelques curieux et ton frère va nous poser quelques complications alors fait au plus vite, cela fera un problème de moins à gérer, termina-t-il avant de quitter définitivement la pièce.

* * *

Cela faisait un quart d'heure qu'il tournait en rond et cela commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. Il avait suivi avec calme et minutie toutes les traces que le démon avait laissées sur son passage… ce qui n'avait pas été facile puisque pour une raison inconnue dès qu'il s'était éloigné du couloir donnant sur la « cellule » de Kyuubi, le chakra du renard était devenu presque désuet… comme si le démon était en hibernation. A contrario, la présence du deuxième chakra se faisait toujours plus forte.

Il tourna à nouveau sur sa droite et finit par arriver dans un grand couloir. A cet instant, une autre présence vint se faire ressentir. Une autre présence qui semblait être enfermée vu l'épais jutsu posé sur la porte. Le même dont il avait vu les reste des traces sur l'ancienne « chambre » de Kyuubi.

Durant un instant, il hésita avant de finir par se diriger d'un pas déterminé vers la porte. Cela faisait bien vingt minutes qu'il tournait en rond et il se doutait depuis quelques minutes qu'il ne suivait pas la bonne piste. La personne derrière la porte avait actuellement le même objectif que lui et connaissait parfaitement le village. Il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir, ils allaient devoir à nouveau s'allier.

* * *

Elle était là face à lui. Quatre ans plus tôt, malgré son visage d'ange il avait de suite vu qu'elle n'était pas comme celui qui l'avait récupéré le disait. Il y avait dans son regard, dans sa façon de parler quelque chose qui l'avait toujours fait douter. Il s'était d'ailleurs attendu à un élan de cris et de négations sur les accusations qui lui avait été lancés le jour où elle s'était retrouvée seule face à lui pour le test du détecteur de mensonge que devait passer tout futur ninja de Nokiana, mais ce fut le contraire. Ce jour-là, elle lui avait montré un sourire triste tout en lui disant qu'il était encore très loin de la vérité… puis elle lui avait tout dit. Ses années de services auprès d'Orochimaru, sa rencontre avec Sasuke à la mort du serpent, Hebi, le combat entre Sasuke et son frère auquel ils n'avaient pas eu le droit d'assister, la disparition de Sasuke avant d'en entendre à nouveau parler en tant que ninja ayant réintégré Konoha, sa survie au sein du reste de l'équipe d'Hebi, l'attaque de l'Akatsuki, la mort de ses camarades et enfin la proposition de Tobi. Durant ces quatre années, elle avait joué les agents triples pour lui. Ce fut d'ailleurs par elle qu'il récupéra le plus d'informations au sujet de l'organisation qu'il haïssait. De plus, lorsque l'Akatsuki était apparue devant lui avec ce chantage, il avait pu commencer à monter le piège contre eux et Karin, elle, n'avait qu'à les conduire jusqu'à lui. De même, lorsque Sasuke avait été repéré dans les environs du village, il l'avait de suite convoquée. Connaissant le jeune homme aux dires de Karin, il était têtu et allait toujours au bout de ses actions, c'est pourquoi il l'avait chargée de s'occuper de lui. D'abord de savoir ce qu'il voulait puis de le distraire en l'entrainant sur différentes pistes. Mais il avait très vite compris que l'Uchiwa pouvait lui servir et retirer le « détail » le plus compromettant de son plan. En entrant dans l'esprit de l'Uzumaki, il pouvait le faire revenir juste assez pour que le bijou se défasse de son hôte. C'est pourquoi, il avait monté le plan avec elle pour que les deux hommes puissent se retrouver face à face avant de les récupérer une fois le pendentif à terre… malheureusement, non seulement l'Uchiwa n'avait pas réussi mais en plus Akiko l'avait trahi…

Il finit par secouer sa tête, tout ça avait beau être frais, actuellement c'était le passé. Là, il avait bien plus pressé. D'après Karin, l'Akatsuki ne se doutait de rien, ce qui était bon signe. Par contre, la présence de deux ninjas de Konoha près du village qu'elle avait repéré amener un problème supplémentaire.

- Vous voulez que je continue à m'occuper de Sasuke ?

- Non, lui je m'en charge. Par contre, essaye de retenir les deux intrus. Ils ne doivent pas entrer dans le village.

- Bien, se contenta-t-elle de répondre en quittant la pièce laissant Ichiro seul.

Pourtant le chef des armées la suivit quelques minutes plus tard. Sasuke pouvait attendre, même s'il se baladait librement dans le village, la pièce où se trouvait ce qu'il voulait était imprenable pour un ninja autre que ceux du village. C'est pourquoi, il se dirigea vers une autre partie du village. Il avait encore quelques vérifications à faire sur les pièges qui devaient détruire définitivement l'Akatsuki. Son esprit se porta alors sur Itachi tout en priant en silence que l'Uchiwa réussisse là où son frère avait échoué.

* * *

Le jutsu avait été facile à défaire pour un ninja de son niveau par contre la personne face à lui semblait moins coopérative en vue du regard de haine qu'il lui lançait. Sasuke soupira mentalement avant de se positionner face à Akiko tout en actionnant son Sharigan… la seconde d'après il était dans l'esprit de son ancien allier.


	30. Chapter 30

**Titre de la fiction : « PDJM »**

**Auteur : Sermina (chapitres impairs) Azerty (chapitres pairs)**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina et Azerty**

**Genre : Drame**

**Disclaimer : Non, on ne se fait pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent**

**.**

**Chapitre 30**

* * *

Sharingan. De toute l'histoire shinobi, jamais il n'y avait-il eu une seule autre capacité qui puisse ne serait-ce que rivaliser avec celle-là. Plus il apprenait à maîtriser les siens, plus Sasuke le prouvait. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la facilité avec laquelle il avait pénétrer l'esprit d'Akiko. Pourtant, à peine entré il fut pratiquement expulsé par une vague de haine et de frustration d'autant plus violente qu'il ne s'y attendait pas.

La rage du désespoir.

Ô comme il comprenait ! Personne n'aurait pu mieux comprendre même : ce sentiment là avait dicté toute sa vie, déguisé sous le nom de vengeance. Celui qui se tenait devant lui n'avait peut-être pas retrouvé ses parents dans une mare de sang à l'âge de huit ans, mais à en juger par les émotions atroces qui le torturaient encore, ça ne devait pas être guère mieux. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait enfermé par un ami proche, même ami qui s'apprêtait à livrer à l'ennemis la seule personne qu'Akiko s'était permis d'aimer depuis des années. Alors oui, sans même savoir ce qu'il avait traversé, Sasuke le comprenait.

Ce qui n'allait pas l'empêcher de le manipuler et de l'enfoncer.

Méticuleusement, il mit en place l'illusion, sans la moindre hésitation, sans une seule trace de remord.

* * *

Dégoulinante de sueur, à dix mètres des flammes immenses, Sakura semblait se donner corps et âme dans la chaîne humaine qui menait les seaux d'eaux sur les lieux de l'incendie. Dans la folie ambiante, personne n'aurait prêté assez d'attention à elle pour douter qu'elle soit une simple habitante tentant désespérément de sauver son village. Fort heureusement pour elle, les ordres concernent un éventuel intrus d écrivaient un homme, et rien de ses cheveux roses, de sa silhouette délicate et de sa poitrine généreuse ne semblait ne serait ce que vaguement masculin.

Au bout de plus d'une demi-heure à jouer les valeureux soldats du feu, elle entendit un officier ordonner à une vingtaine de personnes de traverser le village jusqu'à un autre foyer, où la situation était encore plus inquiétante. Ni une ni deux, elle se glissa dans le groupe et avec eux se rapprocha incognito du centre de la cité. Dès qu'elle le put, elle leur faussa compagnie au détour d'une ruelle pour se fondre dans les ombres.

Ça, s'était fait. Restait le plus difficile.

* * *

Sur le papier, la chose s'annonçait on ne peut plus simple, surtout pour un Uchiwa et, qui plus est, un Uchiwa de génie. Il suffisait d'infiltrer les cauchemars de Naruto et de les manipuler pour le ramener à la réalité. Un jeu d'enfant si on connaissait les peurs qui les avaient créé, ce sur quoi Itashi avait une hypothèse très probable.

Sauf que l'esprit du jeune Uzumaki contenait plusieurs parasites, dont le plus poilu risquait de le déchiqueter allégrement s'il avait le malheur de le réveiller. Jamais encore l'aîné Uchiwa ne s'était autant félicité de s'être longuement passionné pour l'origine du sharingan et les techniques premières de son clan : l'hypnose. Ne nécessitant aucun chakra, cette méthode comprenait une sorte de micro-mouvement oculaire qui, au fil des expérimentations, avait permis de développer la technique héréditaire du clan.

La difficulté d'exécution et le peu d'utilisations possibles avaient alors vite rendue l'hypnose totalement obsolète comparée au genjutsu. Plus personne, à sa connaissance, ne l'utilisait. Et par conséquent, plus personne ne se protégeait contre !

Si tôt qu'il l'avait reconnu, Kyûbi avait obligatoirement dressé toutes ses barrières mentales : comment espérer le contraire connaissant sa pénible histoire commune avec les Uchiwa ? Aucune chance que le démon n'oublie la façon dont Madara l'avait utilisé.

Les minuscules tressaillements dans les yeux de son adversaire, ça par contre, il n'y avait pas prêté attention. Ce talant ne pouvait faire guère plus qu'endormir l'adversaire, purement et simplement. Dans le cas présent, où il allait devoir jongler avec la conscience de Naruto à quelques centimètres de la bête endormie, cela s'annonçait certes un peu léger.

C'est donc d'un pas sourd qu'il pénétra dans la largue salle, séparée d'une grille grande ouverte et uniquement meublée d'une immense touffe de poil. La fourrure se soulevait délicatement au rythme de sa respiration endormie. Lentement, Itashi le contourna pour s'approcher de la forme recroquevillée, vaguement humaine, étendue près de lui.

Il allait saisir le jeune ninja par le menton pour accéder à ses yeux lorsqu'un brusque mouvement de patte le fit se replier en arrière, en position de défense. Pourtant, son visage froid ne resta figé dans la concentration que quelques secondes, suite à quoi il se décomposa petit à petit, laissant place à une expression de surprise absolument indigne d'un Uchiwa.

Allongé sur le dos, les pattes parcourues de tremblements, les yeux s'agitant derrière ses paupières closes, Kyûbi _rêvait_. Toute aura de haine oubliée, plongé dans un monde connu de lui seul, c'est tout juste s'il ne ressemblait pas à un petit chaton! A supposer bien sûr qu'un chaton puisse peser plusieurs tonnes et posséder neuf queues capables chacune de vous arracher les dents dans une simple caresse.

Et, dans un souffle tiède qui ébouriffa l'Uchiwa de la tête aux pieds, il haletait un nom qui signifiait neige.

* * *

Trouver les points faibles d'Akiko n'avait pas été un problème : Sasuke n'avait eut qu'à repenser aux siens. Sans le moindre doute possible, son nouvel « allié » était psychiquement abîmé, bien plus que ce qu'il avait imaginé à l'extérieur. C'était comme une fragilité, cette faiblesse qui frôlait la folie et le désespoir, et que Sasuke connaissait trop bien.

Il se trouvait une raison de vivre et s'y consacrait de façon obsessionnelle pour penser enfin à autre chose que l'énorme gouffre qui s'était ouvert sous ses pieds. Penser à autre chose qu'à la certitude d'avoir tout perdu.

Malheureusement pour Akiko, son obsession était incompatible avec celle de l'Uchiwa.

Quatre minutes. Il ne fallut que quatre minutes au cadet Uchiwa pour briser le reste de raison de son pion. Quelques illusions de genjutsu particulièrement torturées avaient obligé le jeune ninja à se retrancher instinctivement sur son seul point t'attache : Kyûbi. Il en arriva à un point où il été si désespérément obnubilé par le démon que Sasuke n'eut qu'à lui susurrer des idées sensées le sauver pour que l'autre se les approprie et se jette corps et âme dans la réalisation de ses plans.

* * *

Les paupières mi-closes, Itashi contemplait le désastre. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se produire ici ?

Tout s'était passé comme prévu, et c'est sans le moindre mal qu'il avait réussi à infiltrer les cauchemars de Naruto. Tout ce qu'il avait à y faire désormais, c'était les transformer en rêves, mais des rêves si réalistes que le jeune homme y croirait sans réserve. D'autant plus que ces visions là seraient complètement indépendantes de lui : le subconscient est toujours ce qui génère les songes, et toute personne endormie sait donc inconsciemment que rien de ce qu'il voit n'est réel, même s'il est souvent loin de l'admettre. Or si c'est Itashi qui devenait la source des songes, l'esprit de sa victime n'aurait plus aucune raison de se croire endormi. Et si le subconscient pensait être réveillé, alors il se réveillerait, tout simplement. Et pourvue que la fausse réalité proposée par Itashi s'apparente assez à ses souhaits cachés, Naruto n'aurait plus aucune raison de vouloir se cacher dans son propre esprit et se laisserai ramener à la surface sans résistance.

Bien sûr, une fois tiré des rêves, le jeune Uzumaki allait avoir une désagréable surprise, mais on lui aurait déjà retiré le pendentif et il serait saint et sauf, aussi mécontent soit il.

Enfin ça, c'était le plan.

Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer dans l'esprit de Naruto pour faire de tels dégâts ? Devant lui, le cauchemar était de loin le plus déstructuré qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Plusieurs décors s'y succédaient sans aucune transition, avec des tressautements de téléviseur mal réglé, et des silhouettes fantomatiques y jouaient des scènes incompatibles simultanément. Il distingua un instant son frère, rayonnant au bras de Sakura, puis son cadavre abandonné sur le sol, alors qu'un démon renard lui dévorait les entrailles et, juste à côté, une forme vague dont on ne voyait que les yeux rouges à virgules, d'une effrayante netteté, et qui dardait sur lui un regard dégoulinant de mépris et de dégoût. Où qu'il pose les yeux, c'était encore et toujours Sasuke.

Estomaqué par cette anarchie totale, l'aîné Uchiwa tenta du bout des doigts d'attraper un cauchemar, mais celui se désintégra avant même qu'il ait pu l'effleurer. Il ne resta alors plus qu'une immensité blanche, sans sol ni plafond, qui engloutissait une minuscule tâche blonde recroquevillée, et secouée de sanglots.

- Naruto ?

Ce prénom avait à peine franchit ses lèvres qu'Itashi se gifla mentalement : le plan ne prévoyait pas qu'il révèle sa présence à son « patient ». Instantanément, le jeune homme releva la tête en sursaut, et fixa sur lui des yeux rougis et perdus. L'Uchiwa avait bien tord de s'inquiéter de sa bourde : aussitôt qu'il l'aperçu, Naruto émit un soupir de déception et rabaissa sa tête, se désintéressant de lui. Progressivement, les parcelles de cauchemars se matérialisèrent à nouveau.

Itashi commençait très subtilement à paniquer : il n'y avait plus rien dans l'esprit de son hôte d'assez concret et d'assez réaliste pour qu'il arrive à s'en saisir, quelque soit la force de ses sharingans. Et quand bien même il aurait réussi à manipuler un de ces rêves, ils étaient trop instables et trop surréalistes pour qu'il parvienne un seul instant à y faire adhérer un subconscient.

- J'ai cru que tu étais la petite peste.

La voix de Naruto était lasse, monocorde et lointaine, et survenait après un tel silence que son interlocuteur ne saisit pas toute de suite qu'elle lui été adressée. Et par-dessus tout, il n'en comprit pas plus le sens.

- Qui est-elle ? Tenta-t-il pourtant. La petite peste…

- Je ne sais plus… Il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave je crois, alors elle n'est plus là. Parce qu'elle été amoureuse de Sasuke.

- Sakura ? Tu été jaloux d'elle, alors tu lui as fais du mal en rêve et tu t'en veux ?

- Non non, la petite peste, répondit le blond d'une voix de plus en plus distante. Celle qui n'obéissait pas. Le renard l'a tuée.

Et dans un frisson d'horreur, l'Uchiwa comprit tout. Mais ce n'était pas possible : Kyuubi n'était pas assez fou pour amputer l'esprit de Naruto… n'est-ce pas ? Il pria de toutes ses forces pour se tromper et se précipita vers le plus jeune, le saisissant au menton.

- Regarde-moi Naruto, concentre-toi sur moi. Par pitié, essais de te reprendre : je suis là pour t'aider, tu dois absolument sortir d'ici.

Un maigre sourire étira les lèvres pêches.

- C'est-ce que la petite peste disait aussi.

Et, après un incroyable effort de réflexion, il déclara :

- Si tu es comme elle, tu veux me prendre mon bonheur. Et si tu es comme elle, je peux t'en empêcher, je sais comment faire.

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'Itashi fut expulsé en arrière, avec une force telle qu'il perdit l'équilibre et s'étala sur le sol de la salle. Dans la réalité.

Il se redressa d'un mouvement fluide avant d'enfuir son visage dans une de ses mains. C'était une catastrophe, purement et simplement. Il ignorait quelle partie du subconscient de Naruto avait été dévorée, toujours est-il qu'il ne réagirait pas au plan initial. A l'heure actuelle, Itashi était tout bonnement incapable de le réveiller, alors même que tous leurs plans ne reposaient que sur cela.

Il fallait trouver une solution.

Et vite !


	31. Chapter 31

**Titre de la fiction : « PDJM »**

**Auteur : Sermina (chapitres impairs) Azerty (chapitres pairs)**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina et Azerty**

**Genre : Drame**

**Disclaimer : Non, on ne se fait pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi.**

* * *

Chapitre 31 :

- Akiko !

Son nom raisonnait sans cesse dans son esprit. Cette voix ! Cette voix n'appartenait qu'à une seule personne. Il n'y avait que lui. Lui et lui seul. Pourtant, la peur et la supplication avec laquelle le timbre de voix répétait sa litanie ressemblaient à tout sauf à sa voix !

- Akiko !

Dans un sursaut, le jeune homme se réveilla un peu perdu. Dans un réflexe inconscient, il mit tous ses sens en alerte tout en parcourant la pièce du regard.

- Akiko !

A peine avait-il entendu à nouveau son nom raisonner que son exploration de la pièce passa aux oubliettes. Il se releva complètement et sans attendre couru jusqu'à la porte qu'il repoussa sans ménagement._ Il_ était en danger ! _Il_ allait mourir si personne n'intervenait ! Il devait _le_ sauver ! Il était le seul qui pouvait le sauver ! Il devait le retrouver et le sauver. Cette pensée était si forte, si ancré en lui que même lorsque son subconscient lui murmura une toute petite phrase : « le sauver de quoi ? », la question disparut aussitôt. Il ne savait pas grand-chose et il s'en fichait. Il devait le retrouver pour le sauver. Il n'y avait pas d'autre option possible. Il était en danger et il l'appelait lui, pas un autre, lui ! Son pas s'accéléra encore un peu alors qu'une image lui vint à l'esprit. Oui, il n'y avait qu'une seule pièce qui pouvait le tenir enfermé. Une seule pièce où Kyuubi était revenu épuisé, presque « mort ». Cette pensée fit monter une vague de haine et une envie de vengeance au fond de lui alors qu'un visage apparut un instant devant ses yeux.

- Akiko !

Son corps se crispa un instant avant qu'un étrange sourire psychopathe apparaisse sur son visage. Il devait le retrouver et ensuite, oui, ensuite il les tuerait tous.

Légèrement en retrait, dans la pénombre du couloir, Sasuke Uchiwa se permit un petit sourire. D'un mouvement imperceptible, il se mit à suivre le jeune ninja de Nokiana. Il devait se l'avouer, il était assez fier de sa petite création : un être rongé par la haine et la vengeance… cela avait même été trop facile. Après ce bref intermède où il avait calmement laissé grâce à diverses illusions, sa victime s'engorgeait presque toute seule dans la colère, il avait fait un petit topo de la situation à Akiko en amplifiant légèrement les choses. Maintenant c'était à lui de jouer. Il connaissait le village. S'il y avait bien une personne qui devait savoir où son abruti de coéquipier était retenu, c'était bien lui.

* * *

Un rictus agacé vint se dessiner sur le visage de la demoiselle alors qu'elle s'arrêta un instant sur une branche d'un arbre. Lorsqu'elle avait repéré la trace de deux intrus aux abords du village, elle avait cherché à savoir qui c'était. Elle avait alors assez vite découvert l'homme avec son bandeau de Konoha sur son front. Cependant, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'attarder sur le deuxième intrus, ce disant que de toute façon, elle les retrouverait facilement. Enfin, ça c'était sans compter sur son ancien coéquipier qui avait mis le feu aux murs de végétation entourant le village. Maintenant, les abords de la ville étaient tout simplement grouillants de villageois essayant d'éteindre les flammes…. Elle avait d'abord prit le temps d'informer les gardes sur la présence d'un intrus mâle dont un masque cachait la moitié du visage et appartenant au village de Konoha mais maintenant cela faisait bien une heure qu'elle arpentait les frontières de Nokiana sans trouver la moindre trace de ce dernier… Sans compter qu'elle ne savait pas du tout à quoi ressemblait la deuxième personne venue l'accompagner.

Arpentant à nouveau de son regard les villageois à ses pieds, Karin finit par repartir à la recherche de ceux qu'Ichiro lui avait demandé de trouver.

* * *

Toujours face au jeune homme endormi, Itachi se tenait debout, le regard perçant. La deuxième tentative avait eu le même succès que la première… en pire. Cette fois, Naruto ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de parler qu'il l'avait éjecté sans ménagement de son esprit.

- Monsieur Uchiwa ?

Le déserteur se retourna pour faire face au nouveau venu qui tenait une fiole entre ses mains. Itachi ne prononça pas une parole, se contentant de s'approcher du ninja de Nokiana avant de récupérer le flacon et de l'avaler tout aussi sec. La seconde d'après, il se retrouva plié en deux quelques secondes dans un cri de douleur. Dignement, il finit par se relever, remerciant d'un mouvement de tête celui qui avait réussi à lui rendre un semblant de vie pour quelques jours et qui s'éclipsa aussi vite qu'il était venu. L'Uchiwa se retourna alors face à Naruto. Il avait peut-être trouvé un moyen de ne pas se faire « rejeter » de l'esprit du porteur de Kyuubi. Lors de sa première visite, lorsqu'il avait laissé filtré le nom de Naruto, ce dernier avait paru surpris et avait semblé perdu pourtant la seconde d'après l'Uchiwa n'avait pas manqué le soupir de déception que le blond avait poussé. Il attendait quelqu'un d'autre. Et si son sens de la déduction était toujours aussi bon qu'avant, alors il savait également qui été la « petite peste ».

C'était risqué, certes et en temps normal, l'Uzumaki se serait aperçu de la supercherie mais dans l'état actuel où il se trouvait, Itachi en était loin d'être certain. De toute manière, il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait le tenter. Peu à peu, un plan s'initia en lui. Cela prendrait un peu plus de temps que prévu mais Naruto reviendrait à la réalité.

Il s'approcha alors du corps allongé au sol, activant son don héréditaire au fond de ses prunelles avant de pénétrer pour la troisième fois l'esprit de celui qu'il devait sauver.

* * *

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que la fumée s'élevait vers le ciel noir de cette nuit d'été. A quelques mètres des foyers de feu, légèrement en retrait par rapport aux villageois, un homme se cachait. Cet événement avait été au premier abord une aubaine, en soi un excellent moyen de pénétrer dans le village en profitant de la panique. Sauf que voilà, cela n'avait pas été aussi facile que ça. Premièrement, les villageois malgré l'anxiété qui se lisait sur leur visage avaient mis en place avec calme et sérieux, une organisation assez impressionnante en peu de temps pour essayer de contrer le feu. Ce léger contretemps ne l'avait troublé que quelques instants, le temps qu'un autre plan se mette en place. Ce fut ainsi qu'il se retrouva au sein de la masse de villageois venu aidé à éteindre le feu. Cependant, il avait fallu qu'en deuxième temps un garde ait hurlé en le pointant du doigt ameutant une demi-douzaine de ninjas du village qui étaient parti à sa poursuite. Depuis, Kakashi n'avait pas pu approcher la muraille de verdure. Voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas rejoindre le village de plus près tant que les gardes patrouilleraient dans les environs, l'homme invoqua un chien auquel il accrocha une note pour sa supérieure. Une fois en possession de son précieux fardeau, l'animal fila à toute allure vers Konoha.

* * *

D'un coup, Karin stoppa ses pas. Ce n'était presque rien, à peine perceptible mais elle l'avait senti : une émanation de chakra à quelques dizaines de mètres d'elles. Il était actuellement illogique qu'un ninja de Nokiana s'amuse à utiliser sa source d'énergie pour autre chose que pour stopper l'avancée du feu, c'est pourquoi sans plus attendre, elle fonça en direction de l'émanation de chakra.

* * *

Ichiro effectua le dernier signe avant de poser sa main au sol. Un léger éclair vint aveugler les alentours avant de disparaître aussitôt ne laissant que le poseur du sceau à cet endroit. L'homme respirait par saccades alors que de la sueur s'écoulait de son front. C'était le dernier piège avant ceux de la pièce sous le centre même du village. Tout en reprenant son souffle, ses pensées se tournèrent vers son nouvel allier qui avait plutôt intérêt à réussir assez vite. Pourtant alors que sa respiration reprenait peu à peu une cadence normale, ce fut une autre personne qui occupa son esprit. Un sourire crispé s'installa sur son visage. Pour le moment, seuls ses hommes les plus fidèles étaient au courant mais il n'allait pas pouvoir cacher ça encore très longtemps. S'il voulait qu'_il_ s'en sorte sans problème, il allait devoir jouer serré parce que si jamais cela arrivait aux oreilles des dirigeants du village, ni le chef de Nokiana, ni même le conseil des anciens ne laisserai un traître s'en sortir sans une égratignure. Un frisson remonta avec effroi le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il était même fort probable que la mort soit la sentence la plus adéquat dans ces cas-là. Ichiro sentit son cœur se serrer au fond de sa poitrine. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'_il_ se laisse aussi facilement embobiner par cet enfoiré de démon ? Ichiro soupira doucement. Le mal était fait, maintenant il allait devoir encore se creuser les méninges. Et dire que le plan avait semblé si facile sur papier…

Il finit par jeter un coup d'œil aux flammes. Le feu avait perdu de son intensité et n'avançait plus, c'était bon signe, d'ici deux, trois heures, il ne restera que de la verdure brûlée. Un problème de réglé, certes pas le plus gros mais c'était déjà ça. Il était préférable que l'incendie soit éteint lorsque l'Akatsuki arriverait. Détournant complètement la tête des frontières en feu de Nokiana, le chef des armées se dirigea avec calme en direction de la plus haute tour du village. Il passera voir son allier d'ici une heure, pour le moment il fallait qu'il voit Akiko pour lui faire entendre raison. Seulement, sans argument en béton, cette tête de mule ne l'écoutera pas, ça il le savait très bien. Dès que cela touchait à un démon, c'était déjà compliqué alors là, cela en devenait impossible. Cela faisait des heures qui l'y réfléchissaient et il n'avait pas trouvé d'autres solutions. Il allait lui dire… bon peut-être pas tout, Akiko n'avait pas besoin d'avoir les détails mais au moins avec ça, il y avait une chance qu'il arrête de faire la sourde oreille et qu'il soit donc plus disposé à comprendre la situation. Ce fut donc d'un pas décidé qu'il arriva devant la bâtisse principale du village.

* * *

A peine sentit-il une présence s'approcher de sa position, qu'il s'était mis en situation de défense. Il le savait, il ne pouvait pas fuir éternellement. Il avait eu un choix à faire : partir ou rester. En vue du nombre de gardes, la solution la plus logique était la retraite… oui, il aurait reculé, seul il ne pouvait rien faire. Cependant au moment où il en avait décidé ainsi, il avait reçu un message de sa supérieure : Sakura avait disparu peu de temps après qu'il soit parti. Il se sentait terriblement coupable, tous ses sens en alerte à la moindre odeur de Sasuke ou de Naruto, il ne s'était même aperçu que sa jeune élève l'avait suivi. Après cela, il ne lui avait fallu que quelques minutes pour la retrouver et sans pouvoir y faire grand-chose, il l'avait vu se fondre dans la masse de villageois avant de disparaître à l'intérieur du village. Alors oui, il avait fait son choix. Il ne laisserait pas Sakura, il devait rester.

Face à lui, venait d'atterrir une jeune fille qu'il avait déjà croisé. Karin, si ses souvenirs étaient bons, elle faisait partie de l'équipe de Sasuke lorsqu'il était encore déserteur.

‒ Enfin, je te trouve.

L'œil de Kakashi se rétrécit légèrement. A en sentir l'aura qui flottait autour d'elle, il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement qu'il le pensait. Elle était devenue beaucoup plus forte, cela se voyait aussi dans son regard dur et froid qui le jaugeait.

‒ Et maintenant, tu vas me dire qui est le deuxième ninja de Konoha qui est arrivée jusque-là avec toi.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir ou non. Le problème étant que Sakura s'était aussi faîte repérée, néanmoins, si la femme qui lui faisait face ne semblait ne pas savoir qui elle l'était, il était fort probable que les gardes ne soient pas au courant non plus.

‒ Il est rentré à Konoha. Ce que j'allais faire aussi d'ailleurs, expliqua calmement l'homme masqué.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux ninjas alors que la jeune femme semblait septique face aux dires de son ennemi.

‒ Vraiment ?

Bon, il était clair que Karin ne le croyait pas mais il espérait au moins avoir laissé planer un doute dans son esprit.

La seconde d'après, la jeune femme fonçait sur lui. Le combat ne faisait que commencer.


	32. Chapter 32

**Titre de la fiction : « PDJM »**

**Auteur : Sermina (chapitres impairs) Azerty (chapitres pairs)**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina et Azerty**

**Genre : Drame**

**Disclaimer : Non, on ne se fait pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent**

**Chapitre 32**

La vision de son appartement sonnait incroyablement faux, comme si on avait collé une image de papier marché sur des panneaux en deux dimensions mal agencés. Le décor finit de s'enfoncer dans le pathétique quand les contours des objets se mirent carrément à trembler là où une silhouette faisait son apparition.

Naruto fronça douloureusement les sourcils, se forçant à se concentrer malgré l'impitoyable migraine qui pilonnait sa tête. Encore ? Ne le laisserait-il donc jamais en paix ? Finalement, ce gêneur là était encore pire que la gamine ! Il s'apprêtait à renvoyer l'agaçant intrus lorsqu'une impression étrange le stoppa en plein élan, le secouant intégralement. Instantanément, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, comme si il avait été sur le point de donner une gifle sur une plaie grande ouverte, et que, horrifié, il n'osait plus faire un geste de peur de commettre à nouveau une telle maladresse. Car, devant lui, la personne avait changé du tout au tout. Celle qu'il s'était préparé à éjecter avec une violence réservée à un homme adulte était désormais une fragile fillette.

Fillette… un instant son cœur avait battu plus fort, terrassé par un fol espoir. Mais aussitôt il avait déchanté, et replongé dans une mélancolie cotonneuse. Ce n'était pas la petite peste. Celle là était plus jeune encore, minuscule dans sa robe de laine qui dévoilait ses genoux écorchés.

-Bonjour Naruto.

La voix était fluette, mais incroyablement calme et posée. Apaisante. Dubitatif, le garçon daigna relever les yeux vers elle et lui consacrer un minimum d'intérêt. Elle n'était pas celui qu'il désirait, ni celle qu'on lui avait retirée. Et pourtant, il ne ressentit aucun besoin de l'expulser hors de son esprit. Peut-être était-il simplement trop las pour ça… Mais non, pas seulement. Elle lui donnait vaguement l'impression d'être une étrangère, et une partie de son esprit demandait le rejet, comme pour une greffe ratée, et pourtant elle ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une intruse. Il était intimement persuadé de la connaître, et de ne vouloir lui faire de mal sous aucun prétexte. Elle faisait, quelque part, un peu partie de lui.

La fillette avait avancé. De sa démarche d'enfant, elle était venue s'assoir en tailleur devant lui, avant de poser sa minuscule main sur sa joue. D'une caresse innocente, elle l'invita à plonger son regard dans le sien et lui offrit un sourire éclatant. Deux fossettes creusaient adorablement ses joues et une autre, plus petite, son menton. Oui, sans l'ombre d'un doute, il la connaissait.

-Il faut que tu te réveilles Naruto. Même que sinon on va mourir.

A nouveau, le jeune homme fronça les sourcilles.

-Tu ne comprends pas, murmura-t-il en déviant le regard.

-Pourtant tu sais.

Ce n'était pas une question. Naruto répondit tout de même que oui.

-Alors tu sais que je sais puis qu'on sait !

Un sourire mi-stupéfait mi-amusé ébranla enfin la mine sombre du ninja. Il fut tenté de se demander ce que s'était encore que cette histoire, mais une part de lui, lui murmura qu'il le savait déjà, et que c'était logique. Engourdi par la migraine, il n'insista pas.

-Dis Naruto, marmonna l'enfant d'une voix boudeuse où perçait la curiosité. Dis, pourquoi que tu ne te réveilles pas ?

-Je suis bien ici, assura-t-il dans un souffle, à peine audible.

Comme pour le contredire, une nouvelle vague de douleur déferla dans son crâne et il grimaça.

-Mais on a pas envie de mourir ! riposta vivement la petite bouille. Si on voulait rester mourir ici, tu ne m'aurais pas créée !

Tiens, c'était peut être bien la petite peste finalement : elle parlait comme elle.

Et pourtant… elle ne lui était pas aussi familière que l'autre enfant. Il réfléchit un instant, fouilla ses souvenirs épars, mais ne l'y trouva pas.

-Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda-t-il finalement, fatigué de chercher en vain.

-Quelle drôle de question !

A l'expression qu'elle prenait, il était clair qu'elle trouvait effectivement ça très amusant.

- On s'appelle Naruto.

Un fantôme de sourire étira les lèvres de l'aîné.

-Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir un jour eu des couettes et des robes en tricot !

La fillette pencha la tête sur le côté, avant de déclarer, curieuse :

-Tu me détestes ? Tu veux me faire disparaître ?

-NON !

Naruto s'était élancé en avant, enlaçant le petit corps frêle de ses bras tremblants, la tête sur son épaule.

-Non, répéta-t-il, dans un murmure.

Il sanglotait presque lorsqu'il ajouta d'une voix hachée :

-J'ai cru que tu étais morte lorsque le renard t'a attaquée. J'ai eu si mal ! Si mal…

Et tout son être fut ébranlé par de violents frissons.

-Reste…

Doucement, la petite avait passé ses bras menus autours de ses épaules, le consolant calmement.

-Je suis là pour te rassurer, rappela-t-elle … et pour te prévenir.

Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre la suite. Il voulait juste la garder au près de lui, ne pas la perdre. Pas comme l'autre.

-Tu me connais n'est-ce pas ? susura-t-elle. Tu sais que je suis de ton côté, que je ne te ferais aucun mal.

Oui, il savait tout ça. Et il l'aimait, avec une force et une tendresse dont il peinait à se souvenir l'origine. Tout était confus, mélangé.

- Tu me fais confiance ?

Aveuglement, clama une voix au fond de lui.

Le garçon acquiesça sans se décoller de son coup, raffermissant encore son emprise sur l'enfant. Enfant qui laissa entendre une voix d'une profondeur qui contrastait radicalement avec son âge apparent.

-On voulait vivre, n'est-ce pas Naruto ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as crée : pour que même en plein cœur du rêve, une partie de toi puisse te rappeler que tu étais en danger. Parce qu'on risque de mourir, tu le sais, hein ?

Le jeune homme fut pris d'une envie impulsive de tout nier, mais les contestations moururent avant même d'avoir franchit ses lèvres : il était trop fatigué pour se mentir à lui-même.

-Il faut que nous nous réveillions Naruto. Tu es celui qui contrôle ce monde : toi seul te maintiens ici. Tu es libre de reprendre conscience à n'importe quel moment.

-Je… je contrôle vraiment tout ?

-Oui.

-Je me suis enfermée intentionnellement dans ce rêve… et toi, tu n'es là que parce que je suis en danger de mort, et que je ne me laisse pas en paix par instinct de survie ?

-Tu le sais. Fais-moi confiance.

Le regard bleu s'était fait vague, et il acquiesça brièvement.

-Bien… Alors réveillons nous.

Au creux de ses bras, la tête enfouie dans son épaule, la fillette s'accorda un minuscule sourire de triomphe. Et ses yeux, invisibles pour l'autre, se remplirent d'un éclat calculateur. Deux pupilles rouges et noirs y tournaient lentement.

Lorsque la prétendue fillette se matérialisa dans la grande salle de Kyuubi, une lueur de satisfaction éclairait discrètement son visage : au final, ça avait été relativement facile. Au moment même où Itashi avait compris que « la petite peste » était un mécanisme de défense créé par Naruto, les choses lui étaient apparues avec une netteté déconcertante : le jeune homme avait inconsciemment senti qu'on lui retirait du chakra de force et que sa vie était en danger. Son subconscient avait alors créé une sorte d'avatar, d'ambassadeur chargé de l'exhorter à la prudence. Pour cela, son esprit avait choisi les traits d'une enfant inoffensive, pioché quelque part dans ses souvenirs enfuis. L'Uchiwa avait aussitôt décidé de profiter de la confusion de Naruto pour prendre la place de cette morale inconsciente et de continuer le travail. Face à ce qu'il pensait être une partie de lui-même, le garçon n'avait montré que peu de résistance.

Le hic avait été qu'Itachi n'avait pas la moindre idée d'à quoi pouvait bien ressembler cette enfant, et la simple indication de « petite peste » n'aidait pas vraiment à dresser un portrait-robot. Il avait donc dû improviser…

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur la question. A ses pieds, la silhouette recroquevillée de Naruto émie un minuscule mouvement, et ses paupières tremblèrent légèrement. Lentement, elles finirent même par se lever, dévoilant au monde deux pupilles d'un bleu troublé, cerné de veines rouges. Avec une lenteur infinie, le jeune ninja se retourna sur le dos, fixant d'un air perdu le haut plafond de la salle.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un seule geste, pas le moindre mouvement que, dans un rugissement bestial, le monstre était sur lui.

-Non ! Hurlait Kyuubi.

Son énorme gueule à la mâchoire crispée surplombait son hôte, et son haleine putride l'ébouriffa intégralement, secouée par un grognement sourd.

-Tu ne devrais pas être ici ! Crachait la bête. Rendors-toi ! Ton Sasuke va te détester, tout le monde te méprise, tu es bien mieux dans tes rêves !

Du haut de ses quinze mètres de muscles et de crocs, le démon renard paniquait. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Il se souvenait d'avoir plongé ses yeux dans ceux, ô combien haïssables, d'un Uchiwa, puis plus rien. Et voilà qu'il se réveillait avec la désagréable surprise de trouver son hôte à deux doigts de reprendre le contrôle. Inacceptable ! Comment est-ce cela avait-il pu se produire ? Naruto avait pourtant été affaibli par la mort d'un fragment de son inconscient…

C'est cette pensée qui lui fit remarquer la présence de la petite silhouette intruse au coin de son champ de vision. Alors comme ça il s'en était inventé une autre ? Kyuubi laissa échapper un éclat de rire, résolut à remédier radicalement à ce petit détail. Le poil hérissé, tous crocs dehors, il fondit sur sa proie. L'enfant ne bougea pas, imperturbable. Elle poussa même le vice jusqu'à tendre les bras vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Peluche ! s'écria-t-elle du haut de ses cinq ans.

Quelque chose, dans le cœur de kyuubi, fit un salto arrière. En une fraction de seconde, tous ses muscles se contractèrent et il stoppa sa course à quelques centimètres seulement de la fillette, la tête rabattue à son niveau, ses yeux écarquillés plongés dans les minuscules pupilles noisette. Ce visage…

La voix qui monta de sa gorge à ce moment-là tenait plus du miaulement, surchargée d'émotions et d'un espoir désespéré.

-Yuki…

-Kyu ! répondit le moucheron, en posant sa toute petite main sur le museau humide du monstre.

La seconde d'après, une incroyable déflagration de chakra propulsait la montagne de fourrure à l'autre bout de la salle. Le renard atterrit lourdement derrière les épaisses grilles, qui se refermèrent sur lui. L'instant d'après, un homme adulte à la longue chevelure noir avait replacé l'enfant. Ses pupilles écarlates tournaient à une vitesse effrayante dans son regard moqueur alors qu'il celait sommairement la porte.

Le démon eu besoin de quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Après quoi, il se précipita de tout son poids contre les barreaux de sa cage, déchirant l'air de ses griffes et vomissant des insultes avec une haine qui dépassait l'entendement humain. Quelques larmes de rage brillaient dans ses yeux carmin.

Trouver « Yuki » avait été un jeu d'enfant pour Itachi. Il s'était introduit dans les songes de Kyuubi, les avait étudiés et en avait retiré l'image d'une enfant qui lui avait permis de contourner la vigilance de Naruto. Ce dernier partageait inconsciemment les rêves de son démon, et confus comme il l'était, il ne remarquerait sûrement pas que ce souvenir-là n'était pas le sien. Et à voir la manière dont Kyuubi idolâtrait cette enfant dans son sommeil, le sentiment d'amour et de confiance aurait assez déteint sur le blond pour qu'il se laisse convaincre sans trop de méfiance. Mieux : si le démon se réveillait, il ne manquerait pas de baisser les armes devant sa précieuse petite fille, et Itashi saurait en profiter. Tout, vraiment, s'était passé à merveille. Restait maintenant à ramener Naruto à la réalité.

-Non.

La réponse avait été d'une clarté surprenante. Etonné, Itachi dévisagea son « patient » sans comprendre.

-Non, je ne te suis pas. Je suis à la surface maintenant : c'est-ce qu'il fallait me tirer d'affaire, n'est-ce pas ? Tu t'es fait passer pour _elle_ pour que je sois au moins à moitié éveillé : c'est fait. Et puisque tu veux me sauver, fait toi plaisir. Mais moi je reste là, et grâce à toi, plus personne ne viendra m'empêcher de rêver !

Et avec un sourire espiègle, le blond se volatilisa. C'est ainsi qu'Itachi, aussi fin qu'il s'était cru, su qu'à aucun moment il n'avait manipulé l'Uzumaki autant qu'il l'avait cru.

Il ne put réprimer une moue amusée. Ce n'était pas drôle pourtant : le bienaimé de son frère demeurait inconscient de son plein gré, irraisonnable. Mais le plan du jeune homme l'avait trop pris de cours pour qu'il se scandalise. Et puis, après tout, Naruto avait effectivement trop bien compris la situation : il s'était laissé entraîner vers la conscience juste assez pour qu'Itachi le débarrasse de Kyuubi et du pendentif, après quoi il avait pleinement profité de son pouvoir sur son propre esprit pour se replonger dans ses rêves, sans prêter le moindre intérêt à l'endroit où il se trouvait ni à la présence surprenante de l'aîné Uchiwa. Et, au final, c'est Naruto qui s'était servi de lui plus que l'inverse.

Et puis, quand bien même la situation était toujours préoccupante, l'objectif était accompli : debout devant le corps tout aussi inconscient de Naruto, Itachi contempla le bijou inoffensif qui reposait désormais au creux de sa main.


	33. Chapter 33

**Titre de la fiction : « PDJM »**

**Auteur : Sermina (chapitres impairs) Azerty (chapitres pairs)**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina et Azerty**

**Genre : Drame**

**Disclaimer : Non, on ne se fait pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi.**

* * *

**Chapitre 33 :**

Cela faisait dix minutes qu'elle s'était cachée au sein d'une petite demeure tout en dissimulant sa présence. Certes, elle avait réussi à faire le plus dur en pénétrant dans le village mais elle n'était pas à l'abri d'un garde connaissant parfaitement tous les visages des habitants qui aurait su, en la voyant qu'elle n'était pas d'ici. En attendant, depuis son arrêt personne n'était venu l'interpeller.

Doucement, elle poussa un lourd soupir. Apparemment, elle ne s'était pas faîte repérer. Elle se dirigea avec prudence vers une fenêtre entrouverte, observant les alentours. Les flammes s'élevaient toujours vers le ciel noir mais elle put aisément remarquer que l'intensité du feu avait faibli. D'un pas souple, elle enjamba le rebord de l'ouverture s'aventurant vers la tour la plus haute du village.

Au départ, elle avait juste suivi son ancien professeur qui semblait en savoir beaucoup plus qu'il n'y paraissait, avant de se retrouver devant ce village inconnu qui d'après ses sens, puait le chakra à plein nez. Et enfin, elle avait juste profité du feu que Sasuke avait sans nul doute allumé pour pénétrer à l'intérieur. Oui, tout cela avait été fait au fur et à mesure des différentes opportunités qui s'étaient offertes à elle et dont elle avait profité. Cependant alors qu'elle s'était cachée à l'intérieur d'une demeure trouvée au hasard, un plan avait doucement pris forme dans son esprit. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Bon, d'accord, vu le feu aux alentours elle ne trouverait peut-être pas ce qu'elle cherchait dans la tour centrale du village mais sans savoir pourquoi son instinct lui hurlait de s'y rendre.

Ce fut pourquoi, d'un pas décidé, elle continua avec prudence mais rapidité son chemin.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que les deux ninjas s'affrontaient. Les coups s'enchaînaient sans s'arrêter, sans qu'aucun des deux combattants ne prenne le dessus. Cependant, à aucun moment la jeune fille n'utilisa de ninjutsu, évitant par contre avec brio les techniques de ce genre que l'homme lui envoyait.

Durant le bref combat qu'il menait, Kakashi ne cessait de réfléchir. Comment un ancien membre d'Hebi avait pu atterrir dans ce village ? D'après les dires de Sasuke à son retour, il les avait laissés avec Kisame pendant qu'il allait rejoindre son frère pour le combat qu'il attendait depuis toujours. Puis une fois son frère mort, il s'était effondré à terre, l'âme et le cœur vide de toute émotion avant d'apercevoir Naruto. Enfin la dernière partie, c'est ce que le ninja en avait déduit par le léger mouvement d'iris de l'Uchiwa vers le blond au moment de son récit. Toujours est-il que depuis ce jour-là, Sasuke n'avait plus revu un seul des membres de son ancienne équipe.

Étrangement, ce ne fut qu'une fois que le corps inerte de son frère avait été dans ses bras, que le brun avait semblé enfin comprendre ce qui se passait. Et à partir de ce moment-là, Sasuke avait été totalement coopératif, en répondant avec précision à chaque question que lui avait posé l'Hokage une fois en salle d'interrogatoire. Parmi toutes les questions posées, il y en avait eu une sur chaque membre de son équipe, dont la jeune femme : Karin, que Kakashi était actuellement en train de combattre. Malheureusement, même Sasuke ne savait pas grand-chose à son sujet. Il avait expliqué qu'il l'avait fait intégrer son équipe pour sa capacité de détection de chakra bien supérieure à la moyenne. De même, il leur avait expliqué qu'elle semblait éviter à tout prix le combat se contentant d'un rôle d'éclaireur ou de soigneur dans les cas extrêmes. De ce fait, lorsqu'il l'avait vue quelques minutes plus tôt débarquer devant lui, il s'était plus inquiété de savoir si la demoiselle était accompagnée ou pas. Cependant à peine avait-il pu être soulagé de ne voir arriver personne que le chakra au préalablement bien dissimulé de la jeune femme ne vienne le surprendre.

Il stoppa une énième attaque envoyant Karin un peu plus loin qui se réceptionna sur ses pieds sans le moindre problème. Étrangement, il avait l'impression de se faire mener par le bout du nez. Elle semblait le tester afin de voir de quoi il était capable avant de sortir l'artillerie lourde. N'utilisant pratiquement pas de chakra et en vue de sa jeunesse, Kakashi savait que si le combat commençait à trop s'étendre dans la durée, c'est lui qui serait en position de faiblesse : il était fort, mais son endurance était sans aucun doute son énorme point faible. Ce fut pourquoi lors de l'assaut suivant de la demoiselle, il profita de la proximité de son adversaire pour lui murmurer doucement à l'oreille un :

- Vous êtes vraiment très belle !

Et ce fut avec ravissement qu'il vit les pupilles de Karin s'agrandir avant que la jeune femme ne laisse durant une seconde une ouverture que le ninja de Konoha s'empressa de combler.

* * *

Il était assis et autour de lui, rien ne semblait bouger. Jusque-là tout semblait aller. Pourtant, ce fut avec une légère crainte qu'il ouvrit ses paupières. Ses deux iris azurs parcoururent avec calme la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait avant de pousser un léger soupir de soulagement.

Même s'il avait été catégorique face à It… la deuxième « petite peste », Naruto avait un moment eu peur de ne plus pouvoir revenir dans ses rêves. Cependant, maintenant qu'il se tenait assis à son bureau dans la plus haute tour de Konoha, avec le visage des différents Hokage du village, peints face à lui dont le sien et une pile de dossiers devant lui, il sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

La seconde d'après, il quitta en courant son bureau, passant devant le regard désespéré de sa secrétaire qui ne se faisait toujours pas de l'imprévisibilité de son supérieur, avant de se retrouver dans la rue. Cela faisait trop de temps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il le voulait là, maintenant, de suite. Sans plus attendre, il fonça vers la demeure qu'il partageait avec lui. Il lui fallut alors cinq petites minutes, oui cinq petites minutes qui furent les plus longues de sa vie, pour enfin se retrouver devant la porte de sa maison. Sans attendre, il se précipita à l'intérieur avant de courir droit dans les bras de son amant dont les yeux s'agrandirent à la vue du boulet de canon blond qui lui fonçait dessus. Naruto put sentir son cœur exploser lorsqu'il toucha à nouveau cette peau dont il était devenu dépendant, lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur de son homme pénétrer son esprit enlevant les derniers doutes qui pouvaient encore subsister sur le choix quelques minutes plus tôt d'être _là_.

- Maintenant plus rien, ni personne ne pourra nous séparer, murmura-t-il avec émotion.

Les sourcils de l'Uchiwa se froncèrent face à la phrase incompréhensible de son amant. Cela faisait à peine une heure qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus pourtant, non ? Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder plus sur la question, qu'il sentit une main se glisser sous son chandail et une bouche avide de baisers se poser sur la sienne.

Naruto ne voulait plus penser ni à Kyuubi, ni à la deuxième petite peste. Il le voulait lui, maintenant. Il en avait besoin. Besoin de le sentir près de lui, de le toucher, de sentir tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Oui, il était là, il était aimé de lui. Oui, rien ni personne ne pourrait désormais plus lui enlever sa seule raison d'exister.

* * *

Ichiro se tenait avec effroi devant la salle vide qui aurait dû contenir son précieux ami. Une fois la surprise passée, le chef des armées sentit sa peur s'agrandir avant de se changer en colère en reconnaissant la présence d'un autre chakra dans la pièce. D'un pas rapide, il sortit de la salle sachant pertinemment où retrouver l'intrus. Il le savait, il aurait dû s'en occuper avant mais voilà : il avait eu plus important à faire. Et maintenant cet « enfoiré » s'en prenait à Akiko ! Rageur, il courut d'un couloir à l'autre descendant avec rapidité les escaliers pour se rendre dans les sous-sols du bâtiment. Sa colère s'amplifiait de seconde en seconde alors qu'une envie meurtrière vint tirailler son esprit. Bon, il risquait de perdre son allier quand ce dernier apprendrait ce qu'il comptait faire à son frère si jamais ce dernier touchait à un seul cheveu d'Akiko mais en cet instant il s'en fichait. Il courrait. Pourtant, arrivé au rez-de-chaussée ses pas se stoppèrent, alors que son regard s'ancrait dans deux iris verts.

* * *

A quelques dizaines de mètres du village, une ombre regardait avec un agacement certain, les nuages de fumées obscurcissant le village. D'après les dires d'un des membres du groupe venu faire un rapport de la situation, tout ne se passait pas comme prévu. Apparemment, les barrières de végétation du village étaient en train de brûler alors que son coéquipier n'avait trouvé aucune trace de Sasuke dans les environs. Par contre, les frontières de Nokiana étaient entourées par ces villageois et ces gardes d'élites.

D'un geste un peu trop brusque, il fit demi-tour, pénétrant au sein de la grotte où ils avaient élu domicile depuis la veille afin d'attendre patiemment que midi arrive. L'agacement dans son regard ne dépérissait pas au contraire, au fond de son esprit, il espérait que le feu soit éteint avant l'heure où il devait récupérer Kyuubi.

* * *

Les deux personnes se dévisagèrent avec minutie. Ce fut la jeune fille qui laissa la première filtrer ce qu'elle ressentait alors qu'un sourire satisfait vint se dessiner sur son visage. Sakura l'avait aperçu quelques jours plus tôt. Elle avait ce don de ne jamais oublier un visage et celui-là, pour l'avoir vu dans son village natal, elle ne pouvait pas le manquer. En cet instant elle le savait : c'était l'une des deux personnes qu'elle cherchait. Il n'y avait pas à dire, aujourd'hui était vraiment son jour de chance. Elle n'avait pas pensé le trouver si vite.

L'homme face à elle, fronça les sourcils face au sourire de cette inconnue. Il connaissait tous les villageois et les ninjas de ce village, ce fut pourquoi ne voyant pas la demoiselle bouger, il prit le temps de la détailler : elle était jeune, sans doute quelques années de moins que lui, un regard déterminé, sans faille, des gestes calculés, une tenue simple mais pratique en combat et un chakra presqu'imperceptible qui l'entourant le renseignant sur sa profession. Elle devait être un des deux intrus que Karin avait vu roder autour du village. Mais apparemment, elle n'avait pas réussi à empêcher cette fille à pénétrer Nokiana. Dans un soupir intérieur, il se déplaça légèrement pour se mettre en position de combat. Il allait devoir s'en occuper lui-même mais il ne fera pas dans la dentelle, cette fille était bien le cadet de ses soucis, il devait la tuer très vite. Cependant contre toute attente, le sourire de la personne face à lui s'agrandit.

- Je ne suis pas là pour me battre mais pour parler affaires.

La voix était calme mais sans hésitation. Les yeux de l'homme se plissèrent légèrement. Il n'avait pas le temps de discuter. Ses doigts commencèrent à former quelques gestes interrompus de suite par le contenue de la phrase suivant de la demoiselle.

- Je suis du village de Konoha. C'est l'Hokage qui m'envoie voir si tout se passe bien.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandirent légèrement alors que le sourire de Sakura s'élargit un peu plus. La veille, elle avait trouvé le parchemin signé entre sa supérieure et des inconnus, leur permettant de récupérer Naruto pour « sauver le monde ninja ». La suite avait été facile à deviner. La date de la signature était la même que le jour où elle avait remarqué deux hommes qui faisaient tout pour être les plus discrets possible. Le rapprochement entre les deux événements avait été un jeu d'enfant pour elle. Elle ne savait pas exactement tout ce qui se tramait mais une chose est sure, elle le découvrirait.

- Tout se serait très bien passé, si votre supérieure n'avait pas envoyé un ninja de Konoha sans nous le dire, rétorqua Ichiro sans pour autant changer de position.

Elle comprit sans problème de quoi il parlait : Sasuke. Son sourire perdit un instant de sa superbe lorsqu'elle crut déchiffrer entre les lignes de cette simple phrase, l'idée de la capture de son coéquipier.

Voyant ce léger changement sur le visage de jeune fille, le chef des armées de Nokiana s'empressa de creuser un peu plus.

- Nous avions un accord, il serait très facile de trouver ici une raison de rompre le contrat par lequel votre village et le notre sont liés.

Sakura serra les dents sans pour autant ajouter un mot. Pourtant, elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas se taire bien longtemps. Si jamais un combat devait avoir lieu, elle se doutait bien qu'elle ne ferait pas le poids face à l'homme qui la dévisageait.

- Hokage-sama n'a jamais envoyé quelqu'un pour vous surveiller, de ce fait je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Cependant, le contrat disait que vous deviez lui donner des nouvelles… qu'elle n'a jamais reçues. C'est pourquoi, je me trouve en ces lieux aujourd'hui, mentit-elle.

Ichiro grimaça intérieurement. Avec tous les problèmes qui lui été tombé dessus, il en avait oublié les missives qu'il devait envoyait matin et soir à l'Hokage. Pourtant, il ne changea pas de tactique. Au point où il en était, Tsunade, Konoha et la fille qui se trouvait en face de lui étaient le cadet de ses soucis. Sans perdre une seconde, il s'élança sous les yeux surpris de Sakura et sans que cette dernière n'ait pu faire un geste, elle se retrouva à terre, évanouie. Les explications avec l'Hokage n'auraient même pas lieu si jamais le plan venait à foirer. Ce fut pourquoi, après avoir assommé la jeune ninja, il s'élança à nouveau dans les sous-sols du village. Il devait retrouver Akiko et détruire l'Akatsuki, Konoha ne faisait pas parti de ses priorités immédiates.


	34. Chapter 34

**Auteur : Sermina (chapitres impairs) Azerty (chapitres pairs)**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina et Azerty**

**Genre : Drame**

**Disclaimer : Non, on ne se fait pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi.**

* * *

**Chapitre 34**

Le sous-sol de la tour de Nokiana était un des plus grands chef-d'œuvres du village. Construit deux siècles auparavant par un jeune architecte dont le talant était devenu légendaire, il contribuait pour beaucoup à la maîtrise des habitants sur les flux de chakras. Tout, dans l'agencement des couloirs, était étudié pour amplifier et canaliser l'énergie, avant de la redistribuer dans toute la ville. Par contre, s'y orienter était un vrai casse-tête, et les constructeurs auraient-ils cherché à concevoir un labyrinthe qu'ils n'auraient pas pu faire mieux. Et c'est pour ces deux raisons qu'Ichiro avait choisi le centre de ce dédale pour point de rencontre avec l'Akatsuki.

Tout aurait dû être parfait : il avait dit aux villageois qu'il y prélèverait en toute sécurité le chakra de « leur sauveur, généreusement délégué par Konocha », en oubliant cependant de préciser le fait que le démon n'était pas sensé survivre à l'opération. A l'Akatsuki, il avait révélé que c'était le seul endroit où il pouvait extraire l'intégralité du chakra du démon, comme ils l'exigeaient. Ce lieu discret était également parfait pour leur échange. Mais la seule et unique vérité, c'est qu'il n'avait jamais eu confiance en eux, et qu'au cas où ils auraient pris le démon avant de refuser de rétablir les flux de chakras en échange, Ichiro leur aurait réservé une petite surprise : la tour avait été dotée, dès sa construction, d'un système de démolition global, pour faciliter sa reconstruction dès qu'elle serait trop vétuste. Ichiro n'envisageait ni plus ni moins que d'évacuer la tour avant l'arrivée de l'Akatsuki, et de tout faire exploser à la moindre trace de trahison de leur part. Bien sûr, cette solution n'arrangeait rien à leurs problèmes de chakra, puisque les responsables emmèneraient leur secret dans la tombe, et lui-même devait y perdre la vie. Mais au moins aurait-il empêché ces hors-la-loi de nuire.

Cependant, l'arrivée d'un allier imprévu avait singulièrement fait pencher la balance en sa faveur : le plan qu'ils avaient monté, Itashi et lui, ne prévoyait plus de donner ce qu'ils voulaient aux membres de l'Akatsuki. Grâce à l'ascendant des Uchiwa sur Kyuubi et sur l'esprit humain en général, à la capacité du pendentif de contenir une grande partie du chakra du démon et au chakra déjà prélevé, l'artisan qui avait créé le nouveau corps d'Itashi avait pu façonner un faux Naruto Uzumaki, enveloppe vide et inconsciente mais auréolé d'énergie démoniaque. Ichiro n'avait plus eu qu'à placer une centaine de pièges autour de l'appât, histoire d'être sûr de coincer les maîtres chanteurs une bonne fois pour toute. Les précieuses informations que lui avait fournis Itashi sur les capacités de chacun lui avaient permis de créer des parades pour chacun d'eux, les réduisant tous à l'impuissance. Une fois dans ses filets, ces derniers auraient été bien obligés de cesser leurs embargo sur le chakra en échange d'un bout de pain ranci et d'un verre d'eau croupie. Le jeune commandant en s'en délectait d'avance !

Pour finir, une fois le village sauvé et les flux de chakra revenus à la normale, il aurait rendu le Kyuubi en pleine santé à Konoha, accompagné des membres de l'Akatsuki au grand complet, fermement ligotés, avec un petit papier cadeau à fleurs. Quoi de mieux pour faire une entrée triomphale au grand jour et gagner le respect des cités ninjas ?

Oui mais voilà : un petit insecte particulièrement agaçant connu sous le nom de Sasuke Uchiwa avait commencé à ronger minutieusement les basses de son plan. Et non contant d'avoir déjoué sa vigilance, saccagé sa ville et enrôlé son plus cher ami, voilà qu'Ichiro découvrait avec une rage croissante que ce salopiau avait pris un malin plaisir à désactiver tous ses pièges ! Les mâchoires serrées et le regard ivre de colère l'homme s'enfonça plus profondément dans les entrailles de la tour.

* * *

Le pion s'était avéré plus utile que prévu. Retrouver son chemin dans le dédale de souterrain était certes à la hauteur des capacités d'un ninja tel que Sasuke, mais avoir un guide lui faisait gagner un temps précieux. Et plus des problèmes d'orientation, cet Akiko lui épargnait tous les pièges habillement dissimulés sur les huit cents derniers mètres du parcourt. L'Uchiwa aurait préféré s'arracher les yeux que de s'avouer à lui-même qu'il ne les avait pas vus, toujours est-il qu'il n'aurait pas pu les désactiver seul. Son « coéquipier » provisoire avait une connaissance parfaite des techniques de son village, et il n'aurait été guère surprenant qu'il connaisse en personne celui qui avait posé tout cela. Alors oui : le pion était d'une aide insoupçonnée.

Oui mais voilà : le pion avait été suivi. Irrité par la présence qu'il sentait grandissante derrière eux, Sasuke stoppa sa progression et se retourna, sharingan enclenchés. Dans la seconde qui suivit, une haute silhouette franchissait la dernière intersection et s'immobilisait à leur vue, en position de combat. Puissant, évalua l'Uchiwa d'un seul regard. Et bien entraîné, si on en jugeait par sa posture étudiée au millimètre prêt. Autant dire qu'il mettrait un peu de temps à le battre (notons que l'option « perdre » n'effleura même pas son esprit). Sauf que Sasuke n'avait pas de temps à gaspiller pour lui. Pas de combat direct donc. Visons plutôt où ça fait mal.

- Vous en avez mis du temps. Vous comptiez attendre qu'on ait désactivé tout votre système de sécurité ?

Les points du nouveau venu se crispèrent si fort que ses jointures blanchirent.

- La ferme, Uchiwa (une personne outre que Sasuke aurait tiqué de se voir ainsi démasqué, mais lui garda son impassibilité légendaire).

-Si vous savez qui je suis, vous vous doutez sûrement de ce que je suis venu chercher.

-Cette affaire te dépasse, gamin. Rentre chez toi avant que ton Hokage ne te fasse condamner pour entrave à une mission de rand S.

Voilà qui confirmait ce dont il se doutait déjà : si jamais Naruto mourrait ici, il devrait non seulement décimer ce village mais aussi les traitres Tsunade et Kakashi. La seule question qu'il n'avait pas encore tranchée était la manière dont il se suiciderait une fois son coéquipier vengé…

Heureusement il lui restait encore une chance de plonger son regard dans celui de sa raison de vivre, et il venait de repérer un détail qui allait jouer en sa faveur… Derrière lui, Akiko ne leur avait pas prêté la moindre attention, appliqué à désamorcer un piège en murmurants d'imperceptibles « Kyuubi-sama ». Et pendant leur bref dialogue, l'intrus n'avait pas cessé de lui jeter des oeillades inquiètes, alimentant une rage grandissante. Oui, son instinct lui criait qu'il y avait quelque chose à tirer de ça.

- Akiko ! Lança-t-il d'une voix forte sans quitter son adversaire des yeux.

Le jeune homme ne releva même pas la tête, obnubilé par sa tâche.

-Akiko, Kyuubi-sama t'a appelé.

La réaction fut immédiate : le pion se releva d'un bond et parcouru le couloir avec fascination.

-Il t'attend, il est là.

Et sans plus de précaution, le garçon se précipita vers la zone désignée… zone non déminée et encore recouverte d'un piège potentiellement mortel.

-NON !

Ichiro s'était propulsé en avant de toute la force de ses muscles, traversant le couloir en un dixième de seconde. Il attrapa l'épaule de son précieux ami à l'instant même où il allait poser le pied sur la limite. Il le tira si brusquement en arrière qu'Akiko s'écroula sur le sol, hors de danger. Son propre élan ne lui permit pas d'avoir cette chance : chancelant, il s'écroula vers l'avant, plongeant littéralement dans son propre piège. S'il ne l'avait pas lui-même posé et ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, le jeune comandant serait mort sur le coup. Le piège le plaqua cependant à terre, paralysé par une force de gravité multipliée par dix.

-Je crois que je me suis trompé, déclara Sasuke d'un ton calme. Kyuubi-sama est plus loin, il faut encore avancer.

Et son pion s'exécuta, reprenant la marche sans un seul regard pour son supérieur neutralisé. Sasuke se laissa légèrement distancer, puis s'accroupi près de sa victime, plongeant son regard rouge strié de noir dans le sien. Cette réaction, à l'instant, lui rappelait étrangement celle qu'il avait lui-même eut, une éternité plus tôt, dans la prison de glace de Haku.

- Je crois (et un semblant de sourire sarcastique étira un coin de ses lèvres) Non, je suis sûr. Je suis sûr que tu aimes cet idiot au moins autant que j'aime le mien. Or tu n'as pas hésité quand il était question de faire de mal à Naruto, n'est-ce-pas ?

Et un sourire malsain étira cette fois complètement sa bouche, comme une promesse de mauvaise augure.

-Salop ! Hurla l'homme à terre. Si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux, je te jure que…

Mais Sasuke était déjà parti, insensible à ses menaces.

Il lui valut plus d'une heure et tous les talents de son acolyte de fortune pour franchir les dernières barrières. Et après ce qui avait semblé une éternité, tous deux entrèrent enfin dans une immense pièce circulaire, au plafond voûté, et intégralement recouverte de symboles étranges. En son centre reposait un corps inconscient, le visage enfuit sous une cascade de cheveux blonds. Sur son torse nu luisait un pendentif étrange, qui semblait palpiter et baigner toute la salle d'une énergie orangée.

_Naruto_, pensa le jeune Uchiwa, et il dût mettre toute sa volonté pour ne pas se précipiter vers lui.

-Kyuubi-sama !

Akiko détailla la salle avec un air de si profond désespoir que même Sasuke s'inquiéta.

-Je ne peux pas désactiver le dernier piège ! Gémit le jeune homme. Il faudrait pouvoir envoyer quelqu'un à l'intérieur.

-Je pense pouvoir arranger ça, rétorqua son compagnon.

Sans plus d'explication, il saisit un morceau de parchemin dans son compartiment à armes, et griffonna un symbole dessus. Puis il s'empressa de le jeter au centre du piège avant d'effectuer rapidement une série de gestes. La seconde d'après, une jeune femme aux cheveux fluo apparaissait en lieu et place du parchemin, une bague luisant au doigt. Ce qu'il n'était pas prévu par contre, c'est que la dite jeune femme était on ne peut plus inconsciente…

* * *

C'était officiel : Itashi ou pas, il allait le tuer ! Dès qu'il était parvenu, au prix d'une épuisante technique, à se libérer de son propre piège, Ichiro avait dû user de tout son self-control pour ne pas se précipiter à la suite de ce petit fumier : seul, il ne risquait que de mettre Akiko en danger, cet enfoiré d'Uchiwa ayant parfaitement compris qu'il faisait un bon otage. Non, il lui fallait des renforts. Dehors, le soleil s'était déjà levé depuis près de deux heures, et il ne lui restait pas un instant à perdre. Il sortait à peine des souterrains qu'un garde l'interpella, hors d'haleine.

- Ichiro-sama ! Un message !

-Je n'ai pas le temps !

-Elle a dit que c'était urgent monsieur !

-Elle ?

Karin avait peut-être du nouveau ? Enfin une bonne nouvelle.

-Oui monsieur : elle. Votre cousine. Elle dit qu'elle et ses amis ont changés d'avis, qu'ils veulent aussi assister aux préparatifs du spectacle, pour vérifier que tout va bien.

-Ma seule cousine est une vieille femme baveuse de soixante-dix ans qui vend des haricots à deux cent kilomètres d'ici.

-Mais pourtant… la jeune femme avec les cheveux bleus et les fleurs en papier, elle a dit…

Le commandant perdit instantanément toute couleur.

-Quand cette… ma cousine et ses amis viendront-ils ?

-Mais monsieur, ils sont déjà là !

A cet instant précis, le sang d'Ichiro cessa de circuler.


	35. Chapter 35

**Titre de la fiction : « PDJM »**

**Auteur : Sermina (chapitres impairs) Azerty (chapitres pairs)**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina et Azerty**

**Genre : Drame**

**Disclaimer : Non, on ne se fait pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi.**

* * *

**Chapitre 35** :

Non, ce n'était pas possible : il était maudit. Comme si cet enfoiré d'Uchiwa ne suffisait pas pour faire capoter ses plans, voilà que l'Akatsuki avait eu l'envie de venir plus tôt pour voir si tout se passait bien… ou les connaissant, s'il ne mijotait pas quelque chose. Etrangement sa haine envers Sasuke grandissait doucement en lui. Il en était sûr, l'Akatsuki ne se serait pas exposé aussi tôt avant midi s'ils n'avaient pas vu l'incendie. Pour les avoir longtemps « pourchassés », Ichiro savait pertinemment qu'un ou plusieurs membres de l'organisation « lune rouge » auraient pointé le bout de leur nez avant l'heure fatidique. Oui, une heure avant. Pas maintenant, alors que le soleil matinal commençait à peine son ascension.

- Faites-les patienter dans mon bureau et dîtes leur que j'arrive dans quelques minutes.

Le garde se contenta se s'incliner légèrement devant son supérieur avant de sortir du bâtiment. A nouveau seul, Ichiro reprit son chemin vers les sous-sols de la bâtisse alors que son cerveau essayait de trouver une solution pour gérer tous les obstacles qui s'étaient mis sur son chemin. Cependant, ces pas ralentirent peu à peu. Il le savait, tant qu'Akiko serait sous l'emprise de Sasuke, il ne pourrait rien faire… un étrange sourire illumina son visage alors que d'un mouvement il fit demi-tour, revenant à la surface. Au final, il allait peut-être pouvoir se servir de tous ces imprévus…

* * *

Sasuke resta perplexe devant l'apparition de la jeune fille à terre. A peine avait-il vu le corps que tous ses sens s'étaient mis en alerte faisant apparaître son don héréditaire au fond de ses prunelles. La seconde suivante, il poussa un léger soupir de soulagement en repérant des signes de vie et aucune blessure grave sur le corps de sa coéquipière. Cependant alors qu'il examinait un peu mieux le corps, des traces de terres, de boues et du noir de suie sur ses vêtements éveillèrent sa méfiance. Elle devait être en mission avant qu'il ne l'invoque. Un léger froncement de sourcils fut le seul signe d'agacement visible de l'Uchiwa.

Sasuke jeta alors un œil sur son « allier », qui ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher du regard le corps de l'Uzumaki. Ses iris reflétaient tout l'amour et toute la peine qu'il éprouvait de voir le corps de son « obsession » à terre.

- Elle doit désactiver les quatre pierres de chakra qui se trouve de chaque côtés de la pièce, expliqua-t-il sur le ton de la confidence, les yeux toujours posés sur le blond… mais pour cela, il faut qu'elle soit éveillée, conclut-il en gémissant à nouveau.

Là, cela devenait encore plus compliqué. Pourtant un minuscule sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Naruto était loin d'être sorti d'affaire mais sa vie ne semblait pas en danger immédiat. Le corps de Naruto était propre sans aucune blessure visible et le pendentif posé sur son torse semblait être lié au chakra de son porteur sans pour autant essayé de lui voler son énergie. Son regard dévia à nouveau vers la personne à ses côtés. Son idiot d'équipier était peut-être bloqué dans ce piège, mais lui aussi un avantage non négligeable sur son adversaire.

- Comment doit-elle faire ?

- Elle doit introduire son chakra tout en signant : tigre, serpent, bélier et tigre, débita Akiko tel un automate.

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase que l'Uchiwa se retrouva derrière sa victime avant de lui assigner une tape sur sa nuque. Le jeune homme assujetti s'écroula alors doucement dans les bras de son agresseur qui le déposa au sol. L'Uchiwa fouilla à nouveau dans son sac d'armes, récupérant un parchemin sur lequel il retranscrit les directives de sa victime avant d'envoyer le parchemin au centre de la pièce qui se retrouva aux côtés de la jeune fille inconsciente. Puis, dans un mouvement lent, il récupéra le corps qu'il prit dans les bras tout en se dirigeant vers une des salles attenantes par laquelle il avait dû passer pour venir jusque-là

* * *

Itachi faisait les cent pas dans une petite salle attenante au bureau du chef des armées. Devant lui, le véritable corps de Naruto était couché sur un canapé laissant apercevoir le visage serein et heureux du jeune endormi.

Quelques heures auparavant alors qu'il avait réussi à retirer le pendentif depuis quelques minutes de l'Uzumaki, un homme avait pénétré dans la pièce avec une copie parfaite du blond dans ses bras. Un autre homme que l'Uchiwa reconnu comme son « créateur » avait suivi le premier avant de se précipiter sur le bijou que le brun tenait négligemment à la main. Il avait alors assisté passivement à un étrange spectacle. Avec des gestes minutieux et sans prononcer un seul mot, le premier homme à avoir pénétré dans la pièce avait repoussé le véritable corps de Naruto avant de déposer la copie conforme à sa place. Entre temps, le scientifique s'était empressé de retirer le cœur du pendentif se trouvant être une magnifique pierre d'où brillait une lumière orangée avant de le placer au sein d'une réplique quasi-parfaite du bijou. Une fois cela fait, il s'était empressé à poser le pendentif nouvellement constitué sur le torse du clone qui s'était enfoncé doucement sur la peau halé.

- Vous avez fait du bon travail, Uchiwa-san. Maintenant, tout est en place. On va pouvoir régénérer les sources de chakra sans pour autant impliquer ce jeune homme, commenta le scientifique tout en arrangeant un peu mieux le corps au centre de la salle. A présent, nous devons quitter la pièce, avait-il conclu en se relevant.

Itachi avait suivi docilement son « créateur » qui s'était déjà enfoncé dans le dédalle des couloirs du souterrain. Cependant, avant de quitter définitivement la pièce, Itachi avait pu apercevoir le deuxième homme effectuer quelques signes et déposer un sceau : un piège.

Itachi changea à nouveau de direction. Cela faisait à présent bien deux heures qu'on l'avait fait venir ici en lui expliquant qu'Ichiro allait venir les voir et il commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. Au départ, il avait eu envie d'interroger l'homme mais en vue de ce qu'il avait dit quelques minutes auparavant, Itachi en avait déduit qu'Ichiro ne lui avait pas révélé la vérité sur les perturbations d'énergie. Il jeta alors un regard contrarié sur le corps face à lui. Il savait qu'à présent, seule la présence de son véritable frère pourrait pénétrer dans les rêves de l'Uzumaki. Lors de sa dernière visite où il avait réussi à ramener quelques secondes le jeune homme, Itachi avait aussitôt compris. Le seul moyen pour qu'il accepte de revenir à la réalité était son frère. Son frère, dont il n'avait d'ailleurs aucune nouvelle puisqu'Ichiro n'avait toujours pas pris la peine de venir le voir.

Cependant alors qu'il allait à nouveau faire demi-tour, il stoppa net ses mouvements. Aux bruits qu'il entendait, il devina que la porte du bureau de la pièce attenante à la sienne venait de s'ouvrir laissant entrer plusieurs personnes.

- Ichiro vous prie de l'excuser mais il devait régler un détail. Il ne devrait pas tarder, entendit vaguement Itachi.

D'un pas lent, il se rapprocha de la porte liant les deux bureaux.

- Nous avons fait un long voyage, nous n'aimerions pas attendre éternellement, expliqua une voix de femme qu'Itachi ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Konan ».

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ser…

- Chère cousine, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, interrompit une voix enjouée.

« Cousine ? »

Itachi resta un instant interdit. L'Akatsuki n'aurait dû arriver au village qu'un peu avant midi.

Il entendit alors le garde quitter la salle pour laisser plus d'intimité à la famille de son supérieur. L'Uchiwa se colla un peu plus à la porte. Konan n'était pas seule et les deux autres personnes qui l'accompagnaient n'annonçaient rien de bon. Le chef de l'organisation ne s'était pas déplacé en personne, ce qui était mauvais signe lorsqu'on le connaissait bien. En cet instant, Itachi était prêt à parier que Tobi était déjà dans le village, dissimulé derrière une apparence anodine à fureter un peu partout…

* * *

Kakashi était à présent à une bonne quinzaine de kilomètres du village de Nokiana, assis dans une petite grotte où reposait non loin de lui, le corps d'une jeune femme.

Lorsque qu'une heure plus tôt, il avait « lancé son _attaque »_ il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cela prenne autant au dépourvu son adversaire. Mais pour le coup, il était assez fier de lui et cela même si l'idée de base ne venait pas véritablement de lui, puisqu'il l'avait pioché dans une de ces lectures favorites. On ne le disait pas assez mais « Le paradis du batifolage » était une source de techniques d'attaque digne de Naruto : aussi excentrique qu'imprévisible.

Kakashi posa un instant son regard sur son otage. Même, s'il avait lancé cette phrase sans autre pensée que déstabiliser son adversaire, il devait avouer que sous son air intello que lui octroyaient ces lunettes rondes et son visage pâle criant l'innocence qu'elle n'avait pourtant plus, elle était plutôt mignonne.

Ses yeux laissèrent un instant le corps endormi de la jeune fille pour se tourner vers le document qu'il avait entre les mains. Après qu'il ait profité de l'ouverture de son adversaire pour prendre le dessus avant qu'elle ne sorte l'artillerie lourde, Pakun était apparu devant lui pour lui transmettre un message. Les quelques lignes qu'il lisait lui demandaient de ne pas pénétrer au sein du village. Après tout, il était vrai que lorsque ses chiens avaient sentis l'odeur du sang de Sasuke, il était allé voir l'Hokage et cette dernière lui avait donné l'ordre de vérifier qu'il était toujours en vie. Sans lui donner d'autres indications. Alors certes, il n'avait pas pu vérifier de ces yeux que son ancien élève était toujours vivant, cependant la trace de sang retrouvée sur ce tronc d'arbre ainsi que l'absence de liquide rougeâtre dans les environs, ne laissait en rien supposer que Sasuke était en danger immédiat. Il avait d'ailleurs très vite compris que l'Hokage ne voulait pas vraiment qu'un autre ninja de Konoha n'intervienne.

Son regard se posa sur les dernières lignes du message. Une fois sa mission finie, il devait rentrer à Konoha. Toutefois, un étrange pressentiment le poussait à rester pas très loin de ce petit village inconnu mais très bien dissimulé derrière ses murs de végétations. Un profond soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que ses prunelles se tournèrent à nouveau vers le corps endormi à ces côtés. Il savait qu'il faisait sans doute une énorme connerie mais il n'arrivait pas à se décider à laisser ses deux anciens élèves se débrouiller tous seuls. Il obéirait à l'ordre écrit en ne pénétrant pas dans le village mais il ne rentrerait pas de suite : sa mission n'était pas terminée.

* * *

Ils étaient trois et avaient abandonné leur cape rouge et noire qui les caractérisait pour des vêtements plus discrets. Il y avant Konan, Pein et Kisame. Il n'avait jamais rencontré aucun de ces trois-là, cependant pour les avoir suivi, pourchassé et étudié, Ichiro ne les connaissait que trop bien. Toutefois, il devait la jouer différemment en cet instant. Quelques semaines plus tôt, il avait seulement rencontré le chef de l'organisation Tobi. Eux, il n'était pas censé les connaître.

- En vue du contexte actuel et du fait que ma seule cousine toujours en vie est une vieille cruche datant de la préhistoire, je suppose que vous devez être des membres de l'Akatsuki.

Il vit un fin sourire s'étirer sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

- En effet, Ichiro-san.

- J'avais convenu avec un de vos hommes que je ne serais en position de vous donner ce que vous voulez qu'à midi.

Le « vos hommes » eut l'effet escompté. Ichiro savait que s'il ne les connaissait pas, la logique que toute personne en aurait déduite était que la première personne à l'avoir contacté était un homme de main alors que la jeune femme se faisant passer, en cet instant, pour sa cousine devait être la dirigeante de l'organisation ou du moins un membre haut placé.

- En effet, se contenta de répondre Konan. Mais nous voulions savoir où vous en étiez et si tout se passait bien.

Il aurait dû s'en douter. Il aurait même dû le prévoir. Mais voilà, les différents problèmes qui lui étaient tombé dessus l'avaient tellement accaparé que sa méfiance envers la « lune rouge » était passée au second plan. Pourtant à présent, il était vraiment _enchanté_ que trois des membres de l'Akatsuki se retrouvent dans son bureau.

Mais en cet instant, Konan semblait attendre une réponse.

- Tout se passait bien jusqu'à l'arrivée hier en début de soirée d'un intrus.

Les sourcils des trois personnes se froncèrent.

- J'ai essayé de l'arrêter mais j'avais sous-estimé sa puissance et maintenant, il a réussi à hypnotiser une personne bien trop importante pour le village pour que je ne puisse l'attaquer de front, expliqua Ichiro avec toute la rage d'impuissance possible dans sa voix.

Un silence répondit à cette phrase alors que le chef des armées de Nokiana venait se déplacer vers la fenêtre de la pièce, tournant le dos à ses hôtes.

- Qui est cet intrus?

- Uchiwa Sasuke, soupira las le jeune homme.

Alors qu'Ichiro regardait à travers la vitre, il sentit une légère agitation derrière lui. Doucement, un micro sourire se dessina sur son visage pour disparaître aussitôt.

- Que veut-il ?

- Il veut récupérer le jinchuriki, répondit-il tel un automate.

Un autre silence s'installa alors qu'Ichiro entendit quelques chuchotements derrière lui. Il finit par se retourner.

- Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir vous laisser. J'ai une réunion avec mon Kage pour recevoir les directives au sujet de ce problème.

- Nous pourrions peut-être vous aider à vous en débarrasser. J'ai longtemps connu son frère, je sais comment fonctionne ses yeux, lui répondit alors Kisame.

Ichiro se permit un sourire jubilatoire en son for intérieur. Au final, cela avait presqu'était trop facile. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils se décident de suite. Oh oui, ils allaient l'aider à se débarrasser de cet enfoiré qui avait osé toucher à son protégé mais ils allaient eux aussi en pâtir…

* * *

Dans la pièce attenante au bureau du chef des armées, un homme s'était complètement pétrifié à l'écoute de cette conversation alors qu'une rage sans nom commençait à se lire au fond de ses prunelles.

Ils avaient fait un marcher. Il ne devait faire de mal ni à Naruto, ni à son frère. D'un pas silencieux, il s'écarta de la porte pour se diriger vers la sortie sans un bruit. Foi d'Uchiwa, cela ne se passerait pas comme ça.


	36. Chapter 36

**Titre de la fiction : « PDJM »**

**Auteur : Sermina (chapitres impairs) Azerty (chapitres pairs)**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina et Azerty**

**Genre : Drame**

**Disclaimer : Non, on ne se fait pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi.**

* * *

**Important : **Avant tout, désolée pour ce retard d'une semaine et merci de continuer à nous suivre malgré tout. Malheureusement, il semblerait que nous soyons obligées de récidiver : après concertation, Sermina et moi-même (Azerty) avons convenu d'une pause d'un mois, pour cause de vacances sans accès à internet (ô rage, ô désespoir !). Nous reviendrons donc lundi deux septembre avec un chapitre 37 tout beau tout frais. En attendant, nous vous souhaitons à tous de superbes vacances et un bon mois d'aout !

* * *

**Chapitre 36**

Traître !

Itachi fut parcouru d'un violent frisson de rage, résistant à grand mal à l'envie très peu « Uchiwa » de déverser sa colère contre l'innocent mur, face à lui. De l'autre côté de la cloison, ses anciens coéquipiers et son soit disant allié continuaient de discuter tranquillement de la manière dont-ils souhaitaient tuer son précieux petit frère.

Même l'entraînement draconien qu'il avait subit depuis son plus jeune âge manqua d'être insuffisant pour lui faire conserver son sang-froid. Il comprenait la situation d'Ichiro, et avait tout fait pour l'aider. Après tout, Itachi lui aussi avait tout sacrifié au nom de son village : son clan, son honneur, son avenir, et jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de sa vie. Il n'y avait qu'une chose, une seule, à laquelle il avait refusé qu'on touche : Sasuke. Ce salop hypocrite le savait très bien, et il n'hésitait pourtant pas un seul instant à le livrer aux mains des plus grands criminels du monde ninja, au mépris de tous les accords qu'ils avaient passés.

Il s'était bien foutu de sa gueule !

Les réflexes de ninja ont la vie dure, aussi, au lieu de laisser libre court à sa colère, Itachi activa ses yeux au degré maximum, et colla son oreille à la porte de séparation. Il apprit ainsi que son incontrôlable petit frère s'était infiltré dans les fondations de la ville, à la recherche du porteur de Kyuubi. Pour parvenir jusque-là, il avait surement désamorcé tous les pièges destinés à l'Akatsuki, ce que le jeune chef des armées se gardait bien de leur préciser.

Voilà qui expliquait la trahison d'Ichiro : Sasuke était à deux doigts de faire s'écrouler leur unique chance de mettre leurs ennemis hors d'état de nuire. Oui mais voilà, ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour revenir sur la parole donnée, et s'il prévoyait de faire du mal à son frère ou à Naruto, il allait se retrouver avec un deuxième Uchiwa sur le dos !

C'est avec toute la discrétion des meilleurs ninjas qu'il quitta la pièce, glissant furtivement vers les sous-sols de la tour.

* * *

Le sang dans ses veines devait charrier de la glace, il en était persuadé. Comment, sinon, Sasuke aurait-il pu être saisi par un froid aussi absolu, tétanisé de façon aussi complète ? Le couloir devant lui, et le piège où l'ami d'Akiko aurait dû être enfermé étaient tous les deux vides. Pas depuis longtemps, assurément, sinon toute les gardes du village seraient déjà à ses trousses. Mais ça n'allait pas tarder.

D'ici peu, son adversaire aurait alerté tout le village et se précipiterait dans les sous-sols avec une bonne cinquantaine d'hommes. Si Sakura et Naruto s'y trouvaient encore à ce moment-là, tout était perdu. Il devait lui rester une vingtaine de minute, au grand maximum, pour sortir du village, s'assurer que Sakura avait désactivé le piège, qu'elle était en contact direct avec Naruto et ainsi de les invoquer tous les deux en dehors de la ville grâce à l'anneau.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul tout petit problème : il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il allait bien pouvoir faire tout ça.

* * *

Naruto se faisait l'effet d'un équilibriste, marchant d'un pas prudent sur un fil suspendu au-dessus du brouillard. Il avait réussi à reconstituer un semblant de clarté dans son esprit, et chaque minute passée ainsi lui permettait de comprendre un peu mieux sa situation. Il rêvait, ça il l'avait réalisé depuis longtemps. Il était la source de tout ce qui se passait ici, même du plus blessant et du plus inavouable. Ça, ça avait déjà été un peu plus dur à admettre. Il savait désormais également qu'il pouvait se réveiller dès qu'il le souhaiterait. Sauf qu'il ne le souhaitait pas. Pour rien au monde.

Assis sur l'herbe tendre de ce début d'été, calé sur le torse large et rassurant de son amant, il regardait le petit bout de chou recroquevillé entre ses bras, le nez froncé dans son sommeil. Un sourire affectueux éclaira le visage du jeune Hokage : cet enfant avait beau ne pas exister autre part que dans ses rêves, il l'aimait quand même tendrement.

Son Sasuke onirique contemplait calmement le tableau que lui offraient le petit garnement endormi et le jeune homme éclatant de bonheur, et dans un élan de tendresse irrépressible, il déposa un baiser sur la commissure de ses lèvres. En bon Uchiwa, il ne fit durer le contact qu'une fraction de seconde, avant de faire comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Ces marques fugaces d'affection étaient aussi rares que précieuses, mais c'est ainsi que les aimait Naruto. Autrement, elles n'auraient pas été Sasuke. Et si elles n'étaient pas Sasuke, alors elles n'en valaient pas la peine.

La tête nichée au creux du cou de son aimé, et il se sentit glisser lui aussi vers les bras de Morphée. Son esprit commençait à divaguer, passant d'un sujet à l'autre. La petite peste par exemple… lorsqu'il s'était replongé de lui-même dans le sommeil, il s'était plusieurs fois égaré dans le monde des souvenirs. C'est là qu'il l'avait retrouvée. Enfin, pas la petite peste elle-même : elle, elle était l'incarnation d'une partie de son esprit qu'il avait séparé de lui-même pour pouvoir croire éperdument à son rêve tout en restant indirectement conscient des dangers qui le menaçaient. Cette part de lui était morte sous les crocs de Kyuubi, et ne reviendrait jamais, le condamnant à savoir que son monde parfait était faux, ou à errer perdu dans son propre esprit, à la lisière de la folie. Pour avoir testé la deuxième option juste après la mort de la petite, il préférait, au final, rester conscient.

Il avait, donc, retrouvé la trace de cette fillette, ou plus exactement de celle dont il s'était inspiré pour la créer.

- « Citron vert ou framboise-ananas ? ».

De quand datait ce souvenir ? Il ne savait plus exactement. Il devait avoir quatre ans, peut-être cinq, âge dont on ne garde que quelques bribes brumeuses, inaccessibles au fin fond de sa mémoire. Mais maintenant, il se souvenait.

L'enfant devait avoir trois ans de plus que lui, et elle lui paressait d'autant plus immense qu'elle se tenait droite et souriante alors que lui était prostré et recroquevillé. Il avait levé vers elle ses yeux embués de larmes, interrogatifs. Aussitôt, un paquet de bonbons acidulés se matérialisa sous son nez.

- « Citron vert ou framboise-ananas ? Je t'aurais bien proposé fraise, mais c'est moi qui les ai tous mangés ! »

Le regard de profonde incompréhension du garçon se posa à nouveau sur le paquet, dont il eut du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle le lui présentait. Il savait ce que c'était bien sûr : les autres enfants en apportaient toujours à l'académie, et se les échangeaient en souriant, ravis. Mais personne ne lui en proposait jamais à lui…

L'académie. Le cœur de son problème. Il y était entré cette année, heureux de côtoyer enfin les autres enfants. Mais ils ne l'aimaient pas. Personne ne l'aimait. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas, mais c'était comme ça. Peut-être avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

Le soir, lorsque tous les parents revenaient chercher leurs enfants, ils lui lançaient des regards furieux, comme s'il polluait leur atmosphère et celle de leur précieuse progéniture. Et alors que les grandes personnes s'en allaient une par une, avec des petits pleins les bras et des regards de mépris pour lui. Il finissait toujours par se retrouver tout seul, pitoyablement accroché à sa balançoire dans la lumière qui déclinait.

Et il avait couru. Pleuré. Crié. Pour finalement venir s'effondrer dans un coin perdu du village, loin, très loin de l'académie.

- « Ma maman ben elle dit que ce sont des médicaments magiques : qu'il suffit d'en mettre un sous la langue et que tous les soucis disparaissent ! »

Intrigué, le jeune Uzumaki avait plongé sa petite main dans le sal tendu pour en retirer une gélule verte fluo. Il s'était alors dépêché de la fourrer dans sa bouche, à toutes vitesses, histoire que l'autre enfant ne puisse plus changer d'avis.

- « Bien ! s'écria la petite, ravie. Maintenant il ne reste plus que le méchant bobo ! »

Et de fait, Naruto s'était salement égratigné au front en tombant quelques minutes plus tôt, les yeux trop embués de larmes pour voir où il mettait les pieds. Fière de pourvoir jouer à l'infirmière et à la grande personne, la gamine s'était alors penchée sur son cadet, un sparadrap multicolore à la main. Elle s'appliqua, avec toute la douceur du monde, à le déposer artistiquement de travers sur la petite plaie.

Ce jour-là, pendant un peu moins d'une heure, Naruto avait touché du doigt ce que ça pouvait faire d'avoir une petite maman.

Il le savait désormais : il avait inconsciemment pioché dans le réconfort et la sécurité qui émanaient de ce petit souvenir pour créer un personnage fiable, inoffensif, lucide et rassurant afin de le tenir informé des dangers qui le guettaient.

La deuxième fillette, celle qui s'était infiltré en lui juste avant qu'il décide de se réveiller, ça, c'était une autre histoire. Dans les méandres de confusion où il se trouvait lors de son apparition, il s'était dit qu'elle était de lui sans l'être vraiment. Maintenant, il s'avait qu'elle lui était familière mais ne faisait pas partie de ses souvenirs. Et à voir la réaction du Kyuubi lorsqu'il l'avait vue, c'est chez lui que l'intrus était venu la piocher.

L'intrus… Itashi ? Impossible : il avait lui-même vu son cadavre, aux côtés de Sasuke, tout comme son sang qui maculait les mains de ce dernier. Mais qu'importe ? Qui qu'il soit, il était partie, et comble de merveilles : Naruto ne sentait plus peser sur lui la menace de cette chose qui avait retenu et aspiré son chakra. Il ne risquait plus rien. Il pouvait rêver jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Les doigts emmêlés dans les boucles rebelles du petit garçon, il pencha la tête en arrière pour venir voler un baiser à son amant.

* * *

Quinze secondes. Si Itashi avait tourné au coin du couloir quinze secondes plus tôt, il serait tombé nez à nez avec son frère cadet. Au lieu de ça, il s'enfonça en vain dans les méandres des sous-sols. Il n'hésita pas un seul instant sur le chemin à prendre : Ichiro ne l'avait mené qu'une seule fois au centre du labyrinthe, mais pour un porteur de sharingan, autant lui dessiner un plan détaillé dans la cervelle.

Il ne mit qu'une dizaine de minute à rallier le cœur de l'édifice, et fut attristé par cette constatation : tous les pièges si minutieusement préparés étaient réduits à néant, et l'Akatsuki ne mettrait pas plus de temps que lui à atteindre son but. Il continuait de s'inquiéter à ce sujet lorsqu'il franchit la dernière intersection, débouchant sur la salle principale.

Il avait compté y trouver son frère, et jouer sur l'effet de surprise et sur le choc qu'il aurait en constatant sa soudaine résurrection pour le convaincre de s'enfuir temporairement, histoire de pouvoir discuter en sécurité. Ils auraient alors trouvé un plan pour sauver Naruto, avant d'abandonner ce traître d'Ichiro à son sort, l'Akatsuki sur les bras.

Sauf que voilà : à moins que son frère ne se soit teint les cheveux en rose et fait poser des implants mammaires, ce n'était définitivement pas lui qui tentait de forcer le dernier piège…

En tant que chef d'opération jusqu'à l'arrivé de Tobi, Konan avait pris en main la situation, distribuant ses ordres d'un ton sec. Elle avait envoyé ses deux coéquipiers couvrir la périphérie du village, au cas où l'Uchiwa se serait déjà emparé du Kyuubi et tente de s'enfuir. Elle s'était laissée la tâche la plus ardue : traquer le jeune impudent dans les entrailles de la ville. Malgré son air imperturbable, elle avait douté un instant de sa compétence pour cette mission : elle n'avait aucun don particulier en détection de chakra, et même si ses papiers s'étaient révélés d'une aide indiscutable pour marquer son passage dans le labyrinthe de couloirs, traçant un fil d'Arine d'origami, cela ne lui permettait pas pour autant de mettre la main sur le fuyard.

Pourtant, au bout d'un quart d'heure seulement, l'air tout entier vibrait d'une telle concentration de chakra démoniaque qu'elle n'eut plus aucun doute : Sasuke n'avait pas pu se perdre, et il devait d'ores et déjà se trouver auprès du démon. En quelques foulées rapides, elle franchit la faible distance qui la séparait encore d'eux.

La salle était surchargée d'énergie, au point que tout ce qui s'y trouvait avait pris une couleur orange : les murs, les étranges inscriptions sur les parois…, le corps inerte du jinchuuriki, et les deux silhouettes qui se trouvaient là, se dévisageant avec stupeur. La première, une jeune femme qui lui était étrangère, semblait piégée derrière un mur d'énergie. Était-ce elle, la fameuse personne indispensable au village, retenue en otage ? Mais c'est la seconde qui attira son regard, enveloppée d'une cape épaisse qui dissimulait ses traits.

« Sasuke Uchiwa », conclut-elle, tant cet homme, par la saveur de son énergie, la dignité de sa posture, les contours harmonieux de sa silhouette lui rappelaient son ancien coéquipier. Et pour cause ! C'était lui. Mais ça, elle ne l'envisagea même pas.

Instantanément, elle prit une position de combat, attirant sur elle les yeux des deux autres.

Les choses sérieuses allaient pouvoir commencer.


	37. Chapter 37

**Titre de la fiction : « PDJM »**

**Auteur : Sermina (chapitres impairs) Azerty (chapitres pairs)**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina et Azerty**

**Genre : Drame**

**Disclaimer : Non, on ne se fait pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi.**

* * *

**Note : Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous avez tous passé d'excellentes vacances! De notre côté, Azerty et moi, nous nous sommes régalées et en avons profité un maximum! Même si on était d'accord pour dire qu'elles étaient trop courtes...**

**Pour reprendre notre devise : "Enfin bon " les vacances sont terminées et la rentrée s'est effectuée depuis une ou plusieurs semaines pour nous. Du coup, nous sommes de retour avec la fin de cette fiction qui on espère vous plaira toujours autant ! **

**Nous reprenant le rythme de publication que nous avions avant notre interruption d'un mois, c'est à dire deux chapitres par semaine : le mien tous les lundis et celui d'Azerty tous les jeudis.  
**

**Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en pensez que cela soit des critiques positives ou négatives (nous sommes toujours preneuses) et à relever les fautes si vous en trouvez que l'on s'empressera de corriger!**

**Sur ce, nous vous souhaitons une très bonne lecture et une bonne rentrée pour ce qui sont encore un peu en vacances!**

* * *

Chapitre 37 :

Lorsque Sakura s'était réveillée, ce fut avec stupéfaction qu'elle se découvrit dans une grande salle et non à l'entrée de la grande bâtisse où elle avait perdu connaissance. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour que son esprit recompose les fragments de ses souvenirs durant lesquelles elle se releva légèrement. Assise, ses jambes pliées sur le côté, son regard fut de suite attiré vers le haut. Cependant alors qu'elle avait bougé légèrement pour essayer de comprendre les signes incrustés au plafond, ses doigts avaient percuté quelque chose. Un parchemin. Elle avait reconnu aussitôt l'écriture de son coéquipier et à la lecture de ces quelques lignes son regard s'était retourné d'un coup pour tomber sur le corps paisible de son autre collègue. Comprenant que le temps leur était compté, elle avait terminé avec rapidité sa lecture avant de foncer sur le corps endormi pour vérifier qu'il allait bien. Ne voyant rien d'alarmant, elle s'était mise chercher les pierres de chakra qui étaient bien plus faciles à désamorcer qu'elle ne l'avait pensé au premier abord. Cependant alors qu'elle s'attaquait à la dernière pierre, une présence avait attiré son attention. Malgré la longue cape et la capuche cachant son visage, elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre son équipier tant l'aura qui le caractérisait émanait de lui. Pourtant, alors qu'elle s'était rapprochée de lui, la tête du jeune homme s'était légèrement levée laissant son regard émeraude tomber dans lagon d'encre qui la laissa totalement interdite. Elle avait devant elle Uchiwa Itachi et pourtant arrivée quelques minutes après Naruto sur les lieux du combat opposant les deux frères, elle avait vu de ses propres yeux le corps inerte de l'ainé. En tant que médecin, elle avait même vérifié qu'il était réellement mort… pourtant elle ne pouvait pas non plus nier la présence de l'homme qui se trouvait face à elle. Cependant, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'attarder sur cela qu'une autre présence avait attiré son attention.

- Konan, avait murmuré l'Uchiwa que personne à part lui n'entendit.

Les deux individus présents fixaient avec intensité la nouvelle venue. Konan se désintéressa bien vite de la jeune fille pour se concentrer sur le jeune homme qui s'était tourné vers elle. Malgré les trois mètres tout au plus qui les séparaient, elle n'arrivait pas à voir son visage aisément caché par la capuche couvrant sa tête. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, cette aura ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Tobi leur avait demandé de vérifier qu'Ichiro n'essayait pas de les doubler et en même temps d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le dernier membre du clan Uchiwa qui avait pénétré au sein de Nokiana. Un sourire satisfait s'étira sur son visage. Elle avait beaucoup mieux : l'occasion de le blesser, voire de le tuer. Connaissant Tobi, elle savait que seuls les yeux de ce jeune homme l'intéressaient. Alors qu'il soit mort ou vivant, cela n'avait pas d'importance.

- Sasuke Uchiwa, murmura-t-elle.

Étrangement, l'homme de la pièce ne semblait pas perturber par cette appellation. Au contraire, un étrange sourire vint éclairer ses lèvres alors qu'un plan venait s'initier peu à peu en lui.

La première chose à faire était d'empêcher la coéquipière de son frère de désactiver la dernière pierre. Ce fut pourquoi, il releva son visage en tournant sa tête vers la jeune fille prisonnière du mur de chakra tout en activant son donc héréditaire au fond de ses prunelles. La seconde d'après, Sakura tomba doucement à terre, les paupières clauses. Itachi abaissa à nouveau son visage alors qu'il se mit à son tour en position de combat. Maintenant, c'était au tour de Konan. Si tout se passait bien, il restait une chance de détruire une partie de l'Akatsuki et de sauver son frère et Naruto. En attendant, elle pensait qu'il était Sasuke et cela l'arrangeait particulièrement, la chose n'en serai que plus aisée.

* * *

Ce fut avec facilité que Sasuke réussi à sortir du bâtiment sans être vu. Cependant, il fronça légèrement les sourcils en apercevant les doux rayons matinaux du soleil. Avec la lumière du jour, cela allait être plus compliqué. D'autant plus qu'en vue de la fumée s'échappant au loin des murs de végétation, le feu semblait totalement éteint. Les gardes devaient donc avoir repris leur routine laissant aux villageois artisans s'occuper de reformer les frontières de la ville. Légèrement à l'abri, il reprit sa première apparence : Ulrich, et sans se presser il emprunta une des routes secondaires menant vers les frontières du village.

* * *

Une fois débarrassé des trois membres de l'Akatsuki, Ichiro avait légèrement soufflé et cela d'autant plus que quelques secondes après, un garde était venu lui dire que son allier avait réussi la « manipulation » et que tout était en place. Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres alors qu'il se laissa tomber lourdement sur sa chaise. Enfin, un point positif. La doublure du porteur de Kyuubi dans le piège, l'Akatsuki à la poursuite de Sasuke, les choses commençaient à s'arranger. Le pacte qu'il venait de passer avec les trois membres de la « lune rouge » était bénéfique pour lui. Ils venaient à bout de Sasuke sans toucher à Akiko et en échange de ces deux points l'Akatsuki gardait l'Uchiwa et il leur remettrait Kyuubi à l'heure convenue, c'est-à-dire dans exactement quatre heures et trente minutes. Enfin, ça c'était ce que pensait les membres de l'organisation, lui avait un tout autre projet pour eux. Cependant, le garde qui était venu annoncer la bonne nouvelle ne semblait pas vouloir sortir de la pièce.

- Autre chose ? demanda Ichiro.

- Oui, je me suis permis de faire attendre monsieur et Kyuubi-sama dans la pièce attenante.

Les yeux d'Ichiro s'ouvrirent avec frayeur à cette révélation.

- Monsieur. Il y a un problème ? interrogea inquiet son subalterne.

- Non, non, articula difficilement Ichiro. Vous pouvez sortir.

Le garde s'exécuta laissant seul le chef des armées dont le regard fixait avec intensité la porte se trouvant sur sa gauche. Ravalant sa salive et priant tous les Dieux, il se releva s'avançant vers l'accès de la pièce adjacente. Sa main légèrement tremblante se posa sur la poignée, avant d'ouvrir complètement la porte. Devant lui, la pièce était calme et silencieuse. Seule la respiration régulière du jeune homme couché sur le canapé venait troubler la paix de ce bureau. Ichiro tremblait de tout son corps. Il en était certain. Itachi avait tout entendu. En cet instant, il le savait, il venait de perdre un précieux allié. Un allié dont la force et l'intelligence n'était pas à négliger. Cependant alors que son regard se posa un instant sur le corps du porteur de Kyuubi, la pensée que tout n'était pas perdu vint s'initier en lui. Certes, il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de la réussite de toute cette histoire mais, quoi qu'il arrive, il en sortirait vainqueur. La minute d'après, de retour dans son bureau, il fit convoquer quatre de ces plus fidèles ninjas. La partie était loin d'être terminée.

* * *

Sakura se retrouva dans un immense champ de blé sans savoir comment elle en était arrivée là. Calmement, elle se mit à marcher avant de tomber sur un étrange spectacle. Ino et elle enfants. Les deux gamines semblaient heureuses et partageaient quelques choses de merveilleux semblait-il. Un sourire nostalgique apparut sur son visage avant que l'image ne devienne floue et disparaisse définitivement laissant place qu'à un champ de blé à perte de vue.

D'un coup, sentant une présence hostile derrière elle, elle se retourna tout en se mettant en position de combat. Un enfant ressemblant étrangement à Naruto se trouvait face à elle.

- Bonjour Sakura-chan, fit le jeune enfant avec un sourire bienveillant sur ses lèvres faisant retomber toute trace d'animosité de la part de la jeune fille qui ne put répondre qu'un :

- Bonjour.

- Je suis content que tu sois là avec moi, tu sais. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de visite d'habitude.

Sakura ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de cet adorable bambin sans pour autant savoir que dire.

- Tu viens jouer avec moi ?

Les prunelles de la jeune fille d'agrandirent alors que le visage de l'enfant perdit un instant ses contours.

Là, elle le savait, elle était complètement perdue.

* * *

Sasuke venait d'arriver près du mur de végétation qui n'avait pas été touché par le feu. A première vue, les lignes de chakra n'avaient pas encore été rétablies entre la muraille et le centre du village. Avec calme, il concentra sa propre énergie sur ses pieds avant de les déposer sur le versant perpendiculaire. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était de l'autre côté s'éloignant d'une centaine de mètres du village. Cela lui avait pris dix minutes. Cachant son chakra, il s'assit à terre. Il laissait encore cinq minutes à Sakura avant de les invoquer. Il lui avait expliqué ce qu'il comptait faire, maintenant c'était à elle de jouer. La barrière de chakra devait être désactivée pour pouvoir fonctionner, sans ça, il ne pourrait pas les ramener à lui.

* * *

- Kami Shuriken, cria Konan alors qu'une multitude de chirukan en papier fonçait droit sur son adversaire.

- Katon, s'écria à son tour l'homme à la capuche brulant les centaines de feuilles qui arrivaient vers lui.

Bon, c'était clair qu'avec un spécialiste du feu comme adversaire, elle était désavantagée. Pourtant, cela ne semblait pas la gêner. Elle le savait, elle n'était pas aussi douée que le jeune homme face à elle mais elle était consciente qu'elle pouvait le blesser grièvement. Ses deux autres compagnons étaient partis trouver un endroit à l'abri pour envoyer un message à Tobi afin de lui faire part des derniers arrangements avec Ichiro, ils ne devraient donc pas trop tarder. Elle n'avait qu'à le retarder et l'abimer le plus possible, ces deux collègues se chargeraient de le finir.

Fonçant sur son adversaire, la jeune femme envoya son pied au niveau du ventre de l'homme qui en l'évitant fit voler sa capuche qui retomba sur ses épaules.

- Sasuke Uchiwa, répéta à nouveau Konan alors que ses mains transformées en papier coupant se dirigeaient sur son opposant.

Itachi rattrapa le corps de Konan qui s'était écroulé dès l'instant où ses yeux étaient entrés en contact avec son doigt. Il le savait, elle ne se doutait de rien puisque son frère n'était pas capable de plonger quelqu'un dans une illusion sans passer par son regard.

Il étudia le visage crispé de son ancienne collègue avant de la lancer contre le mur d'énergie. A peine le corps entra en contact avec la barrière de chakra, qu'il disparut. Ce piège était unique et Itachi devait bien avouer qu'il était bien trouvé. Lorsqu'un être humain venait à le toucher, ce dernier était alors téléporté au sein d'un endroit prédéfini au départ. Dans ce cas précis, le corps de Konan devait à présent croupir dans une cellule de la prison de Nokiana qui pour l'avoir visité il y a peu, était de loin la plus sécurisé de toute la planète. Alors oui, le plan d'Ichiro était vraiment bien trouvé. Il capturait « en vie » les membres de l'Akatsuki dont il n'avait pas besoin pour rétablir la circulation de chakra avant de les échanger contre les primes de leur village natal afin de pouvoir continuer à effectuer diverses expériences liées à ce même chakra comme le faisait les villageois de Nokiana depuis des générations. Mais voilà, Itachi était loin d'être idiot. Il savait très bien qu'Ichiro ne lui avait pas tout dit et cela d'autant plus, qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré le représentant suprême du village.

Sans plus attendre, il retourna en arrière à la recherche des deux autres membres de l'Akatsuki et une fois sous l'emprise de son illusion, sachant que son frère ne serait donc plus en danger immédiat, il avait la ferme intention d'aller rendre une petite visite diplomatique au Kage de ce village.

* * *

- Tu ne veux pas jouer avec moi ? interrogea tristement l'enfant ne voyant pas sa nouvelle amie le suivre.

Sakura ne pouvait détacher son regard du bambin devant elle. Elle avait très vite compris qu'elle était dans une illusion, cependant, elle savait aussi que le choix du paysage comme de l'enfant devant elle n'était pas le fruit du hasard. Pour avoir vu les effets néfastes que pouvaient provoquer cette attaque – notamment sur kakashi –, Sakura savait que si Itachi avait voulu lui faire du mal, elle ne serait pas dans un endroit aussi paisible. Aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, Itachi essayait apparemment de lui dire quelque chose.

- Ce n'est pas ça, expliqua calmement la jeune fille en souriant.

L'enfant penchant la tête légèrement sur le côté.

- Alors pourquoi tu veux pas jouer avec moi ?

Sakura fit quelques pas vers le garçon avant de s'agenouiller à ses côtés.

- Mes amis sont en danger et ils ont besoin de moi, tu comprends ?

L'enfant plissa doucement les yeux, semblant réfléchir à la réponse de Sakura.

- Tes amis ? répéta le petit. Mais ils sont en sécurité, tu sais, c'est pour ça que l'on peut jouer, renchérit-il de plus belle.

- Non, un ami est à côté de moi enfermé dans un piège quant à l'autre il est seul dans un village où tous les gardes lui courent après.

- C'est même pas vrai, rétorqua aussitôt le bambin. Sasuke, il a un grand frère qui le protège depuis toujours alors que Naruto dort tranquillement sur un canapé dans une pièce au-dessus de nous.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'était pas possible.

- Même que le corps à tes côtés, c'est un faux et que le piège ne te tuera pas mais t'emportera loin d'ici, continua le jeune garçon. Tu vois, tu peux jouer avec moi.

La jeune fille finit par s'asseoir sur le sol. Le corps de Naruto était un clone alors ? Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net.

- Désolée mon enfant, mais je vais devoir y aller. La prochaine fois que je reviens, je te promets on jouera tous les deux, d'accord ?

Le sourire du garçon s'élargit de façon satisfaite.

- Oui, je t'attendrais, conclut-il alors que peu à peu le paysage autour d'elle se dissipait.

* * *

Loin de toute cette agitation, une ombre progressait dans le village. Doucement sans un bruit, il suivait une émanation de chakra qu'il avait ressenti la veille juste avant de tomber dans une illusion. Il avait prévenu ses supérieurs directs ainsi qu'Ichiro mais aucun n'avait semblé le prendre au sérieux. Cependant alors qu'il avait voulu chercher cet intrus par lui-même, un incendie s'était déclenché, stoppant ces démarches pour parer au plus pressé. Toutefois, les Dieux semblaient avec lui puisque reprenant le chemin de son quartier général, il avait tout de suite ressenti la même énergie que la veille.  
Il arriva devant le mur de végétation qu'il franchit avec facilité avant de continuer vers l'extérieur. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouva dans une petite clairière où en son centre un jeune homme semblait méditer. Son sourire s'élargit sur son visage. Il allait payer pour l'humiliation qu'il avait subie hier après-midi. Oui aujourd'hui, il allait le payer de sa vie, parce que l'on ne s'attaque pas à un ninja de Nokiana sans en subir les conséquences.

* * *

Sakura ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour revenir totalement à elle. Doucement, elle s'approcha du corps de son coéquipier à terre. Un clone, cela paraissait improbable. La ressemblance était parfaite, il n'y avait même pas le léger amoindrissement de chakra que l'on retrouvait souvent, en se concentrant, sur les clones d'ombre. Elle s'agenouilla près du corps pour l'examiner de plus près. Il n'y avait absolument rien qui pouvait indiquer qu'il s'agissait d'une réplique. La peau halée, les trois marques sur les joues, la tenue noire et orange qu'il portait, les chaussures hideuse dont il ne se séparait jamais, le bandage blanc sur sa jambe droite, sans oublier le…

- Le collier, s'écria Sakura en déboutonnant le haut de la tenue de Naruto.

Une part de son cerveau lui exposa le fait qu'il pouvait l'avoir perdu en essayant de s'enfuir ou qu'un de ses agresseurs le lui avait pris… mais pourtant, le doute s'était clairement installé en elle. Et si ce n'était pas Naruto ? Le seul moyen de savoir si le gamin de l'illusion ne mentait pas, était d'aller vérifier si un « double » de son coéquipier n'était pas en train de dormir dans une des pièces de la bâtisse. Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'elle sorte de cette salle et donc qu'elle réduise le piège à néant… sauf que le garçon de l'illusion lui avait habilement fait comprendre que le mur d'énergie devait rester en place.

Elle soupira doucement. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Soit elle désamorçait le piège et partait vérifier les autres salles, soit elle laissait le mur d'énergie en place tout en s'engouffrant avec Naruto dedans pour pouvoir être à portée de la téléportation de Sasuke. Quoi que, elle pouvait aussi faire comme elle le voulait au départ : finir de lever le piège, rentrer en contact avec le blond et attendre que Sasuke les invoque. Après tout Itachi avait bien massacré tout son clan et tenté de tuer son frère, non ?

Malgré ce résonnement logique, quelque chose au fond d'elle se refusait de laisser de côté l'intervention de l'Uchiwa. Son regard passa de la pierre de chakra, au mur d'énergie en passant par son coéquipier avec minutie avant qu'elle ne soit prise d'un élan de folie. Elle récupéra le corps de Naruto qu'elle réussit tant bien que mal à porter. Elle le savait, elle faisait une connerie mais de toute façon, quel que soit l'endroit où ils allaient atterrir, dans moins de deux minutes, Sasuke les téléporterai à lui. Et s'il y a une chose dont elle était sure en cet instant, c'était bien que seule la pupille de l'Uchiwa avait la capacité de vérifier s'il s'agissait bien de leur coéquipier ou pas. C'est pourquoi sans plus se poser de questions, elle fonça droit sur le mur d'énergie.


	38. Chapter 38

**Titre de la fiction : « PDJM »**

**Auteur : Sermina (chapitres impairs) Azerty (chapitres pairs)**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina et Azerty**

**Genre : Drame**

**Disclaimer : Non, on ne se fait pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi.**

**Chapitre 38**

« Résumons » cogita Sakura en soulevant l'enveloppe de son coéquipier. « Naruto, que je sens clairement dans mes bras, est soit disant plusieurs étages au-dessus de ma tête. On me demande non plus de désactiver le piège mais de me jeter tête baissée dedans, et, pour couronner le tout, la personne qui m'a donné ces conseils est non seulement un dangereux criminel, ennemis juré de notre village, mais en plus elle est morte et enterrée depuis un bail. Même en tant que médecin, je n'avais jamais vu un cadavre se porter aussi bien. Et moi, je l'écoute… »

Rien à faire, quel que soit la manière dont elle tournait les choses, elle se faisait l'effet d'être folle à lier. Mais voilà : à chaque fois qu'elle envisageait de suivre les plans initiaux sans prendre en compte des avertissements d'Itashi, elle se souvenait de la quiétude et de la bienveillance qui planait sur sa vision. Dès lors, elle ne parvenait plus à se raisonner : il fallait qu'elle vérifie, quitte à se précipiter dans un piège. S'il y avait ne serait-ce qu'une once de vérité dans ce qu'avait dit l'aîné Uchiwa, alors ça valait le coup.

Naruto avait beau faire dix bons centimètres de plus qu'elle, habituée comme elle l'était à défoncer les murs à la seule force de son auriculaire, elle n'eut pas le moindre mal à le hisser par-dessus de son épaule, avant de s'avancer d'un pas décidé vers la fine barrière luminescence. Là, elle hésita pourtant un instant, frôlant du bout des doigts le chakra chatoyant. Puis elle franchit le pas, au sens propre.

Le temps d'un battement de cil, elle eut l'impression d'être littéralement écartelée de toutes parts, puis rassemblée en une fraction de seconde. Un seul regard alentours lui confirma qu'elle s'était bel et bien téléportée, et que le poids de son coéquipier sur son épaule ne l'avait pas quitté. Tous deux se trouvaient désormais dans une pièce sombre, sans fenêtre, et dont l'unique ouverture était une porte étroite solidement blindée. Par le soupirail, elle pouvait entrapercevoir une quinzaine de grilles successives, comme autant de sas infranchissables entre cette pièce et la liberté. Incrustés en nombre impressionnant sur les murs, des runes alambiquées et complexes empêchaient à toute personne s'y trouvant de faire usage de son énergie pour un jutsu, aussi mineur qu'il fut. Les gens qui avaient construit cet endroit étaient de véritables génies en ce qui concerne le chakra, constata la jeune femme, admirative malgré elle. Sauf qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé à quelque chose : la téléportassions par une personne à extérieure, grâce à un objet préalablement placé sur la ou les personnes à faire évader. Sans émission de chakra à l'intérieur de la cellule, toutes les belles sécurités ne servaient à rien ! Pour leur défense, il fallait avouer que non seulement il ne devait pas exister plus de dix artefacts de téléportassions (dont un était un héritage ancestrale du puissant clan Uchiwa, transmit de génération en génération, créé par le célèbre Madara, entre autre connu pour ses talents indéniables en manipulation de l'espace-temps). De plus, pour s'évader de cette manière, il fallait avoir prévu d'être enfermé et avoir laissé un allier à l'extérieur. Bref, quitte à créer une stratégie aussi poussée, autant éviter franchement de se faire capturer. Non, vraiment, toute cette histoire de bague ne tenait qu'à une succession de coups de chance, et en temps normal, cette prison aurait figuré haut dans le palmarès des mieux sécurisées du monde.

Dans un coin de la salle, elle repéra la dénommée Konan, prostrée contre un mur, le regard dans le vague. Toujours prisonnière d'une illusion, elle allait surement continuer à se battre contre des chimères pendant un certain temps. Rien à craindre d'elle donc, pour l'instant, elle était aussi dangereuse et agressive qu'une plante verte décorative.

Avec un soupir résolu, Sakura s'assit sur le sol rugueux, déterminée à attendre aussi confortablement que possible. Le reste dépendait désormais de Sasuke.

* * *

Aussi bon commandant qu'il soit, Ichiro était et avait toujours été avant tout un homme d'action, toujours en première ligne. Fou serait celui qui penserait qu'une fois l'Akatsuki lancée sur les talons de Sasuke, il serait resté les bras croisés alors que la seule personne à qui il tenait en ce bas monde était en danger. Alors si en plus son seul allier venait de se transformer en ennemi mortel…

C'est une dizaine de minutes après Konan qu'il pénétra dans les souterrains. Il manqua l'affrontement de peu, passa à une seconde près de croiser Itashi au coin d'un couloir et pénétra juste à temps dans la salle pour apercevoir deux formes se faire engloutir par le dernier piège. Il n'eut pas le temps de les reconnaître, mais il faut dire c'était la dernière de ces priorités. Non, deux autres éléments le perturbèrent bien plus : d'un, le corps artificiel, cet appât qu'ils avaient eu tant de mal à confectionner, avait disparu. De deux, et cet élément-là chassa tous les autres de son esprit, il remarqua une silhouette inconsciente, dont le reste du monde s'était complètement désintéressé.

Là, avachit à même le sol près de l'entrée de la salle depuis que Sasuke l'y avait assommé, Akiko respirait doucement. En une fraction de seconde, le jeune commandant fut sur lui, une main protectrice posée sur son épaule. Il prononça son prénom, et le plus jeune remua insensiblement, avant de soulever doucement les paupières. Pourtant, son regard embué ne resta qu'une seconde sur son ami d'enfance, avant de se retrouver aimanté vers le dernier endroit où il avait vu l'enveloppe de « son dieu ».

-Kyuubi-Sama, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

- Il va bien, je te le jure. Maintenant, suit moi.

La voix d'Ichiro était autoritaire, comme elle l'avait toujours été. Pourtant, s'il avait été dans son état normal, même Akiko aurait pu y déceler une pointe de soulagement, mêlé à ce qui ressemblait bien à de la jalousie.

« D'abord, mettre cet imbécile en sécurité avant que tout ne commence à se compliquer et que les vrais combats n'éclatent, se dit le plus gradé. Je vais bien trouver une petite cellule où l'enfermer le temps que ça se calme. »

On avouera qu'il avait une façon assez rude et radicale de protéger ceux qu'il aimait, mais au moins c'était efficace !

« Ensuite, soit les ombres que j'ai vu disparaître sont le cadet Uchiwa et le faux Naruto, auquel ça je vais à la prison, je me fais un plaisir d'égorger cette sale fouine et récupérer l'appât. Soit je n'arrive pas à remettre la main dessus, et dans ce cas… et bien je donnerai le vrai porteur de Kyuubi à l'Akatsuki ! Après tout, je n'ai plus à l'épargner pour Itashi, puisque notre accord est déjà tombé à l'eau. De toute façon, je n'ai pas l'intention de les laisser en liberté assez longtemps pour qu'ils profitent du démon. Et si le garçon meurt dans la foulé, tant pis. Je donnerai la tête de leur chef à Konoha en dédommagement. »

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'une vive douleur le foudroya, le propulsant directement dans l'inconscience. En bon ninja, il était de ceux qui ne tournent jamais le dos à qui que ce soit. Sauf à Akiko. Debout derrière lui, ce dernier lâcha la planche dont il s'était servi pour l'assommer, puis il tourna les talons et se mis en quête de son précieux Kyuubi-Sama.

* * *

Lorsqu'il la convoqua, Sasuke eu le soulagement de constater que non seulement Sakura se téléportait convenablement, mais qu'elle tenait contre elle le corps endormi de leur coéquipier. Il dut lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se précipiter pour vérifier qu'il allait bien, sentir son cœur battre en clamant que oui, il était vivant et enfin près de lui.

Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas craquer. Pas ici, pas maintenant, et surtout, pas devant Sakura.

Le regard dur de sa coéquipière le coupa de toute façon avant qu'il ait pu laisser libre court à son soulagement;

-On a peut-être un gros problème, déclara-t-elle d'un air grave.

Et, désignant le corps dans ses bras, elle demanda.

- Selon toi, est-ce que c'est Naruto ?

D'abord interloqué pas la question, l'Uchiwa détailla l'appât de son regard sang ponctué de virgules. En quelques secondes, la vérité s'imposa à lui tout ce qu'elle avait de cruel et de décevant;

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? siffla-t-il d'un ton à mi-chemin entre le dédain et l'horreur.

- C'est vivant, c'est humain, et il n'y a pas d'illusion. Pour moi, on dirait vraiment Naruto, répondit la jeune femme.

- Cette chose est vide, la démenti le jeune homme. Je ne sais pas comment ils l'ont fabriquée, mais ça n'est pas et ça n'a jamais été un humain.

- Alors il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir.

Sa voix était de plus en plus sombre, préoccupée.

- Quelque chose qui risque de te faire un sacré choc, Sasuke.

Mais avant qu'elle ait pu entrer dans le chapitre des révélations troublantes, le sifflement aigu d'un kunai l'interrompit. En garde, les deux ninjas de Konoha se désintéressèrent du corps pour se retourner vers une silhouette qui se découpait dans le noir, quasi invisible sous le couvert des arbres. Ils n'étaient pas seuls.


	39. Chapter 39

**Titre de la fiction : « PDJM »**

**Auteur : Sermina (chapitres impairs) Azerty (chapitres pairs)**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina et Azerty**

**Genre : Drame**

**Disclaimer : Non, on ne se fait pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi.**

* * *

Chapitre 39 :

Cela faisait déjà près de dix minutes qu'il errait dans les grandes bâtisses lorsqu'enfin il sentit l'aura malveillante mais ô combien attirante de son obsession. Un sourire vint naître sur son visage avant de disparaître aussitôt. L'aura de Kyuubi était certes présente mais bien trop faible au goût d'Akiko. Ses pas s'accélérèrent alors que durant une seconde la vision de son ami d'enfance à terre la tête en sang vint s'initier dans son esprit… pour disparaître aussitôt.

Arrivé devant la porte, sa main trembla légèrement en se posant sur la poignée sans pour autant arrêter son mouvement : Kyuubi-Sama était là, il le savait. Le mouvement de la porte se profila avec lenteur, laissant le maître d'œuvre avec un cœur battant les dix milles pulsations à la minute. Lorsque l'entrebâillement laissant entrevoir la douce silhouette d'un jeune homme blond confortablement installé sur le canapé, laissant son torse se soulever avec lenteur, un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de la gorge d'Akiko. Le jeune homme pénétra avec lenteur dans la pièce comme si un quelconque mouvement brutal aurait pu déranger le célébrissime Kyuubi. Il mit une bonne minute pour enfin atteindre le corps allongé. Son regard marron se posa avec calme sur le visage paisible du jeune endormi où se dessinait un sourire épanoui. Doucement, ses yeux avelines passèrent sur le cou de son « Dieu ». Une peau halé qui semblait l'attirer toujours plus. Il ne se rappelait même plus depuis combien de temps, il n'avait pas pu s'abreuver de cette vision si parfaite. Son bras se leva doucement alors que ces doigts s'approchèrent de la peau à sa portée. Il était proche, si proche. La seule fois où il avait réussi à le toucher, c'était Kyuubi-Sama qui était venu effleurer ses lèvres des siennes. Mais là, en cet instant, c'était lui, lui qui allait pouvoir le caresser… Son geste se stoppa soudain avant que son bras ne revienne contre lui comme s'il avait été piqué. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire, il avait failli commettre l'irréparable. Son regard, qui n'avait pas perdu de vue la peau caramélisée de son obsession, continua sa descente. La veste orange et noire ne mettait en rien son corps en valeur, pourtant il ne pouvait empêcher son imagination d'y déceler un torse musclé et parfaitement sculpté. Ses iris continuèrent leur route vers les jambes guère mise en valeur elles aussi mais qu'il imaginait fines et athlétiques. Il remonta ses yeux vers le haut du corps et sur le visage paisible de son idole. Il n'avait pas le droit de le réveiller, il le savait. C'est pourquoi, sans faire un bruit, il retourna vers la porte pour la fermer à clefs, puis fit de même pour la deuxième entrée. Kyuubi-Sama n'avait plus beaucoup de forces, il devait se reposer pour retrouver toute la vitalité que lui avait honteusement volée Ichiro. Il devait dormir en paix pour, lorsqu'il se réveillerait, pouvoir se venger. En attendant, Kyuubi-Sama pouvait compter sur lui pour veiller sur son sommeil et pour que personne ne vienne perturber son paisible repos.

* * *

Kakashi avait toujours les yeux fixaient sur son otage lorsque deux de ces chiens apparurent devant lui. Afin de protéger la cache où il s'était réfugié, il avait pris soin de laisser ses canidés en guetteur au cas où.

- Sasuke est sorti du village, expliqua Pakun.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Kakashi se lève d'un coup.

- Garde un œil sur elle, débita-t-il en désignant Karin alors qu'il suivait avec hâte le second chien venu l'avertir.

* * *

Assez fier de lui, Itachi n'avait même pas eu besoin de se dévoiler pour que les deux autres membres de l'Akatsuki tombent sous l'emprise de son mangekyo. Il devait bien avouer que le fait qu'il soit mort aux yeux du monde devait y être pour beaucoup, cependant il ne s'attarda pas plus sur ce sujet. Il avait mis hors d'état de nuire les trois membres venus au sein de Nokiana, cependant, il savait très bien que Tobi – de façon beaucoup moins officielle que ses sbires – devait s'y trouver aussi. Il lui avait fallu faire deux allés-retours pour revenir dans la salle principale afin de jeter les deux corps dans le piège. Ce fut d'ailleurs avec satisfaction qu'il aperçut la disparition de la coéquipière de son frère. Le seul bémol était qu'elle avait emmené le faux Naruto avec elle. Pourtant, à l'heure actuelle, il savait que ce n'était plus primordial. A présent, Ichiro devait sans doute avoir été prévenu du fait qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, le vrai **Jinchuuriki **et lui, dans la pièce attenante à son bureau et de ce fait devait avoir réalisé qu'il _les_ avait entendus. De même, ayant déjà mis à l'abri trois des membres de la « lune rouge », l'appât ne servait pas à grand-chose… pour le moment. En attendant, il devait retrouver Tobi au plus vite. Une fois ce dernier hors d'état de nuire, il savait très bien que piéger le reste de l'organisation serait un jeu d'enfant… Et puis le chef de l'Akatsuki en sa possession était un bon moyen de pouvoir approcher le Kage du village.

* * *

Sakura se tenait en position de défense juste derrière Sasuke, aussi impénétrable qu'une pierre tombale. Le kunai qui leur avait été envoyé était passé à quelques centimètres de son visage mais ne l'avait pas touchée. Etant loin d'être idiot, l'Uchiwa avait de suite compris que l'intention de leur agresseur n'était pas de les blesser mais plutôt d'exhiber sa présence. Il suffisait de sentir l'aura puissante qui se dégageait de la silhouette à peine visible à quelques mètres d'eux pour comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un débutant.

Un léger rire se fit entendre.

- Haruno Sakura et Uchiwa Sasuke en personne, si je m'attendais à ça. Je me disais bien que l'aura aperçue la veille m'était connue, expliqua-t-il tout en restant à l'abri des regards. J'avoue que ton illusion, Sasuke a été très bien calculée, je n'ai rien vu venir.

Un nouveau rire s'échappa des lèvres de celui qui venait de parler.

- Seulement, tu aurais dû faire bien plus qu'une simple illusion, continua-t-il d'une voix grave et pleine de rancune alors que doucement la silhouette apparaissait à la vue de tous.

Sasuke reconnut sans peine un des trois gardes de Nokiana de la veille qu'il avait emprisonné dans une illusion pour cacher sa seule erreur de la journée. Il se rappelait encore du frisson de fascination et la peur viscérale qui l'avait secoué de la tête aux pieds lorsqu'il avait croisé les yeux écarlates de Kyuubi. Cela avait été une simple erreur qui sur le moment, avait été gérée avec brio mais qui actuellement semblait le mettre dans le pétrin. Si cet homme était là, les deux autres gardes ne devaient pas être très loin. Pourtant, quelque chose le gênait au sein de cet être jusqu'alors inconnu, quelque chose qui s'intensifia au rappel des paroles que leur agresseur venait de prononcer.

- Tu sais, je t'ai cherché un moment… puis j'ai fini par atterrir ici. Cela a été par hasard que je me suis retrouvé dans ce village. Un homme m'a abordé en ayant découvert mon bandeau de déserteur. Lorsque j'ai compris toutes les possibilités que Nokiana m'offrait, je ne pouvais pas refuser.

Plus Sasuke l'écoutait parler, plus son pressentiment grandissait. Il aimait de moins en moins cela… d'autant plus que pendant ce temps, dieu seul savait où se trouvait le véritable Naruto.

- J'avais pris cette apparence pour faire mes recherches et c'est sous celle-ci qu'il m'a trouvé alors je l'ai gardée.

Sakura n'avait pas bougé, les yeux ancrés sur cet homme qui semblait les connaître mais qui ne lui disait absolument rien.

Le rire légèrement psychopathe de l'homme se fit entendre à nouveau.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas reconnu Sasuke ? Avec tout le temps que l'on a passé ensemble, tu me déçois, développa le garde sur un ton enjoué.

Un frisson se répandit dans toute la colonne vertébrale de l'Uchiwa alors que le ton de la voix faisait apparaître un nom en son esprit, laissant ses pupilles se dilater durant une seconde.

- Oh ! Je vois que tu viens de comprendre, Uchiwa-san, exprima-t-il en accentuant ses deux derniers mots.

Le regard de Sasuke se rétrécit alors que trois virgules noires dansaient déjà depuis bien longtemps dans ses pupilles. Là, il n'y avait plus de doute possible. C'était _lui_.

* * *

Une alarme stridente raisonna dans tout le village faisant sursauter une personne se baladant dans les ruelles de Nokiana. La minute suivante, elle put apercevoir une trentaine de gardes sortir en trombe du bâtiment le plus imposant de la ville. Ses yeux se rétrécirent. L'alarme du village venait d'être activée, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. D'un mouvement élancé, elle partit à la poursuite d'un garde afin de prendre sa place. Si elle voulait récupérer Kyuubi et devenir maître de Nokiana, elle avait besoin de pouvoir accéder à tout le village sans exception.

* * *

Le vent souffla doucement faisant bouger les cheveux des deux ninjas de Konoha. Tout était calme. Le garde de Nokiana savourait dans le silence la mini-victoire sur son ancien « collègue ». Sasuke ne s'était pas du tout attendu à le découvrir en ces lieux… surtout que depuis la mort de son maître, le jeune homme devant lui avait fait en sorte de disparaître complètement de la surface de la terre.

Mais alors que le silence semblait complètement ancré en ces lieux, le sifflement d'un kunai se fit entendre. Cependant, cette fois le lanceur n'était plus le même et l'arme venait de derrière les ninjas de Konoha tout en ayant étrangement pris pour cible le garde de Nokiana qui s'était reculé à la vue de l'arme qui au final atterri à ses pieds.

Sasuke ne se retourna pas, ayant aisément identifié l'aura de la personne venue les aider et ne voulant surtout pas détourner le regard de cet adversaire inattendu.

- Kakashi-sensei, s'écria Sakura qui elle s'était empressée de se retourner.

- Oh, l'équipe sept au complet à ce que je vois.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés s'approcha doucement vers le centre de la clairière. Il ne savait pas du tout qui était cet homme qui lui les connaissait pourtant trop bien. Arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait assisté à la téléportation de Sakura puis à la discussion qui avait suivi. Il avait failli se dévoiler lorsqu'une arme avait jailli sur eux mais en bon ninja, il s'était contenté de rester caché pour réfléchir à la meilleure solution.

- Sasuke.

C'était juste son prénom prononcé par son ancien professeur mais l'Uchiwa comprit de suite la signification. La seconde d'après, le détenteur du sharigan disparut de la clairière pour foncer en direction du village. Le garde de Nokiana, pris de cours, s'était empressé de partir à sa poursuite mais fut de suite arrêté par un Hatake dont le sourire en disait long sur sa jubilation.

- Vous vouliez aller quelque part ?

Les yeux de l'homme se rétrécirent. Il allait devoir d'abord s'occuper de lui et de Sakura avant d'en finir une fois pour toute avec l'Uchiwa et enfin venger la mort de son maître.

* * *

Ichiro se réveilla avec un énorme mal au crane. Le bruit strident qui raisonnait avec force et conviction n'arrangeait rien à cela. Doucement les brides de ce qui s'étaient passées lui revenaient en mémoire le faisant blanchir à vue d'œil.

- Ichiro-san, vous allez bien ?

Son regard se porta sur un de ces fidèles serviteurs alors qu'il s'aperçut du lieu où il se trouvait : allongé sur le canapé de son bureau. L'alarme du village continuait son vacarme, le faisant fermer les yeux sous la douleur toujours présente au fond de son esprit.

- L'alarme, s'écria-t-il semblant se rendre compte de ce que cela signifiait.

- Oui, c'est moi qui l'ai déclenchée lorsque je vous ai vu à terre, la tête en sang dans le couloir tout à l'heure.

Ça ce n'était pas bon du tout. Non seulement pour avoir osé l'assommer, Akiko devait vraiment être complètement sous le contrôle de ce maudit démon et en plus de ça, l'alarme déclenchée sous entendait l'arrivée dans ses affaires de son supérieur hiérarchique le chef suprême de Nokiana, ainsi que toute sa horde de fichus conseillers qui ne l'aimaient guère… ce qui était largement réciproque.

Pourtant alors que tout semblait perdu, il sentit une aura familière à quelques mètres de lui.

- Ichiro-san ?

- Merci, je vais bien.

- Vous avez vu votre agresseur ?

A cette simple phrase, un sourire apparut sur le visage du chef des armées alors qu'une idée venait de faire son entrée.

- Oui, il s'agit de Sasuke Uchiwa, il a enlevé Kyuubi. Il faut à tout prix le retrouver. Je n'ai pas fini de récupérer tout le chakra dont les scientifiques ont besoin pour rétablir le flux d'énergie du village.

A ces simples mots, le garde s'affola. La minute suivante, il était déjà dans les rues du village alertant les gardes en patrouille sur l'individu recherché.

De son côté, Ichiro posa son regard sur la porte donnant sur le salon privé qui attenait à son bureau. Derrière, l'aura de son cher camarade était présente tout comme celui du porteur de Kyuubi. A en voir le contour des poignées, un sceau semblait être posé. Ainsi Akiko s'était enfermé dans la pièce avec le Jinchuuriki et à tous les coups dans le but de veiller sur son protégé. Cela n'était pas plus mal. De un, Akiko semblait hors d'atteinte ou en tout cas à l'abri pour les prochaines heures. Quant à son agression, il avait de quoi en tirer profit. Maintenant, il avait une bonne excuse pour le Kage de Nokiana comme pour l'Akatsuki. Qui sait ? Il arriverait peut-être à réussir à faire flancher l'Akatsuki sans leur donner le véritable démon ?


	40. Chapter 40

**Titre de la fiction : « PDJM »**

**Auteur : Sermina (chapitres impairs) Azerty (chapitres pairs)**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina et Azerty**

**Genre : Drame**

**Disclaimer : Non, on ne se fait pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi.**

Chapitre 40

Quelques troncs calcinés se dressaient piteusement vers le ciel pâle du matin, uniques vestiges fumants de ce qui avait été une muraille impénétrable. La perte de ces remparts végétaux avaient bien plus ébranlé la ville que ce à quoi Sasuke s'était attendu, et pour la première fois, il prit conscience que cette citée n'était définitivement pas un village ninja à part entière : les soldats, au final n'y représentaient qu'une petite minorité des habitants. Une fois l'urgence de l'incendie dépassé, le reste de la population civile s'était déversée dans les rues en grands mouvements de panique que les forces de l'ordre avaient le plus grand mal à contenir.

Quoi de plus naturel au fond : aucune de ces personnes n'avait été formée à ce genre de situation, et pour couronner le tout, Nokiana n'avait pas dû subir d'attaque depuis plusieurs centaines d'années. Le village était trop bien caché aux yeux d'éventuels envahisseurs. Voire leurs défenses jugées infranchissables réduites à néant devaient être hautement traumatisant pour tous ces gens.

C'est ainsi que, trop occupés à maintenir la foule, les gardes ne prêtèrent aucune attention à la silhouette du cadet Uchiwa qui se faufila dans la cité avec une facilitée quasi navrante.

Sasuke ne pensa pourtant pas un seul instant à s'en plaindre : il y avait bien assez de choses qu'il ne maîtrisait pas depuis deux jours sans qu'il cherche à en rajouter. Tout, ici, semblait de plus en plus complexe, à commencer par la présence de Sakura qui, au lieu d'attendre sagement à Konoha qu'il l'invoque, s'était assez mêlée de cette affaire pour se retrouver assommée on ne sait où. Et voilà que Kakashi apparaissait de nulle part ! Non, décidément, les autorités de Konoha devaient être bien plus profondément liées à tout ça que ce qu'on avait bien voulu lui faire croire !

Pour couronner le tout, il apprenait que tout ce qu'il avait pu mettre en œuvre, de la manipulation d'Akiko à l'invocation de sa coéquipière, en passant par la désactivation minutieuse des pièges, tout ça ne lui avait rapporté qu'un faux corps, simple imitation vide de vie. Retour à la case départ.

Frustré, nageant bien malgré lui en pleine incompréhension et légèrement endolori par le manque de sommeil, c'est néanmoins un Sasuke à l'air convaincu qui se dirigea droit vers la tour du village.

* * *

Abandonnée dan un coin désert, entre un rocher et un tas de mousse humide, Karin fulminait. Ce salop allait le lui payer ! Chevilles et poignets fermement retenus par de larges cordes, la jeune fille regardait avait un sentiment d'angoisse mêlé de haine le soleil qui poursuivait sa route dans le ciel. Plus que quelques heures avant le moment fatidique, et elle, elle se retrouvait bêtement séquestrée ici alors qu'Ichiro devait plus que jamais avoir besoin d'elle. Si les plans échouaient à cause de ça, que l'Akatsuki s'emparait de son Sasuke, elle ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner ! Tout ça à cause de cet épouvantail sur pattes qui lui avait fait baisser sa garde, l'espace d'un instant…

Aucune chance qu'elle laisse faire sans réagir ! Depuis plus d'une heure déjà, elle coulissait frénétiquement ses poignets dans leur étau. Les cordes, nouées avec un professionnalisme sans failles, ne s'étaient pourtant pas desserrées d'un millimètre. Aucune importance : ce n'est pas ce qu'elle cherchait à faire. A force de friction, sa peau s'était enflammée, creusée, puis fissurée. De larges plaies peu profondes striaient désormais ses poignets, et les liens étaient devenus poisseux de sang. Au fur et à mesure ils devenaient plus glissants, au point de finir par tomber par terre.

Satisfaite, la jeune femme, se massa un instant les avants bras avant de défaire d'un geste expert les entraves de ses chevilles. Enfin complètement libre, elle se situa d'un coup d'œil rapide autour d'elle, hésita un instant, puis pris sa décision. Elle allait retrouver son adversaire, et cette fois elle lui mettrait une raclée en bon et dû forme ! Après tout, chasser les intrus n'était-il pas la consigne de base d'Ichiro ?

Confiante, elle s'élança par bons élégants sous le couvert des arbres.

* * *

Il s'était agenouillé à une vingtaine de centimètres du canapé, et s'y était tenu immobile, à le dévorer des yeux, pendant un temps qui lui paru éternel. Puis il s'était énervé de ne pas voir la totalité de son magnifique visage. Sans réfléchir, il s'était déplacé vers la tête du meuble, juste à côté de la chevelure blonde. D'ici, il avait une vue imprenable, et il avait pu détailler religieusement le moindre détail de son grain de peau.

Au bout d'un moment, il avait délicatement soulevé un coin de couverture, avant de le tirer jusqu'aux épaules de son adoré, toujours en prenant soin de ne même pas effleurer la chair divine. Penché au dessus des traits angéliques, il fut pourtant pris d'une fulgurante envie de remettre à sa place une insolente petite mèche or qui avait eu l'audace de glisser de derrière son oreille. Ce n'était pas pour lui-même ! Se répétait-il. C'est pour que Kyuubi-sama ne soit pas dérangé par ce genre de broutilles. Doucement, retenant son souffle comme s'il allait être pris la main dans le sac en plein blasphème, il saisit les cheveux récalcitrants. Un frisson électrique secoua son échine. Il dut fermer les yeux et inspirer un grand coup pour poursuivre la manœuvre, tant sa main tremblait.

Peut-être retira-t-il sa main un peu trop vite ? Où l'illusion d'Itashi était-elle devenue moins puissante ? Peut-être les deux à la fois, qui sait ? Toujours est-il que sous ses yeux, ébahis et ravis, deux paupières hâlées venaient de faire place à des orbes d'un rouge profond.

* * *

Il se sentait si… libre !

Lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, Kyuubi n'avait même pas prêté attention aux deux yeux larmoyants qui le fixaient avec adoration. Toute sa conscience avait été exclusivement tournée vers un seul fait : il n'avait plus de médaillon, et il avait de nouveau les commandes du corps. Il était LIBRE !

Oh, bien sûr, il était loin d'être dans toute sa splendeur : son chakra, qu'on disait pourtant infini, avait pris un sacré coup de vieux, et il était tout bonnement incapable d'utiliser plus d'un dixième de son pouvoir. Mais cela n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant de récupérer ses pleines capacités.

Ce qu'il n'avait par contre pas, mais alors pas du tout prévu, c'est que son fidèle et dévoué jouet n'avait aucune intention de le laisser s'exposer aux dangers de l'extérieur…


	41. Chapter 41

**Titre de la fiction : « PDJM »**

**Auteur : Sermina (chapitres impairs) Azerty (chapitres pairs)**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina et Azerty**

**Genre : Drame**

**Disclaimer : Non, on ne se fait pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi.**

* * *

Chapitre 41 :

Il faisait sombre, froid et humide. Ce fut la première de ses pensées lorsque Konan reprit connaissance. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'habituer à la luminosité ambiante avant que tout lui revienne en mémoire. Pourtant malgré ses derniers souvenirs, elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé. Doucement, elle se remit sur pied tout en se tenant légèrement la tête. Elle avait été prise dans une illusion, ça elle en était convaincue… pourtant cela semblait impossible. Elle n'avait pas regardé Sasuke Uchiwa dans les yeux, elle pouvait en mettre sa main à couper. Et aux dernières nouvelles seul leur ancien collègue était capable de lancer une illusion sans regarder quelqu'un dans les yeux. Oui, elle avait sans doute trop sous-estimé son adversaire. Après tout cela faisait combien de temps qu'aucun membre de l'organisation n'avait pas recroisé le cadet Uchiwa ? Il devait avoir la vingtaine à présent. De même en grandissant, il avait dû s'améliorer, voire atteindre le niveau de son frère. Elle soupira bruyamment. Elle s'était faîte avoir comme une bleue. Pourtant son sourire s'intensifia alors que son regard fit le tour de la pièce… cellule. Une fois prise dans l'illusion, son bourreau avait dû l'amener en ces lieux. Il était plutôt doué le petit, il avait tous les ninjas du village à ses trousses mais il avait quand même pris le temps de l'amener dans l'endroit où elle lui poserait le moins de problèmes. Son regard finit le tour de la pièce pour tomber sur deux autres corps allongés un peu plus loin. Voyant qu'elle était libre de ses mouvements, elle s'approcha avec prudence des deux silhouettes. La cellule était bien plus grande que ce qu'elle avait imaginé au premier abord. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin devant les deux corps allongés, c'est bien malgré elle qu'un sourire s'afficha à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Décidément, il avait plus d'un tour dans son sac le petit Uchiwa, si Tobi le sous-estimait aussi, ils étaient vraiment mal partis.

* * *

Il lui avait fallu une seule minute pour piéger un garde, prendre son apparence et enfiler ces habits. Pourtant, ce fut le fait d'avoir amasser autant d'informations en un quart d'heure qui le rendit fier de lui-même.

Nokiana était un village inscrit dans les plus vieilles légendes du monde ninja. C'était le centre, là où tout avait commencé et là où tout finissait. Beaucoup avaient douté de son existence tant son histoire ne trouvait vie ailleurs qu'entre les lignes noires de deux seuls et uniques manuscrits qui avaient traversé les siècles. Lorsqu'il était tombé dessus quelques dizaines d'années en arrière, il avait fait partie des partisans qui n'y croyaient pas. Après tout accepté cette version, c'était donné un sens particulier au monde ninja, c'était donné foi à une variante de ce en quoi il croyait. L'énergie du monde, le chakra avait été donné par Dieu aux hommes pour qu'ils en fassent bonne usage. Pour qu'en vue de leur force et leur puissance, il puisse faire régner la paix et l'harmonie sur toute la planète. Oui, la main de Dieu était derrière cela… pourtant cette légende amenait une autre version des faits. Une version moins divine relatant une histoire moins belle et admirable.

Un simple village, perdu au milieu d'une immense forêt connue sous le nom de Nokiana où des scientifiques unis et très proches les uns des autres s'étaient installés de façon à pouvoir travailler sans être dérangés. Un petit village dont personne excepté les habitants ne connaissaient les coordonnées exactes. D'après le conte, de nombreuses expériences s'étaient déroulées parfois réussies mais la plus part ratées, jusqu'à la découverte de l'énergie même de la nature : le chakra. A ce moment-là, cette information avait secoué le village en son entier. Ils venaient de découvrir une puissance aussi impressionnante que dévastatrice autour d'eux et qui existait apparemment depuis toujours. Dès lors, toutes les autres expériences furent abandonnées et seule la volonté de pouvoir s'emparer de ne serai-ce qu'un peu de cette énergie fut prédominante. Les années passèrent sans que personne n'y arrive… Cependant, tout ce temps n'avait pas été totalement perdu. Les scientifiques, descendant des générations premières, réussirent à comprendre comment cette énergie fonctionnait. Ils apprirent à la manipuler, à la concentrer au sein d'un même lieu, à la dompter de façon à ce qu'elle leur obéisse mais sans jamais réussir à l'inclure au sein d'un corps humain. Pourtant, elle se retrouvait partout : dans la terre, la mer, l'air, le feu, la foudre, le bois, le métal mais jamais un être vivant n'en possédait de manière naturelle en lui. Partant de ce constat, la majorité des scientifiques partaient du principe qu'il était impossible de la concentrer en un être humain. Du moins, c'est ce que pensait la majorité des chercheurs du village à ce moment-là pour le reste, un petit groupe de six personnes, cela était bien différent. Dans un secret des plus absolus, ils réussirent à extraire cette énergie pour l'implanter au sein de six nouveau-nés avant de mourir prématurément des suites de cette manipulation. Les six bébés furent recueillis par le reste du village lorsqu'ils découvrirent la petite équipe de scientifiques mortes mais ils ne surent jamais ce qui s'était réellement passé. Les six rescapés grandirent au sein du village où on leur enseigna les rudiments de la science, des maths et de l'espace. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'âge de dix ans que de mystérieux pouvoir se développèrent en eux. Au départ, mis en quarantaine puis en cellule, ils furent étudiés avant de devenir de véritable héros puisqu'ils s'avérèrent qu'ils possédaient l'énergie de la nature : le chakra. Bien entendu, le rapprochement fut très vite établit avec l'évènement qui s'était déroulé une décennie plus tôt mais personne n'osait vraiment en parler. On parlait de miracle, d'une intervention divine. On ne voulait pas admettre qu'un petit groupe de scientifiques avait réussi à trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient depuis des générations sans parler de leur découverte à quiconque. C'est pourquoi on tut cette information, on n'en parla pas à la nouvelle génération. On tronqua la vérité en parlant de miracle, de la bonté de Dieu. Pourtant, on obligea ces six jeunes à se reproduire entre eux plusieurs fois. Puis avec des êtres humains dit « normaux » pour s'apercevoir que cette énergie était transmissible. Ce fut ainsi qu'apparurent les ninjas, personnes ayant des capacités surhumaines, des pouvoirs magiques impressionnants et une facilité de communier avec la nature époustouflante. Une fois que l'on sut maitriser cette énergie, on envoyait ces ninjas à travers toute la planète. La légende se finissait sur l'éloge de Nokiana où les scientifiques avaient continué leur recherche en camouflant toujours plus leur village aux yeux de tous, en se faisant oublier pour pouvoir grâce aux ninjas éparpillés sur tout le globe veiller sur le bien-être de leur lieu de vie.

Des dizaines d'années auparavant, la découverte de ce manuscrit au sein de la famille Uchiwa avait soulevé bien des ferveurs. Bien sûr, on avait tut cette découverte au reste du groupe, on avait juste influencé les quelques personnes les plus importantes pour que la création du village caché se fasse au sein de la prestigieuse forêt de Konoha. Après, à l'insu des Kage nommés, des recherches intensives avaient été faîtes sans succès. Dire que cela n'avait été que lorsqu'il avait été trop proche de la mort qu'il avait pu approcher un membre de ce prestigieux village ! Bien sûr au départ, il n'avait pas su qui était cette mystérieuse personne qui l'avait ramené à la vie avec facilité alors même que le plus grand médecin ninja n'aurait rien pu faire. Cependant, il avait effectué de nombreuses recherches. Sans savoir pourquoi, il sentait que c'était important. Il lui avait fallu des années pour enfin comprendre et encore plus pour trouver Nokiana mais à présent il était là et il se devait de réparer ce qui avait été fait. A partir de là, son plan s'était mis stratégiquement en place. La capture des démons afin de sceller à jamais leur énergie presqu'illimité puis la prise de Nokiana pour la détruire. D'après ces calculs, il n'y avait aucun doute : si le village créateur tombait alors le chakra disparaitrait définitivement de la surface de la planète. Chaque ninja avait besoin de faire communion avec ce qui l'entourait. C'était comme ça qu'il pouvait s'auto- emplir de chakra. Il savait qu'il allait faire un énorme sacrifice mais si c'était le prix à payer pour avoir osé se mettre au même niveau que Dieu alors cela n'avait pas d'importance. Le chakra était une trop grande partie de la nature humaine des ninjas à présent. Pour l'anéantir, pour pouvoir enlever cela aux hommes, il ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire : la disparition définitivement de toute trace d'énergie dans le monde et cela quel qu'en soit les conséquences.

En attendant, récupérer les informations qu'il voulait avait été un jeu d'enfant. Il suffisait de laisser traîner ses oreilles un peu partout pour savoir exactement ce qui se passait. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'ils vivaient isolés au sein du village, sans avoir aucune menace autour d'eux, sans se douter un seul instant qu'une personne mal intentionnée pourrait écouter leurs conversations et s'en servir contre eux. Ce fut donc un sourire aux lèvres que Tobi se dirigea vers la tour du village à la recherche d'Ichiro. On ne bernait le chef de l'Akatsuki sans en payer le prix, parce que oui, il le savait : pour que l'équipe sept en entier (ayant au préalablement senti la présence du fils de crocs blancs et l'élève de l'Hokage aux abords du village) soit arrivée jusqu'ici, Ichiro avait dû prévenir d'une manière ou d'une autre le village de Konoha de ses plans... ou du moins d'un problème majeur.

* * *

Les deux hommes se toisaient du regard. Le premier légèrement agacé cherchait désespérément et avec impatience une ouverte pour pouvoir partir à la poursuite de la personne qu'il voulait voir baigner dans son sang. Le second, lui, semblait plus paisible. Son regard n'avait pas lâché son adversaire depuis qu'il avait donné la possibilité à son ancien élève de repartir vers Nokiana. Pourtant au bout de quelques minutes, une lueur de contrariété vint également s'initier au fond de ses prunelles. Pakum, via une oreillette bien placée au fond de son oreille venait de l'informer que son otage s'était fait la malle.

Loin de se douter de ce qui se passait au sein des esprits torturés des deux hommes devant elle, Sakura se demandait encore comment ils en étaient tous, arrivés là. Le souvenir qu'il y à moins de quatre jours encore, elle se trouvait tranquillement dans son village natal où ses deux seuls véritables soucis étaient de se contrôler pour ne pas tuer son idiot de coéquipier blond et d'arriver à faire sourire son autre abruti et prétentieux coéquipier brun, la fit soupirer discrètement. Quoi que le rêve d'une visite nocturne et impromptue quelques jours auparavant n'était pas non plus à négliger. Toujours est-il qu'actuellement, elle devait bien l'avouer, ils étaient vraiment dans un merdier monstre.

- Sakura ? l'interpela la voix de son ancien professeur.

Sortant de ses pensées, elle releva son regard vers celui qui venait de l'appeler.

- Tu peux revenir sur mes pas, la vieille dame que j'ai aidé tout à l'heure a oublié de me rendre mon livre préféré, demanda-t-il n'ayant pas quitté des yeux son futur adversaire.

Sous le coup de ces quelques mots, Sakura ouvrit grand ses yeux avant de comprendre. Elle fit un signe de tête avant de s'élancer à son tour hors de la clairière mais dans la direction opposée à celle que son coéquipier avait prise quelques minutes auparavant. Bon, d'accord, pour signifier qu'il y avait un problème en suspens, Kakashi n'était pas doué mais à en juger par la tête qu'avait faite le garde de Nokiana, il n'avait pas compris un traitre mot de la conversation. En même temps, elle n'aimait pas non plus se dire qu'elle avait compris la devinette de son ancien professeur. « Vieille dame » vu le ton mielleux employé signifiait « jeune fille », « que j'ai aidé » amené avec fierté indiquait « que j'ai capturé », ça il suffisait juste d'être attentif pour comprendre par contre le coup du « oublié de me rendre mon livre préféré », il fallait connaître le bonhomme assez bien pour savoir que JAMAIS il ne pourrait prêter son affreux livre porno à quiconque. De ce fait, elle en avait déduit qu'il y avait un gros problème avec la « jeune fille qu'il avait capturé » qui devait sans doute être « elle s'est échappée ». Non, décidément, le fait de comprendre parfaitement et aussi rapidement la devinette de Kakashi, la rendait plutôt mal à l'aise.


End file.
